История любви
by marinka-emka
Summary: Битва с Айзеном закончена. Месяц спустя Ичиго приходит в себя, без сил шинигами...Но кто сказал, что приключения на этом закончатся?
1. Глава 1  Пробуждение

**Саммари**: Битва с Айзеном закончена. История разворачивается после пробуждения Ичиго месяц спустя.

**Размещение**: С моего разрешения и с ссылкой на мою или эту страничку, хотя мой бред врятли кто-то где-то публиковать будет… Но если что, киньте мне ссылку, уж больно комменты почитать хочется…

**Заметка от автора**: Фик был придуман после прочтения 423 главы. Некоторые моменты истории изменены (ведь это фантазия моего больного мозга). Старалась без ООС… не знаю, получилось или нет.

**Предупреждение**: Сильно не ругайтесь, но не умею я писать красивые описания… В звездочках я пишу мысли… это чтоб не путаться.

**Дискламер**: все персонажи принадлежат Кубо-сенсею и только ему. Мною придуманы только двое.

* * *

**Глава 1. Пробуждение**

_Я очнулся, я жив,_  
_Теперь я знаю, во что верю в глубине души._  
_Настал мой час,_  
_Я буду делать то, что хочу, потому что это моя жизнь,_  
_Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас..._  
_Я буду стоять на своём и не уступлю._  
_Я знаю, во что верю в глубине души,_  
_Я очнулся, я жив..._

_Слова из песни: Skillet - Awake And Alive

* * *

_

Каракура. Пятница. Клиника Куросаки. 12:00

*_Боль. Её больше нет. Я чувствую свои ноги и руки, возможно, у меня получится пошевелить ими. Тихо. Слышу, как тикают часы. Чье-то дыхание. Похоже я здесь не один. Сколько времени прошло? Как долго я бился в агонии? День? Два? Неделю? Теперь, я чувствую, что могу открыть глаза. Ну же, давай. Сделай это!_*

Ичиго резко открыл глаза. Солнечные лучи, освещающие мельчайшие пылинки, кружащиеся в воздухе, ослепили его. Перед глазами все плыло. Ичиго прикрыл их, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету. Итак, еще одна попытка. Медленно разлепив веки, он всмотрелся в потолок, затем резко сел и осмотрел комнату. Его стол, лампа, шкаф, похоже он дома. Но чьё это было дыхание? Ичиго сфокусировал взгляд на том, что было ближе всего. Этим «тем» оказались Исида, Чад, Рукия и Ренджи. *_Странно_*, -подумал Ичиго, - *_их только четверо. А где же..._*

-Куросаки-кун! – услышал он знакомый голос, и его обзор загородила темно-рыжая шевелюра девушки, которая бросилась его обнимать.

-Куросаки-кун, мы так волновались! – всхлипывала на его плече Орихиме, - Так волновались! – повторила она и разрыдалась.

- Иноуэ? – Ичиго удивленно посмотрел на нее. - Ну что ты… - сказал он, обнимая её в ответ и поглаживая одной рукой по спине. – Не плачь, не надо. Все хорошо! – Ичиго поднял свой взгляд. – Как дела, ребята? – спросил он, глядя на своих друзей.

- А ты как думаешь, Куросаки? – спросил Исида, поправляя очки.

- Вот именно! – поддакнула Рукия, скрестив на груди руки. – Знаешь, как мы перепугались, когда ты упал? А? Конечно не знаешь… - её голос смягчился и она посмотрела на Ренджи.

- У нас мало времени. – сказал красноволосый шинигами. Ты очнулся, значит второй этап завершен. Твоя оставшаяся реацу стабилизировалась и ты некоторое время сможешь видеть нас.

- Значит все? Я потерял свои силы шинигами? Что ж, это объясняет то, что я вас не чувствую. – сказал Ичиго.

- Да, Урахара-сан рассказал нам … все. – подал голос Чад.

- Учитывая сколько реацу у тебя было, у нас в запасе есть около часа. Потом ты не сможешь нас видеть. – сказала Рукия. – Орихиме? Ори-и-и-химе!

Не только Рукия, но и все обратили внимание на то, что плач прекратился.

- Иное? Эй, Иноуэ? – тихо позвал её Ичиго и почувствовал, как она обмякла и безвольно повисла на его плече. – Что с тобой? – взволнованным голосом спросил он, не дождавшись ответа. – Ребят, что с ней?

- Она просто спит. – ответил подошедший к Ичиго Исида. – Иноуэ-сан уже месяц недосыпает. Неудивительно, что она так быстро уснула, узнав что ты очнулся. – тихо сказал квинси, боясь разбудить спящую девушку. – Она так сильно за тебя волновалась. – добавил он.

- Месяц? Я что, был без сознания месяц? – воскликнул Ичиго.

- Тише ты, придурок! – шикнул на него Ренджи. – Чего орешь, как потерпевший? Сейчас нужно о Иноуэ позаботиться, потом поговорим. – шепотом сказал он.

*_Ох, точно._* - подумал Ичиго, тихонько опустив ноги на пол. Удостоверившись, что сможет встать, он подхватил Орихиме на руки.

- Знала бы она, что сейчас происходит, умерла б от счастья! – шепнула Рукия Ренджи и оба хихикнули.

- Точно-точно. – подтвердил Ренджи и положил свою руку на плечо черноволосой шинигами. – Может нам выйти и оставить их? – заговорческим тоном шепнул он.

- Да ну, не неси чушь! Этот дурак все равно ничего не знает. – пихнула его локтем Рукия.

- О чем вы там шепчитесь? А? Лучше позовите Карин или Юзу. – недовольно проворчал Ичиго. – Нужно перестелить постель.

Пока Чад искал его сестер, Ичиго посмотрел на девушку в его руках. Она сильно изменилась. Под глазами залегли тени, лицо осунулось, были отчетливо видны скулы. Волосы отрасли и свисали почти до его колен. И, приметил Ичиго, она стала намного легче с того момента в Уэко Мундо. *_Что же случилось, Иноуэ? Как ты довела себя до такого состояния? На тебя больно смотреть. Мне казалось, что все наладилось, но в чем же дело?_* - с болью думал Ичиго.

Тем временем в комнату прибежали его сестры и, увидев картину перед их глазами, немного опешили. Первой пришла в себя Карин: «Ичи-ни!» - воскликнула она и, подбежав к нему, обняла с правого бока.

-Ичи-ни! - всхлипнула Юзу, - Ты очнулся! Мы так волновались! – пропищала она и обняла его с левого бока.

- Где-то я это уже слышал. – сказал Ренджи, за что получил смачный пинок от Рукии. – Эй, за что? Что я такого сказал?

- А что с Орихиме-тян? – спросила Карин

- Она просто спит. – ответил Ичиго

- Ты сказал нужно перестелить постель. Зачем? Ты хочешь уложить Орихиме-тян тут? – спросила у него Юзу.

- Да. – коротко ответил Куросаки, поудобнее перехватывая Иноуэ. – Я могу на вас рассчитывать? – спросил он, глядя на своих сестер.

- Конечно! – ответила Карин и повернулась к сестре. – Нам нужно будет её переодеть. Не спать же ей в школьной форме!

- Но наша одежда и одежда Рукии-сан не подойдет. – тихо сказала Юзу. – Надеюсь, причину ты понимаешь? – вздохнула она.

Шеки присутствующих парней покраснели, а девушки печально опустили головы.

- Может ей поспать голышом? – спросил вылезший из-под кровати Кон. – О, вот это вид! – плюшевый лев с интересом смотрел на девушку в руках у Ичиго.

- Лети отсюда! – гаркнул Ичиго и с размаху пнул льва, который улетел прямиком в окно.

- Я припомню тебе это, Ичиго-о-о-о! – прокричал Кон, вылетая на улицу.

- Осторожней, Куросаки! – воскликнул Исида, наблюдая за тем, как Ичиго пытается устоять на ногах. – Ты чуть не уронил Иноуэ-сан! И тебе повезло, что окно было открыто!

- Все нормально! – сказал Ичиго. – Я бы её не уронил! – добавил он, крепче прижимая к себе девушку.

- Я придумала, давай возьмем одежду брата! Она будет ей как раз! – воскликнула Юзу.

- Давай. – согласилась Карин, помогая сестре перестилать кровать.

Тут из коридора послышался странный шум, который, буквально через несколько секунд, превратился в топот ног.

- И-и-и-и-и-чи-го-о-о-о-о! Папочка узнал, что его неродивый сын очнулся и сразу же побежал за фотоаппаратом! – проорал Иссин, влетая в комнату и делая снимок. – Ух-ты! Не успел очнуться и уже отхватил красотку? – спросил он, увидев на руках у сына девушку. – Это что, Орихиме-тян? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Тогда еще один снимочек специально для нее!

- Пошел вон! – прошипел Ичиго, целясь отцу пяткой в лоб, но ударить так и не успел. Сработала вспышка, на мгновение ослепившая его, и Ичи начал терять равновесие.

- Осторожно! – вскрикнула Рукия

- Все нормально, я её не уроню! – заверил её Ичиго.

- У меня опять дежавю. – тихо сказал Ренджи и отошел на приличное расстояние от Рукии, боясь схлопотать еще один пинок.

- Тихо. – вдруг сказал Чад. – …Кажется мы её разбудили. – добавил он.

Все притихли. Ичиго почувствовал, как Иноуэ начала шевелиться. Видимо она думала, что лежит на кровати и начала переворачиваться на правый бок, что в данном случае было невозможно. Орихиме поворачивалась до тех пор, пока не уткнулась лицом в грудь Ичиго. Прошептав «_Куросаки-кун_», она сладко зевнула и закинула левую руку ему на шею, а правой обняла чуть выше локтя. Ичиго ошарашено уставился на нее и почувствовал, как запылали его щеки. Внезапно опять сработала вспышка.

- Замечательное фото получится! – умилялся Иссин. – У нас есть фото первых шагов, первого похода на горшок, первой ссадины, первого дня в школе, а теперь и первого румянца! Масаки, Масаки, наш сын умеет краснеть! – зарыдал он, и кинулся в гостиную.

- Чертов Бородач. – сказала Карин. – Похоже Орихиме думает что ты подушка. – усмехнулась она.

-Да ну тебя! – проворчал Ичиго и опустил взгляд на Орихиме. Его лицо смягчилось, когда он увидел её умиротворенное лицо. *_Узнаю Иноуэ, только она умеет так улыбаться_. - подумал Ичиго, увидев её счастливую улыбку. – _Интересно, что ей снится? Наверно очередная безумная фантазия._* - размышлял он, и, незаметно для себя, улыбнулся.

- Ущипните меня! – прошептал Ренджи. – Не верю своим глазам…

- Он что, улыбается? – ошарашено спросила Рукия.

- У него что, брови разгладились? – Исида поправил очки, чтобы лучше разглядеть. – Точно разгладились!

Чад подошел к Ренджи и ущипнул его за плечо. – Спасибо. – сказал красноволосый. – Теперь я уверен, что мне это не чудится.

- Готово! – пропела Юзу. – Ичи-ни, можешь положить её.

- Хорошо. – сказал Куросаки и осторожно опустил Иноуэ на кровать. – Может кто-нибудь поможет мне? – спросил Ичиго, пытаясь разжать железную хватку девушки.

Чад хотел было подойти, но его остановила шинигами.

- И не мечтай! – хихикнула Рукия. – Просто поцелуй её и она сама тебя отпустит! – коварно улыбнувшись сказала она.

- Ты что, «Спящую красавицу» читала недавно? – поинтересовался Ичиго. – Так вы поможете или нет?

- Я и так помогла. Поверь, это сработает! – закивала головой Рукия.

- Давай, сделай это! – подстрекал его Ренджи.

- Да чтоб вас… - сказал Ичиго и повернулся к девушке. *_Они стопудово прикалываются. Опять Рукия фигни начиталась. Боже, Иноуэ, отпусти меня, это так неловко! Что станет с моей репутацией? Эти четверо мне до смерти об этом моменте напоминать будут! Я сойду с ума! Как же быть? Что делать?_* - паниковал он. *_Сделать это? Или нет? А если они и правда прикалываются? Ох, как это сложно! Ну, кто-нибудь, помогите! Давай, Ичиго, не будь тряпкой. Просто сделай это! Ну, давай, чего ты ждешь?_* – подбадривал он себя. *_Это же просто, как раз-два. Блин, зачем же я обманываю себя? Это не просто. Для кого же это просто – поцеловать девушку? Точно не для меня! Легче сотню пустых завалить, чем сделать это!_*

- Ну чего он так долго? – нетерпеливо спросил Исида. - Уже минут пять прошло!

- Ты лучше на его лицо посмотри, вот умора. – хихикнул Ренджи

- Можно даже узнать о чем он думает! – поддакнула Рукия.

– Да еще и в такой позе. – иронично заметил квинси, глядя на склонившегося над Орихиме парня, который уперся руками об кровать, в районе её талии.

– Смотрите, - продолжила шинигами. – Недоверие, ирония, безысходность, паника, сомнение, мольба, решимость, опять безысходность. О! А вот и кульминация! Приготовьтесь увидеть шоу. – девушка даже подпрыгивала он нетерпения.

*_А ладно, была не была_* - подумал Ичиго и стал наклоняться.

- Если он это сделает, ты будешь неделю делать за меня отчеты! – сказал Ренджи.

- Мечтай, я знаю, что она сейчас сделает. – сказала Рукия. - Кстати, как он узнал, что я «Спящую красавицу» читала? – удивленно спросила она.

- Понятия не имею. – ответил ей Ренджи.

Не успел Ичиго приблизится на пару сантиметров, как Орихиме резко отпустила его и с разворота заехала своей правой рукой ему в ухо, затем по инерции перевернулась на левый бок.

- Ой! – воскликнул Ичиго. – Ты знала, да? – злобно спросил он Рукию.

- Нет, ничего не знала. Честно. – хохотнула Рукия.

- Так, а теперь, мальчики, попрошу вас выйти! Нам нужно её переодеть. Рукия-сан, вы нам поможете? – спросила Юзу.

- Конечно. - коротко ответила Рукия, а парни снова покраснели.

- Давайте-давайте. – скомандовала Карин с одеждой Ичиго в руках. – Пора, как говориться, и честь знать. – сказала она, выпроваживая парней из комнаты.

- А вы справитесь? – обеспокоенно спросил Ичиго.

- А ты хочешь нам помочь? – ехидно поинтересовалась Рукия.

-Ты озабоченный, Ичи-ни. – осуждающим тоном сказала Юзу.

- Мы справимся. – подтвердила Карин, захлопывая дверь перед носом у брата.

- Эй, Куросаки! Где ты ходишь? – услышал Ичиго голос Исиды. – Иди вниз, мы расскажем тебе что произошло, пока ты в отрубе был! – к голосу Исиды присоединился голос Ренджи.

* * *

Каракура 22:00. Наши дни.

- И что же было дальше? – нетерпеливо спросил темноволосый мальчишка. – Пап, почему ты всегда заканчиваешь рассказ на самом интересном? – нахмурился он.

- Если я обещал, значит расскажу. – улыбнулся мужчина, лет 35-ти, поглаживая его по голове. – И прошу, не хмурь брови. Это не очень хорошая привычка.

- Папуль, ведь ты почти всегда хмуришься! – сонным голосом сказала маленькая рыженькая девочка.

- Я же сказал, что это не очень хорошая привычка. – устало сказал он и потер переносицу. – И я не всегда хмурюсь. Я никогда не хмурюсь, когда вижу вас и вашу маму.

- А когда она придет? – спросила малышка зевая. – Я уже соскучилась!

- Милая, ты ведь знаешь, что у мамы сегодня вечерняя смена. – сказал мужчина. – Давайте так, сейчас вы пойдете спать, а завтра мы продолжим. Хорошо? – спросил он.

- Ла-а-а-дно. – протянул мальчик, поднимаясь с колен. – Но на этот раз ты не будешь заканчивать на самом интересном.

- Договорились. – мужчина захлопнул фотоальбом и встал, держа на руках спящую дочь. – А теперь марш в постель, тебе завтра в школу.

Уложив детей спать, он устало опустился в кресло, потянулся к журнальному столику и снова взял в руки фотоальбом.

- А отец был прав, замечательное фото получилось. – улыбнулся мужчина, рассматривая третью фотографию.

Каракура 23:00.

Щелкнул дверной замок. В дом зашла красивая женщина, сняла пальто и прошла в гостиную. Увидев спящего в кресле мужа, она улыбнулась и на цыпочках подошла к нему. Наклонившись, легонько чмокнула его в щеку и прошептала: - «Почему ты спишь тут?»

- Фотографии смотрел. – сонно ответил он. – С возвращением, милая.

- Дети добрались до нашего альбома? – спросила она, садясь к нему на колени. – Рассказывал им историю на ночь?

- Да, о том, как очнулся после Зимней Битвы.

- Ясно. Ты устал? Может пойдем спать? – спросила женщина, поглаживая его рукой по волосам.

- Да, идем. – сказал мужчина, поднялся и, забросив жену на плечо, двинулся к спальне.

- Что ты делаешь? Решил вспомнить старые времена? – засмеялась она и покраснела.

- Ха, только не говори что тебе неловко. – сказал он и выключил свет. – И кстати, ты совсем не тяжелая.

* * *

Ха-ха...Вот и первая глава ^_^ Это мой первый фик, так что сильно не ругайтесь ^_^

Когда начинала писать, совсем не думала о детях...Но потом это просто всплыло в моей голове.

Наверное, всему виной сериал **"Как я встретил вашу маму" **XDDD...

В общем как-то так. Наслаждайтесь ^_^ Комменты приветствуются! :3


	2. Глава 2  Месяц во тьме

**Глава 2. Месяц во тьме**

_Поэтому, до свидания, мой друг._

_Пока мы не встретимся снова,_

_Когда-нибудь._

_Я знаю, так многое изменится._

_Но, оглядываясь назад, я могу сказать,_

_Я не изменил бы дня._

_Я надеюсь, что ты можешь сказать,_

_Я надеюсь, что ты можешь сказать_

_То же самое._

_Слова из песни: Hoobastank - Say the Same

* * *

_

Каракура. Пятница. Клиника Куросаки. 12:20

- Иду я, иду! – отозвался Ичиго, спускаясь по лестнице и потирая ушибленное ухо. *_Почему это она меня треснула? Я только-только хотел её поцеловать и тут же получил. Надо будет у парней спросить._* - размышлял он на ходу.

- Ой! Смотри куда прешь, Ичиго. – раздался жалобный писк. Задумавшись, парень не заметил Кона, и наступил на него.

- Куда это ты собрался? – поинтересовался Куросаки и убрал с него ногу.

- Наверх. Я так соскучился по сестричке! – сказал Кон, пытаясь боком протиснуться дальше по лестнице.

- Ну уж нет. Ты туда не пойдешь. Рукия занята. Поприветствуешь её, когда она спустится. – непреклонным тоном сказал Ичиго и, схватив игрушечного льва за хвост, продолжил свой путь на первый этаж.

- Чего так долго? – недовольно поинтересовался Ренджи. – Я же говорил, что времени у нас в обрез. – добавил он.

- Ну извиняй, этот придурок опять на девчонок покушался. – сказал Ичиго и потряс игрушечным львом в воздухе.

- Что-о-о-о? – побагровел красноволосый. – Еще раз рядом с Рукией увижу – урою. – сказал Ренджи Кону, выхватив его из рук Ичиго.

- А почему ты так завелся? – спросил Ичиго. – Или я чего-то не знаю?

- А ну… это… как сказать… - замялся шинигами. – Мы это… ну как бы… это самое…

- Да встречаются они, Куросаки. - сказал Исида, поправляя очки.

- Что-о-о-о? – челюсть Ичиго резко упала на пол.

- Да, это правда. – Ренджи покраснел и посмотрел в пол. – А у тебя есть, что сказать? – зло добавил он, водя кулаком перед носом у рыжеволосого парня. – Ты мне только повод дай, я тебя взгрею! – гаркнул шинигами.

- ?

- Куросаки, ты бы рот-то закрыл, а то муха залетит. – иронично высказался Исида. – Мы тут, между прочим, собрались обсуждать не личную жизнь шинигами! – добавил он.

- Да. – согласился Чад. – Тебе рассказывать все или сам будешь вопросы задавать?

*_Хм…_* - подумал Ичиго. *_Если честно, меня волнует только один вопрос: что с Иноуэ. Но если я спрошу только это, они меня неправильно поймут. Значит, пусть рассказывают полную версию_* - размышлял он, направляясь в гостиную.

В гостиной ничего не изменилось. Плакат с изображением его матери все также висел на стене. *_Мам, я защитил своих друзей и свою семью…Прости, что не смог тогда защитить тебя._* - с грустью подумал парень.

- Давайте с начала. – сказал бывший шинигами падая в кресло.

- Ладно. – успокоившись сказал Ренджи. – Как уже говорила Рукия, после того как ты свалился мы все испугались. Но Урахара-сан сказал, что волноваться не нужно, это просто первая стадия лишения сил.

Шинигами плюхнулся на диван, напротив Ичиго, и, закинув руки на спинку, вальяжно на нем растянулся. Следом за ним на диван перебрались и Чад с Исидой.

- Мы принесли тебя домой. – присоединился к рассказу квинси. – Туда же мой отец принес твоего отца. Понятия не имею где он его нашел, но они все время припирались. Иноуэ-сан вылечила Куросаки-сана и все твои мелкие ранения, и мы отправили её домой. Она долго упиралась, но было видно, как больно ей слышать твои крики. Поэтому Рукия силой увела её. Что с ней было потом я не знаю, только Рукия знает.

- Что я знаю? – спросила спустившаяся с лестницы девушка. – Вы уже начали рассказывать? – поинтересовалась она, оглядываясь в поиске свободного места. Не найдя такового Рукия опустилась на ручку дивана рядом с Ренджи.

- Сестричка! – закричал Кон, бросаясь к ней, но, увидев лицо красноволосого, заткнулся и забрался на спинку кресла, на котором сидел Ичиго.

- Да. Закончили на том, что ты увела Орихиме домой. – сказал Ренджи.

*_Он что, Иноуэ по имени назвал? Когда это они успели так подружиться?_* - подумал Ичиго. *_И почему, собственно, меня это так волнует?_* - тут же удивился он своим мыслям. – Что с ней случилось, Рукия? – спросил он.

- В каком смысле «что с ней случилось»? – не поняла Рукия, передразнивая его слова.

- В том, что она так исхудала. Она же раза в два легче стала! – воскликнул Ичиго.

- А откуда информация о её весе? Ты что, уже таскал её на руках? А? Отвечай, негодный сын, чем это вы, детишки, в Уэко Мундо занимались? - с похабной ухмылкой поинтересовался, выглянувший из-за угла Иссин.

- Заткнись! Ничем мы не занимались! – проорал Ичиго и, схватив со спинки Кона, швырнул его в отца. – Я просто нес её по развалинам, не самой же ей по ним карабкаться? – сказал он, успокаиваясь.

- Ну-ну… Тогда почему у тебя опять щеки горят? – спросил Иссин, увернувшись от игрушки. – Масаки! Наконец-то нашего сына начало тянуть к девушкам! Я так за его ориентацию боялся! – Иссин уже прижимался к постеру на стене.

*_Ох, боже. Что за придурок?_* - спросил Ичиго сам себя. – Так что с Иноуэ?

- Что ж, - со вздохом начала Рукия. - Орихиме было сложнее всех. Буквально через пару часов её забрали в общество душ. Она восстановила руку Генрюсаю тайчо, практически вернула с того света Гина, подлечила всех серьезно раненых, но не успела спасти Хинамори. Наверно это и было последней каплей. – грустно сказала она. – Все это время Иноуэ жила со мной в бараках тринадцатого отряда. Я никогда не видела её такой… Каждый день, приходя от Уноханы тайчо, она садилась на крыльцо, обхватывала руками голову и плакала. Я ничем не могла ей помочь, хоть и старалась… - Рукия снова вздохнула. - И еще эти кошмары…

- Какие кошмары? – взволновано спросил Ичиго.

- Они ей снятся каждую ночь. Она говорила, что это один и тот же кошмар, но рассказывать отказывалась. И он всегда заканчивается одинаково: она кричит, зовет тебя и резко просыпается. Я за этим почти месяц наблюдаю. – сказала Рукия.

*_Зовет меня? Каждую ночь? Значит это из-за меня эти тени под глазами_* - с болью подумал Ичиго. – О боже… - он уперся локтями в колени и закрыл лицо ладонями. Он просто сидел и слушал гулкие удары своего сердца, которое разрывалось от отчаяния и боли. *_Моя вина. Это все моя вина! Если бы я не был нужен Айзену, ей не пришлось бы через все это пройти. Как мне теперь ей в глаза смотреть? Я просто обязан с ней поговорить!_* - твердо решил Ичиго.

– Я так виноват. – выдохнул он, чувствуя как ком подступает к горлу.

- Думаешь это из-за того, что она увидела тогда наверху? – спросил Исида.

- Я не знаю. – прошептал Ичиго.

- Не хочу тебя еще больше расстраивать, но это не все. – тихо сказал Ренджи, посмотрев на друга. – Вернувшись из общества душ, она пошла к вайзардам.

- Зачем? – бывший шинигами резко вскинул голову и посмотрел на него.

- Она постоянно повторяла, что очень слаба. Видимо это очень сильно давило на нее. – ответила Рукия. – И я слышала, что среди них есть кто-то с похожими способностями.

- Да, большой такой, с розовыми волосами! – вспомнил Ичиго. – Не помню как его зовут… - сказал Куросаки, снова закрывая лицо ладонями.

- Не удивительно. Ты даже мое имя запомнил раза с тридцатого. – сказал Исида. - В общем, она ходила туда каждый день. Такой вымотанной мы её никогда не видели. Но понемногу она начала оживать. Мы не знали из-за чего. То ли из-за того, что становилась сильней, то ли из-за Шинджи, или как его там.

- Она рассказывала мне, что он её постоянно смешил и поднимаел настроение. – подал свой голос Чад.

*_Шинджи - скотина. Наверно опять приставал к ней, а Иноуэ молчала и не рассказывала ничего. Черт! Спасибо хоть настроение ей поднимал, а не до слез доводил._* - подумал Ичиго и почувствовал как в груди зашевелилась змейка ревности.

- Она достигла успеха. – продолжил Ренджи. – Через несколько дней она создала новую технику. Теперь она может вызывать шит из четырех звеньев, одна из его способностей - снятие любой боли. Думаю, она создавала её для тебя, - ухмыльнулся шинигами. – Ведь все это время ты мучился в агонии, а она так хотела помочь.

- Потом нас с Ренджи сменили Рангику-сан и Хитсугая тайчо. – продолжила Рукия. – И у меня не было возможности наблюдать на Орихиме, но Мацумото-сан рассказала мне вкратце, что с ней было. После того, как она в достаточной мере овладела новой техникой, а ей это удалось всего за пару дней, она практически жила у тебя в комнате.

- Что? – удивленно спросил Ичиго, поднимая свои изумленные глаза на Рукию.

- Что слышал! – рыкнул Ренджи. – Не перебивай.

- Её день был расписан по часам. – продолжила Рукия. - Утром она шла к тебе домой и пыталась помочь. Орихиме рассказывала Рангику-сан, что ты прекращал стонать, когда она вызывала щит. Я не знаю, что она делала, пока щит помогал тебе справляться с болью, но Юзу-тян рассказала, что как-то раз видела, что Иноуэ дремала, сидя на полу и положив голову на твою кровать. По вечерам её ждали тренировки у вайзардов. Домой она приходила заполночь и сразу ложилась спать. И так каждый день. Хорошо еще, что каникулы были…

*_Каждый день…_* - повторил про себя Ичиго. *_Это объясняет периодическое отсутствие боли. Но я думал, что мне это просто кажется. И еще я слышал успокаивающий голос…Может это была она?_* - размышлял он. *_Она вообще о себе думала? Почему нормально не питалась?_*

- Какого черта Рангику-сан не следила за её питанием? – прорычал Куросаки. – Почему вы не заботились о ней? – глянул он на Чада и Исиду.

- Полегче, ковбой. Попридержи коней. – сказал Ренджи. – Они не виноваты.

- Мы приходили к ней так часто, как только могли. – вздохнул Чад. – Но или не заставали её дома, любо она уже спала.

- К тому же, Куросаки, на нас легла забота о всех пустых в городе. – недовольно сказал Исида. Мы сами выглядели не лучше её.

- Но с вами же все нормально! А она на скелет похожа! - бушевал бывший шинигами.

- Тише ты! – шикнула Рукия. – Рангику-сан впихивала в нее столько еды, сколько могло влезть! Её новая техника отнимала очень много сил, ведь она держала над тобой щит часами. Её организм с невероятной скоростью сжигал энергию. Иноуэ сама говорила, что в жизни столько не ела. – сказала она.

Девушка встала с ручки дивана и подошла к Ичиго. Посмотрев на него сверху вниз, она улыбнулась.

- Не переживай. – сказала Рукия, положив руку ему на плечо. – Все будет нормально. Ты пришел в себя, значит её щит больше не нужен. Скоро она придет в норму. – заверила его она. – Просто успокойся и поговори с ней, когда она проснется. Я уверенна, что Орихиме тебя послушает.

Шинигами убрала руку с его плеча и посмотрела на часы, висящие в комнате.

- У нас осталось примерно 20 минут. – сказала она. Хочешь узнать что-нибудь еще, помимо Иноуэ?

- Что с Тацки, Кейго, Мизуиро и Чизуру? Вы рассказали им, что произошло? – спросил Ичиго.

- Да, как только Рукия увела Иноуэ-сан домой. – ответил Исида. – Они поверили во все, что мы им рассказали. Даже не удивились и не задавали вопросов. Думаю после того, что они увидели, необходимость убеждать их исчезла сама собой. – задумчиво добавил квинси. – Ещё вопросы?

Внезапно Ичиго осенило.

- Слушайте, а как вы все узнали, что я очнусь сегодня? – спросил он

- Это благодаря Орихиме. Не знаю как, но она почувствовала, что ты скоро очнешься и позвонила в магазин Урахары, а он уже нам все передал. – скала Рукия. Мне кажется, что именно благодаря ей ты очнулся всего через месяц. – продолжила она. – Урахара говорил, что на это уйдет не менее двух месяцев. Так что не забудь поблагодарить её. – пригрозила шинигами.

- Ты что, за идиота меня держишь? – закипел Ичиго. – Думаешь я не поблагодарю девушку, которая так много для меня сделала? Которая из-за меня перенесла столько боли?

- Тише ты. – сказал Ренджи.

- Не затыкай меня! – огрызнулся парень.

Внутри все кипело. Хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Вскочив с кресла, Ичиго кинулся на кухню. *_Почему я так рассердился? Ничего не понимаю._* - думал он, наливая в стакан воду. *_Что со мной происходит?_* Шум воды понемногу успокаивал его, приводя в прежнее состояние.

- Ичи-ни, в чем дело?

На кухню зашли Карин и Юзу. Темные глаза Карин осуждающе смотрели на него. Ичиго выключил кран и залпом выпил воду.

- Будете шуметь – разбудите Орихиме-тян. – тихо сказала Юзу. – Ичи-ни, ты голоден? Скоро обед. Приготовить тебе что-нибудь особенное? – спросила она.

- Нет, не нужно ничего особенного. Приготовь что хочешь. – благодарно кивнув ответил Ичиго и повернулся к товарищам.

- Простите. – сказал он. – Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

- Ничего страшного.

- Иноуэ рассказывала что-нибудь о том, что с ней было в Уэко Мундо? До того, как мы пришли за ней. – спросил Ичиго, возвращаясь обратно в гостиную.

- Нет. Она ничего не рассказала. По правде говоря мы надеялись, что ты сможешь у нее все узнать. – сказал Исида.

- Кстати об Уэко Мундо. Не знаю, обрадуешься ты или нет, но Гриммджо жив. – черноволосая шинигами скрестила руки на груди.

- Жив? – ошарашено спросил Ичиго.

- Да. Он теперь присматривает за Нэл и её безумной «семейкой». – сказал Ренджи. – Это что-то вроде перевоспитания. Кстати, Урахара-сан обещал сделать им гигаи. Так что жди гостей в недалеком будущем. – улыбнулся он.

- Им? Гигаи? – удивленно переспросил бывший шинигами. - А Общество Душ знает об этом?

- Нет, Готею 13 об этом ничего не известно. – сказала Рукия.

Тут Ичиго заметил, что контуры Ренджи и Рукии стали расплываться.

- Похоже время вышло, да? – тихо спросил он, глядя на шинигами. – Мы когда-нибудь увидимся?

- К сожалению ответа на этот вопрос мы не знаем. – сказал Ренджи.

В комнату вошел Иссин с фотокамерой в руках.

- Давайте, ребятки, встаньте все вместе. Хоть на память что-то останется. Да-да, останется. Это модифицированная фотокамера. Урахара изобрел её, чтобы можно было фотографировать духов. Так что вы все будете на фото. – сказал он, отвечая на немой вопрос сына. – Ну чего все такие кислые? Ну-ка улыбнулись!

Сработала вспышка, на мгновение ослепившая всех присутствующих. Ичиго протер глаза и посмотрел на Ренджи, открывающего проход, и Рукию. Они были едва различимы и сильно походили на призраков из дурацких фильмов, которые показывают по телевизору.

- Прощайте. – сказал бывший шинигами. – Берегите себя.

- Мы не прощаемся. Мы говорим «до свидания», Ичиго. – сказала Рукия и вместе с Ренджи исчезла в разделителе миров.

* * *

Каракура. 21:55

- Все, пора спать. – сказал Ичиго.

- Опять на самом интересном! – воскликнул Мамору. – Пап, ты же обещал! И завтра выходной, так что можно лечь попозже!

- Ну хоть какая-нибудь интрига должна присутствовать. – улыбнулся ему Куросаки старший. – Не ной, ты же мужчина!

- Но ты не держишь своего слова! – мальчик вскочил с колен отца и осуждающе ткнул пальцем в его сторону. – Мам, ну скажи ему!

- Милый, не кричи на отца. – улыбнулась Орихиме. – Твой папа всегда держит слово. Уж я-то знаю. – она подмигнула мужу. – И я надеюсь вы помните, что завтра мы идем в гости? – Химе вопросительно посмотрела на них.

- В гости? – сразу же успокоился Мамору. – А к кому?

- К вашему деду. – проворчал Ичиго.

- А почему так недовольно? – надула губки Орихиме. – Он зовет нас в гости уже месяц!

- Да знаю я. Но если он опять с кулаками полезет, я за себя не отвечаю. – ответил Куросаки. - Ну что, готова ко сну, принцесса? – спросил он у дочери, легонько подбрасывая её в воздух. Комната озарилась веселым смехом малышки. Орихиме улыбнулась, глядя на своего мужа и дочь в его руках.

*_До сих пор не верю, что это моя жизнь_* - подумала она. *_Похоже у меня есть все… Любимый муж, замечательные дети, потрясающая работа… Но так не хватает вас, ребята…_*

- Мамочка, почему ты такая грустная? – спросила девочка, сидя на руках у отца и обхватив своими маленькими ручками его шею.

- Милая, все в порядке? – заботливо спросил Ичиго, глядя на нее.

- Да, конечно. – улыбнулась Химе и, уперев руки в бока сказала: - Кажется кому-то тут пора спать!

- Вы перевели разговор! – буркнул мальчик, скрестив руки на груди. – Завтра поспрашиваю о вас у дедушки, может он подскажет какой-нибудь способ давления. – хитро улыбнулся Мамору.

- В кого же ты такой сообразительный пошел? – улыбнулась Орихиме и погладила его по голове. – А сейчас иди спать. – она чмокнула его в лоб и повернулась к Ичиго. – Уложишь её? – спросила Химе, глядя на дочь в его руках.

- Разумеется, улыбнулся он. – Ну что, ты с нами, ковбой? – спросил он у сына.

- Только если на спине прокатишь. – сказал Мамору.

Ичиго опустил дочь на пол и встал на четвереньки.

- Запрыгивайте! – скомандовал он.

Дети забрались на спину отца и с веселым улюлюканьем процессия двинулась в сторону детских комнат.

- Не надорвись! – весело крикнула им вслед Орихиме и подошла к книжной полке.

- Я еще не настолько стар, чтобы надорваться. – послышался приглушенный голос из коридора.

- Конечно-конечно. – тихо прошептала Химе и улыбнулась.

Она осмотрела полку в поисках альбома для фотографий, который они смотрели вчера. На ней его не оказалось. *_Странно_* - подумала она, осматривая комнату. *_Ах, вот же он! Вот я дурында_* - Орихиме легонько стукнула себя по лбу и направилась к журнальному столику. Взяв в руки фотоальбом, она посмотрела на четвертую фотографию. На ней стояли семеро. На первом плане Карин, скрестившая руки на груди, и Юзу в фартуке. Рядом с ними стояла Рукия. Орихиме сглотнула ком, подступивший к горлу. За Рукией стоял Ренджи, положив руку ей на плечо. Химе закрыла глаза, пытаясь сдержать катившиеся по щекам слезы. По левую руку от Ренджи, за своими сестрами, стоял Ичиго. Она невольно улыбнулась, взглянув на своего будущего мужа. *_Такой же нахмуренный, как и обычно_* - подумала Орихиме. Рядом с ним стояли Чад и Исида. *_Как бы я хотела присутствовать на этой фотографии_* - вздохнула она и, отложив фотоальбом, пошла мыть посуду.

Каракура. 22:40

- Готово, дети спят. – сказал Ичиго, высовываясь из-за угла. – Ты закончила? – спросил он, наблюдая за самой красивой женщиной в мире.

- Почти. – отозвалась она. – Еще пара тарелок.

- Тогда жду тебя в спальне. – загадочно прошептал он и хитро улыбнувшись скрылся в коридоре.

Орихиме застыла с тарелкой в руках. *_Давненько я от него такого тона не слышала. Ох, Куросаки-кун, ты как всегда_* - посмеялась про себя женщина и, закончив с мытьем посуды, отправилась к мужчине своей мечты.

* * *

Хо-хо...Да-да, вторая глава ^_^

Знаете...Здорово иногда разглядывать старые фотографии в альбоме... Видеть людей, которых не видел сотню лет...

Короче...*_выкинула из головы всю эту сентиментальную фигню_* наслаждайтесь ^_^


	3. Глава 3 Кошмар

Огромное спасибо **CrystalAmethyst **за первое ревью *hug*

**Глава 3. Кошмар**

_Я просыпаюсь ночью и молю,_

_Хоть бы это всё мне просто снилось,_

_И некуда спрятаться_

_От кошмара, что зовет меня,_

_Мой страх остается со мной._

_Ночной кошмар здесь, во мне,_

_Мои темные страхи,_

_Всё снова у меня в голове,_

_Кошмары, что я слышу,_

_Мои слезы снова заставляют меня_

_Пройти через ад._

_Слова из песни: We Are The Fallen - Through Hell_

* * *

Каракура. Старый город. 12:45

- Ну что, все готовы? – спросил Ичиго поворачиваясь.

- Да. – буркнул Мамору. Он все еще дулся на отца за вчерашнее.

- Да-да-да. – на распев потянула его сестра, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на сидении. – Поехали! – весело крикнула она.

- Надеюсь мы не опоздаем. – взволнованно сказала Орихиме, пристегивая ремень безопасности и поворачиваясь к детям. – Вы пристегнулись? Ну и славно. Милый, пристегнись пожалуйста.

- Зачем? И так неплохо! – протянул Ичиго.

- Пожалуйста! Мне так будет спокойнее. – Химе щенячьими глазами посмотрела на него.

- Ладно. Ты же знаешь, я не могу тебе отказать. – сдался Ичиго, пристегнул ремень и повернул ключ зажигания. – Поехали.

Машина мчалась по городу. Стояла чудесная погода. Солнце светило так ярко, что, казалось, прожигало насквозь. Легкий ветерок колыхал верхушки деревьев. Несмотря на воскресенье, город кипел. Улицы были заполнены людьми, шныряющими по магазинам и кафешкам, в надежде найти хоть какой-нибудь прохладный уголок.

- Чего это народу так много? – спросил Ичиго, останавливаясь на светофоре.

- Я не знаю... Похоже сегодня вечером намечается фейерверк! – сказала Орихиме. – Вон и афиша.

- Понятно-понятно. – протянул Куросаки, затаскивая жену, которая уже наполовину высунулась из окна, обратно в машину. *_Боже, её даже ремень удержать не может!_* - подумал он с улыбкой.

- Почему ты улыбаешься? – поинтересовалась Орихиме, вопросительно посмотрев на него?

- Ничего. – еще шире улыбнулся её муж и нажал на газ.

* * *

Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 13:00

- Мой сын закончил школу с одними пятерками!

- Мой сын тоже, старый ты склерозник. Они же вместе аттестаты получали!

- Мой сын лучший хирург Японии! – Иссин соскочил со стула и уперся руками в стол.

- И что? Мой сын лучший адвокат Японии. – спокойно посмотрел на него Рююкен.

- Зато у моего сына самая красивая жена на свете! И у меня двое потрясающих внуков! - брюзжа слюной и тряся кулаком орал Куросаки-старший.

- …

- Что, съел? Ха-ха-ха. Я круче тебя!

- Что ж, ладно. 1:0 в твою пользу. – раздраженно сказал Исида-старший и скрестил руки на груди. – Кстати, мой сын пунктуален, в отличие от твоего. Уже час, а он еще не… - договорить ему не дал шум мотора и шуршание гравия.

- Это они! – радостно пропел Иссин, подлетая к окну. – Минута в минуту. – похвастался он и показал Рююкену язык. Тот в ответ лишь закатил глаза, а бородач уже бежал на улицу встречать гостей.

Подъезжая к дому, Ичиго нервно сжал руль. *Спокойствие, только спокойствие* - повторял он про себя. Остановившись у гаража, он заглушил мотор, отстегнул ремень и вышел из машины. Его дом, за прошедшие 15 лет, совсем не изменился. Все та же вывеска «Клиника Куросаки», те же кусты под окном. Ичиго открыл заднюю дверь машины, расстегнул ремень безопасности дочери и взял её на руки.

- Пойдемте-пойдемте! – пропела Орихиме. – Опаздывать неприлично.

- ВЫ ПРИЕХАЛИ! – закричал Иссин, распахивая дверь и выбегая из дома.

- Куросаки-сан! – расцвела Орихиме, поворачиваясь к нему.

- Орихиме-тян! – воскликнул он и кинулся её обнимать. – Мы так давно не виделись! – Иссин заключил невестку в медвежьи объятия. Ичиго нахмурился.

- Папочка, не сердись на дедулю. – надула губки девочка.

- А я и не сержусь. – сказал он, целуя дочь в лоб.

Тем временем Иссин выпустил хрипевшую Химе и навострил уши.

- О боги, я не ослышался! Масаки! Масаки! – снова заорал он и побежал в сторону Ичиго, который опустил дочку на землю.

- Дедуля-я-я-я! – прокричала она и кинулась на встречу Иссину.

- Масаки, милая. Я так соскучился! – всхлипывал Куросаки-старший, прижимая внучку к себе. – А где Мамору? – спросил он, отпуская девочку.

- Привет дед. – спокойно сказал стоящий рядом с Ичиго мальчик.

- И тебе привет. – посерьезнел Иссин.

Минуту никто не шевелился, за исключением соседской собаки. Но потом Мамору и его дед расплылись в улыбках.

- И по тебе я очень скучал, внучок! – опять всхлипнул Иссин, обнимая подошедшего внука.

- Я тоже скучал, дедушка. – сказал Мамору, обнимая его в ответ.

- Привет, отец. – сказал Ичиго

- Привет, негодный сын. – улыбнулся тот. – Наконец-то соизволил навестить своего старика. – и Иссин протянул ему руку для рукопожатия.

*_Чего это он?_* - удивленно подумал Ичиго, протягивая руку в ответ.

- ПОПАЛСЯ! – внезапно заорал Иссин и скрутил сына. – Новый захват Куросаки! Теряешь форму, сынок.

- Заткнись! – Ичиго без труда вырвался из «захвата Куросаки» и прижал отца к земле. – Сколько можно? Мы так долго не виделись, а ты с кулаками лезешь? Ну что за кретин!

- Милый…Милый?...ИЧИГО! – гаркнула Орихиме, зажимая Масаки уши и пытаясь привлечь внимание мужа. - Тут же дети!

- Ну все, идемте в дом! У нас есть целый день! – воскликнул Куросаки-старший, скидывая со спины сына и поднимаясь. – Идемте-идемте!

Семейство направилось в дом. Обстановка в доме совершенно не изменилась. На стене до сих пор висел плакат матери. На стеллаже возле телевизора стояли фотографии Ичиго, Карин и Юзу. Также там были и фотографии Орихиме с Масаки и Мамору. *_Старый фанатик_* - подумал Ичиго, осматривая комнату.

- Здравствуйте Исида-сан! – удивленно воскликнула Орихиме. Не ожидала вас здесь увидеть.

- Здравствуйте. – кивнул Рююкен. – Я просто на минутку зашел повидаться. И мне, пожалуй, пора. – сказал он, поднимаясь со стула.

- Ну что вы, останьтесь! – улыбнулась Химе.

- Нет-нет, мне пора. – Исида подошел к двери. – Ты был прав, у тебя замечательные внуки. – улыбнулся он, выходя из дома.

- А то. – гордо ответил Иссин закрывая за ним дверь. – Чем займемся? – весело поинтересовался он, оглядываясь на своих гостей.

- Папа рассказывает нам о том, как они с мамой начали встречаться. – хмыкнул Мамору, покосившись на отца. – Дедушка, ты что-нибудь об этом помнишь?

- Конечно! А много уже рассказали? – глаза Иссина загорелись.

- Нет, самую малость. – пробурчал Ичиго.

* * *

Каракура. Пятница. Клиника Куросаки. 13:00

Проход закрылся с легким щелчком. Ичиго неподвижно стоял посреди комнаты и смотрел на исчезающую дверь. Сердце гулко билось в груди, а в висках стучала кровь. От этих звуков становилось не по себе. *_Вот и все_* - подумал он, медленно опустился в кресло, положил голову на спинку и закрыл глаза. Ичиго не знал, сколько пошло времени, только чувствовал, как затекает его шея. Тиканье часов и звук капающей воды начинали раздражать. *_И что мне теперь делать?_*

Из раздумий его вырвал голос Исиды.

- Прости, конечно, что прерываю, но мы все еще здесь. – сказал он.

- Простите, я задумался. – тихо прошептал Ичиго не открывая глаз.

- Ничего страшного, нам все равно пора идти. – Чад посмотрел на Урю. – Нас работа ждет.

- Работа? Пустых гонять идете? – спросил Куросаки, открыв один глаз и косясь им на приятелей.

- Нет. Я должен идти помогать отцу, а Чада ждет волонтерская работа.

- Волонтерская работа? – переспросил Ичиго, уставившись на Чада.

- Да, во время битвы были повреждены некоторые здания и я помогаю в их восстановлении. – ответил Чад, подходя к двери.

- Кстати, Куросаки, пока я не забыл. – Исида указал на пакет, лежащий на столе. – Это конспекты занятий, которые ты пропустил. Лучше тебе их переписать, ты ведь знаешь сенсея, ей лишь бы к чему-нибудь придраться. – добавил он.

- Хорошо. – сказал Ичиго, поднимаясь с кресла. – Тогда увидимся завтра в школе.

- До встречи. – попрощался Чад и вместе с Исидой вышел из дома.

- Обед готов! – послышался из кухни голосок Юзу.

*_Отлично_* - подумал Куросаки и направился к столу.

* * *

Каракура. Пятница. Клиника Куросаки. 16:00

Бывший шинигами сидел на диване и смотрел телевизор. Похоже, никаких глобальных происшествий в мире за этот месяц не произошло. Он переключал каналы с такой скоростью, что в глазах все слилось в одну разноцветную полосу. *_О…Как скучно_* - думал Ичиго.

- Что ты делаешь? – спросила вошедшая в комнату Карин.

- Фигней страдаю. – не поворачиваясь ответил ей брат.

- Ага, оно и видно. – усмехнулась она. – За мной должны зайти. Позовешь, когда придут?

- Хорошо. А куда ты собралась?

- В футбол поиграть, как обычно.

- Ясно. – протянул Ичиго, продолжая щелкать каналы. – Иноуэ спит еще?

- Да. Кстати, почему ты её всегда по фамилии зовешь? Мне казалось, что вы достаточно хорошо знакомы. Мог бы её хотя бы Иноуэ-тян называть… А то все Иноуэ, Иноуэ . – сказала Карин, скрестив руки на груди.

- Не знаю я. Она ведь меня по имени тоже не зовет. – недовольно ответил Куросаки. – И к тому же, «Орихиме» звучит очень длинно, а «Иноуэ» в самый раз.

- Но она ведь не ленится называть тебя «Куросаки-кун»? – упрекнула его сестра. - Ты бы прислушался к моим словам, Ичи-ни. – добавила Карин, поднимаясь по лестнице.

- Да-да. – протянул Ичиго. *_Мне уже аукнулось, когда я называл Рукию по имени. Шуму-то было… А если начну и Иноуэ по имени называть, то вообще проблем не оберешься._* - про себя подумал он.

Из раздумий его вырвал дверной звонок. Ичиго лениво поднялся с дивана и двинулся в сторону двери, на ходу крича «КАРИН!». Открыв дверь, он остолбенел.

- Т-т-т-тоширо? – удивленно протарахтел Куросаки.

- Капитан Хитсугая. – раздраженно поправил его капитан десятого отряда.

- Ты что здесь делаешь?

- Я за Карин пришел. – все также раздраженно сказал Хитсугая. – Мы идем на тренировку.

- С каких это пор ты играешь в футбол? – подозрительно спросил Ичиго.

- Несколько месяцев уже. И обращайся ко мне на «вы»!

- Здарова Тоширо! – воскликнула спустившаяся с лестницы Карин и хлопнула его по плечу.

- И тебе привет. – ответил джубантай тайчо потирая плечо.

Бровь её брата резко вздернулась вверх. *_Здарова Тоширо? Здарова Тоширо? Что за… И он даже ничего не сказал типа «капитан Хитсугая!». Подозрительно…_* - Ичиго прищурившись посмотрел на Карин.

*_Ой-ой… это не к добру._* - подумала она и, схватив в одну руку мяч, а в другую руку Тоширо, направилась к двери. – Идем, первоклашка, а то огребем. – прошептала Карин.

- Я не первоклашка! – возмутился, вырываясь из её хватки, Хитсугая, но девочка продолжала тащить его к двери.

- Пока-пока. – сказала она, закрывая дверь.

Каракура. Пятница. Клиника Куросаки. 19:35

*_Черт! Я совсем забыл про конспекты! Похоже переписывать придется много._* – Куросаки вздохнул, убирая с глаз мешавшуюся челку. Погодите-ка, челку? Ичиго резко подскочил к зеркалу, висящему с прихожей. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, он немного опешил. На него смотрел симпатичный юноша с нахмуренными бровями, карими глазами и рыжими волосами. Вот только волосы были длиннее и почти доставали до плеч, а челка лезла на глаза. - Вот черт! - воскликнул он, снова убирая челку с глаз. *_И как я завтра в школу с такой прической пойду? Надо будет попросить Юзу подстричь меня_* - подумал парень. *_Хотя когда меня волновало чужое мнение? Пусть пока так остается._* Закончив разглядывать себя в зеркале, Ичиго взял конспекты и двинулся в сторону своей комнаты. *_Стоп. Там ведь Иноуэ спит!_* - вспомнил он. *_Значит придется писать на кухне._* - вздохнул Куросаки, разворачиваясь в противоположную сторону. *_Но чтобы что-нибудь написать, нужна ручка, да и тетради мои в комнате. Ладно, одной ногой туда и обратно. Только возьму тетради и ручку… Ну и Иноуэ заодно проверю_* - Ичиго решительно двинулся к лестнице, но его отвлек телефонный звонок.

- Алло? – сказал он, подняв трубку после первого же гудка.

- О, Ичиго! Здорова! Как ты? – послышался в трубке веселый голос.

- Тацки? Ты что ли? Нормально все. Ты как? – спросил Куросаки, кладя на стол конспекты и садясь на стул.

- Все просто замечательно! Орихиме говорила, что ты должен очнуться, вот я и звякнула. Похоже она была права. – бодро сказала Тацки. – Кстати об Орихиме, я еще со вчерашнего утра не видела. Она уже ушла от тебя?

- Нет, Иноуэ еще тут. – ответил Ичиго.

- Можешь дать ей трубку на секундочку?

- Не, не могу. Она…хм…сейчас не может говорить.

- Почему?

- Она спит… - сказал Ичиго

- Что? Вот блин. – вздохнула Тацки. – Хотя я не удивлена. Тогда скажу все тебе. Передай ей, что завтра я уезжаю на соревнования и не смогу за ней приглядывать, понял?

- В каком смысле «не смогу приглядывать»? – переспросил Ичиго.

- В прямом. Я иногда ночую у нее и присматриваю за ней, когда она спит. Слушай, может ты за ней присмотришь? Хотя бы сегодня, раз уж она все равно у тебя сейчас. Пожалуйста.

- Ладно, сегодня присмотрю. – согласился парень, потирая шею. – Что-нибудь еще?

- Да, раз уж меня не будет, позаботься о том, чтобы Чизуро к ней не приставала, а то она со своими юрийными мыслями задолбала всех уже.

- Хорошо, но ты же знаешь, я девушек не бью.

- Значит придумаешь что-нибудь. – сказала Тацки. – Вроде это все, что я хотела тебе сказать. Ладно, увидимся в понедельник. Пока.

- Удачи. – сказал Ичиго и положил трубку. *_Та-а-а-к, похоже у меня теперь есть занятие – присматривать за Иноуэ. Странно звучит, будто я сталкер какой-то_* - подумал Куросаки. *_Ладно. Все-таки пойду писать конспекты в комнату. Как там говорится, «убью двух зайцев одновременно»?_* - размышлял он, поднимаясь по лестнице. Подойдя в своей двери, он на минутку остановился. *_Надеюсь она еще спит_*.

Ичиго осторожно повернул ручку двери, боясь нашуметь, и на цыпочках прошел в комнату. Повернувшись к кровати лицом, он посмотрел на спящую девушку. Иноуэ спокойно спала, свернувшись калачиком. Её тихое, равномерное дыхание заполнило комнату.

*_Похоже она и в правду думала, что я подушка_* - подумал Куросаки, разглядывая позу, в которой спала Орихиме. Она обнимала подушку точно так же, как обнимала Ичиго несколько часов назад. *_Ладно, где там мои тетради?_* - сам себя спросил бывший шинигами, подходя к столу.

Ичиго потянулся к настольной лампе, повернул её так, чтобы как можно меньше света попадало на кровать, и щелкнул выключателем. Стараясь не шуметь, он начал открывать ящики стола один за другим, выкладывая все необходимое. *_Так… Что там мне надо? Математика, физика, японский, английский, история… Пока хватит_* - Ичиго сел на стул и закинул ноги на стол. *_Где там конспекты Исиды?_* - он открыл математику, поискал нужную дату и ужаснулся. Нужная дата оказалась на самой первой странице полностью исписанной толстенной тетради. *_Господи, сколько же этот ботаник пишет! Я это никогда не перепишу! В другие тетради теперь даже смотреть не хочется…_* - пригорюнился он, открывая свою тетрадь. Каково же было его изумление, когда он обнаружил в ней почти все нужные темы, написанные аккуратным и разборчивым подчерком. *_Что за… Кто это написал?_* - удивился Куросаки. И тут до него дошло. Ичиго резко повернулся к Орихиме. *_Иноуэ… Это ты написала… Так вот чем ты занималась, сидя у меня в комнате._* - он пораженно уставился на нее. *_Стоп. А что если…_* - Куросаки кинулся проверять остальные конспекты. *_Обалдеть!_* - Куросаки округлил глаза. Все конспекты были написаны все тем же аккуратным подчерком. Ичиго сравнил записи в своих тетрадях с записями Исиды. *_Почти все темы на месте, кроме последних двух по каждому предмету. Это не так уж много._* - он благодарно взглянул на девушку. *_Спасибо_* - подумал Ичиго, начиная переписывать конспекты квинси.

* * *

Каракура. Пятница. Клиника Куросаки. 21:45

*_Блин, моя спина…_* - Ичиго попытался разогнуться. *_Сколько уже времени-то? 21:45. Через 15 минут все будут ложиться спать._* - подумал он, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие конечности. За два часа, Куросаки успел переписать оставшиеся конспекты и теперь, довольный собой, сидел и потирал шею. *_Чем бы заняться? Вниз не пойду, там старик приставать начнет. Значит останусь тут. Где там мой плеер?_* - размышлял Ичиго, рыская по столу. *_Пойду спрошу у Карин, может она его взяла._* - решил он, выключил лампу и пошел к двери, но стоило её открыть как в комнату ввалились Иссин и Юзу с бокалами в руках. Ичиго уже было хотел заорать, но вспомнил, что Орихиме еще спит, и, закрыв дверь, зашипел:

- Какого черта вы тут делаете? Я понимаю он, но ты? – обратился он к сестре.

- Карин-тян как-то сказала, что когда приведешь в свою комнату девушку уровня Орихиме-тян, то стоит начать волноваться.

- Да-да. А ты привел не просто «девушку уровня Орихиме-тян», ты привел Орихиме-тян! – воскликнул Иссин, тряся стаканом.

- Я её не приводил, вы же знаете как все было. – начал злиться Ичиго.

- Знаем-знаем. – заверила его Юзу, махая руками. – Но ты просидел с ней в комнате два часа, вот мы и решили послушать.

- И ничего, между прочим, не услышали! Ты чем там занимался? Непристойностями? – потянулся к сыну, прикрывая рукой рот, раскрасневшийся Иссин.

- Ты совсем офонарел? Озабоченный старик! – чуть не заорал Ичиго, и с размаху залепил отцу пяткой в нос. – Чему ты дочь учишь? Боже…

- Кстати, Ичи-ни, Орихиме-тян ведь у нас на ночь останется? – невинно спросила Юзу.

- Не знаю. Если захочет, пойдет домой. – ответил Куросаки.

- Э…Думаю не пойдет… - прошептала Юзу.

- Почему это?

- Я думала, что она останется у нас и постирала её форму. – виновато опустила голову его сестра.

- Ладно, значит я посплю на диване. – устало протянул Ичиго. – Кстати, ты не знаешь где мой плеер? Он у Карин?

- Он в нашей комнате. Сейчас принесу. – сказала Юзу убегая в комнату. Через секунду она вернулась и отдала плеер брату.

- Спасибо. – кивнул Куросаки, открывая дверь в комнату.

- Ты так и не сказал, что делал! – воскликнул Иссин, поднимаясь с пола.

- Я конспекты писал, идиот. – ответил его сын, закрывая дверь. *_Зла на него не хватает_* - подумал Ичиго, вставляя наушники в уши. Но не успел он включить мелодию, как услышал тихое «Куросаки-кун».

Ичиго резко вскинул голову, вытащил наушники и прислушался. Тишина… Только часы тикают. *_Может послышалось?_* - подумал рыжик снова вставляя в уши наушники. Но тут снова «Куросаки…кун…». На этот раз это больше было похоже на стон. Ичиго посмотрел на Орихиме. Её сон не был таким спокойным, как 10 минут назад. Волосы разметались по подушке, Она ворочалась и тяжело дышала. *_Похоже это и есть тот кошмар. Может разбудить её?_* - размышлял Куросаки, подходя к кровати.

- Ку…Куросаки…кун.. – простонала Орихиме, ворочаясь. – Ку… Куросаки…кун, не…не делай этого…не…не надо… - снова застонала она.

*_Что за сны ей снятся? На кошмары не похоже_* - ужаснулся покрасневший Ичиго.

- Ку…Куросаки-кун…нет…не надо…не ходи…нет…пожалуйста…

Рыжик навострил уши. Лицо Орихиме изменилось, оно не было спокойным, скорее обеспокоенным и испуганным. По лицу скатилась капелька пота. Она ворочалась, как сумасшедшая. Дыхание стало быстрым и прерывистым.

*_Все, теперь точно пора будить!_* - решил Ичиго, опускаясь на колени рядом с кроватью.

- Нет…пожалуйста…не…не ходи…не ходи…туда…нет…там опасно…нет… пожалуйста…не уходи…не оставляй…здесь…нет…

И не успел Рыжик потрепать её за плечо, как Орихиме, с криком «Нет, Куросаки-кун!», резко села, вытянув вперед одну руку, будто пытаясь кого-то ухватить. Ичиго, отлетевший на полметра от кровати, ошарашено уставился на девушку. *_Так вот что наблюдали Рукия, Тацки и Рангику-сан весь месяц. Жуть какая!_*

Тем временем Орихиме опустила руку, подтянула колени к груди и закрыла лицо руками. Подползший к кровати Куросаки увидел, что она плачет. Слезы, заливающие её щеки, блестели в свете фонарей.

- Прекрати, прекрати Орихиме! Хватит плакать! Ты ведь обещала быть сильной! – шептала она, уткнувшись лицом в колени и обняв их руками.

- Иноуэ… - тихо сказал Ичиго, прикоснувшись к её плечу.

- А-а-а-а! – закричала она, отскакивая от него в противоположную сторону. – Ой! – воскликнула Орихиме, ударившись спиной о спинку кровати. – Больно… - протянула она, потирая поясницу.

- Ты чего, Иноуэ? – испуганно спросил рыжик, снова протягивая к ней руку.

- Ку-Куросаки-кун? Это ты? – пролепетала Орихиме, пытаясь разглядеть его в темноте. – Что ты тут делаешь?

- Как что, это моя комната. – сказал Ичиго. *_Похоже она еще не совсем проснулась._* - подумал он, наблюдая за тем, как она садится на прежнее место.

- А что я тут делаю? И что на мне за одежда… Кто меня переодевал? – пропищала Орихиме, дико краснея.

- Ты уснула у меня на плече. Не помнишь? Это моя одежда, мои сестры и Рукия переодели тебя.

*_Уснула на плече Куросаки-куна, в комнате Куросаки-куна, в одежде Куросаки-куна… Ой мама!_*

- Что с тобой? – спросил Ичиго, глядя на трущую лицо девушку.

- Мне так неловко… Мне, наверно, лучше пойти домой… - сказала Орихиме, пытаясь спрятать румянец под ладонями.

- Ах да, на счет этого… Юзу постирала твою форму. Ты конечно можешь пойти домой в этом. – он указал на одежду, которая была на ней. – Я тебя провожу. А можешь остаться тут. Завтра просто пораньше выйдем, возьмешь дома учебники и пойдем в школу.

*_Пойти домой с Куросаки-куном в его одежде или остаться у него и утром вместе пойти в школу? Оба варианта мне нравятся, но какой же выбрать?_* - размышляла Орихиме, потирая подбородок. *_Очень хочется остаться. Хорошо, что свет не включен. Я, наверное, такая красная… Как помидор…Или вареный рак… Я никогда не ела раков… Интересно они вкусные? А если их есть с помидорами? Или с васаби? Думаю ловить их очень сложно, ведь у них такие страшные клешни… Наверно лучше это делать сачком, хотя его легко порвать… А если рукой? Надо изловчиться, что бы не попасться в его клещи. Вот так, сверху за туловище… Ай-ай, он меня ущипнул!_* - воскликнула Химе, тряся рукой.

Тут, внезапно, распахнулась дверь и в комнату влетел Иссин.

- Какого черта вы тут шумите? Все уже легли спать. Отвечай, сын! – проорал он, бросаясь на Ичиго.

*_Вот черт… Если уклонюсь в сторону он Иноуэ покалечит._* - со скоростью пули думал бывший шинигами.

- Ложись! – заорал он и повалил Орихиме на кровать.

- Молодец, сын! Мне больше нечему тебя учить! – прокричал Иссин, хватая руками воздух и вылетая в окно. – А-а-а-а-а!

*_Господи… и этот человек мой отец? Как его мама вообще терпела?_*

- Э-э-э-э… Куросаки-кун?

- Что? – спросил он, повернулся к девушке, едва не столкнувшись с ней носами.

- Ты не мог бы…хм…слезть с меня? – пролепетала Орихиме, снова краснея.

- О, конечно! – спохватился Ичиго, вскакивая. Он протянул руку и помог ей сесть. – Прости.

- Ничего страшного. *_Кажется я сейчас в обморок упаду!_* - подумала она.

Рыжик забрался на противоположный конец кровати, сел по-турецки лицом к девушке и облокотился локтями о колени.

- Эй, Ичиго! Веди себя прилично! – проорал Иссин, запрокинув голову.

- Заткнись! И перестань орать, соседей переполошишь! – не поднимаясь прокричал Рыжик.

- Ты сейчас орал громче меня!

- Оооо… Достал! – прорычал Куросаки, закрывая окно и задергивая штору.

Наступило неловкое молчание. Прошла минута, затем вторая, но никто так и не обронил и слова.

- Иноуэ. – первым начал Ичиго. – Спасибо тебе большое.

- Что? – удивленно переспросила она.

- Спасибо за то, что помогала пережить этот месяц. И за конспекты тоже спасибо. Если бы не ты, они стали бы для меня огромной занозой в заднице! – сказал он, убирая челку с глаз.

- А… Э… Да не за что… Ха-ха. – нервно засмеялась Орихиме, почесывая затылок.

- Почему ты ушла? – внезапно спросил Ичиго.

- Что? – снова переспросила девушка. *_Ой…ну вот, сейчас он подумает что я совсем глупая…Или глухая…Досадно…_*

- Почему ушла в Уэко Мундо? Что Улькиорра тебе такого сказал? И вообще, зачем ушла из Общества Душ?

- Я волновалась. – прошептала Орихиме, опуская глаза.

- Что? – не расслышал Куросаки.

- Я волновалась. – громче повторила она, сжимая одеяло в руках. – Поэтому и отправилась в Каракуру.

- Волновалась? За кого?

- За тебя, за Кучики-сан, за всех, на кого в тот день напали.

- Не надо было. Мы бы справились.

- Нет. – прошептала она. – Не справились бы… Вы все были на пределе.

- Что? Откуда ты знаешь? – удивленно переспросил Ичиго.

- Улькиорра показал мне… Когда он появился я поняла, что мне никогда еще не было так страшно. Ни когда на меня в первый раз напал пустой, ни когда в Обществе Душ Исида-кун и я повстречали первого врага. Никогда… Он поставил меня перед выбором. Я…я просто не могла поступить по другому…не в такой ситуации…не тогда, когда на кону жизни моих друзей… - одинокая слезинка скатилась по щеке. – Он дал мне браслет, из-за которого меня могли видеть только арранкары, и 12 часов, чтобы я могла попрощаться только с одним человеком на мой выбор…

- И ты пришла ко мне. Вылечила мою руку… - закончил за нее Ичиго, сжимая правую ладонь. – Но почему ты не рассказала все тогда? – спросил он, снова убирая челку с лица. – И как ты собственно зашла? Никто не говорил, что ты заходила.

- Нельзя было рассказывать. Да ты и не услышал бы. А зашла я через окно.

- Через окно? Ты? Через окно?

- Ну, точнее, сквозь окно.

- Сквозь окно? Сквозь?

- Эээ…я не рассказала, да? Это одна из способностей браслета.

- Ааа… протянул Ичиго. – Блин, вот фигня! Задолбало уже! – вдруг воскликнул он, отмахиваясь от челки. – Где мои ножницы?

- В чем дело? – удивленно спросила Орихиме.

- Челка. Она меня достала! – бушевал бывший шинигами.

- Куросаки-кун, давай я помогу. – сказала Иноуэ. *_Боже…Ничего не вижу! Надо было с открытыми глазами сидеть и привыкать к темноте! Ай ладно… Попробую на ощупь._* - и с этими мыслями она поползла в сторону Ичиго, наугад вытянув руку. *_Ой!_* - подумала она, уперевшись ладонью ему в грудь. *_Твердая_* - Орихиме начала поднимать руку выше и дотронулась до шеи.

*_Чего это с ней?_* - недоумевал рыжик. От прикосновения её рук его бросило в жар. Щеки запылали, а Орихиме как раз положила на них ладони.

*_Какие горячие. Может у него жар? Я ведь даже не спросила как он себя чувствует! Вдруг ему плохо?_* - думала она, отчаянно пытаясь найти челку. – Куросаки-кун, не мог бы ты закрыть глаза?

- Зачем?

- Я ничего не вижу и боюсь их тебе пальцами выколоть.

- О! Хорошо. – сказал Ичиго, послушно закрывая глаза. *_Так вот почему она так странно себя вела._* - облегченно выдохнул он и краска с его лица стала постепенно спадать.

Иноуэ, наконец, добралась до лба. *_Лоб, вроде, холодный. Это хорошо._* - мимоходом думала она, собирая его челку в ладонь. – Та-а-ак. – протянула она, сняла одну из своих заколок и заколола ему челку наверх. – Пока так, а завтра я могу снова укоротить твои волосы.

- Не волнуйся, меня Юзу подстрижет.

- Просто я могла бы вернуть их в прежний вид своим щитом. – пожала плечами Иноуэ.

- Спасибо. Ты спать хочешь? – спросил он, глядя, как она ползет обратно.

- Совсем чуть-чуть. – улыбнулась она. – А что?

- Просто я спал столько, что мне теперь дня два не уснуть.

Он остался в комнате и Орихиме рассказала ему все. И о том, как её привели к Айзену, и о комнате, в которой её держали, и о том, как она волновалась за него, Ренджи, Рукию и Исиду, когда те пришли за ней. Все, до последней своей мысли. А Ичиго лишь слушал, как дрожит от слез её голос и периодически сжимал кулаки, не проронив ни слова.

- Прости, Иноуэ… - прошептал он, когда она закончила свой рассказ. – Это я во всем виноват. Во всем, что произошло. Если бы не я, тебе бы не пришлось через все это проходить. Ведь именно я нужен был Айзену.

- Что ты такое говоришь, Куросаки-кун! – замахала руками она. – Ты ни в чем не виноват! Не вини себя. Ведь все закончилось и все живы-здоровы! Впереди еще целая жизнь. Неужели ты будешь вечно винить себя? Не надо. Давай просто будем жить дальше и все?

- Спасибо, Иноуэ.

- Ой, да не за что! – покраснела она. – Это тебе спасибо! Я выговорилась – и на душе сразу полегчало. Ведь я никому это не рассказывала! – Орихиме потерла глаза.

- Похоже тебе пора спать. Уже час ночи. – Ичиго встал с кровати. – Я буду внизу, на диване. Если что-нибудь понадобится…

- Как на диване! Это ведь твоя комната! Ты должен спать тут! А я посплю на диване! – начала Орихиме, но Куросаки прервал её.

- Совсем что ли с ума сошла? Ты тут гостья, так что на диване сплю я. –безапелляционным тоном сказал он. - Спокойной ночи. – добавил он, подходя к двери.

- Спокойной ночи, Куросаки-кун. – пошептала она, упала на подушку и закрыла лицо руками. *_Ох, братик. Кто же такое мог предположить._*

* * *

Эта глава получилась самой длинной...Не знаю почему...

Наверное, просто не хотелось разбивать её на две...

Но тем не менее...Надеюсь она вам понравится ^_^


	4. Глава 4 Доброе утро

**Глава 4. Доброе утро**

_Не думаю, что твои прикосновения мне приснились,_  
_Нет, я помню твоё дыхание, когда я проснулся._  
_Теперь всё, что есть у меня – эти воспоминания, которым трудно верить._  
_Один день, этого так мало…_

_Эй, доброе утро,_  
_Смотри, как восходит солнце,_  
_Оно зовёт,_  
_И я хочу провести ещё день с тобой._

Слова из песни: Example – Watch the Sun Comes Up

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 14:30**

- Так-то, внучок, это все, что твой дедуля успел подслушать и подглядеть. – захохотал Иссин, уперев руки в бока.

- Ты точно больной. – вздохнул Ичиго. – Что бы ты рассказал ему, если бы я не поправлял тебя? А? – спросил он, скрестив руки на груди. – И, честно говоря, я не знал, что ты под дверью все это время сидел.

- А то! Я кинулся туда сразу после того, как ты закрыл окно. – захихикал Куросаки-старший. – Мне ведь было интересно!

- Это не оправдание. – покачал головой рыжик.

*_Слава богу, я успел смыться раньше, чем он открыл дверь._* - подумал, довольный собой, Иссин.

- Пап, неужели ты был таким глупым? – недоверчиво спросил Мамору. – Маме дали 12 часов, чтобы попрощаться только с одним человеком, и она пришла к тебе. Не к лучшей подруге, а к тебе! Все же очевидно!

- К сожалению когда мне было 15 лет я ни черта не смыслил во всех этих чувствах и тому подобном. – вздохнул Ичиго.

- Да, внучок, твой папочка был таким тормозом в этих делах. – просюсюкал Иссин. – Даже твой дедуля сразу обо всем догадался. Сразу, как только увидел твою маму.

- Кстати, ты никогда мне не рассказывала, как познакомилась с моим отцом! – воскликнул рыжик, взглянув на Орихиме.

- Нууу… - протянула она, подставив указательный палец к губе. Это случилось сразу после того, как ты потерял сознание и мы отнесли тебя домой. – вспомнила она. – Куросаки-сан сказал что-то вроде: «Ради вас мой сын пошел в Уэко Мундо? Рад познакомиться.» - спародировала она отца Ичиго.

- Нет! Все было не так! – воскликнул Иссин. – Я подскочил к ней, схватил за руки и сказал: «Это ради вас мой сын отправился в Уэко Мундо? Рад познакомиться, прекрасная леди. Могу ли я узнать как вас зовут?», а когда она сказала, что её зовут Орихиме…

- Вы сказали: «О, принцесса, не желаете ли чашечку чая?» - засмеялась Химе.

- Ооо…Орихиме-тян, ты помнишь! – зарыдал Иссин, хватаясь за сердце.

- Конечно! – засмеялась она.

- И после такого представления ты не подумала, что моя семья с приветом?

- Нет, и в мыслях не было. Тацки-тян предупреждала, что у тебя очень… хм… своеобразный отец, но мне очень понравилась твоя семья. Да и как она могла мне не понравиться? Ведь я так сильно люблю тебя. – мягко сказала Орихиме, чмокнув Ичиго в щеку.

- Ооо…Я так за вас счастлив! – провыл Куросаки-старший, продолжая рыдать.

Мамору стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на деда. *_На месте мамы я бы сбежал, как только его увидел._* - про себя посмеялся он. – Вернемся к делу, что было дальше?

- А до завтра мы подождать не можем? – спросил его рыжик, поднимаясь из-за стола.

- Ну уж нет! Выкладывайте все сейчас!

- Ладно-ладно. – протянул Ичиго, наливая себе чай. – Кто будет чай?

- Я! – хором послышались три голоса.

*_Шикарно_* - саркастически подумал рыжик, прикидывая как бы принести все четыре чашки сразу. – Масаки! Ты чай будешь? – крикнул он через плечо.

Масаки, сидевшая на диване, отвлеклась от своего занятия и подняла голову. Она рисовала в своем альбоме карандашами, которые ей подарил дедушка.

- Не-е-е-ет. – широко улыбнулась она. – А есть еще пирожные? – поинтересовалась она, приложив палец к губам, точно как мама.

- Вроде есть. Тебе какое? Есть шоколадное, клубничное и ванильное. – спросил Ичиго, заглядывая в коробку.

- Клубни-и-и-ичное! – облизнулась она, вскинув руки вверх.

- Прям как ты. – улыбнулся Куросаки, глядя на жену. Та в ответ покраснела.

Рыжик отнес чай к столу и вернулся за пирожным. Достав из коробки клубничное, он подошел к дочери.

- Держи, сладкоежка. – он протянул её пирожное и чмокнул в лоб.

- Спаси-и-и-ибо, клубничка! – улыбнулась Масаки.

Все засмеялись. Ичиго вернулся к столу и сел рядом с Орихиме.

- О, старик, только не помри от умиления. – протянул он, глядя на Иссина.

- О-о-о-о сынок, ты так холоден! А я ведь так вас всех люблю. – насупился Куросаки-старший.

- Мы тоже любим тебя, пап. – смягчился рыжик.

- Правда? – спросил бородач, делая щенячьи глаза.

- Конечно, Куросаки-сан. – улыбнулась Орихиме. – Поэтому мы здесь.

- Ох, я так счастлив. – пропел её свёкор, вытирая последние слезинки. – Как на счет продолжения рассказа?

- Я только за. – протянул Мамору, взяв в руки чашку.

* * *

**Каракура. Суббота. Клиника Куросаки. 04:40**

Ичиго всю ночь не мог уснуть, нервно вслушиваясь в каждый шорох и скрип. Периодически ходил в свою комнату и проверял все ли нормально. Первый раз, зайдя в комнату, он увидел Кона, который спал, пристроившись к боку девушки. Рыжик рыкнул, схватил плюшевого льва и вышел из комнаты. Подошел к кладовке и запер в ней игрушку. Орихиме просыпалась всего пару раз, без криков и стонов, но в слезах. И каждый раз он был рядом, успокаивал её и укладывал обратно.

И вот он лежал на диване, проклиная саму идею спать на нем. Спина затекала, диван был слишком коротким, чтобы на нем можно было растянуться.

*_Ксо! Лучше бы на полу в комнате спал! Где-то в шкафу у меня футон был, вроде. И не пришлось бы бегать вверх вниз по лестнице_.* - думал он, закинув руки за голову.

**06:20**

Орихиме проснулась от головной боли. *_Ох, кажется я спала сегодня слишком много._* - подумала она, поднимаясь. *_А который сейчас час? Надеюсь я не проспала школу._* - она начала оглядываться в поиске часов. *_А, вот они. Шесть двадцать. Так рано. Все еще спят, наверно._*

Она прислушалась. В доме стояла гробовая тишина. *_А вдруг их ночью украли пришельцы?_* - ужаснулась Орихиме. *_Или утащили монстры, которые живут под кроватью? А вдруг это проделки бугимена? Как в фильме!_* - одна мысль была страшнее другой. *_Нужно проверить!_* - твердо решила она, встала с кровати и заправила её. Осторожно открыла дверь и подошла к лестнице. Снизу послышался шорох. *_Неужели я была права?_* - ужаснулась она и начала быстро спускаться.

Спустившись, она оглядела гостиную. Источником звуков оказался Ичиго, которому все-таки удалось заснуть. Он развалился на диване, закинув одну ногу и руку на спинку, другая же рука покоилась на полу рядом с одеялом.

Посмотрев на него, Орихиме тепло улыбнулась. Она целый месяц смотрела на то, как он спит, но теперь его лицо не было перекошено болью. Орихиме тихонько подошла к рыжику. Ичиго сладко посапывал, бормоча что-то во сне. Иноуэ подняла с пола одеяло и укрыла им парня. Тот, внезапно, схватил её за руку и потянул на себя, переворачиваясь набок. Повернувшись, он продолжал держать её руку, и покрасневшей Орихиме пришлось опуститься около дивана на колени. Она попыталась освободиться, но парень держал её железной хваткой. *_Что же мне делать?_* - лихорадочно думала Иноуэ.

Орихиме-тян? – послышался голос сзади и Орихиме подпрыгнула от удивления.

- Юзу-тян? – прошептала она. – Ты рано встала. Я разбудила тебя?

- Нет, я встаю в шесть тридцать каждый день. Нужно ведь готовить завтрак. – улыбнулась она. – А что ты делаешь? – поинтересовалась она.

- Я укрывала Куросаки-куна одеялом, а он схватил меня и не отпускает.

- Ну это поправимо. – прошептала Юзу, подходя к брату. Она вытащила из волос Орихиме перышко и начала водить им по щеке Ичиго. Тот поморщился и, отпустив руку девушки, начал отмахиваться от пера.

- О! Я бы не додумалась. – удивленно прошептала Иноуэ, потирая запястье.

- Ха, я же его сестра и должна быть готова ко всему. – снова улыбнулась Юзу и отправилась на кухню.

- Может я помогу? – спросила Орихиме.

- Было бы неплохо. – отозвалась она, доставая рис. – Умеешь готовить рис?

- Конечно. – кивнула Иноуэ и взяла пакет, который потянула ей Юзу.

- Отлично, тогда я сразу займусь мисо. – хозяйничала младшая Куросаки, порхая по кухне.

Через полчаса завтрак был готов и девушки начали накрывать на стол.

- Орихиме-тян, тебе лучше позавтракать сейчас, вместе с папой – сказала она.

- Почему?

- Ну, ты одна смеешься над его шутками, а у нас есть правило: «Не говорить с набитым ртом». Поэтому папа молчит, когда ест и ты не подавишься. – рассмеялась Юзу. Не успела она договорить, как на лестнице послышался топот.

- Папочка вста-а-ал! – воскликнул Иссин, врываясь в столовую. – Юзу, дочурка, я голоден как волк. О! Доброе утречко, Орихиме-тян. Как спалось? – спросил он, плюхаясь за стол. Подошедшая Юзу уже накладывала завтрак в его тарелку.

- Неплохо, лучше, чем обычно. – улыбнулась Орихиме, взяв в руки палочки.

- Приятного аппетита. – пропела младшая Куросаки, садясь рядом с Орихиме.

- Приятного аппетита. – сказали Иноуэ и Иссин, принимаясь за еду.

Десять минут они ели в молчании, но потом Куросаки-старший начал есть в два раза быстрее, буквально давясь едой. Орихиме в недоумении уставилась на него, а Юзу, прожевав, сказала: «Если хочешь еще поговорить, постарайся не подавиться едой, папочка.»

- Дочка, ты у меня такая заботливая. – умилился Иссин, доев свой завтрак.

- Спасибо за завтрак, Юзу-тян. – сказала Орихиме. – Мисо просто волшебный! Это какой-то особый рецепт?

- Нет. Просто я готовлю все с любовью. – улыбнулась Юзу, убирая тарелки со стола.

- Позволь мне помочь! – воскликнула Иноуэ.

- Не нужно, я справлюсь. Лучше разбуди Ичиго. Ему пора завтракать.

- Эээ… Хорошо. – сказала Орихиме и пошла в гостиную.

Подойдя к дивану, она нагнулась и потрепала Ичиго по плечу.

- Куросаки-кун? Куросаки-ку-у-ун?. – позвала его девушка. Парень даже не шевельнулся.

- Орихиме-тян, так ты его не разбудишь. Отойди немножко и я покажу тебе как это надо делать. – сказал Куросаки-старший, опустив руку ей на плечо.

Убедившись, что она отошла на нужное расстояние, Иссин пнул сына в живот и заорал: «Доброе утро, Ичиго-о-о-о!»

«КАКОГО ЧЕРТА!» - послышалось в ответ и проснувшийся Ичиго засветил отцу кулаком в глаз.

- Нужно держать удар и быть начеку даже когда спишь! – орал Иссин, махаясь с сыном кулаками.

- Ты сошел с ума? Кто же с такими криками попытается убить меня во сне? Только идиот! – отмахивался от отца рыжик. – И нафига ты орал? Знаешь ведь, что наверху Иноуэ спит!

- Дурак, я ей и показывал как тебя нужно будить!

- Что? – Ичиго прекратил драться и повернул голову. – О! Доброе утро, Иноуэ. Эй, что с тобой?

О_о' (по-другому эмоции описать нельзя). Куросаки легонько потряс её за плечо. Орихиме продолжала, открыв рот, смотреть прямо перед собой.

- Доброе утро. – поприветствовала всех, спустившаяся по лестнице, Карин. – А что это с Орихиме-тян?

- Она увидела, как папа будит Ичи-ни. – ответила ей Юзу, которая снова накрывала на стол. – Приятного аппетита, Карин-тян.

- Спасибо. Ичиго, успокойся и дай ей минутку. Я бы тоже удивилась, увидев такое. – сказала Карин, садясь за стол. – Иди лучше поешь.

Тут Орихиме пришла в себя. Её взгляд сфокусировался на стоящем перед ней Ичиго. Он пристально смотрел на девушку и та моментально покраснела.

- До-до-доброе утро. – улыбнулась Химе и нервно хихикнула.

- Ага. Ты в порядке? – прищурился Куросаки.

- Конечно, все отлично! – замахала руками Иноуэ, продолжая нервно хихикать.

- Орихиме-тян! – Позвала её Юзу. – Твоя форма высохла. Она в комнате Ичи-ни.

- Ой, спасибо Юзу-тян! Пойду-ка я переоденусь. – и девушка быстро ретировалась на второй этаж.

*_Странная_* - подумал Ичиго, садясь за стол рядом с Карин. – Сколько уже времени?

- Семь двадцать. Тебе лучше поторопиться, ведь ты обещал сходить с Орихиме-тян к ней домой. – ответил ему отец.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

-Я отвечу на этот вопрос только в присутствие моего адвоката! И хватит болтать! – Иссин стукнул сына тапком по голове.

Ичиго зло зыркнул на него, но промолчал. Пять минут спустя со второго этажа послышался жалобный писк Кона, на которого случайно наступила Орихиме, выходя из комнаты.

- Кон, твою мать, ты что, опять подглядывал? – Заорал Ичиго, за что схлопотал еще один удар тапком.

- Нет! Что ты такое говоришь? Я просто мимо проходил! – прокричал в ответ плюшевый лев.

- Ну-ну. – недоверчиво покачал головой бывший шинигами, убирая голову с траектории очередного предмета гардероба. - Кстати, Юзу. Ты что-то добавила в рис? У него интересный вкус.

- Я тоже это заметила. – кивнула головой Карин.

- Орихиме-тян помогала мне готовить сегодня. Это она рис готовила. – ответила Юзу и Ичиго застыл, не дожевав кусок.

- Я сама хочу спросить, что она добавила… уж очень вкус мне понравился. – загорелась Юзу. – Орихиме-тян, а что ты в рис добавила сегодня? – спросила она у спустившейся девушки.

- Э-э-э-э..Так… - она начала вспоминать. - Я готовила рис, задумалась, забыла, что готовлю не только себе и положила немного васаби. А что? Никому не понравилось?

- Это было на удивление вкусно. – признался Ичиго, доедая завтрак.

Орихиме улыбнулась, услышав его ответ.

- Юзу-тян, могу я воспользоваться расческой? – спросила она.

- Да, конечно. Возьми мою в ванной, она розовая.

- Спасибо. – сказала Химе, бережно опустила Кона, сидевшего у неё на голове, на пол и пошла обратно наверх.

- Вот видишь, Ичиго. Как она добра со мной, добрее чем сестричка. Вот если бы она еще прижала меня к своим райским холмам то… - но он не успел договорить из-за смачного пинка.

- Слышь, повежливее! Ты ведь о девушке говоришь! – гаркнул Ичиго.

- Да что ты! Может ты просто ревнуешь? Орихиме-тян разбавляла мои серые будни своим присутствием целый месяц! И к твоему сведению мы с ней теперь лучшие друзья!

- Так я тебе и поверил! Не неси чушь! И я не ревную! – бушевал рыжик.

Возникла минутная пауза. Тут Иссин, который внимательно следил за сыном заорал:

- Ичиго! Какого лешего у тебя на голове женская заколка?

- А это? Мне челка мешала и…

Но Иссин уже не слушал и мчался к портрету жены с криками: «Масаки! Наш сын…Наш сын…Я не могу поверить! Похоже у меня три дочери!»

Бровь Ичиго начала нервно дергаться, но он удержался от криков и ругани с отцом.

Тем временем Орихиме, одетая, умытая и причесанная, спускалась по лестнице, напевая себе под нос. Спустившись, она увидела рыдающего у плаката Иссина.

- Куросаки-сан, что-то случилось? – озадачено спросила она, но в ответ услышала лишь «сын», «заколка» и «я плохой отец».

*_Заколка?... Заколка! Точно, а я все не могла понять, чего же не хватает!_*

- Куроса-а-ки-ку-у-ун! – прокричала она. – Моя заколка, могу я её забрать?

- А? Конечно. – ответил Ичиго, снял заколку с головы и отдал её девушке. – Все, я одеваться. – сказал он, проходя мимо Химе, на ходу снимая кофту. Иноуэ быстро отвернулась и её щеки окрасил румянец. *_Ой, что это я? Я ведь уже видела его без кофты. Правда обстоятельства были другие… Он ведь не сам снимал её, она обычно рвалась в битве._* - подумала Орихиме. Память быстро воспроизвела все эти моменты в её голове, но с одним изменением: в её воображении рыжик сам рвал на себе одежду. *_Ой-ой_* - она спрятала лицо в ладонях. *_Кажется у меня сейчас дым из ушей повалит_*

Через некоторое время сверху послышался крик:

- Иноуэ! Можешь подойти на минутку? – позвал девушку Ичиго.

- Иду! – крикнула она в ответ. *_Зачем он меня зовет? Может он нашел монстра под своей кроватью и хочет, чтобы я на него посмотрела?_* - размышляла Орихиме, поднимаясь наверх. Но когда она открыла дверь в комнату Ичиго, то никого в ней не обнаружила.

- Куросаки-кун, где ты? – закричала она.

- В ванной. Давай скорее!

Услышав эти крики сверху, Юзу, Кон и Иссин наперегонки помчались подслушивать.

*_Ну что за бешеная семейка?_* – устало спросила себя Карин и отправилась за ними.

Орихиме подошла к ванной и, немного помедлив, открыла дверь. Ичиго стоял у зеркала и пытался уложить волосы так, чтобы они не лезли в глаза.

- Заходи быстрее, и дверь закрой, если отец увидит, что я делаю с волосами, он впадет в депрессию на неделю.

- Л-Ладно. – заикнулась Орихиме закрывая за собой дверь маленькой ванной. *_Тесновато тут. Он так близко… Ой, я начинаю краснеть! Держись Орихиме, держись._*

- Ты чего? – спросил Куросаки, увидев, что Химе зажмурилась.

- Все нормально. – сказала она, улыбаясь. – Чем я могу помочь?

- Моя челка. Ты говорила, что можешь её укоротить.

- О, конечно! Я не уверена, что у меня получится, но… – она вызвала двойной щит. – Как ты хочешь? – спросила она, указывая на челку.

Тем временем у двери собралась большая часть семейства в лице Юзу, Кона и Иссина. И вот что они услышали:

- Я не уверена, что у меня получится, но… Как ты хочешь?

- Вот так. (Ичиго показал нужную длину)

- Хорошо, только постарайся не шевелиться. (Орихиме переместила шит, который начал потихоньку «отрицать» челку)

…(тишина)

-Блин, почему там так тихо? Что они делают? Неужели они… - покраснел Иссин, сильнее прижимаясь к двери.

- Тш-ш-ш. – шикнула на него Юзу.

- Так хорошо?

- Нет, давай еще.

- Ладно.

*_Молодец, мальчик мой!_* – из глаз Иссина потекли слезы.

- А если вот так?

- О! Отлично.

- Да что они там делают? – Кон взобрался на плечо к Юзу и посмотрел в замочную скважину. – Кроме спины Орихиме я ничего не вижу. – доложил он. – Где её руки? Где?… О нет! Они ведь не могут целоваться! Я не верю!

- Ну как? Ты доволен, Куросаки-кун? (Орихиме взяла расческу и придала челке объем.)

- Конечно. (с улыбкой)

Карин облокотилась на стену, наблюдая за горе-шпионами.

– Ну что там? – спросила она.

- Кажется Ичи-ни целуется с Орихиме-тян! – прошептала Юзу, поднялась с пола и подошла к сестре. – И я не знала, что братик такой требовательный!

- В смысле? – Карин подняла одну бровь.

- Он сказал что-то вроде «давай еще», а потом что-то про то, что он доволен.

- Не думал я, что он выберет местом первого поцелуя именно ванную… Странно это… - протянул Иссин, почесывая подбородок по которому тут же получил дверью. Кон, успевший отпрыгнуть, убежал в комнату Ичиго, надеясь там спрятаться от её владельца.

- Ты что, опять подслушивал? – гаркнул рыжик, оперевшись рукой о косяк.

Отец подскочил к нему, не обращая внимания на крики, и, поигрывая бровями, зашептал:

- Не сердись на меня, сын. Лучше расскажи, тебе понравилось? А?

- Понравилось что? – не понял Ичиго нахмурившись.

- Как что? Ведь ты и Орихиме-тян… ну это… ну понимаешь…

- Ты что совсем сдурел? Она укоротила мне челку! Челку! Понятно? – Куросаки подергал челку, которая стала раза в два короче.

Карин засмеялась во весь голос.

- Я так и знала, что они не целовались. На Ичи-ни это не похоже! – хохотала она.

- Кто целовался? – удивленно спросила Орихиме, просовывая голову под рукой Ичиго.

- Никто, тебе послышалось. – процедил сквозь зубы рыжик, сверля взглядом сестру. – Думаю нам пора. – сказал он.

Куросаки зашел в комнату, поднял с пола свою сумку и сумку Иноуэ и двинулся вниз по лестнице. Орихиме побежала за ним, но на последней ступеньке нога соскользнула и она врезалась носом в спину парня.

- И-та-та-та… Прости, Куросаки-кун. – извинилась она, потирая нос.

- Ничего. Ты не ушиблась? – повернувшись спросил он. - Ну и отлично.

- Думаешь мы успеем? Ты не обязан идти со мной. – обуваясь спросила Иноуэ.

- Успеем, до занятий еще целый час, а со своей семейкой я и пяти минут не выдержу. Идем. – сказал Ичиго, открывая перед Орихиме дверь.

- Идем. – улыбнулась девушка, забирая из руки парня свою сумку.

- Ичи-ни, не забудь бенто! – воскликнула Юзу.

Ичиго взял пакет. Дверь захлопнулась. Друзья быстро скрылись за поворотом и направились к дому Иноуэ. Внезапно Куросаки остановился и хлопнул себя рукой по лбу.

- Блин, я забыл предупредить Мизуиро, что уйду пораньше.

- Я думаю кто-нибудь из твоих родственников объяснит ему в чем дело. – сказала Орихиме.

- Этого я и опасаюсь…

Минут через десять они пришли к дому Орихиме. Ичиго не стал подниматься и остался ждать на улице. Иноуэ со скоростью пули собрала учебники и несколько минут спустя они уже шагали в школу, болтая о всякой ерунде.

* * *

Хо-хо, вот и четвертая глава.

Еще разок спасибо CrystalAmethyst за ревью ^_^


	5. Глава 5 Здравствуй школа

**Глава 5. Здравствуй, школа.**

_Мечта,_

_Пошли мне знак,_

_Поверни время вспять,_

_Дай мне немного времени,_

_Мне нужно передохнуть..._

_И выдумать новое имя_

_Давай откроем глаза_

_Совершенно новому дню!_

_Это совершенно новый день!..._

_Это совершенно новый день,_

_Я знаю — это совершенно новый день!_

_Вперед, навстречу совершенно новому дню,_

_Я знаю — это совершенно новый день!_

Слова из песни: Ryan Star - Brand New Day (OST Lie to Me)

* * *

**Каракура. Суббота. Старшая школа Каракуры. 08:50**

А вот и Старшая школа Каракуры. Место, где подростки получают знания и определяются со своей дорогой в жизни. В школьном дворе полно учеников, которые спешат, а некоторые не спешат, на занятия. Среди них и пытались затеряться Ичиго и Орихиме, но у них это плохо получалось. Куросаки, то и дело, ловил на себе удивленные взгляды и слышал перешептывания. Иноуэ же весело шагала к входу, напевая себе под нос.

- Да-а-а… Давненько я не был в школе… Успел отвыкнуть. – протянул бывший шинигами, закидывая сумку на плечо.

- Ничего страшного, главное попасть в ритм и все будет в порядке. – отозвалась Орихиме.

- Кстати, что Очи-сенсей знает о моем отсутствии?

- Я не знаю. Куросаки-сан ходил к ней.

- То есть можно ожидать чего угодно?

- Ну… Да. – улыбнулась девушка.

- Ясно. – вздохнул Ичиго и услышал то, чего опасался с самого утра.

- И-чи-го-о-о-о-о-о! – орал на ходу Кейго, несясь по коридору.

- И тебе привет. – Куросаки отскочил и Асано врезался в стену.

- Я так рад, что ты снова с нами… - промямлил он, сползая по стене.

- Вот видишь, Куросаки-кун, нужно просто попасть в ритм. – весело повторила Орихиме.

- Ага. – ухмыльнулся Ичиго, открывая перед ней дверь в кабинет.

- Доброе утро всем! – воскликнула Иноуэ, заскакивая в класс.

- Доброе утро. – послышалось в ответ из разных углов.

- Орихиме-тян, ты сегодня припозднилась! Что-то случилось? Я так волновалась! – засюсюкала Чизуру, кидаясь к предмету своего вожделения. Но цели она так и не достигла. Юрийщица наткнулась лбом на ладонь Ичиго и остановилась в полуметре от Иноуэ, но даже в таком положении пыталась дотянуться до девушки. Орихиме же удивленно посмотрела сначала на Чизуру, потом на Ичиго.

- Сегодня я за Тацки. – сказал парень, продолжая удерживать одноклассницу на нужном расстоянии.

- За Тацки? – Орихиме оглядела класс. – Ой, а где Тацки-тян?

- На соревнованиях. Она звонила вчера, а я забыл тебе сказать.

- Понятно… - протянула Химе, снимая куртку. – Куросаки-кун, ты можешь уже отпустить Чизуру-тян. – сказала она, повесила одежду на крючок и поспешила к своей парте.

Ичиго убрал руку. Чизуру бросила на него полный ненависти взгляд, но рыжик не обратил на это внимания и последовал примеру Орихиме.

- Доброе утро, Ичиго. – поздоровался с ним Мизуиро. – Сменил прическу?

- Доброе. – кивнул Куросаки, снимая куртку. – Не то чтобы… Просто времени стричься не было.

- Ясно. – протянул Коджима и уткнулся в телефон.

- Здаров, ребят. – поздоровался Ичиго. Исида в ответ, не поворачиваясь, поднял руку, давая понять что услышал, а Чад молча кивнул.

*_Да-а-а… Все как обычно_.* - подумал рыжик, садясь на свое место.

Тем временем в кабинет зашла Очи-сенсей, подошла к своему столу и открыла журнал.

- Доброе утро, класс. – бодро сказала она и, услышав в ответ менее бодрое «Доброе утро, Очи-сенсей», начала проверять отсутствующих.

- Та-а-ак…Арисава!

- Она на соревнованиях. – ответила Орихиме.

- Ясно. Асано.

- В коридоре валяется, он в стену врезался. – сказал Ичиго.

- О! Вы посмотрите кто вышел из комы! Куросаки. Давненько я тебя не видела. Повезло тебе, что у тебя были хорошие оценки. Если бы не они, тебя ждали бы больши-и-и-ие проблемы. – ехидно заметила Очи-сенсей и продолжила отмечать отсутствующих.

До обеда время тянулось очень медленно. Даже улитка ползет быстрее. Ичиго старательно писал лекции, время от времени ловя на себе заинтересованные взгляды одноклассников. Получаса вполне хватило и он начал сердится. *_Неужели я настолько отвык от всего этого? Черт! Как же все бесит!_* - подумал он, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки. Тут ему в голову врезалась записка. Ичиго быстро поднял её с пола и развернул. В ней, подчерком Орихиме, было написано: «Расслабься и не обращай внимания ^_^». *_Хе…_* - ухмыльнулся Куросаки и, чиркнув пару слов, кинул записку обратно. Иноуэ, не ожидавшая ответа, попыталась поймать её на лету, но у нее ничего не вышло. Бумажка отскочила от её руки, ударилась об стену и осталась лежать у окна. Орихиме хотела её поднять, но Очи-сенсей, резко повернувшись, указала на нее указкой.

- Повнимательнее, Иноуэ! Хватит вертеться! Ты выполнила задание? А?

- Д-да. – заикнулась девушка, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно».

- Ладно, верю. Продолжаем. – сенсей повернулась обратно к доске.

Орихиме облегченно выдохнула и, съедаемая любопытством, опять потянулась к записке. Развернув бумажку, она увидела всего два дописанных слова: «Спасибо, Иноуэ». Химе улыбнулась и спрятала записку в пенал.

* * *

**Каракура. Суббота. Старшая школа Каракуры. 13:00**

- Так, задание на доске. Если у кого-нибудь есть вопросы, подходите. Если нет, то свободны.

Класс тут же оживился. Ученики доставали из сумок свои обеды.

- Время обеда! – подпрыгнула Орихиме, вставая в свою позу «для обеда».

- Ну наконец-то! – выдохнул Ичиго, поднимаясь. – История до сих пор самый скучный для меня предмет… я чуть не уснул.

- Думаю сегодня мы все останемся тут. На улице холодновато, чтобы обедать на крыше. – заметил Исида.

- Орихиме-тян! А что у тебя сегодня на обед? Хлеб и фасолевый мармелад? – поинтересовалась Чизуру.

- Нет. Сегодня у меня на обед – ничего! Я так спешила утром, что забыла приготовить себе обед. – рассмеялась Иноуэ. – Так что сегодня я просто посижу вместе с вами.

- Не пори чушь. Возьми это. – сказал Ичиго, протягивая Орихиме бенто, который достал из сумки.

Все уставились на него, а Чизуру с Кейго разинули рты от удивления.

- Ой, что ты, Куросаки-кун! Не нужно! – воскликнула девушка.

- Возьми, кому сказал! – настаивал Ичиго.

- А как же ты? – смущенно спросила покрасневшая Иноуэ, взяв бенто в руки.

- А что я? Юзу и мне обед положила. – ответил рыжик, доставая из сумки второй бенто.

Чизуру и Кейго облегченно выдохнули.

- Спасибо. – пробормотала все еще красная Орихиме.

- Да ладно. Не меня благодарить нужно, а Юзу. – отмахнулся Ичиго, доставая палочки. – Не часто она такой обед готовит. Так что я сам удивлен.

- Правда? Тогда передай ей мою благодарность. И скажи, чтобы в понедельник она не беспокоилась о твоем обеде. Я сама тебе что-нибудь приготовлю, чтобы отблагодарить её.

Чизуру с Кейго вновь разинули рты, но на этот раз к ним присоединился еще и Мизуиро.

- Э-э-э-э… Может не надо? – с надеждой протянул Ичиго, но девушка его уже не слушала. Она придумывала что бы приготовить. Куросаки вздохнул и продолжил есть.

- Еще два урока я не выдержу. – заныл Кейго. – Ну кто ставит физ-ру последней? А?

- Нет, это неправильный вопрос. «Кто ставит зимой физ-ру в бассейне последней?» Вот правильный вопрос! – сказал Исида, поправляя очки.

- Но ведь бассейн в школе, и там отапливаемое помещение. – сказала Орихиме.

*_Ох, эти крошки на щечках!_* - умилилась Чизуру, но связываться с Ичиго не стала и осталась на месте.

- Что разнылись? В средней школе тоже самое было. – Куросаки положил коробку от бенто обратно в сумку и потянулся за бенто Орихиме.

- Нет-нет. – запротестовала девушка. – Я принесу в нем твой обед в понедельник!

- Ладно. – сдался Ичиго.

* * *

**Каракура. Суббота. Старшая школа Каракуры. 14:40**

- Так и быть, раз у вас сейчас занятие в бассейне, я отпущу пораньше. – сказал учитель математики.

Все тут же сорвались со своих мест, собрали вещи и кинулись переодеваться. Ичиго же с друзьями спокойно и не спеша вышел из кабинета. *_Какой смысл торопиться? По-моему двадцать минут на то, чтобы раздеться это слишком._* - думал Куросаки. В конце коридора компания разделилась. Девочки пошли в сторону своей раздевалки, а парни в сторону своей. Кейго, сделав вид, что замечтался, тоже направился в сторону женских раздевалок, но Ичиго ухватил его за шиворот и потащил за собой.

- Знаешь в чем твоя проблема, Ичиго? – заканючил Кейго. – Ты слишком правильный. А я обычный подросток. И, в отличие от тебя, я интересуюсь девчонками! Мизуиро, я ведь прав?

- В чем именно, Асано? В том, что Ичиго слишком правильный? Или в том, что ты обычный подросток? – поинтересовался он, не отрываясь от телефона.

- Почему опять так официально, Мизуиро? Мы ведь друзья! – ныл Кейго, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Ичиго.

- Бла-бла-бла. – передразнил его Куросаки, буквально закидывая приятеля в раздевалку.

Тем временем Орихиме, переодевшись, пыталась собрать свои длинные волосы так, чтобы они не выпадали из шапочки. И тут до неё долетел отрывок разговора её одноклассниц.

- Вы видели сегодня Куросаки?

- Да, он так изменился! И эта его новая прическа…

- Да, он стал таким привлекательным!

- Такое ощущение, что он стал еще выше! Но его грозный взгляд все такой же пугающий.

- Мне уже не терпится увидеть его без рубашки! Он же такой супер-накаченный. Конкуренцию ему может только Садо составить.

*_Ой-ой!_* - подумала Орихиме. *_Похоже всем теперь нравится Куросаки-кун… А что если они за него будут драться?_* - и воображение в красках нарисовало ей такую картину: девушки (а среди них и Иноуэ) в гладиаторских доспехах и с оружием сражаются друг с другом на огромной средневековой арене, а на трибуне, как император, сидит Ичиго. Одет он в некое подобие тоги, открывающее одну его руку, а на голове у него лавровый венок, как у Цезаря. И вот Орихиме остается один на один с неизвестной девушкой. «Тебе конец!» - слышит она, но уклоняется от ударов.

- Врешь, не возьмешь! Тирано №1! – выкрикнула Иноуэ, делая хук правой, как боксер.

- Ай-ай! – воскликнула Хоншо.

– Ой, прости Чизуру-тян! – очнулась девушка.

- Да ничего. У тебя тяжелая рука, Орихиме-тян. – сказала Чизуру, поднимаясь и потирая щеку, по которой только что получила.

- Да. И голова тоже! – Химе почесала затылок, нервно хихикая.

- Ох… Ну кто же занятия в бассейне зимой устраивает? Я так жутко выгляжу в этом купальнике! Надо бы скинуть пару кило! – послышались голоса одноклассниц.

Орихиме посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Синий школьный купальник плотно облегал фигуру. *_Ох… Если я немного втянусь, то смогу сосчитать все свои ребра! Боже, неужели эти тренировки меня так вымотали?_*

Из размышлений её вырвал звонок с урока. Орихиме захватила свое полотенце и вышла из раздевалки. Как обычно девочки собрались на своей стороне бассейна, а мальчики на другой. Одноклассницы, разбившись на небольшие стайки, обсуждали как кто похудел/поправился за год, поглядывали на мальчишек, хихикали и перешептывались. Парни сидели на скамейках, поглядывали на девчонок и негромко переговаривались.

- Ну и где же Куросаки? – вновь послышался шепот девчонок. – Вау! – внезапно выдохнули они.

Иноуэ бросила быстрый взгляд на другую сторону бассейна. Ичиго как раз выходил из раздевалки вместе с Чадом и Исидой. Орихиме, покраснев, быстро отвернулась. Она и так помнила какие у него широкие плечи и сильные руки.

- Ну ничего себе! Я и не представляла какие у нас в классе парни!

- Обалдеть! Вы посмотрите на пресс Куросаки! Не меньше шести кубиков, точно!

- Присмотрись, их восемь!

- Садо и Исида тоже хороши! Вот это да!

- Что это Асано вытворяет? Да, без дибилов тоже не обойтись.

- А Коджима такой миленький. Неужели он с телефоном в бассейн полезет?

От всех этих разговоров у Орихиме голова пошла кругом. Она перекинула полотенце через шею и вздохнула, пытаясь успокоится. Затем, все-таки нашла в себе силы повернуться. Ичиго говорил с Чадом, скрестив руки на груди. Кейго, скакавший возле друзей как сумасшедший, поймал её взгляд и бешено замахал рукой.

- Орихиме-тян! Эй, Орихиме-тян! – закричал он, продолжая махать.

Химе немного опешила, но широко улыбнулась и замахала в ответ.

- Она помахала мне! Вы видели? Сама богиня помахала мне в ответ! Я уже завидую парню, которого она выберет!

Чад и Исида быстро переглянулись.

- Я думаю она выберет достойного. А если он её обидит я проломлю его тупую голову. – спокойно сказал Ичиго. – А что, разве друзья так не поступают? – удивленно спросил он, посмотрев на Кейго, который в страхе шарахнулся от него. Исида устало хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

- С чего вообще такие мысли в твоей голове, Куросаки?

- Я обещал защищать её. И я сдержу свое слово. – Ичиго посмотрел в сторону девушки и махнул рукой, поймав её взгляд. Химе улыбнулась и махнула рукой в ответ.

- Построиться! – послышался голос физрука. – Итак, сегодня у вас первое занятие в бассейне. В средней школе у вас был один преподаватель. В старшей же у мальчиков и девочек преподаватели разные! – звучно сказал он, махнув рукой через плечо. На другой стороне девочек уже построила их преподавательница.

- Итак, план на сегодня: разминка и заплыв пятьдесят метров на время. Плывем по второй и четвертой полосам. Сначала плывут двое мальчиков, потом двое девочек. Так и будем меняться. Чтобы получить зачет нужно проплыть дистанцию за 50 секунд. Стиль – вольный. Есть две попытки. Никто не идет переодеваться, пока я не скажу. Все ясно? Вопросы есть? Отлично, тогда начинаем разминку.

Потратив пятнадцать минут на разминку класс снова построился в две шеренги на разных сторонах бассейна.

- Итак, есть желающие проплыть первыми? – задали вопрос физруки своим ученикам. Из мальчиков первыми вызвались Ичиго и Исида. Пока они шли к стартовым тумбам «Земля тряслась - как наши груди, смешались в кучу кони, люди, и залпы тысячи орудий слились в протяжный вой...», короче одноклассники превратились в одну галдящую толпу, жаждущую хлеба и зрелищ.

Ичиго занял дальнюю четвертую полосу и поправил очки. Исида отдал свои очки Чаду и, одев плавательные, повернулся к рыжику.

- Что, опять соревнуемся, Куросаки? На этот раз никакой менос это не испортит.

- Смотри не заблудись и не растеряй по пути свою «гордость квинси». – ухмыльнулся Ичиго, приготовившись прыгать.

- Я не настолько слеп, как ты думаешь. – ответил Исида тоже приготовившись к прыжку.

- На старт, внимание, МАРШ!

Просвистел свисток и парни кинулись в воду. Ичиго быстро работал руками. *_Проиграть квинси? Ага, щас!_* - думал он, быстро набирая скорость. И вот он уже коснулся противоположной стены бассейна и вынырнул.

- Куросаки – 35 секунд, Исида – 40 секунд. Зачет. Парни, это время первого юношеского разряда! Почему вы не в школьной команде по плаванию?

- Не интересуюсь! – одновременно сказали Ичиго и Урю, вылезая из бассейна.

- Ну что, девушки. Раз никто не хочет быть добровольцем, буду вызывать по списку. Иноуэ и Арисава – вы первые!

- Арисавы сегодня нет.

- Тогда Иноуэ и Хоншо! Вперед!

*_Не люблю нормативы на время. У меня всегда плохие результаты_.* - расстроено думала Орихиме, направляясь к тумбе. В её глазах промелькнул страх. *_Я такая неуклюжая. И еще все эти одноклассники вокруг. Эти взгляды меня смущают._* - она обняла себя одной рукой.

Ичиго, который стоял на другой стороне бассейна, внимательно посмотрел на девушку и, увидев в её лицо, забеспокоился. *_В средней школе ей не очень давались нормативы. Но это ведь не повод для страха! У меня дурное предчувствие._* - подумал он, накинул на плечи полотенце и стянул шапочку.

- Эй, Куросаки! Что с лицом? – спросил Исида, вытираясь.

- Не знаю. У меня какое-то дурное предчувствие. – ответил рыжик, скрестив руки на груди. – У вас ничего такого нет?

- Нет. – услышал он в ответ.

- Ну и замечательно. – пробурчал он, продолжая наблюдать за девушкой.

Орихиме поднялась на тумбу, надела очки и приготовилась к прыжку. Сердце, от волнения, колотилось с бешеной скоростью. *_Господи, хоть бы в норматив уложиться. Сколько он там? Минута? Ох, как я волнуюсь!_* - мысли в голове пролетали с бешеной скоростью.

- На старт, внимание, МАРШ!

Услышав свисток, Иноуэ прыгнула в воду. В средней школе она всегда плавала брассом, но летом Тацки научила её кролю. Поэтому Орихиме работала руками изо всех сил. Время тянулось очень медленно. *_Сколько я уже плыву? Ощущение такое, будто целую вечность! И конец бассейна так медленно приближается. Так не хочется плыть еще раз. Руки и ноги начали уставать, но это терпимо. На тренировке я и не такое выдерживала._* Вот он, заветный конец дистанции. Химе начала грести быстрее, лишь бы это быстрее закончилось. Она легонько коснулась стенки, вынырнула и огляделась. Чизуру рядом не было. *_Неужели я так припозднилась, что Чизуру-тян уже вылезла?_*. Она огляделась еще раз и наткнулась взглядом на Ичиго. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся ей. Тут, внезапно, вынырнула запыхавшаяся Чизуру. Орихиме выжидающе посмотрела на учительницу.

- Иноуэ – 40 секунд, Хоншо – 59 секунд. Иноуэ, твои результаты впечатляют. Это первый юношеский! – учитель записала результаты, а Орихиме удивленно округлила глаза.

- Простите, здесь какая-то ошибка. – затараторила она, вылезая из бассейна.

- Нет, никакой ошибки. Какое время у тебя было в прошлом году?

- Минута пятнадцать. – смущенно призналась девушка.

- Потрясающе! Почему бы тебе не записаться в команду? Такими темпами ты добьешься успеха!

- Я не очень люблю соревнования. – замахала руками Орихиме.

- Ну что ж, это твое право. – улыбнулась учительница и отошла, уступая место своему коллеге.

Иноуэ поискала глазами свободную скамейку. *_Эх, придется идти обратно_* - подумала она, поворачивая на длинную сторону бассейна, на ходу снимая очки и шапочку. Волосы рассыпались по плечам, а мокрые ноги оставляли лужицы на кафеле.

- Ох, Химе. Ты такая молодец! Давай обнимемся! – послышался сзади голос Чизуру.

Девушка резко обернулась и вскрикнула, поскользнувшись на собственных следах. Все произошло как в замедленной съемке. Орихиме упала, с жутким треском ударившись головой об пол. Её глаза удивленно распахнулись, но увидели лишь темноту и, потеряв сознание, она упала в воду.

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 16:00**

- Что-о-о-о! – воскликнул Мамору, вскакивая на ноги.

- Милый, не нужно так кричать. – попыталась успокоить его Орихиме.

- Но ты же могла умереть! Удариться затылком – это очень серьезно! – продолжал бушевать мальчик.

- Знаешь, он так напоминает тебя в такие моменты. – прошептала Химе на ухо Ичиго. Тот улыбнулся и прижал её к себе.

- Хватит сотрясать воздух. Ты хочешь узнать, что было дальше, или нет? – усмехнулся Куросаки, поглаживая жену по плечу.

- Но, но…

- Милый, мы все понимаем. Мы ведь врачи.

Тут голос подала Масаки, которая последние полтора часа рисовала картинку в альбоме.

- Дедуля-я-я, я закончила рисунок для тебя. – сказала она, слезая с дивана.

- Правда? О! И что же там? – поинтересовался Иссин, подошел к ней и посмотрел на листок, который протянула ему внучка. – Вот это да!

На рисунке был изображен необычайной красоты летний пейзаж, а внизу была подпись: «Дедушке». Иссин, открыл рот от удивления.

- У меня просто нет слов, милая. Это прекрасно! – прослезился старший Куросаки, обнимая девочку. – Вы знали, что она так рисует?

- Да. – улыбнулся Ичиго, глядя на дочь. – Она любит рисовать. Кстати, мы решили отправить её в школу в этом году.

- А не рано?

- Нет. Она и так знает больше половины программы первого класса. Знания впитывает, как губка! – Орихиме с любовью посмотрела на Масаки.

- Ну это у нее от тебя. – прошептал рыжик, поцеловав Химе в висок.

Мамору улыбался, глядя на сестру. Он любил слышать похвалу в её адрес. Он чувствовал некоторую гордость, ведь она самый прелестный человечек на свете.

- Кстати, Мамору. Как твоя учеба? Следующий год последний в средней школе? – спросил Иссин, отпуская Масаки. Девочка тут же побежала показывать рисунок родителям.

- Нормально. – отозвался мальчик, плюхаясь обратно на диван.

- Милый, не скромничай. – надула губки Орихиме. – Он отличник! – гордо сказала она, с улыбкой посмотрев на сына.

- Правда? Мои внуки – вундеркинды! Завтра похвастаюсь Рююкену.

- А теперь вы продолжите рассказ?

- Только без меня. Мы с Масаки пойдем поиграем во дворе. – сказала Химе, взяв дочь на руки. Иссин тут же побежал за ними.

* * *

Итак, пятая глава ^_^

Итак, она упала...Да-да, упала! Ох, какая я плохая...XDD

Почему-то решила процитировать Лермонтова... Сама не знаю почему XDD

В последующих главах не будет скачков во времени.


	6. Глава 6 Больница

Спасибо CrystalAmethyst (снова XD) и DashkOOOO за ревьюшки ^_^ Сразу отвечаю на заданный вопрос: это мой первый и единственный фик... по крайней мере пока XDD

Ну и вот, собственно, прода. Маленькая, но все же прода XD

* * *

**Глава 6. Больница**

_Ты не один,_  
_Мы стоим вместе._  
_Я буду на твоей стороне,_  
_Ты знаешь, я буду держать тебя за руку._  
_Когда становится холодно,_  
_И кажется, что все кончено,_  
_Когда некуда идти,_  
_Ты знаешь, что я не сдамся._  
_Нет, не сдамся._

_Продолжай держаться._  
_Ведь ты же знаешь, мы пройдем через это..._  
_Просто оставайся сильным._  
_Ведь ты же знаешь, я здесь ради тебя..._  
_И нечего здесь говорить,_  
_И ничего с этим не сделать,_  
_Не надо ничего менять, когда ты уже на верном пути!_  
_Так не сдавайся, держись!_  
_Ведь ты же знаешь, мы пройдем через это!_

Слова из песни: Avril Lavigne – Keep Holding On

* * *

**Каракура. Суббота. Старшая школа Каракуры. 15:30**

Ичиго внимательно следил за тем, как Орихиме преодолевает дистанцию. *_А она молодец! Уложится секунд в сорок_* - подумал он и вздохнул с облегчением, когда девушка вынырнула из воды. *_Слава богу, все нормально_.* - Ичиго повернулся к парням.

- Ну вот видишь, все нормально. – сказал Исида. – Похоже Иноуэ-сан тоже пытаются затащить в команду. – усмехнулся он, наблюдая, как девушка отмахивается от учительницы.

- Ох, Химе. Ты такая молодец! Давай обнимемся!

Ичиго напрягся. *_Ну почему именно сейчас? Она что, специально подгадала момент, когда я буду на противоположном конце бассейна?_* - раздраженно подумал он, вздохнув. Но не успел рыжик обернуться, как услышал вскрик. Сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз, когда послышался треск и всплеск воды. Он резко обернулся. Время остановилось. Орихиме скрылась под водой.

- ИНОУЭ! – взревел Ичиго, бросаясь за ней в бассейн. Оказавшись в воде, он открыл глаза, нашел взглядом девушку и что было сил поплыл к ней. *_Черт, черт, черт… Быстрее, быстрее, БЫСТРЕЕ!_* - подгонял он себя. *_Только бы не опоздать._* - стучала в голове мысль. Наконец он дотянулся до нее и начал медленно поднимать на поверхность. Из её носа и рта выходили пузырьки воздуха. *_Держись, Иноуэ. Только держись… Умоляю!_*

Ичиго глубоко вздохнул, выныривая на поверхность, и начал искать глазами физрука.

- Кагинэ-сенсей! – прокричал он.

- Да здесь я, здесь. – отозвался учитель, помогая рыжику вытащить девушку из бассейна. – Она была в сознании под водой?

- Нет, вроде нет.

- Не хорошо… - покачал головой физрук и приложил ухо к груди Орихиме. – Черт! Не дышит… Слушай внимательно, Куросаки. Зажми одной рукой её нос, а другой опусти подбородок, ясно? На счет пять вдыхай ей в рот столько воздуха, сколько сможешь, понял? Отвечай! Нет времени тупить!

- Да понял, понял! – Ичиго зажал Орихиме нос и приоткрыл её рот.

- Готов? Раз, два, три, четыре, давай! – учитель ритмично давил девушке на грудную клетку.

Куросаки вдохнул столько воздуха, сколько позволяли легкие, и прикоснулся к губам девушки.

*_Ну же, Иноуэ, дыши!_* - думал он, в очередной раз прикасаясь к её губам. *_Ну что же ты? Давай!_*

- Еще раз! – сказал Кагине-сенсей. – Куросаки, не смей сдаваться, она выкарабкается! Не отвлекайся! Раз, два, три, четыре, давай!

Ичиго наклонился к девушке, плотно прижался губами к её открытому рту и сделал максимальный выдох. Тут она двинулась и из её горла полилась вода.

- Отлично. – приговаривал учитель, усаживая девушку и выбивая оставшуюся воду из её легких. – Давай, девочка, все до капли.

Куросаки посмотрел туда, где секунду назад лежала голова Иноуэ. На полу остались небольшие кровавые разводы.

*_Черт!_* - про себя проорал рыжик и, удостоверившись, что воду из легких девушки выбили, быстро подхватил её на руки.

- Куросаки, что ты делаешь? – подскочил Кагине-сенсей.

- Чизуру, соберешь её вещи, понятно? Исида, быстро звони своему отцу. Пусть он пришлет машину и побыстрее! – прокричал Ичиго, не обращая внимания на учителя. – Чего застыл? Живо!

- Не ори! – огрызнулся Урю, хватая телефон, который протянул ему Мизуиро.

Но Ичиго его уже не слушал. Он несся к выходу из бассейна с Орихиме на руках.

- Ты куда собрался, Куросаки? – заорал ему вслед учитель.

- В медпункт!

*_Медпункт ближе всего к выходу из школы._* - размышлял на бегу рыжик. *_Чем быстрее я туда доберусь, тем лучше. Блин, Иноуэ, как же так? А? Тацки убьет меня! Черт! Это я виноват! Должен был всего денек присмотреть за ней и так оплошался! Идиот!_* - Ичиго на секунду опустил взгляд. Вода с его мокрых волос капала девушке на лицо. Орихиме так и не пришла в сознание. *_Слава богу она хоть дышит…_*

И тут он вспомнил почему именно она снова смогла дышать.

*_А-а-а-а-а! Это что же получается, я поцеловал девушку? Че-е-е-ерт! Я. Не Кон в моем теле, а именно я! И кого? Иноуэ! На глазах у всех одноклассников!_ * - и он помчался в два раза быстрее, красный как рак. *_Моя репутация…она разрушена в пух и прах! … Не о том думаешь, придурок! Какая к чертям репутация? Иноуэ чуть не погибла, а ты о репутации волнуешься? Ты реальный дебил!_* – орал на себя Куросаки, несясь по коридору.

Он пинком открыл дверь медпункта, и школьная медсестра подпрыгнула он неожиданности.

- Что случилось? Почему Иноуэ-тян без сознания? – взволнованно спросила она, увидев на руках у Ичиго Орихиме.

- В бассейне…упала…головой ударилась… - прохрипел Куросаки, пытаясь отдышаться.

- Положи её сюда. – засуетилась медсестра, указывая на кровать за ширмой.

- Её затылок…кровь…надо обработать… - продолжал хрипеть Ичиго. *_Черт, я месяц не бегал, да еще эти сраные 50 метров плыл…дыхалку окончательно сбил…_*

- Тогда её надо посадить, чтобы я могла это сделать. И тебе тоже лучше присесть и отдышаться. К сожалению, стул только один. Можешь пока присесть на кровать.

- Плевать. – выдохнул рыжик и плюхнулся на стул, вместе с Орихиме на руках.

- Ну или так… - пробормотала медсестра. – Можешь посадить её? Мне нужно осмотреть рану.

- Да-да. – Ичиго перехватил Орихиме и посадил её ровно.

- Ну, рана небольшая, сейчас обработаю. Скорую вызвали?

Куросаки уткнулся головой в плечо девушки и попытался дышать глубже.

- Да, вызвали.

Десять минут спустя школьный двор оглушила сирена скорой помощи. Два санитара с носилками кинулись из машины в медпункт. Несколько мгновений спустя они погрузили Орихиме в машину и уехали.

Ичиго рванул в раздевалку. До звонка оставалось пять минут, а бегать среди школьников в одних шортах не очень то и хотелось. Исида, Чад, Мизуиро и Кейго ждали его в раздевалке. Куросаки со скоростью пули переоделся и не сказав парням ни слова, кинулся к женской раздевалке.

- Чизуру! – крикнул он, постучав в дверь. – Ты собрала вещи?

- Да. – ответил голос за дверью и через секунду из-за нее показалась девушка, с двумя сумками в руках. – Вот. – сказала она, протягивая сумку парню.

Ичиго схватил сумку и со всех ног побежал домой.

*_Насколько я помню, отец с Юзу и Карин пошел в парк. Значит удастся избежать глупых вопросов._* - думал он, взлетая по лестнице в свою комнату. Переоделся в повседневную одежду и отправился в городскую больницу.

* * *

**Каракура. Старый город. Городская больница. 16:50**

Зайдя в приемный покой, Куросаки тут же направился к стойке регистрации. Медсестра, сидевшая за столом, писала что-то в книгу посещений.

- Простите, к вам должна была поступить девушка примерно час назад. Орихиме Иноуэ. – спросил он, оперевшись на стойку.

- Час назад? Сейчас посмотрю. – ответила женщина, и начала проверять картотеку в компьютере. – Так. С таким именем никого нет, но примерно час назад поступила девушка лет 16-ти, палата 429 на четвертом этаже. Но посещения пока запрещены.

- А когда их разрешат?

- Я не знаю. Как только получим подтверждение от её лечащего врача.

- Я могу подождать здесь?

- Можете, но ждать, возможно, придется долго. Если хотите, можете подняться наверх.

- Хорошо, спасибо. – поблагодарил её Ичиго и пошел к лифту.

*_Так, 425…427…429. Нашел_.* - рыжик сел в кресло, напротив палаты и стал терпеливо ждать.

* * *

**Каракура. Старый город. Городская больница. 19:30**

Минуты плавно перетекли в часы и Куросаки задремал. Тут кто-то потрепал его по плечу.

- Что! – подскочил он, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Чад? Исида?

- Нет, мы всего лишь иллюзия, сотворенная твоей фантазией. И в данный момент ты дрыхнешь в больнице, напротив палаты. – невозмутимым тоном сказал Исида.

- Очень смешно. – буркнул Ичиго, опускаясь обратно в кресло.

- Ты тут давно? – спросил Чад, садясь в соседнее кресло.

- Не знаю. Я пришел около пяти. Сколько сейчас времени? – спросил рыжик, потирая переносицу.

- Семь тридцать. – ответил Исида, посмотрев на свои часы.

– Черт! Старик опять орать будет, что я на ужин опоздал. Где вас черти носили? Или вам все равно?

- Нам не все равно. Просто я звонил отцу и он сказал, что к Иноуэ-сан пустят только ближе к вечеру. Я хотел тебе сказать, но ты так быстро смотался домой и не отвечал на звонки.

- Звонки? – переспросил Куросаки, шаря по карманам. – Блин, я забыл телефон дома. – протянул он, вставая.

- Ты куда? – спросил Чад.

- Пойду звякну домой. И, наверное, хлебну кофе. – ответил Ичиго и скрылся за поворотом.

Спустившись на первый этаж, он снова подошел к стойке регистрации.

- О! Вы все еще здесь? Вы очень терпеливы. – одобрительно покачала головой медсестра

- Ага, очень терпелив… - пробурчал Ичиго.

- Она ваша девушка? – внезапно спросила женщина.

- Кто? Нет! Просто подруга! – замахал руками Куросаки.

- Да? Что ж, похоже вы очень добрый молодой человек, раз так долго ждете «просто подругу». – улыбнулась она. – Я чем-нибудь могу помочь?

- Где тут телефон?

- Прямо и направо. – ответила медсестра и вернулась к бумагам.

* * *

- Алло.

- Карин? Пожалуйста, передай отцу, что я буду поздно, хорошо?

- Почему бы тебе самому это не передать? А то он уже несется к телефону.

«Это Ичиго? Карин, доченька, дай папочке трубочку.»

«Да пожалуйста!»

«Ох, доченька, зачем же её бросать? Пойдем, расскажешь папочке о том, что тебя тревожит. Ой! Зачем же пинаться?»

«Там, между прочим, Ичиго на проводе.»

«Ох точно!»

- Сын? КАКОГ ЛЕШЕГО ТЫ ЕЩЕ НЕ ДОМА? Ты опоздал на ужин! Хочешь, чтобы Юзу обиделась? А? ОТВЕЧАЙ! – во всю заорал в трубку Иссин.

- Не ори, блин! Я в больнице.

- В больнице? С тобой что-то случилось? И почему ты к Рююкену поперся, а не к родному отцу? А? – снова начал орать старший Куросаки.

- Потому что тебя не было дома! И от школы до больницы ближе, чем до нашей клиники. Да и я не доверил бы Иноуэ тебе! – заорал в ответ Ичиго

- Что? Причем тут Орихиме-тян? – удивился Иссин.

- Потому что это она попала в больницу, а не я! Все, я пошел.

- Стой! Что слу…

Но Ичиго не дослушал и положил трубку. *_Где-то тут я видел автомат с кофе._* - размышлял он, шагая по коридору.

* * *

**Каракура. Старый город. Городская больница. 19:40**

Дверь палаты открылась и из нее вышел высокий темноволосый врач, лет тридцати. Исида и Чад вскочили с кресел.

- О, Исида- сан! Вы, должно быть, друзья Иноуэ-сан?

- Да. Как она? – опережая Исиду, спросил Чад.

- Ну…как бы вам это сказать… На рану на голове мы наложили два шва, но это самое безобидное… В общем у нее травматическая амнезия и небольшое сотрясение мозга. – ответил доктор, сверившись с историей болезни.

- Подождите… вы сказали амнезия? – переспросил ошарашенный Исида. – Насколько серьезная? Она что-нибудь помнит.

- После того, как мы вернули её в сознание, она не помнила даже свое имя. Спасибо вашему отцу, это он сказал как её зовут. Потом она несла какой-то бред и в итоге вспомнила какую-то девушку. Сказала что у нее черные торчащие волосы и что она очень дорога ей. – врач вопросительно посмотрел на парней.

- Это, наверное, Арисава - её лучшая подруга. – сказал Исида. – Она что-нибудь еще вспомнила?

- Нет. Больше ничего.

- И что теперь делать? – спросил Чад. – Мы можем как-нибудь помочь ей вспомнить?

- Да, но сейчас лучше чтобы с ней поговорила именно эта девушка, Арисава. Так Иноуэ-сан будет намного легче.

- К сожалению она в отъезде до понедельника. – ответил Исида. – Вы сказали, что она несла какой-то бред перед этим? Что она говорила?

- Она все время повторяла что-то типа «оранжевая клубника» и «хмурый апельсин».

В этот момент из-за угла показался Ичиго, со стаканчиком кофе в руке. Чад легонько пихнул открывшего рот Исиду.

- Легок на помине. – поднял бровь Урю. – Доктор, в случае Иноуэ-сан, это был не бред. Она о нем говорила. – сказал он, указывая на Куросаки.

Рыжик, заметивший около парней врача, ускорил шаг.

- О! Вот как. Значит он может зайти. Думаю это поможет ей вспомнить что-нибудь. Но ненадолго, Иноуэ-сан нужен покой. Вы объясните ему в чем дело? А то меня ждут другие пациенты.

- Хорошо, спасибо. – поклонился Исида и врач, поклонившись в ответ, пошел к другому пациенту.

- С ней все в порядке? – взволнованно спросил, подбежавший к друзьям, Ичиго.

- Два шва, сотрясение мозга и амнезия. – ответил Чад.

- ЧТО? – воскликнул рыжик, чуть не выронив стаканчик с кофе.

- Не ори, Куросаки. Ты в больнице. – ответил Исида. - Все не так плохо. Память восстановится.

- Он сказал, сколько на это уйдет времени?

- Нет. Она вспомнила Арисаву и тебя, поэтому вам можно к ней. Доктор считает, что вы сможете помочь ей вспомнить все быстрее.

- А сейчас к ней можно?

- Да, но ненадолго. Ей нужен покой.

- Ясно. – кивнул Ичиго, поворачиваясь к двери.

- Ладно, тогда я к отцу. Расскажешь все потом. – сказал Исида.

- Я тоже пойду, Ичиго. – сказал Чад.

- Ладно. – Куросаки потянулся к ручке, но замешкался.

- В чем дело?

- И что мне ей сказать?

- Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь. И, кстати, имени твоего она не помнит и имени Арисавы тоже.

- Тогда какого черта вы сказали, что она нас вспомнила?

- То, что она не помнит твое имя, не означает, что она не помнит тебя! Иноуэ-сан помнит вас внешне, а это уже что-то. Может и имя вспомнит, если вживую увидит. Все, меньше слов больше дела. Мы пошли.

И Исида с Чадом двинулись к лифту, оставив Ичиго одного в коридоре. Куросаки медленно опустился в кресло.

*_И что мне сказать? «Привет, как поживаешь?» Что за глупость…_* - размышлял он, допивая кофе. *_Не забыть бы позвонить Тацки. Чую, отметелит она меня при первой же встрече. А, плевать._* - Ичиго поднялся на ноги, смял пустой стаканчик из-под кофе и выкинул его в мусорку. *_Ладно, поехали_.* - подбодрил он себя, открывая дверь в палату.


	7. Глава 7 Амнезия

Хех... Вот я и вернулась после длинного перерыва... Долго искала слова для эпиграфа...В итоге наткнулась на эти стихи... Но автор не подписался. Точнее подписал, что это "стих его друга Данила" XD

Как всегда спасибо CrystalAmethyst и DashkOOOO за отзывы ^_^

* * *

**Глава 7. Амнезия**

Пожалуйста напомните, кто вы,  
Просто я вас забыл.  
И за одно напомните мне, кто я  
Скажите хотя бы, кем я для вас был.

Скажите, что такое "дружба".  
Наверное это когда кто-то любит тебя,  
И без всех этих слов, что я забыл, меня понимает...  
Скажите, а у меня были друзья?

Вы знаете, что такое "любовь".  
Как? вы не знаете? это единственное , что я смог познать,  
За это познание я расплатился рассудком и памятью,  
Но как вспомнить мне те слова , чтоб вам о ней рассказать.

Надеюсь в этом мире предусмотрен хоть кто-то,  
Кто сможет понять без слов меня.  
Быть может он сможет рассказать про любовь.  
Скажите, а у меня есть друзья?

Отрывки из стихотворения «БезусСловная амнезия», автор некий Данил…

* * *

**Каракура. Старый город. Городская больница. 19:50**

Дверь палаты открылась с легким щелчком и Ичиго осторожно заглянул внутрь. Комната была просторной и светлой. Единственное окно, рядом с которым находилась кровать, выходило на зеленый дворик перед больницей. Именно туда сейчас и смотрела Орихиме, положив подбородок на колени. Её голова была перевязана, длинные волосы заплетены в слабую косу. В её взгляде была видна грусть, толика безнадежности и некоторая пустота. Глаза не светились радостью, улыбки, которая так согревала порой, на лице не было. Увидев эту картину, Куросаки нахмурился сильнее прежнего.

- Привет. – тихо сказал он.

Девушка встрепенулась и повернула к нему голову. Иноуэ всмотрелась в его лицо, обвела взглядом волосы и посмотрела в глаза, пытаясь найти там подсказку. Её брови нахмурились, а в глазах мелькнуло непонимание, когда она увидела его сердитое выражение лица.

*_Она меня не помнит… Да что там говорить, она меня боится! Ведь не помнит же, что я постоянно хмурюсь!_* - мелькнули мысли у Ичиго в голове.

*_Кто он? Такой хмурый…Интересно, сможет ли он корчить рожи, продолжая хмуриться? Это было бы так смешно!_* - на её губах появилась мимолетная улыбка. *_У него красивые глаза…цветом, как растопленный шоколад… и волосы… оранжевые…О! Это, наверное…_*

- Ты оранжевая клубничка! – воскликнула она, взмахнув руками.

- А?

- Это ты тот хмурый апельсин, о котором я вспомнила! – продолжала радостно говорить она.

*_Неужели она так сильно головой приложилась? «Оранжевая клубничка»? «Хмурый апельсин»? Что за…? Хотя… она ведь права… Черт, Исида, если ты знал о том, что она будет меня так называть и не сказал, я тебе твои очки запихаю прямо в…_*

* * *

Исида, сидевший в кабинете отца, икнул.

- Кто-то вспоминает? – спросил Рююкен.

- Наверно… - ответил Урю, возвращаясь к бумагам.

* * *

Орихиме продолжала радостно смотреть на парня.

*_А он очень милый, даже не смотря на то, что хмурится. И сердце почему-то стучит как бешенное… Кто он? Кем он мне приходится? И почему он, собственно хмурится? Я что-то сделала? Или он сердится потому, что я не помню его имени?_*

- Почему ты сердишься? – уже тихо спросила она, опуская руки. – Я что-то натворила?

- Что? Нет! Вовсе нет! Я просто…это сложно объяснить…я всегда хмурюсь. – ответил Ичиго и, подвинув стул к кровати, сел.

- А-а-а-а… - протянула она, подставив к губам палец.

*_Сейчас она похожа на маленького ребенка._* - подумал Куросаки и на его лице промелькнула улыбка.

- О! Ты все-таки умеешь улыбаться! – снова воскликнула Орихиме.

- Тише, не кричи. А то меня выставят отсюда! – прошептал Ичиго, пытаясь её успокоить.

- А ты пробрался сюда тайком? – заинтересованно прошептала она в ответ.

- Нет, что ты! С чего это ты так решила?

- Я не знаю…Просто у тебя вид такой…Ну знаешь…как у…у…у… - Орихиме попыталась подобрать нужное слово. – … Как у…как у…как у хулигана! Точно! Вот правильное слово! Хулиган!

Рыжик горько усмехнулся. *_Хулиган, да? Что ж, ты чертовски права._*

- Но у тебя не слишком хулиганская прическа. – продолжила свою мысль девушка. – Не подумай ничего такого, она очень тебе идет! – замахала руками Иноуэ, заметив, что парень хочет что-то сказать. – А кто тебя стриг? Очень неплохо, кстати. – спросила она.

- Ты не помнишь, но это ты мою челку…хм…стригла. – ответил парень, дергая себя за то, что осталось от челки.

- Правда? – удивилась девушка. – Я парикмахер?

- Нет.

- Ох, жаль…Это, наверно, интересная работа. Помогать людям меняться…Это, наверно, интересно…

- Иноуэ… - начал Ичиго.

- Орихиме. – перебила его девушка.

- Что?

- Орихиме. Меня зовут Орихиме, а не Иноуэ. А что значит «Иноуэ»?

- Я знаю как тебя зовут, а «Иноуэ» это твоя фамилия.

- А! А почему ты зовешь меня по фамилии? – поинтересовалась она.

- Обычно по имени зовут своих лучших друзей, братьев, сестер…или…или свою девушку. – замялся Куросаки.

- Значит я не твоя девушка? – грустно спросила Орихиме.

- Н-нет. – заикнулся парень.

- И не твой лучший друг?

- Я-я… - не успел ответить Ичиго.

- Ты не мой брат? – парень отрицательно помотал головой. - А кто я тогда? Для тебя.

- Ну…ты…это…это очень сложно объяснить…

- Понятно. Мы хоть вообще были знакомы? – её голос дрогнул.

- Конечно! Мы через многое прошли вместе! И ты… ты одна из моих друзей, накама.

- Накама? – переспросила Иноуэ.

- Накама. – кивнул рыжик.

- Ясно, а как я тебя звала?

- «Куросаки-кун»

- Куросаки-кун? Звучит неплохо. – ответила Орихиме, улыбнувшись. – Ты что-то хотел спросить, Куросаки-кун?

- Это может подождать. – ответил он, поднимаясь. – Я лучше пойду. Тебе нужен отдых. – сказал он, поворачиваясь к двери.

- Постой! – воскликнула она и схватила его ладонь.

Ичиго удивленно обернулся и замер. Девушка не мигая смотрела куда-то вдаль. Её глаза будто остекленели и она сильнее сжала его руку.

- Иноуэ! Эй, Иноуэ! – Куросаки, не выпуская её руки, потеребил девушку за плечо. – В чем дело? Эй! Иноуэ? – к горлу подступил ком.

Тут она моргнула и, тряхнув головой, сфокусировала взгляд на парне. Её щеки моментально порозовели.

- Что случилось? – тихо спросил Ичиго.

- Я видела развалины… - ответила она и посмотрела ему в глаза. – Почему на мне было белое платье? Почему ты был с мечом? Кто та маленькая девочка с зелеными волосами? Почему ты держал меня за руку, как сейчас, и говорил, что нам пора идти? Куда мы должны были идти? Почему я плакала рядом с твоей кроватью, пока ты лежал на ней без сознания весь в бинтах? Почему я чувствовала себя так, будто вижу тебя в последний раз? Почему было так больно?

Вопросы водопадом сыпались с её губ, а Ичиго лишь слушал, округлив глаза. Слезинка быстро скатилась по её щеке и девушка, отпустив его ладонь, закрыла лицо руками.

- Иноуэ… - грустно сказал парень. – Я знаю, будет сложно, но я обещаю, что помогу тебе все вспомнить. Слышишь? А сейчас тебе лучше поспать. – тихо добавил он.

- Наверное ты прав, Куросаки-кун. – кивнула она, вытирая последние слезинки. Орихиме легла на подушку, повернулась на бок и, укрывшись одеялом, свернулась калачиком. – Куросаки-кун?

- Да? – ответил Ичиго, поворачиваясь к ней.

- Ты придешь завтра? – тихо спросила она.

- Если ты хочешь. – сказал рыжик, взявшись за ручку двери.

- Хочу. – румянец на её щеках стал ярче.

- Значит я буду здесь. И еще, меня зовут Ичиго. Куросаки Ичиго.

- Оранжевая клубничка! – широко улыбнулась она.

*_В этом вся Иноуэ._* - подумал Ичиго, увидев её улыбку.

- Ага, именно. – кивнул он. – Пока, Иноуэ.

- Пока, Куросаки-кун. – сказала она, закрывая глаза.

Ичиго вышел из палаты. Услышав, как закрылась дверь, девушка открыла глаза и сильнее подтянула колени к груди. В голове опять пронеслись те же картинки, которые она видела раньше. Она в белом платье стоит посреди развалин, а Ичиго стоит напротив нее, протягивая свою руку. Орихиме тянет свою в ответ. Вот она держит его руку, когда парень лежит без сознания на кровати весь в бинтах. Или он просто спит? Наклоняется все ниже и ниже, но не может поцеловать… Не может так поступить с ним. И она просто плачет, а её слезы капают на его лицо.

И вот она, причина того, что её сердце норовит выскочить из груди только потому, что этот парень смотрит на нее. Причина её румянца и дрожи в коленях. Просто она влюблена…Влюблена в этого хулиганистого на вид, хмурого, рыжего подростка. Влюблена так сильно, что даже не помня ничего о нем, готова на все, лишь бы он был счастлив. На все…буквально…Отдала бы все, чтобы он улыбался, Отдала бы все, чтобы не хмурился…Все…

_«Эх!...Вот было бы у меня хотя бы пять жизней…Тогда бы я могла родиться в пяти разных городах, и пять раз наесться досыта, работать на пяти различных работах и пять раз…влюбиться в одного единственного человека. Спасибо, Куросаки-кун…прощай.»_

И с этими мыслями Иноуэ провалилась в беспокойный сон.

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 20:40**

Ичиго открыл входную дверь и тут же направился в свою комнату.

- Эй, Ичиго! – услышал он своего отца. – Что случилось? Почему Орихиме-тян в больнице? С ней все нормально?

- Утром поговорим. – кинул через плечо рыжик, поднимаясь по лестнице. На втором этаже он наткнулся на Юзу, которая выходила из ванной. Ичиго старательно спрятал глаза от своей проницательной сестры и зашел в свою комнату, а Юзу так и осталась стоять с корзиной грязной одежды в руках, озабочено глядя ему вслед.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Куросаки кинул куртку на стул и завалился на кровать.

_«А почему ты зовешь меня по фамилии?»_

_«Обычно по имени зовут своих лучших друзей, братьев, сестер…или…или свою девушку.»_

_«Значит я не твоя девушка? И не твой лучший друг? Ты не мой брат? А кто я тогда? Для тебя.»_

*_Господи…Эти вопросы просто выбили почву у меня из-под ног… «Кто я для тебя?»… Ведь это такой простой вопрос…но почему на него так сложно ответить? И почему сложно ответить именно ей? Ведь правда. Она одна из моих друзей, накама…Но почему это звучит так…неправильно, что ли… Она – девушка, которую я обещал защищать, но в который раз провалился…Боже…_* - подумал он, поворачиваясь набок.

_«Почему на мне было белое платье? Почему ты был с мечом? Кто та маленькая девочка с зелеными волосами? Почему ты держал меня за руку, как сейчас, и говорил, что нам пора идти? Куда мы должны были идти? Почему я плакала рядом с твоей кроватью, пока ты лежал на ней без сознания весь в бинтах? Почему я чувствовала себя так, будто вижу тебя в последний раз? Почему было так больно?»_

*_Почему…почему…почему…Столько вопросов…смогу ли я на все дать ответы? С чего она вообще именно это вспомнила?_*

И тут его словно поленом по голове стукнуло.

_*«… держал меня за руку, как сейчас»_. _Как сейчас? Неужели вспомнила потому, что обстоятельства похожи? Потому что я опять держал её за руку? Поэтому она вспомнила именно эти моменты?_*

_«Почему я плакала рядом с твоей кроватью, пока ты лежал на ней без сознания весь в бинтах?»_

*_Тогда это, черт возьми, откуда? Когда это вообще было?...Блин…когда же…когда… «Почему я чувствовала себя так, будто вижу тебя в последний раз». А! Это, наверное, когда её забрали арранкары! Тогда она держала меня за руку? Она же вылечила мою руку, значит…хотя нет, её щит работает и без прикосновения… Все, я окончательно запутался…Фиг с этим…даже думать не хочется…_*

Ичиго поднялся с кровати, захватил чистую одежду и пошел в душ. Вернувшись в комнату, он остановил свой взгляд на сумке, лежащей на столе.

*_Я совсем забыл про её сумку! Нужно было отнести её сразу. Ладно, сделаю это завтра._* - подумал он, заваливаясь обратно на кровать.

- С богиней все будет хорошо? – услышал он Кона рядом со своим ухом.

- С кем?

- Что значит с кем? С грудастой богиней Орихиме, разумеется.

- Не говори о ней так. – рыкнул Куросаки и схватив игрушечного льва за хвост, швырнул его в стену.

- Да в чем твоя проблема? Она же не твоя девушка! – запричитал Кон, потирая ушибленный зад. – Почему ты не ответил мне? С ней все будет хорошо?

- Надеюсь, что будет. – тихо отозвался Ичиго.

_«Да в чем твоя проблема? Она же не твоя девушка!»_

_«Значит я не твоя девушка?»_

*_Чертовски верно_* - подумал Куросаки и заснул.

* * *

**Глава получилась коротенькой, но надеюсь вам понравится.**

**На самом деле она пока самая маленькая из всех написанных XD **

**Я использовала слова из манги в некоторых местах, ****так что все они принадлежат Кубо-сенсею **


	8. Глава 8 Ураган по имени Тацки

А вот и новая глава. Надеюсь она вам понравится))

Спасибо **CrystalAmethyst** за ревьюшку ^_^ Я бы с удовольствием почитала твои стихи :3 Честно-честно :3

* * *

**Глава 8. Ураган по имени Тацки**

_Скажи мне, что все будет хорошо_

_Скажи мне, что поможешь найти мой путь_

_Скажи мне, что ты можешь видеть, что свет рассвета сломан_

_Скажи мне, что все будет в порядке_

_Скажи мне, что поможешь сражаться в этой схватке_

_Скажи мне, что не оставишь меня одну наедине с этим…_

_Потому что мне нужна, мне нужна рука, за которую я могу держаться_

_Которая удержит меня от края_

_Края, который медленно приближается_

_Потому что мне нужна, мне нужна твоя рука, за которую я могу держаться_

_Которая удержит меня от края_

_Края, в который я соскальзываю_

_Скажи, что я смогу сделать это, пока длится день_

_У меня даже нет слов, чтобы помолиться_

_Ты был единственным, кто не покидал меня_

_Помоги мне найти путь сквозь все мои страхи_

_Помоги мне увидеть свет сквозь все мои слезы_

_Помоги мне увидеть, что я не одна наедине с этим…_

**Слова из песни: ****Superchick – Hold**

* * *

**Каракура. Воскресенье. Клиника Куросаки. 09:00**

Ичиго лениво потянулся и сел на кровати. Не открывая глаз, он на автопилоте прошествовал в ванную и, вылив на лицо немереное количество воды, наконец-то разлепил веки.

- Ооо… - протянул он, взглянув на себя в зеркало. Волосы стояли дыбом и не поддавались ни банальному приглаживанию рукой, ни расческе. Тяжело вздохнув, рыжик вытерся полотенцем и поплелся на первый этаж.

- Ичиго-о-о-о! – заорал Иссин, начиная приевшийся уже ритуал «доброе-утро-сынок-получи-пяткой-в-нос».

Ичиго легко увернулся от его ударов и, не давая сдачи, сел за стол. Карин, сидевшая напротив него, подняла на брата глаза.

- С тобой все в порядке? – спросила она, продолжая есть завтрак.

- Да, все замечательно. – улыбнулся Куросаки.

*_Дело дрянь!_* - ужаснулась его сестра, пытаясь поймать выпавшие из рук палочки.

- Приятного аппетита, Ичи-ни. – ласково сказала Юзу, ставя перед братом завтрак.

- Спасибо огромное. - все так же улыбаясь, поблагодарил её Ичиго.

*_Произошло что-то серьезное… Ошибки быть не может. Эта улыбка… Надеюсь с Орихиме-тян все будет хорошо._* - Карин обеспокоенно посмотрела на брата, но решила отложить вопрос до тех пор, пока он не поест.

Десять минут спустя Ичиго отложил палочки, поблагодарив Юзу, встал из-за стола и направился к лестнице.

- Ичи-ни, что случилось с Орихиме-тян? – осторожно спросила Карин.

- Несчастный случай. – буркнул Куросаки не поворачиваясь.

- Сын, я не буду спрашивать что именно произошло и кто был виноват, но ответь на один вопрос - каков диагноз? – спросил Иссин, повернувшись к сыну.

- Амнезия. – стиснув зубы ответил рыжик.

- ЧТО? – одновременно воскликнули его сестры и отец.

- С ней все будет хорошо? Что сказал врач? – со слезами на глазах спросила Юзу, прикрывая рот ладошками.

- Сказал, что память восстановится, но на это нужно время. – Ичиго опустил голову.

- Тогда чего ты киснешь? А? Взбодрись! – гаркнул Иссин, подскакивая к сыну и хлопая его по плечу со всей дури. – И не смей ходить к ней с таким лицом! Иначе тебя постигнет «Карательная техника папочки-Куросаки»!

- Да, ладно, пофиг. – отмахнулся он и пошел в свою комнату.

*_Еще слишком рано. Она, наверное, спит. Сделаю пока уроки, что ли… А после обеда пойду в больницу_.* - мысленно решил Ичиго.

* * *

**Каракура. Старый город. Городская больница. 10:00**

Орихиме резко проснулась и рывком села на кровати. Всю ночь её мучили кошмары. Посмотрев в окно, она задалась вопросом – были ли это просто кошмары или же это воспоминания? По крайней мере первая часть сна была похожа на прошлое. Ей снилась черноволосая девчонка с немного мальчишечьим характером. Они сидели в квартире и о чем-то болтали. И, похоже, темой разговора был парень.

_«Ты что ИДИОТКА?»_

_«Фу как грубо… Никакая я не идиотка»_

_«Да нет, ты полная идиотка. Такой шанс упустить!»_

_«Ты и правда так думаешь?»_

_«Да! Такой момент, и упустила! Вот именно! Он предлагает тебя проводить, а ты отвечаешь «ну конечно». После чего, ссылаясь на боль в ноге, опираешься на его плечо… А когда вокруг никого не останется…затаскиваешь его в местечко потемнее…И ВАЛИШЬ!». – _кровожадно воскликнула подруга.

_«Та-та-та-та-цки-тян! – смущенно заикнулась Орихиме.»_

_«Да не дрейфь! Ты, главное, только сиськами потряси, он сам навалится! И все, дело сделано, вся вина на нем». – подмигнула Тацки_

_«Сиськами?...» _- все также смущенно пролепетала Иноуэ.

_«Но что-то он очень быстро сошелся с этой новенькой… Ичиго, похоже, парень не промах…». _– задумчиво протянула её подруга.

*_Куросаки-кун…Мы говорили о Куросаки-куне!_* - внезапно вспомнила девушка и, покраснев, закрыла лицо руками. *_Тацки-тян – моя лучшая подруга. Я вспомнила! Значит это все происходило на самом деле!_*. – Орихиме радостно улыбнулась, но её улыбка погасла также быстро, как и появилась. *_Но если это правда, то и все остальное тоже?_*. – она вспомнила продолжение сна и ужаснулась. *_Не может быть! Этого просто не может быть!_*. – в памяти всплыл монстр в маске, напавший на нее и Тацки. *_Но ведь монстры не существуют!_*. – она обхватила голову руками. Жутко хотелось плакать, вылить всю эту горечь наружу, но как назло слезы из глаз не лились, только неприятный ком застрял в горле. Пытаясь успокоить себя, девушка начала смотреть в окно. Во дворике перед больницей никого не было, за исключением одинокой фигурки, прямо посередине. Орихиме удивленно посмотрела на нее. Фигура не шевелилась пару минут, а потом направилась к стене больницы. Иноуэ проследила за ней взглядом и удивленно распахнула глаза, когда фигурка исчезла, пройдя сквозь стену.

*_Я схожу с ума! Я определенно схожу с ума!_* - ужаснулась девушка и вновь закрыла лицо руками.

В дверь тихонько постучали. Орихиме вскинула голову и посмотрела на дверь. *_Может это Куросаки-кун?_*. – с надеждой подумала она.

- Войдите.

- Иноуэ-сан? Вы уже проснулись? – спросил её врач, зайдя в палату.

- Да, конечно. – попыталась улыбнуться девушка.

- Что ж, тогда начнем осмотр.

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 15:00**

Ичиго взглянул на часы. *_Уже три часа. Думаю пора идти._*. – подумал он, поднимаясь с дивана.

- Ичи-ни, ты пошел к Орихиме-тян? – спросила Юзу, подойдя к нему.

- Да. – ответил он, одевая куртку и обуваясь.

- Возьми это с собой, пожалуйста. – сестра протянула ему пакет с едой.

- Юзу, там ведь кормят. – напомнил ей брат.

- Но ведь больничная еда не сравнится с домашней! – надула губки Юзу, настойчиво протягивая ему пакет. – Возьми!

- Хорошо, хорошо… - Ичиго взял пакет, захватил сумку Орихиме и открыл дверь. – Не знаю, когда вернусь, так что…

- Ладно, я передам отцу, что ты опоздаешь на ужин. – улыбнулась она. – Передавай привет Орихиме-тян.

- Ладно. – кивнул Куросаки закрывая дверь.

* * *

**Каракура. Старый город. Городская больница. 15:30**

Куросаки зашел в больницу и подошел к стойке регистрации.

- Здравствуйте, я к Орихиме Иноуэ. Палата 429. К ней сейчас можно?

- О! Здравствуйте-здравствуйте. – улыбнулась женщина. - Сейчас узнаю. – ответила она и взяла трубку. Ичиго отошел от стойки и сел на стул. Через пару минут женщина окликнула его.

- Вы можете подняться, молодой человек. Врач скоро закончит тесты и вы сможете зайти.

- Спасибо. – ответил рыжик и пошел к лифту.

Поднявшись на четвертый этаж, он нашел нужную палату и сел в кресло напротив. Через пять минут из палаты вышел врач, делая пометки в истории болезни. Ичиго тут же поднялся навстречу ему.

- Куросаки-сан, верно? – спросил мужчина, поднимая голову.

- Да. Как Иноуэ? – взволновано спросил он.

- Хорошо. Память восстанавливается. Она вспомнила свою подругу… хм… Тацки-тян. – ответил он, сверяясь с историей болезни.

- О! Это ведь замечательно.

- Да, но её что-то беспокоит. Что-то из того, что она вспомнила. Но она не рассказывает.

- Ясно. Могу я пойти к ней?

- Да, конечно. Она уже ждет вас.

Ичиго открыл дверь в палату. Орихиме тут же повернула голову и широко улыбнулась, увидев парня.

- Куросаки-кун! – весело поприветствовала его она.

- Ои, Иноуэ. – кивнул Ичиго, про себя отметив, что она выглядит бодрее. – Как ты? – спросил он, садясь на стул возле кровати.

- Замечательно! – ответила она. – Только голова раскалывается. Чувство такое, будто меня дубиной по затылку бьют!

- Это ведь совсем не «замечательно»! – воскликнул ужаснувшийся рыжик. – Может попросить для тебя обезболивающее?

- Нет, спасибо. – замахала руками она.

Возникло неловкое молчание. Куросаки не знал с чего начать, но вдруг вспомнил, что принес её вещи.

- Я тут вещи твои принес. – сказал он, поднимая её сумку. - Они были с тобой вчера.

- О! – воскликнула она, протягивая руку. Орихиме взяла сумку и тут же открыла её. *_Интересно есть тут…_*

- Ага! – воскликнула она, взмахнув кусочком ткани над головой. – Это то, что нужно!

Ичиго удивленно посмотрел на нее, но, поняв чем она машет, быстро отвернулся.

- В чем дело? – спросила она.

- Иноуэ, девчонки обычно не машут своими трусами над головой… тем более в присутствии парня! – ответил он не поворачиваясь.

- Да? Ой, наверное, ты прав. – сказала она поднимаясь.

Поняв, что она хочет сделать, парень, для надежности, закрыл рукой глаза.

- Так-то лучше. – мгновение спустя протянула она, садясь обратно на кровать. – Прости меня за такое вульгарное поведение, просто мне они были необходимы. Эта больничная рубашка очень неудобная. Из-за нее мне пришлось бы вечно сидеть под одеялом в присутствии кого угодно, ведь сидеть без белья не очень прилично, верно? – бодро рассуждала она, чем вогнала рыжика в краску.

Ичиго убрал руку от глаз и стал наблюдать за тем, как девушка достает из сумки вещи. Орихиме достала учебники, положила их на подоконник и принялась за тетради. В итоге на широком подоконнике уместились учебники, тетради, пенал и школьная форма, на которой гордо возлежал её бюстгальтер, на который Куросаки отчаянно старался не смотреть.

- Итак! – весело хлопнула в ладоши Иноуэ и начала рассматривать свои вещи. Открыв первую тетрадь, она быстро пробежала глазами по страницам. Ичиго удивленно смотрел, как она проделывает все это со своими тетрадями, потом с учебниками.

- Ну как? Есть что-нибудь знакомое? – поинтересовался он.

- Да! – воскликнула она, отвлекаясь от своего занятия. – Я все это помню! Все эти записи, параграфы в учебниках… Все!

- ВСЕ? – выпучил глаза рыжик.

- Да! – улыбнулась ему девушка.

- Но как?…что?...каким макаром?…

- Не знаю. – протянула Орихиме и, внезапно, погрустнела.

- Эй, врач сказал, что ты вспомнила Тацки. – попытался отвлечь её Куросаки.

- А! Да, вспомнила. – мягко улыбнулась девушка и, посмотрев в окно, нахмурилась. Ичиго удивленно вскинул брови.

- Знаешь. – тихо сказала она, продолжая напряженно смотреть в окно. – Может я забыла все не случайно? Может я хотела все забыть и мне подвернулся удачный момент?

- Не пори чушь! Тебя беспокоит что-то из того что ты вспомнила? Ты ведь не все рассказала врачу. – воскликнул рыжик, вскакивая со стула. Орихиме грустно посмотрела на него.

- Можно я спрошу у тебя кое-что? – спросила она, опять поворачиваясь к окну.

- Разумеется. Все, что угодно. – кивнул Куросаки.

- Ты видишь кого-нибудь на площадке? – Орихиме указала пальцем на окно.

Ичиго подошел к кровати, перегнулся через нее и, упершись ладонями о подоконник, выглянул на улицу. На площадке перед больницей никого не было.

- Нет, никого не вижу. – сказал он, продолжая смотреть в окно.

- Я так и думала. – вздохнула девушка. – Но я вижу… Весь день… Вижу людей, которые проходят сквозь стены больницы, парят в воздухе… - сказала она, закрывая лицо руками. – Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума! – всхлипнула она. – Поэтому я не сказала ничего врачу.

- Хэй! Иноуэ, посмотри на меня. – Ичиго сел на кровать и повернулся к девушке, но она лишь сильнее закрыла лицо руками. – Послушай, ты не сумасшедшая! – он силой оторвал её руки от лица. – Слышишь? Ты видишь призраков. Ты и до этого их видела! Я тоже их раньше видел. – сказал он, продолжая сжимать её запястья своими ладонями. – У них всех из груди цепь торчит, верно?

Орихиме подняла глаза и, встретившись взглядом с парнем, кивнула.

- Ты не сумасшедшая, поверь мне. Просто у тебя очень высокий уровень духовной силы.

- Я верю тебе. – прошептала девушка и, поняв, что он так близко и до сих пор держит её за запястья, покраснела. – А есть еще кто-нибудь такой же как я? Кто-нибудь еще видит их?

- Да, все наши друзья. – сказал Ичиго, отпуская её руки.

- И Тацки-тян? – с надеждой спросила она.

- Ага, и она тоже. Если честно, хорошо, что ты не рассказала об этом врачу. – почесывая подбородок протянул Куросаки. – У нас могли бы быть большие проблемы.

- Значит это большой секрет? – поинтересовалась девушка.

- Ну что-то типа того. Тебя беспокоит что-нибудь еще?

Орихиме притихла. Куросаки удивленно поднял одну бровь.

- Дай угадаю, ты вспомнила монстра какого-нибудь?

Иноуэ уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

- Это был мой брат… А ты спас меня и Тацки-тян.

- Ооо…вот оно как…Да, было такое.

- Мой брат правда был монстром?

- Ну не совсем… - и Ичиго пустился в долгие объяснения. Он рассказывал ей кто такие шинигами, плюсы и пустые. Рассказывал, что есть общество душ, в которое шинигами должны отправлять плюсов и т.д. и т.п. Орихиме внимательно слушала не перебивая, лишь изредка округляя глаза.

* * *

**Каракура. Старый город. Городская больница. 16:50**

- То есть ты был кем-то вроде супер-героя, который спасал людей и духов от монстров? Но ведь сейчас ты их не видишь, значит ты потерял свою духовную силу? – спросила она, выслушав его рассказ.

- Эээ… Что-то типа этого. – кивнул Куросаки, сложив на груди руки.

- Наверно, ты потерял её сражаясь с каким-нибудь супер-злодеем. – задумчиво продолжила она. Отдал её, чтобы спасти мир? Я права? – глаза Орихиме блестели от восторга.

- Ну, можно и так сказать. – протянул рыжик.

- Вау! Ты такой классный, Куросаки-кун! – воскликнула она и её щеки залил румянец.

- Эээ…Спасибо, Иноуэ. – Ичиго почесал затылок. Тут он почувствовал, как в кармане завибрировал телефон. Куросаки быстро достал его и посмотрел на экран.

- Это Тацки. – ответил он на немой вопрос Орихиме.

* * *

- Алло?

- ИЧИГО, МАТЬ ТВОЮ!

* * *

Ичиго отставил мобильник от уха, а Иноуэ удивленно округлила глаза.

- Прости, я на секундочку. – извинился он, встал и пошел к выходу из палаты.

* * *

- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЫ НЕ ОТВЕЧАЕШЬ? – продолжала орать трубка.

- Не ори, Тацки. Я не глухой!

- НЕ ОРИ ТАЦКИ? НЕ ОРИ ТАЦКИ! ДА ТЫ ХОТЬ ПОНИМАЕШЬ КАК Я ВОЛНОВАЛАСЬ?

- Я понимаю!

- НЕТ, НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ! – её голос дрогнул. – Я не могла дозвониться до Орихиме целый день, и дома её не было! Я, конечно, помню о её тренировках, но её не было слишком долго! А потом позвонил Исида и сказал, что она в больнице. Ичиго, я ведь просила тебя присмотреть за ней! – уже спокойнее продолжала девушка.

- Я этим и занимался! И не волнуйся, с ней все хорошо.

- Что с ней?

- *Исида, говнюк! Оставил эту новость на меня…* У нее…хм…небольшая амнезия.

- А, небольшая амнезия…ЧТО? АМНЕЗИЯ? – снова заорала трубка. – Где ты, засранец?

- Я? В больнице.

- Не смей даже с места двигаться! Я сейчас буду! – и вызов прервался.

* * *

- Бл*ть! – выругался рыжик, возвращаясь в палату.

- Что-то случилось? – взволнованно спросила Орихиме.

- Ага, случилось… Сюда мчится демон, который оторвет мне яйца.

- Что? – смущенно переспросила девушка.

- Говорю, Тацки скоро придет и надерет мне зад. – ответил Ичиго садясь обратно на стул. Он закинул руки за голову, вытянул ноги и задумчиво посмотрел на потолок.

- Сюда идет Тацки-тян? – воскликнула Иноуэ, хлопнув в ладоши. Тут её живот заурчал и она, покраснев, закрыла его руками. – Прошу прощения.

- О! Точно, я же принес тебе поесть! – вспомнил рыжик и протянул девушке пакет, который дала ему Юзу. – Все уже остыло, наверно.

- Спасибо. – пролепетала Орихиме, краснее еще сильнее. Она осторожно открыла коробку с бенто и обнаружила в ней несколько онигири, васаби, пасту из красных бобов и булочку. Еще раз заглянув в пакет, она нашла термос с чаем.

*_Странный какой-то обед Юзу положила_.* - подумал Куросаки, искоса поглядывая на коробку, но увидев счастливое лицо девушки успокоился.

- Итадакимасу! – пропела Иноуэ и принялась за еду.

* * *

**Каракура. Старый город. Городская больница. 17:15**

**- **Куросаки-кун?

- Да? – парень открыл глаза и посмотрел на девушку.

- Почему Тацки-тян хочет надрать тебе задницу?

- Потому что я ... – но он не успел договорить. Дверь палаты распахнулась и внутрь залетела запыхавшаяся Тацки.

*_Помяни черта…_* - тяжело вздохнув, подумал Ичиго.

- И-чи-го! – отдышавшись прошипела Арисава. – Я жду объяснений.

- Может выйдем?

- Нет, здесь и сейчас! – гаркнула она и повернулась к подруге. – Орихиме, как ты? – взволнованно спросила каратистка, присев на край кровати.

- Хорошо. – улыбнулась рыжеволосая. – Куросаки-кун очень помог мне. Правда! Пожалуйста, Тацки-тян, не надирай ему задницу!

Тацки вскинула бровь и, прищурив глаза, посмотрела на Куросаки.

- Я решу что делать, когда узнаю что произошло. Давай, Ичиго, просвяти меня. – сказала она, поудобнее устроилась в ногах у подруги и скрестила руки на груди.

- Да нечего рассказывать. Мы были в бассейне, я смотрел, как Иноуэ проплывает дистанцию, потом она вылезла и я отвернулся поговорить с парнями. А потом… Я сам толком не знаю что произошло… Только услышал, как Чизуру позвала её, повернулся, а она уже под водой скрылась! Ну я и прыгнул за ней. А когда вытащил из воды оказалось, что она не дышит. Ну и… - его щеки порозовели и парень стыдливо опустил голову.

- Ну и…что? – нетерпеливо спросила Тацки.

- Ну и…в общем…так получилось…она не дышала и я…

Тут до каратистки дошел смысл его слов. Она, открыв рот, уставилась на рыжика.

- Только не говори что ты… - она осторожно покосилась на подругу. - … сделал ей искусственное дыхание…рот в рот… - прошептала она, наклонившись поближе к Ичиго. Тот коротко кивнул.

- Твою ж мать… - выдохнула Тацки и почесала затылок.

- Я вообще не соображал! Просто делал, что мне сказал Кагинэ-сенсей! Это была необходимость! Ничего такого… - сказал, все еще румяный, Куросаки.

Тут они вспомнили, что не одни в комнате и, как по команде, повернулись к Орихиме. Она сидела, приложив пальцы к губам, густой румянец покрывал её щеки, а глаза были размером с блюдце. Девушка не моргая смотрела на парня.

- Ты… я… - пролепетала она.

- Прости, Иноуэ. Я не хотел, правда!

- Не извиняйся, Куросаки-кун. – сглотнув сказала она. – Ты спас меня! А это… это была всего лишь необходимость. – улыбнулась она, краснея еще сильнее.

Ичиго облегченно выдохнул. *_Знал бы он, что это для нее значит…_* - подумала Тацки, грустно посмотрев на подругу. *_А этот дурак еще и извиняться начал…_* - она потянулась и, схватив его на ворот футболки, притянула к себе.

- Ладно, так и быть, я не буду лупить тебя. – сказала каратистка, посмотрев на друга. – Но, как говорится, еще раз и в глаз!

- Ладно-ладно, Тацки, остынь. – отозвался рыжик, вырываясь из её хватки.

- Куросаки-кун, Тацки-тян, можно мне спросить у вас кое-что? – друзья выжидающе посмотрели на рыжеволосую девушку. – Вы встречаетесь, да?

Тацки от удивления выпустила футболку Ичиго.

- Ты с ума сошла, что ли? Я и он? – Тацки сморщила нос.

- Я и эта сумасшедшая? – продолжил Ичиго. – Не смеши меня!

- Не смеши МЕНЯ! – перебила его Арисава. – Ему никогда не добиться такой классной девчонки как я!

- Классной? Скорее бешеной! – покосился на нее Куросаки.

- Бешеной? Нарываешься, апельсиноголовый? – прорычала Тацки, вскакивая со своего места.

- Не нарываюсь! На правду не обижаются! – гаркнул Ичиго, тоже вскакивая со своего места. Друзья стояли, метая друг в друга молнии глазами.

- С чего ты вообще это взяла? – в один голос спросили они, синхронно поворачиваясь к удивленно глядящей на них девушке.

- Ну… - протянула она, приложив палец к губам. – Вы зовете друг друга по именам…

- Это еще не показатель! Мы просто друзья детства! – Куросаки опустился обратно на стул. И почему ты подумала об этом в первую очередь?

- Что за хрень это твое _«_в первую очередь_»_? Ты что-то успел ей наговорить? – спросила Тацки, успокаиваясь.

- Она спрашивала, почему я зову её по фамилии, вот я и попытался объяснить. – пожал плечами рыжик.

- Ладно, проехали… Что ты вообще успел ей рассказать?

* * *

**Каракура. Старый город. Городская больница. 18:45**

- Думаю нам пора. – сказала Тацки, поднимаясь с кровати.

- Хорошо. – кивнула её подруга. – Я, если честно, немного устала.

- Могла и сразу сказать, мы бы свалили. – сказал Ичиго, разминая затекшие конечности. Последние полтора часа он дремал на стуле, пока Тацки рассказывала Орихиме различные истории из её детства.

- Я не хотела, чтобы вы уходили. – прошептала она, опуская глаза.

*_Во дурак, она просто не хотела, чтобы ТЫ уходил._* - подумала Тацки и незаметно подмигнула подруге.

- Тацки-тян, не могла бы ты принести некоторые мои вещи? – спросила Орихиме.

- Да, конечно. Что тебе нужно?

- Я лучше напишу. – покраснев сказала она и покосилась на парня.

- Ладно, я подожду. – ответила каратистка.

Орихиме выдрала из тетради листок и полезла в пенал за ручкой. Открыв его, она нашла сложенный листочек бумаги. Любопытство взяло своё и девушка, развернув записку, быстро пробежалась по ней взглядом.

- Что это? – спросила Тацки, заглядывая ей через плечо.

- Не знаю. Я, похоже, с кем-то переписывалась. – ответила Иноуэ.

- Ага, со мной вчера. – кивнул Куросаки, тоже заглядывая ей через плечо. Девушка тут же покраснела, почувствовав его близость.

- Не отвлекайся, Орихиме. – сказала Тацки нетерпеливо.

- Хай! – откликнулась её подруга и, написав все, что было ей необходимо, отдала листок Арисаве.

- Я принесу тебе все завтра. – пообещала та и наклонившись поближе к подруге зашептала, чтобы не услышал Ичиго. – Я так понимаю ты вспомнила о своих чувствах к этому идиоту, верно? Завтра, когда я приду, мы поговорим об этом побольше, хорошо?

- Хорошо. – кивнула покрасневшая девушка. – Пока Куросаки-кун, Тацки-тян.

- Пока, Иноуэ.

- Пока Орихиме. Идем, дубина! – сказала она, волоча парня к двери.

- От дубины слышу! – послышалось в ответ и дверь палаты закрылась.

* * *

**Хе-хе ;) Да, я пожалела Ичиго... Тацки не стала колотить его и он отделался легким испугом XD**

**Эта глава длиннее предыдущей... и, надеюсь, она вам понравилась ^_^**

**Я тут поняла, что давно не писала о уже повзрослевших Ичи и Химе...**

**Но ничего... Наверстаю упущенное в следующей главе))) **

**Буду рада послушать ваше мнение, так что жду ревьюшек :3**


	9. Глава 9 Фестиваль фейерверков

Как и обещала, глава посвящена будущему ^_^ И в ней не только Иссин, но и... сами узнаете, если прочитаете :)

* * *

**Глава 9. Фестиваль фейерверков.**

_Вместе, семьёй, мы переживём_  
_Любое ненастье,_  
_И этот союз навечно,_  
_Он справится с чем угодно._  
_Моя любовь к тебе растет с каждым днем, да,_  
_Нам надо учиться на наших ошибках, да, да!_

_Я думаю, мы на правильном пути,_  
_Несмотря на все взлеты и падения,_  
_Мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом._  
_Я думаю, мы на правильном пути_  
_К лучшим дням, лучшим дням..._  
_Давай скажем, что мы перевернули страницу,_  
_Забыли о прошлом,_  
_Когда следовало смеяться, а не плакать, чувствовать..._  
_Что еще сказать?_  
_Я думаю, мы на правильном пути..._

_Скоро мне понадобится совет,_  
_Надеюсь, ты будешь рядом, чтобы пролить немного света,_  
_И, может быть, однажды тебе понадобится мой,_  
_И мы сможем (мы сможем) помочь друг другу..._

**Слова****из****песни****: ****Christina Aguilera - ****On Our Way**

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 17:30**

- Ты что, не веришь мне?

- Не в этом дело, пап. Просто… все это звучит невероятно, понимаешь? Сложно принять, что у мамы был такой момент в жизни.

- Что ж, для тебя да… невероятно…но для меня и остальных… блин, сложно объяснить. Химе и до этого часто ушибалась, она очень неуклюжая иногда… особенно когда замечтается. А стоило ей связаться со мной, как…ну ты сам уже знаешь, что произошло. Кстати, знаешь от скольки фонарных столбов я её спас? Уже со счету сбился. – Ичиго усмехнулся краем рта.

- Но она все вспомнила, да?

- Конечно! Ей потребовалось всего три недели. Видел бы ты, как она удивилась, когда узнала что и у нее есть «супер-способности». – рыжик показал пальцами кавычки. – Я думал она в обморок от радости упадет. Химе скакала как сумасшедшая… до сих пор это помню.

- И часто ты к ней ходил?

- Пару раз в неделю. Мы чередовались, на самом деле. День я, день Тацки, день Исида, день Чад, а потом все заново… Мне до сих пор интересно о чем они с Чадом говорили, ведь он не из говорливых… Хотя Орихиме всегда умела находить общий язык с людьми. – Куросаки посмотрел на часы.

- Если хочешь отмазаться от продолжения, то ничего не выйдет. – протянул Мамору, поудобней развалившись на диване.

- Не в этом дело, просто мне стало интересно, сколько времени прошло и почему Химе с Масаки еще на улице. Пойду посмотрю, чем они занимаются… - сказал Ичиго, поднимаясь.

Тут с улицы донеслись звуки ударов, веселый смех «его девочек» и чьи-то недовольные комментарии. Рыжик так и застыл на месте. *_Не может быть… мне точно послышалось…_*

Дверь дома открылась и внутрь зашла девушка, недовольно переговаривающаяся с кем-то через плечо. Её длинные черные волосы были затянуты в высокий хвост.

- Да ладно тебе, бородач! Нечего бухаться в обморок, только увидев меня!

- Карин? – пробормотал Ичиго.

- Ичи-ни! Привет! – воскликнула Карин, подошла к брату и крепко обняла его. – Давно не виделись! Эй, скажи уже что-нибудь!

- П-привет, Карин…

- Это еще что за фигня? Отец бросается с объятиями, а брат молчит в тряпочку? Неужели ты не рад меня видеть?

- Рад! Просто, ты так изменилась…

- Говоришь так, будто мы сотню лет не виделись!

- Ну, четыре года не сотня, но срок немалый! Я думал тебя и в стране-то нет!

- Я вернулась неделю назад. – улыбнулась девушка. – И я что-то не вижу на твоем лице большой радости. – она вскинула одну бровь и скрестила руки на груди.

- Я правда рад! – заверил её Ичиго, прижимая сестру к себе. – Просто…

- Да забей! Я знаю…

- Тетя Карин?

- О! Мамору! Иди сюда, племяш, обними-ка свою тётю! Смотри-ка как ты вырос! Скоро отца своего догонишь! – воскликнула Карин, обнимая подошедшего племянника. – Как ты?

- Отлично. – улыбнулся мальчик, обнимая её в ответ.

- Кстати, а почему вы дома сидите? На улице прекрасная погода! Или ты уже успел с отцом поссориться?

- Нет, просто он решил присоединиться к Химе и Масаки. – ответил рыжик и повернулся на звук открывающейся двери. В дом залетел Исин следом за которым вошла Орихиме, держа дочь за руку. Масаки заинтересованно смотрела на сестру Ичиго.

- Ну что, малышка, давай знакомиться? – улыбнулась Карин, присаживаясь рядом с девочкой на корточки.

- Это Карин-тян, сестра твоего отца и твоя тетя. – сказала Орихиме дочери.

- Масаки Куросаки. – улыбнулась в ответ девочка, протягивая свою ручку тёте. Карин с удовольствием пожала её.

- Карин-тян, а где же Тоширо-кун?

- Будет через пару минут. Пошел улаживать «некоторые проблемы». – девушка многозначительно покачала головой. – Ой! Я забыла, что закрыла его тело в машине… Надо бы открыть, наверно. – рассмеялась она и направилась к выходу.

- Ты знал, что она в городе? – спросил у отца Ичиго, когда за его сестрой закрылась дверь.

- Да, поэтому и собрал всех.

- Всех?

- Ах да, забыл сказать… Юзу должна подъехать к шести. – ответил Иссин и Ичиго осел в кресло.

- И по какому поводу сборище?

- Неужели нужен повод, чтобы собрать семью вместе?

- Обычно да.

- А как на счет того, что мы очень давно не собирались вместе? А? К тому же сегодня стартует летний фестиваль фейерверков! – кинул через плечо его отец, выходя из комнаты.

- Папочка-а-а, мы ведь пойдем смотреть фейерверки? – спросила Масаки, залезая к Ичиго на колени.

- Конечно пойдем, милая. – ответил он, легонько щелкнув дочь по носику. Она весело рассмеялась и захлопала в ладоши.

Тем временем в комнату вернулась недовольная Карин.

- В чем дело, Карин-тян? – взволнованно спросила Орихиме.

- Тоширо… долго его нет… и реацу прячет, засранец!

- Не волнуйся, Карин-тян. Я уверенна, что с ним все в порядке. – успокаивающе сказала Химе.

Тут в комнату влетел Иссин и начал щелкать фотоаппаратом.

*_Ну началось…_* - раздраженно подумал рыжик, закатывая глаза.

- Ты так и не ответил мне, кстати. – Карин взглянула на брата. – Так чем вы занимались?

- Папа рассказывает о том, как они с мамой начали встречаться. – ответил за отца Мамору.

- О-о-о-о… - протянула его тетя… - И на чем он остановился?

- На маминой амнезии.

- Я это помню… Он тогда себе места не находил… и лыбился постоянно, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство…

- Правда? – спросила Орихиме, присаживаясь на ручку кресла рядом с мужем.

- Ну а ты как думаешь? Разумеется я волновался! – буркнул Ичиго.

- И после того, как маму выписали, ты признался, да? – поинтересовался мальчик.

- Нет. На самом деле целый год ничего не происходило… До того Дня Святого Валентина, на котором я решилась подарить ему шоколадку. – улыбнулась Химе, легонько взъерошив волосы мужа.

- Это у тебя «ничего не происходило», а в моей голове был такой ураган из непонятных эмоций. И мне, кстати, очень помог твой совет.

- Какой? – удивилась девушка.

- Ну когда ты посоветовала мне записывать переживания, а потом рвать или сжигать этот листок.

- Но ведь это было уже в новом учебном году! – воскликнула она.

- Это не важно. – махнул рукой Куросаки. – Короче, все самое интересное произошло с нами, когда мы учились в последнем классе старшей школы. И мы оставим это на потом. Раз уж тут такое сборище… - протянул он.

- Ладно. – буркнул Мамору.

- О! Он близко. – встрепенулась Карин. Буквально через секунду в дверь постучали и она кинулась открывать.

- Ну слава богу! Почему так долго? – спросила девушка, обнимая зашедшего в дом беловолосого парня.

- Прости. Я старался быстрее. – прошептал Хитсугая, чмокнув её в висок.

- Тоширо-кун! – воскликнула Орихиме, увидев капитана.

- Привет, Тоширо… или как там, «капитан Хитсугая». – язвительно протянул Ичиго.

- Здравствуйте Иссин-сан, Ичиго, Орихиме-тян…неизвестные мне дети… - поздоровался Тоширо, зайдя в комнату.

- Это мои племянники. – рассмеялась Карин. – Мамору и Масаки.

- Очень приятно. – кивнул Тоширо, пожимая Мамору руку. Тот ошарашено глядел на него.

- В чем дело? – спросил джубантай тайчо.

- Это вы капитан десятого отряда? – с горящими глазами спросил мальчик.

- Да. А откуда ты…

- Пап, он вовсе непохож на первоклашку. – сказал Мамору, посмотрев на кресло, в котором сидели родители. Тоширо почувствовал, как задергалась бровь.

*_Неужели он такой же наглый, как его отец?_*

- Ясно дело, двадцать лет уже прошло. – ответил Ичиго, ухмыльнувшись.

Масаки повернулась на его коленях.

- Мамочка-а-а…Тут кто-то есть? – взволнованно спросила она.

Тоширо удивленно посмотрел на девочку.

- Она не видит меня?

- Тебе, наверное, лучше вернуться в гигай. – шепнула ему Карин.

- Что? А я разве… Ой! – воскликнул Хитсугая, обнаружив на себе одежду шинигами. – Я на секунду. – извинился он и вышел.

- Уже нет, милая. Но вернется через минутку и ты его увидишь. – ответила дочери Орихиме.

- Значит Масаки не видит духов? – спросила Карин.

- Да. У нее нет ни капли духовной силы. – кивнул Ичиго, обнимая малышку. – Но она все знает о призраках и шинигами…

- Простите. – сказал вернувшийся Тоширо. – Совсем забыл, что я не в гигае. – пробормотал он, подходя к Масаки. – Здравствуй, меня зовут Хитсугая Тоширо и я твой дядя, похоже…

- Приятно познакомиться, Хитсугая-сан. – поздоровалась малышка.

*_О! А она, похоже в маму пошла._* - подумал Тоширо, улыбнувшись.

В дверь опять постучали и Иссин кинулся открывать.

- Юзу! Моя малышка! – пропел он, обнял дочь и начал скакать с ней по коридору.

- Папочка-а-а-а-а! – радостно прокричала девушка.

- Ну хоть кто-то рад. – разрыдался на её плече Иссин.

- Кто-то? – переспросила Юзу. – Ичи-ни! – прокричала она, вырывалась из объятий отца и побежала в гостиную.

Ичиго, услышавший что она пришла, поставил Масаки на пол и поднялся с кресла. Он искренне похвалил себя за сообразительность, потому что Юзу, влетевшая в гостиную, врезалась в его грудь с ужасающей силой.

- Ичи-ни, я так соскучилась!

- Да ладно тебе, мы не виделись всего пару месяцев.

- Мы не виделись два месяца и четыре дня! – прохныкала она и рыжик ласково погладил её по голове.

- Да ладно тебе, Юзу… Ты ведь не маленькая.

- Но я все равно рада тебя видеть! – надула губы Юзу, отходя от брата. – Приветик, Орихиме-тян, Масаки-тян. – улыбнулась она и обняла их.

- Привет, тетя Юзу. – поздоровался Мамору, улыбнувшись.

- Мамору-тян! – воскликнула она и пошла обнимать его.

- Здарова всем. – послышался еще один голос.

- О! Джинта-кун! Ты тоже пришел! – улыбнулась Орихиме, а Ичиго наоборот сжал зубы.

- Ясно дело! Куда моя богиня, туда и я. – улыбнулся красноволосый.

* * *

**Каракура. Река Оносе. 21:00**

Ичиго и Орихиме стояли на берегу реки, наблюдая за своими детьми, бегающими друг за другом. Рыжик обнял свою жену со спины, посильнее прижал её к себе и положил подбородок на её макушку. Химе улыбнулась и накрыла его руки своими.

- Что еще ты будешь ему рассказывать? – спросила она, после недолгого молчания.

- Не знаю… Но точно знаю, что я рассказывать НЕ буду… - прошептал он ей на ухо.

- Да? И что же? – поинтересовалась Орихиме.

- Ну… Про наше первое совместное рождество… первую брачную ночь и наш медовый месяц… - промурлыкал он, прикасаясь губами к её шее. Орихиме мягко засмеялась.

- Что смешного? – спросил Ичиго.

- Ты щекотишь меня! – ответила она, повернулась и положила свою голову на его грудь. Куросаки улыбнулся и зарылся носом в её волосы. – Я люблю тебя. – прошептала Орихиме, обхватывая его руками.

- Я тоже люблю тебя. – сказал Ичиго, посильнее прижимая её к себе.

Начался фейерверк. Вспышки озаряли берег и реку. Внезапно одна, особенно яркая, осветила обнявшуюся парочку. Ичиго опустил взгляд с неба.

- Ну и нафига ты это сделал? – спросил он отца.

- Это я попросил. – ответил Мамору, высовываясь из-за спины деда.

- Неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы у тебя на память осталась такая романтичная фотография? Ты ужасен, сынок! – Иссин погрозил сыну пальцем.

- Пф-ф-ф-ф…выдохнул Ичиго. – Он когда-нибудь повзрослеет? – сердито спросил рыжик, указывая подбородком на отца, который носился вместе с его детьми по кругу, играя в «догонялки».

- Не сердись, мой хмурый апельсинчик. – улыбнулась Орихиме, посмотрев на него.

- Не люблю когда ты меня так называешь… Навевает неприятные воспоминания.

- А как на счет «лохматой морковки»?

- Ну уж нет, звучит как-то пошло…

- Каждый думает в меру своей испорченности. – пожала плечами Химе.

- Ты намекаешь на то, что я озабоченный? – поднял брови Ичиго.

- Я ничего не говорила. – нараспев протянула его жена.

- Но подразумевала, да?

- …

- Ага! Молчание – знак согласия!

Орихиме тихонько рассмеялась.

- Ты еще и смеешься? Ну все, когда вернемся домой, я накажу тебя! – коварно улыбнулся он, приблизив к ней свое лицо. Девушка моментально покраснела.

- Обожаю, когда ты краснеешь. – прошептал Ичиго напротив её губ.

- Я знаю. – прошептала в ответ она и обвила его шею руками.

- Как на счет того, чтобы оставить детей у старика и провести этот вечер наедине? – спросил рыжик.

- А разве Мамору не нужно завтра в школу?

- Вроде его практика закончилась вчера… Значит с завтрашнего дня он официально на летних каникулах.

- Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем он взвалил на себя столько обязанностей? Уже конец июля, а он только на каникулы вышел. – вздохнула Орихиме.

- Пусть занимается этим, пока нравится. К тому же у него остался последний семестр, а потом он пойдет в старшую школу. Я, конечно, уверен, что он захочет продолжать свою баскетбольную деятельность. – сказал Ичиго, поднимая глаза к небу и любуясь фейерверком.

- Думаешь он снова станет капитаном?

- Думаю да. Ты же знаешь, какой он упрямый.

- Такой же как ты.

- Но я не был капитаном школьной баскетбольной команды и старостой класса одновременно. Помнишь?

- Но ты был нападающим. А потом вратарем в футбольной команде. И ты совмещал это с работой проводника душ…

- Ладно, ты победила. – сдался рыжик. – Мамору! Масаки! – крикнул он, повернув голову. Дети, веселившиеся с Иссином, остановились и повернули к нему головы.

- Что, пап? – спросил Мамору.

- Не хотите остаться сегодня у деда?

- Я бы остался, если дедушка не против.

- Я не против! Я всеми руками и ногами «за»! – воскликнул старший Куросаки, наглядно это демонстрируя.

- Я тоже останусь. – улыбнулась Масаки.

- Ах, моя милая, будет весело! – Иссин взял её за руки и начал кружить на месте. – Мы будем бегать, пить какао и рассказывать смешные истории!

- Значит решено, вы остаетесь?

- Да! – в один голос ответили дети и продолжили прерванную игру.

- Дело сделано. – прошептал Ичиго на ухо своей жене. – Хочешь уйти сейчас?

- Давай останемся хотя бы до конца фестиваля. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть и еще я хотела половить красных стрекоз… Как не пытаюсь они все не хотят садиться мне на палец! – воскликнула она, поднимая указательный палец к небу.

Ичиго улыбнулся, поднял руку и переплел свои пальцы с её. Потом медленно опустил руку жены вниз и легонько поцеловал её пальцы.

- Я уверен, сегодня у тебя все получится. – заверил он вновь покрасневшую Орихиме.

Она улыбнулась и уткнулась лбом в его грудь. Залпы стихли.

- Похоже фестиваль закончился. Иди, лови стрекоз, только далеко не уходи.

- Хорошо. Я ненадолго, обещаю. – прошептала она, мягко поцеловала его и побежала по берегу.

Ичиго опустился на траву и стал наблюдать за тем, как его жена, и присоединившиеся к ней дети с Иссином, застывали на месте с вытянутыми руками и ждали, пока на них сядут стрекозы. Усмехнувшись, он повернул голову и стал смотреть на воду.

*_Двадцать лет… мы вместе почти двадцать лет…_* - подумал он.

- Ура! Получилось! Она села ко мне на палец! – послышались радостные крики Орихиме и секунду спустя она склонилась над своим мужем. – У меня получилось! – улыбнулась она, показывая ему указательный палец. – Спасибо.

- За что? – удивленно спросил Ичиго.

- Ты поцеловал мой палец и сказал, что у меня все получится, помнишь? И все вышло!

- Что ж, я рад. – улыбнулся рыжик, поднимаясь. – Ты готова ехать домой? – спросил он, сжимая её ладонь.

- Хай-хай! – ответила она, подставив руку к голове. – Ты не забыл ключи от машины?

- Нет, они у меня.

- Жаль…я бы хотела прогуляться с тобой по ночному городу…

- Да? А я хотел побыстрее добраться домой и… Ну да ладно, будь по-твоему. Все равно у нас завтра будет целый день… И уж поверь, я не упущу ни минуты.

* * *

**Ох уж этот Ичиго...XDD Ну любит он свою жену, что сказать XD**

**Хотя их пара не ассоциируется у меня с пошлотой всякой, скорее с романтикой...**

**Надеюсь вам понравится ^_^ ревьюшки приветствуются...**

**Ну а в следующей главе: День святого Валентина ^_^**


	10. Глава 10 Это просто шоколад

**Как обычно, огромное спасибо _CrystalAmethyst_ и _DashkOOOO_ за ревьюшки. ^_^**

**DashkOOOO, я сожалею по поводу твоего компа... T_T**

**Возникла какая-то фигота с обновлением... Но я все же нашла способ XD**

* * *

**Глава 10. Это просто шоколад…**

_Я все еще люблю тебя,__  
Как в старых банальных песнях,__  
И это мучит меня,__  
А все остальное мне неважно._

_Все сильнее и сильнее,__  
С каждым вздохом, с каждым шагом,__  
Я все еще люблю тебя,__  
А ты – ты не слышишь меня._

Слова из песни: Celine Dion – Je T'Aime Encore

* * *

**Каракура. Квартира Иноуэ. 12 февраля. 17:30**

- Все! – Тацки хлопнула ладонью по столу из-за чего Мацумото, сидящая рядом с ней, чуть не выронила трехэтажный бутерброд, который пыталась съесть. – Мне это надоело, Орихиме!

- В чем дело, Тацки-тян? – удивленно спросила Иноуэ, поставив стакан на стол.

- В чем дело? Ты спрашиваешь меня «в чем дело»? Какое сегодня число?

- Э-э-э-э… Двенадцатое февраля, вроде…

- Вот именно! Двенадцатое февраля!

- А что особенного в двенадцатом февраля? – спросила Рангику.

- То, что через два дня День святого Валентина! И это самое подходящее время признаться этому рыжеволосому придурку в своих чувствах!

- Та-та-тацки-тян…я…я не могу…я…

- Еще как можешь! Мне надоела твоя пассивность! Пора брать быка за рога!

- А зачем мне брать быка за рога? Это ритуал такой?

- Это не ритуал, а фразеологизм. Я имела в виду, что нужно действовать, брать его горяченьким!

- Горяченьким? Ты права, Тацки-тян… Куросаки-кун очень горяченький… - прошептала Орихиме и покраснела до корней волос. Мацумото вскинула бровь.

- Боже, ты вообще меня слушаешь? Ты должна это сделать! Просто подари ему этот гребанный шоколад и все!

- Шоколад? Ты сказал шоколад? А почему шоколад? – поинтересовалась Рангику, которая наконец-то доела свой бутерброд.

- Так принято на день святого Валентина. Девушки дарят парням шоколад. Есть два типа подарка: для друга и для возлюбленного. Для друзей сойдет и покупной шоколад, а для любимого, обычно, шоколад приготавливается самостоятельно. – учительским тоном выдала Арисава, подняв указательный палец вверх.

- Понятненько. Орихиме, милая… Ты уже дарила кому-нибудь шоколад на День святого Валентина? – мягко поинтересовалась шинигами.

- Да, всем.

- Я даже не удивлена… Дай угадаю, это были конфеты?

- Да. – улыбнулась девушка.

- Хорошо, другой вопрос: Ичиго ел эти конфеты?

- В этом-то и проблема. – перебила Орихиме Тацки. – Этот дурак считает праздник глупым. И даже от конфетки отказался.

- Было очень обидно… Но Куросаки-кун извинился и сказал что это вовсе не из-за меня, а из-за этого «дибильного» праздника. – спародировала парня Иноуэ. – Он такой милый, не правда ли? И добрый, и… - девушка облокотилась на стол и положила голову на ладони. Её сознание медленно уплывало в мир фантазий.

- Короче. – каратистка повернулась к Рангику. – Я считаю, что в этом году все может сработать!

- И почему ты так уверена? – спросила Мацумото.

- Я наблюдаю за ними целый год! И за это время их отношения изменились. Они стали намного ближе. Видели бы вы, как меняется выражение его лица, когда она рядом. И я готова дать руку на отсечение, что этот дурак сам этого не замечает.

- Я же просила обращаться ко мне на «ты»! А то я себя старухой чувствую. – надула губы лейтенант десятого отряда. - И когда все изменилось?

- Наверное после того случая в бассейне… Но я не уверенна… Почему ТЫ спросила? – ответила Тацки, делая ударение на «ты». Шинигами благодарно улыбнулась.

- Просто… - Мацумото наклонилась поближе к черноволосой девушке и покосилась на замечтавшуюся Орихиме. – Вдруг он держится рядом, потому что чувствует вину? Зная Куросаки можно такое предполагать. И если это так, то её признание только усугубит ситуацию… - прошептала она.

- Нет. Это не так. Я очень давно знаю Ичиго и его чувства и переживания всегда отражаются у него на лице. И сейчас я с уверенностью могу сказать, что его ничего не беспокоит.

- Это хорошо. Значит они стали очень хорошими друзьями. – подвела итог Рангику.

- Да. И поэтому я не хочу дарить ему шоколад. – подала голос Иноуэ и девушки удивленно уставились на рыжую подругу. – Не хочу рушить то, что между нами есть сейчас. – прошептала она.

- Но ведь твои чувства не изменились! – воскликнула Тацки.

- Изменились. – ответила Иноуэ и гости удивленно разинули рты.

- Что? – пролепетала Арисава.

– Они изменились. Я люблю его в тысячу раз сильнее. – широко улыбнулась она. – Но я не могу быть такой эгоистичной и усложнять его жизнь своим признанием.

- Да что за бред ты несешь? – практически взревела Тацки. – Эгоистичной? Кто вбил эту дурь в твою голову? Скажи, и я прикончу этого придурка! С чего это ты взяла, что усложнишь его жизнь?

- И не обязательно признаваться в любви. Можешь просто сказать, что он тебе нравится, и все. – поддержала Арисаву Мацумото.

- Я-я-я… - начала лепетать Орихиме.

- Все, решено! Идем по магазинам! – воскликнула шинигами, вскакивая. – Так много нужно купить! Пойдем-пойдем… - сюсюкала она, поднимая Иноуэ на ноги. – Купим форму для шоколада, ингредиенты и… ну и пару платьишек для нас.

* * *

**Каракура. Квартира Иноуэ. 13 февраля. 19:00**

Орихиме стояла на кухне и рассматривала ингредиенты, разложенные на столе. Она надела фартук и завязала свои длинные волосы в высокий «конский хвост». Девушка потянулась к полке и взяла поваренную книгу. Открыв оглавление, она нашла рецепт и открыла нужную страницу.

- Так, вроде я купила все, что нужно. – вслух произнесла она. Внезапно часть её заколки засветилась и отделилась.

- Ты все-таки решила сделать это, Орихиме-тян?

- О! Шуно-тян! – воскликнула Иноуэ, увидев перед своим носом одну из её «фей». – Я еще не знаю. Но на всякий случай сделаю… Почему ты здесь?

- Мне просто было скучно. – улыбнулась блондинка. – К тому же я решила проследить за тем, чтобы ты не положила чего-нибудь лишнего в шоколад. Мы же знаем, какая ты рассеянная.

- Спасибо. – рассмеялась Орихиме. – Компания мне не помешала бы… - сказала она, доставая небольшую кастрюлю. – Приступим?

- Вперед! – призывно воскликнула Шуно и подлетела к книге. – Итак, смешай семь ложек сахара, пять ложек какао и одну столовую ложку молока. Перемешай до однородной массы. – руководила процессом она. – Так, теперь добавь оставшееся молоко и ставь на средний огонь… Готово? Теперь будем ждать, пока закипит. – сказала «фея» и села к девушке на плечо. – Тебя что-то беспокоит? – заботливо спросила она.

- Н-нет! Совершенно ничего! – замотала головой Орихиме, чуть не скинув блондинку с плеча.

- Да ладно тебе, Орихиме-тян… Я часть тебя и я знаю, когда тебя что-то беспокоит. Ты из-за Куросаки-сана переживаешь?

- Я-я-я… - начала заикаться девушка. – Да. – сдалась она. – В последнее время он ведет себя странно… Ему грустно… Я вижу это по его глазам… Но не знаю как помочь. Он, наверно, не захочет говорить об этом со мной.

- Но ты догадываешься о причине его поведения, верно? – спросила Шуно. – Переключи на минимум и добавь масло. – сказала она. – Не забывай помешивать!

- Хорошо! – улыбнулась Иноуэ, добавляя сливочное масло в кастрюлю. – Да, ты права… Догадываюсь… Я вижу, как сжимаются его кулаки, когда Садо-кун или Исида-кун уходят на «вызов»… Вижу его отчаяние…Я так хочу помочь… - девушка покачала головой. – Вот бы Рукия-тян была здесь… Она всегда находит слова, чтобы подбодрить Куросаки-куна. – вздохнула она, продолжая помешивать «будущий шоколад».

- А ну прекрати! – воскликнула Шуно. – Незачем всегда полагаться на Кучики-сан! Ты сама сможешь подбодрить его. Время добавлять муку, между прочим. – добавила она. – Аяме, Лили!

Рядом с блондинкой материализовались еще две «феи». Коротко кивнув, они подлетели к форме для шоколада и стали смазывать её маслом.

- Спасибо вам большое. – искренне поблагодарила их Орихиме, наливая шоколад в готовую форму.

- Не за что. И не волнуйся на счет завтрашнего дня. Все будет нормально. – подбодрила её Аяме и «феи» вернулись в заколки.

* * *

**Каракура. Старшая школа Каракуры. 14 февраля. 08:45**

Ичиго сидел за своей партой, вытянув ноги. *_День святого Валентина… Опять… Ну что за глупый праздник…_* - раздраженно думал он. *_Неужели я похож на человека, которому он нравится?_* - спросил он сам себя, вспоминая двух незнакомых девчонок, которые пытались подарить ему шоколад перед школой. Рыжик сморщил нос.

- Доброе утро, Куросаки-кун! – услышал он знакомый веселый голосок.

- Ои, Иноуэ. Ты выглядишь взволнованной… Что-то случилось?

- Нет, все замечательно. – улыбнулась она, слегка покраснев. *_Спокойствие, только спокойствие_*. – успокаивала она себя. – А ты выглядишь немного раздраженным, Куросаки-кун. – сказала девушка, сев за свою парту.

- Ты же знаешь, я не люблю этот праздник, а эти девчонки, что пытались всучить мне шоколад перед уроками, окончательно испортили мне настроение.

- Ну, их можно понять… - протянула девушка. – Приветик, Тацки-тян! – замахала рукой она.

- Приветик, Орихиме. Здаров Ичиго. – поздоровалась Арисава.

- И тебе привет, Тацки. – кивнул Ичиго и повернулся обратно к рыжеволосой подруге. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Что ты имеешь в виду, «что я имею в виду»? – переспросила девушка.

- Ну о том, что их можно понять. – напомнил Куросаки.

- А! Это… Ну… А ты никогда ничего не замечал?

- Не замечал чего?

- О чем вы вообще? – поинтересовалась Тацки, присев на край парты Орихиме.

- Две девицы пытались подарить мне шоколад, а Иноуэ сказала, что их можно понять. – объяснил Ичиго.

- Ах вот оно что. – протянула каратистка. – Ох Ичиго, не будь таким глупым! Неужели ты не замечал повышенного внимания со стороны противоположного пола последние несколько недель?

- Что? – парень нахмурился еще сильнее. – Я замечал, что все шепчутся, стоит мне появиться, но так было всегда… Поэтому я не обращаю на это внимания.

- Между прочим ты довольно популярен у девчонок в этой школе. – вмешался в разговор Мизуиро.

- Что? С чего ты это взял? – воскликнул удивленный Куросаки. *_Откуда он взялся? Черт возьми, его же не было здесь секунду назад!_*

- Просто я не слепой, вот и все. – ответил Мизуиро. – И я не удивлюсь, если те две девчонки будут не единственными, кто подойдет к тебе с шоколадом сегодня. Верно, Иноуэ-сан?

- Я-я-я не знаю. – пропищала девушка, дико краснея. Ичиго удивленно поднял бровь. *_С ней определенно что-то не так сегодня._* - подумал он, качнув головой.

Прозвенел звонок и все разошлись по своим местам, а Ичиго продолжал смотреть на затылок девушки. Пару секунд спустя, он моргнул и, отвернувшись от нее, стал слушать учителя.

* * *

**Каракура. Старшая школа Каракуры. 14 февраля. 13:10**

- Ну и когда ты сделаешь это? – поинтересовалась Тацки, открывая бенто.

- Я не знаю. Мне все еще кажется, что это плохая идея… Он так раздражен сегодня…

- Вот и поднимешь ему настроение! – Арисава скрестила руки на груди. – Примерно через полчаса они, как обычно, спустятся с крыши. Вот и подкараулим его. Они совсем рехнулись, обедать на крыше… холодрыга ведь на улице! Строят из себя невесть что! – проворчала она.

* * *

Тем временем на крыше.

- Ну и сколько уже?

- Четыре или пять… Не знаю.

- Восемь, Куросаки, восемь… И это только за то время, как мы шли до крыши.

- Итого, с теми двумя, десять. – подвел итог Мизуиро. – Я же говорил, что они будут не единственными.

- Как же так, Ичиго? Целых десять девчонок практически признались тебе в любви, а ты их всех отверг! Да ты просто бессердечный ублюдок! – заныл Кейго.

- Заткнись. – процедил сквозь зубы Ичиго. – Как будто меня это волнует.

- Что же случилось с прежним, «о-всех-беспокоящемся» Куросаки?

- Во-первых – им не угрожала смертельная опасность, во-вторых – я их совершенно не знаю, чтобы заботиться о их чувствах по отношению ко мне. – сказал Ичиго, потягивая сок.

- Ладно, забудем о незнакомых девчонках. Ты уже который год отказываешься от конфет, которые приносит Орихиме-тян! Тебе не кажется, что ты обижаешь её? И вот, в этом году она даже не предложила тебе конфетку, когда угощала нас.

- Просто Иноуэ, в отличие от вас помнит, что я не люблю этот праздник. К тому же, это просто конфеты.

- Но с помощью этих конфет она показывает свою симпатию по отношению ко всем нам! А отказываясь от них, ты буквально отвергаешь её дружбу!

- Все, я пошел. Мне надоела эта тупая болтовня. – бросил Куросаки, поднялся и направился к выходу с крыши. *_Не обижаю я её! Я ведь уже объяснял ей, что дело в празднике._*

* * *

- Так, подождем тут. – сказала Тацки, заглядывая за угол. – В коридоре как раз никого нет, так что никто тебе не помешает.

- Л-ладно. – прошептала Орихиме, чувствуя как трясутся её колени и руки. Она оперлась о стену, пытаясь унять дрожь.

- Не дрейфь, все будет нормально! Ты же не предложение ему делаешь. – подбодрила её каратистка и положила ладони на плечи подруги. – Время пришло! – добавила она и толкнула её к повороту.

- Что? – удивленно воскликнула Иноуэ, вылетая из-за угла. – Ой! – вырвалось у девушки, когда она врезалась во что-то и выронила коробочку с шоколадом, которую держала в руках. Послышался негромкий треск. От удара девушка потеряла равновесие и начала падать, но от падения её спасла рука, обхватившая Орихиме за талию. Иноуэ удивленно подняла глаза.

- Ку-ку-росаки-кун! – взвизгнула она и начала краснеть, поняв, что парень обнимает её за талию, удерживая на месте.

- Иноуэ? Ты чего кричишь, будто привидение увидела? – спросил он, отпуская девушку.

- Я-я-я. – она опустила глаза. Ичиго проследил за её взглядом и увидел небольшую коробочку, лежащую точно между ними.

- О! – он быстро наклонился и поднял коробочку с пола. – Ты шла дарить кому-то шоколад? – спросил Куросаки и почувствовал, как в груди что-то зашевелилось. – Прости, похоже он сломался. – добавил парень, отдавая ей шоколад.

- Н-ничего страшного. – тоненьким голоском ответила Орихиме.

*_Черт тебя подери, Орихиме! Отдай ему этот шоколад!_* - думала Тацки, наблюдая за ними из-за угла.

- Ичиго, постой! – услышали они голос Кейго.

- Проклятье! – прошипел Ичиго, но поворачиваться не стал. Орихиме же, услышав Кейго, покраснела гуще прежнего.

- Я-я лучше пойду. – пропищала она и бросилась бежать. *_Быстрее, быстрее! Господи, как же стыдно!_* - на бегу думала она.

Рыжик удивленно уставился ей вслед. *_Так покраснела услышав Кейго? Неужели она собиралась подарить ему шоколад? Да нет, не может быть…_*

Тем временем Иноуэ забежала в полупустой класс и кинулась к своей парте. Быстро сунула коробку в сумку и, закрыв лицо руками, облокотилась на стол. *_Дура, какая же я дура! Глупая, безвольная…_*

- Эй, Иноуэ. – услышала она рядом с собой знакомый голос. Девушка убрала руки от лица. Ичиго сидел на корточках рядом с её партой и смотрел на Орихиме снизу вверх. Увидев в его глазах вину, она закусила нижнюю губу, сдерживая слезы.

- Прости меня, Иноуэ. – тихо сказал он. – Я не хотел мешать твоему признанию, а тем более ломать твой шоколад. – парень виновато опустил голову.

- Что ты, Куросаки-кун! Ты не виноват! Это я вылетела из-за угла и врезалась в тебя. Это моя вина! – затараторила Орихиме.

- Пусть так, но я помешал тебе. Ты, наверное, весь день собиралась с духом, а я все испортил. И не говори, что я не виноват. – сказал рыжик, увидев, что девушка собирается ответить. – Я знаю, что виноват. И если есть хоть что-нибудь, что я могу сделать…

- Куросаки-кун. – прервала его она. – Мне не за что тебя прощать, ты ничего не сделал. Пожалуйста, перестань извиняться, от этого только хуже. Я знаю, что ты не любишь этот праздник, но мне будет очень приятно, если ты примешь это. – она достала из сумки коробочку со сломанным шоколадом и протянула её удивленному парню. – У меня закончились конфеты так что… прими это в знак моей дружбы. – улыбнулась Орихиме.

- Но Иноуэ… это же…

- Я знаю… Но ведь это просто шоколад… Ты ведь любишь шоколад, верно?

- Да, но…

- Просто возьми это. – сказала девушка. Она протянула руку и вложила коробочку в ладонь рыжика. – В знак моей дружбы. Мы ведь друзья?

- Конечно… – пробормотал парень, поднимаясь на ноги. – Мы друзья. – сказал он, легонько похлопал девушку по макушке и направился к своей парте.

* * *

**Каракура. Старшая школа Каракуры. 14 февраля. 16:55**

- До свидания, Куросаки-кун. – попрощалась Орихиме и, вместе с Тацки, направилась к двери.

- До завтра, Иноуэ. – Ичиго вытащил руку из кармана и махнул ей. Тут из его кармана выпала коробочка с шоколадом, которую подарила девушка.

- ИЧИГО! Ты все-таки принял от кого-то шоколад! Кто она? Она красотка? – начал засыпать его вопросами Кейго.

- Неважно. Можешь забрать. – прошипел рыжик, взяв сумку. *_Все равно Иноуэ тебе его несла._* - подумал он, чувствуя как к горлу подступил ком, а в груди начала закипать злость. *_Почему именно он? Из всех парней она выбрала именно этого придурка… И почему я так сержусь? Ведь это совершенно не мое дело…_*

- Пока всем. – кинул Куросаки через плечо и вышел из класса. *_Надеюсь она положила туда васаби._* - зло ухмыльнулся он.

* * *

**Каракура. Старый город. 17:45**

- Секундочку… Ты отдал мамин шоколад другому парню? Ты рехнулся?

- Хэй! Я думал, что он был для него!

- Я не знала, что ты отдал мой шоколад Асано-куну. – надула губки Орихиме.

- Я же говорю, что не знал! Блин!

- Пап, ты реально тупица… Пусть даже он был для дяди Кейго, но ведь мама дала его тебе в знак дружбы. Кто же так поступает?

- Поосторожнее с выражениями, молодой человек. У тебя есть хоть капля уважения? То, что я грублю своему отцу вовсе не означает, что ты должен брать с меня пример!

- Я очень уважаю тебя, пап. Просто… - мальчик не успел договорить. Послышался звонок в дверь.

- Все, я пошел. – сказал он. – Вечером расскажешь продолжение.

- Ладно. – Ичиго откинулся на спинку дивана и повернулся к стоящей рядом жене. Но, увидев выражение её лица, моментально напрягся. – Ты обиделась? – взволнованно спросил он.

- Нет. – ответила Орихиме, продолжая держать руки скрещенными на груди.

- Из тебя плохая врунья. – сказал он, вставая. – Прости… Я ведь правда не знал. – он обхватил её лицо руками и заглянул в глаза.

- Ага. – безжизненно пробормотала она.

- Если не простишь, я заставлю тебя это сделать. – прошептал рыжик, наклоняясь все ближе и ближе. Он ухмыльнулся, увидев на её щеках легкий румянец. Это подстегнуло его и Куросаки нежно прикоснулся к губам жены.

- Ну ладно, может быть... - еще один поцелуй. - Я обещаю подумать... - еще один. - Хорошо, ты прощен. – сдалась Орихиме и поцеловала его в ответ. – Но я не против, если ты еще немного поуговариваешь меня. – улыбнулась она.

* * *

**Муа-ха-ха. День святого Валентина... **

**грустный праздник...****особенно для этих двоих...**

**Итак, что же нас ждет дальше?**

**Сделает ли Ичиго что-нибудь когда будет "Белый день"?**

**Ответик будет в следующей главе ^_^**


	11. Глава 11 Что это значит?

**Эх, больше 2х недель прошло с последнего обновления...==' Прошу меня простить. Близится сессия, поэтому с писаниной напряженка возникает Т_Т**

**Спасибо большое _Crystal Amethyst _ и _DashkOOOO _ за поддержку ^_^**

**Я очень рада, что эта история попала в избранное к AnnetteSuzette ... Спасибо, это радует :3 Плюс, количество просмотров перевалило за 1000! *приплясывает***

**Но вот и продолжение! Как ни странно, главы начали увеличиваться в размерах XD**

* * *

**Глава 11. Что это значит?**

Я ищу ответы,  
Потому что что-то не так.  
Я следую за знаками,  
Я приближаюсь к огню.

Я ищу ответы на вопросы,  
О которых не задумывался раньше  
Это проклятие предчувствия,  
Нет спокойствия мыслям.

Слова из песни: Within Temptation – A Dangerous Mind

* * *

**Каракура. 14 февраля. 17:05**

Ичиго медленно шел по улицам города.

*_Кейго… Почему он? Из всех парней в школе, да и за её пределами, именно Кейго! Неужели, по женским меркам, он привлекателен? Пффф…_* - раздраженно думал он. *_Что-то я не помню, чтобы они хорошо общались… К тому же Кейго бегает за всеми симпатичными девчонками… Бред какой-то…_* - покачал головой парень. В памяти всплыл весь прошлый год. *_Решено, понаблюдаю за ними немного… И пусть только попробует её обидеть или похабно вести себя, голову проломлю… Иноуэ одна из моих лучших друзей! Я должен о ней заботиться, ведь так?_* - спросил он сам себя и отметил, что при слове «друг», сердце неприятно заныло. *_Эти мысли сведут меня с ума._*

Парень на секунду остановился, закрыл глаза и потер переносицу. Тут на его нос опустилась холодная капелька. *_Какого…?_* - Ичиго удивленно поднял голову. *_Снег? Отлично, только этого не хватало. Всю зиму не было и тут на тебе, под самый конец…_* - он выпустил изо рта облачко пара. *_Похолодало_.* - отметил рыжик и, прибавив шагу, продолжил свой путь.

* * *

**Каракура. Квартира Иноуэ. 14 февраля. 17:10**

Орихиме сидела на подоконнике и смотрела на улицу. Она с улыбкой наблюдала за детьми, спешащими в парк, расположенный неподалеку. С неба начали падать снежинки. Девушка удивленно посмотрела в окно. *_Снег? Странно…_* - подумала она и сосредоточилась. *_Это реацу Хитсугаи-куна!_*

Раздался стук в дверь. Иноуэ быстро вскочила и побежала открывать.

- Орихиме-тян, пора бы тебе научиться спрашивать «кто там», прежде чем открыть дверь! – воскликнула лейтенант десятого отряда, заходя в квартиру.

- Я спрашиваю, честно! Ну… Иногда… К тому же я чувствовала, что это вы. – улыбнулась девушка.

- На «ты», я же просила … - протянула Мацумото, снимая пальто. – Ну и как там «шоколадный день»? – поинтересовалась она и посмотрела на подругу. – Та-а-ак, рассказывай! – кивнула Рангику, увидев выражение её лица. Шинигами потянула Орихиме за руку и посадила за стол.

- Ты подарила его?

- Да.

- Тогда почему у тебя это выражение лица?

- Ну, все вышло не так, как должно было быть. – опустила голову девушка и рассказала лейтенанту все, что произошло.

- Я такая глупая. – прошептала Орихиме, закрыв лицо руками. Рангику покачала головой.

- Нет, ты не глупая. Ты ведь подарила ему шоколад! Это уже что-то! Теперь остается ждать только его ответа на, как его там, «Белый день»? Не волнуйся, я чувствую, что он ответит… У меня нюх на такие дела!

- Спасибо, Рангику-сан. – улыбнулась Иноуэ.

Снова раздался звонок в дверь. Орихиме встала и пошла открывать.

- Помнишь, о чем я тебе говорила? – спросила шинигами.

- Да, но ведь это Хитсугая-кун. – сказала девушка, открывая дверь. – Здравствуйте, Хитсугая-кун.

- Добрый вечер. – кивнул капитан.

- Эй, тайчо-о-о-о… Это ваших рук дело? – Мацумото махнула рукой на снег за окном.

- Может быть… - протянул он и девушки с удивлением заметили его порозовевшие щеки.

- О-о-о-о-о-о! Тайчо, вы сделали это, чтобы впечатлить девочку? – прищурилась лейтенант.

- Нет! – огрызнулся он.

- Ой, не может быть! Тайчо нравится земная девочка! Кто она? Нет-нет, не говорите, я сама догадаюсь! – воскликнула Рангику и, подскочив к своему капитану, начала делать обнюхивающие движения. – Так… Так… Эта реацу мне не знакома. – расстроено протянула она. - Ну-ка, Орихиме, помоги мне!

- Ох, Рангику-сан. Я не так хороша в этом, как Исида-кун!

- Все равно! Давай-давай. – подгоняла её шинигами.

- Хорошо. – сдалась Иноуэ, подошла к Тоширо и сосредоточилась. – Что-то знакомое… Карин-тян! – удивленно воскликнула девушка и уставилась на капитана.

- Карин-тян? Кто такая Карин? – спросила Мацумото

- Это младшая сестрёнка Куросаки-куна!

- Ох, тайчо… Какой вы проказник! Я так за вас рада! – пропела лейтенант и заключила своего капитана в медвежьи объятия.

- Ма-цу-мо-то… – прохрипел Тоширо. – Мне нечем дышать! – он попытался вырваться, но женщина держала крепко.

- Мой капитан стал таким взрослым! Я так горда!

- Мацумото! Я предупреждаю!

- Как на счет ужина? – попыталась перевести тему Орихиме. И у нее это вышло. Рангику моментально выпустила мальчика и отправилась на кухню.

- Конечно! Что будет сегодня? Я бы не отказалась он мороженого с консервами… А может пирог испечем? – размышляла вслух она, по дороге к холодильнику.

- Спасибо. – кивнул Иноуэ беловолосый капитан.

- Не за что. – улыбнулась в ответ она.

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 14 февраля. 17:30**

Ичиго открыл дверь и стряхнул снег с головы.

- Ичиго-о-о-о-о-о! – услышал он крик своего отца и тяжело вздохнул, увернувшись от его ноги.

- Ну может хватит уже? Сколько можно? – прошипел рыжик и пошел к лестнице. – Я буду в комнате.

Иссин удивленно проследил за ним взглядом. *_Что это с ним? Так…_* - задумался старший Куросаки, почесывая подбородок. И тут его осенило. *_День святого Валентина!_*

- Масаки! Масаки! У нашего сына опять неудачный День святого Валентина! Я плохой отец!

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 14 февраля. 19:00**

- Братик! Ужин готов! – прокричала Юзу.

- Иду!

Ичиго спустился в столовую, сел за стол и поблагодарил сестру, которая поставила перед ним тарелку с едой.

- Как дела в школе, сынок? – спросил Иссин. Рыжик ничего не ответил и продолжил есть, но его отец приметил, что палочки его сына на секунду застыли.

- Почему ты не отвечаешь мне, негодный сын?

- Пап, никаких разговоров за едой! – пригрозила ему Юзу.

- Да-да… - покачал головой Иссин. – Кто-нибудь подарил тебе шоколад?

*_Черт возьми!_*-Ичиго бросил на отца раздраженный взгляд, но промолчал.

- Мне тоже интересно, Ичи-нии. – Карин повернулась к брату.

*_Господи, и она туда же!_*

- Никаких разговоров за едой!

*_Спасибо Юзу._*

- Вот закончим, и братик все расскажет.

*_Черт возьми, Юзу!_*

Остаток ужина прошел в тишине. Ичиго пытался есть как можно медленнее, чтобы растянуть время, но, как на зло, его семья не торопилась выходить из-за стола. Не смотря на то, что они закончили есть, Карин, Юзу и Иссин выжидающе смотрели на парня.

- Ну ладно-ладно, я закончил. – сказал рыжик, положив палочки. И тут из трех ртов посыпались вопросы.

- Кто-то подарил тебе шоколад? Это была девушка? Она красивая? Что ты будешь делать? Ты ответишь ей на «Белый день»? Ты на ней женишься? Когда у меня будут внуки?

- Хэй-хэй-хэй! – замахал руками Ичиго, пытаясь их успокоить. – Давайте по одному! А на твои дурацкие вопросы я вообще отвечать не буду! – сказал он, повернувшись к отцу.

- Почему дурацкие? Мне просто интересно, когда у меня уже будут внуки… - надулся Иссин и рыжик закатил глаза.

- Братик, так тебе подарили шоколад? – тихо спросила Юзу.

- Ну как сказать… Я помешал одной девушке подарить шоколад другому парню… *_Господи, только не спрашивайте кто она…_*… он сломался и она отдала его мне, в знак дружбы. Это все.

- По крайней мере, мы узнали, что это была девушка. – пожала плечами Карин.

- Карин-тян! – укоризненно воскликнула Юзу.

- Что? На мой вопрос он ответил. – ухмыльнулась старшая из близнецов.

- Так, сын. Такой вопрос: она красивая? – спросил Иссин.

Ичиго задумался. Красивая ли Иноуэ? Он представил её в своей голове. Длинные рыжие волосы, большие серые глаза, ослепляющая улыбка, тонкая талия, длинные стройные ноги, большая грудь…

- Похоже ответ не требуется. – протянула Карин, посмотрев на покрасневшего брата.

- О да… Скажи, сынок, она сексуальная штучка, да? – спросил рыжика отец, поигрывая бровями.

- Я же сказал, что на твои дурацкие вопросы я не отвечаю! А этот из их числа.

- Я спросил, потому что ты дико покраснел! И мне стало интересно…

- Я не покраснел! *_Ведь не покраснел же?_*

- Еще как покраснел. – закивала головой Юзу. По её щекам покатились слезы. – Значит теперь ты женишься и уедешь от нас?

- С чего ты взяла? – ужаснулся Ичиго.

- Тебе подарили шоколад, ты так краснеешь, когда думаешь о этой девушке, значит, твои гормоны бушуют… Следовательно скоро ты начнешь сбегать с ней на ночные свидания, потом вы поженитесь и ты покинешь нас!

- Юзу, тебе пора прекратить читать эту дурацкую мангу. – покачала головой Карин. – Я уверенна, что Ичи-нии никуда не собирается, по крайней мере в ближайшее время. – заверила она сестру.

- Ладно, я пошел наверх. Мне нужно доделать уроки.

- Сынок, когда закончишь, не забудь руки помыть! – прошептал ему Иссин.

- Заткнись, старый извращенец! – гаркнул Ичиго и пошел в свою комнату. Как только захлопнулась дверь в его комнату, близнецы повернулись к отцу.

- Значит Орихиме-тян все же решилась подарить братику шоколад?

- Похоже на то, но что там произошло? Я уверенна, что Орихиме-нии шла дарить шоколад ему, а Ичи-нии неправильно все понял… Ох… Бедняжка… Наш братец сведет её в могилу своей тупостью.

- Да ладно тебе. – покачал головой старший Куросаки. – Ты же видела, как он покраснел, подумав о ней. Ставлю тысячу йен на то, что они начнут встречаться в течение двух месяцев!

- Принимаю ставку. – кивнула Карин. – Готовь денежки, бородач.

- Ох, доченька, ты так холодна. – зарыдал Иссин.

- Ты слишком наивен. Два месяца? Я бы поставила минимум на полгода. А уж чтоб наверняка, месяцев на семь. – сказала темненькая девочка, скрестив руки.

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 14 февраля. 20:00**

Ичиго лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел в потолок.

*_Покраснел… Подумал об Иноуэ и покраснел? Черт возьми! Но о чем я думал? Так… Волосы, глаза, улыбка…фигура…_* - тут он почувствовал, что снова начинает краснеть. *_Нет! Только не это! Я не должен думать так о друге! Она мой друг! Это все!_* - он прикрыл глаза рукой. *_Еще этот шоколад… Блин!_* - рыжик резко сел. *_А если она спросит как он на вкус? Что мне ответить?_* - Куросаки спустил ноги на пол и почесал затылок. Минуту спустя он потянулся к столу и взял в руки свой телефон. Найдя в списке контактов нужное имя, он нажал на «вызов».

- Привет… Кейго…

_- Ичиго-о-о-о! Братан, я не думал, что ты когда-нибудь мне позвонишь! В чем дело? Ты хочешь сбежать вечером в какой-нибудь клуб и решил взять меня с собой?_

- Нет. Я по поводу шоколада…

_- А-а-а-а… Дружище, над тобой жестоко пошутили…_

Ичиго удивленно вскинул брови.

- В смысле?

_- Когда я открыл коробочку, то увидел там сломанный шоколад! Ты представляешь? Сломанный! Не знаю что за цыпочка подарила тебе его, но видимо кто-то попросил её над тобой пошутить!_

- Значит ты не пробовал его?

_- Конечно попробовал! Я был такой голодный, а поблизости ничего другого не было… И знаешь, не смотря на то, что он был сломан, было очень вкусно! Правда! Я даже удивился…_

- Пока, Кейго…

_- Постой, Ичиго, что…_

Куросаки сбросил вызов. *_Значит он был вкусным… Блин._*

С одной стороны он был рад, что у Орихиме получился вкусный шоколад, но с другой стороны… Ичиго не понимал, почему он был расстроен тем, что она не положила туда что-нибудь типа васаби или натто…

*_Да что за хрень творится?_* - раздраженно подумал он. *_Да, День святого Валентина – определенно не мой день…_*

* * *

**Каракура. Старшая школа Каракуры. 14 марта. 12:45**

Орихиме задумчиво смотрела в окно. Урок подходил к концу и преподаватель объяснял домашнее задание. Иноуэ повернулась и кинула взгляд на Ичиго. Он смотрел на учителя, но в глазах была пустота.

*_Куросаки-кун сегодня такой задумчивый и потерянный… Интересно, о чем он думает?_* - она отвернулась и, тяжело вздохнув, положила подбородок на ладонь.

Рыжик перевел взгляд в её сторону.

*_Блин, месяц пролетел слишком быстро… Я понятия не имею, что делать… Может проводить её сегодня домой? Ну и какой повод придумать? "Хэй, Иноуэ, я задолжал тебе за День святого Валентина. Можно я провожу тебя сегодня домой?" Пфф… Какой я жалкий…_* - Ичиго отвернулся и покачал головой.

- Напоминаю вам, что на следующей неделе будут профориентировочные тесты. – сказала Очи-сенсей и по классу прокатился шепоток. – И еще одно объявление: мы набираем группу на экскурсию в Киото. Поездка по желанию и её оплачивает школа.

- В чем подвох? – послышался голос Маханы.

- Хороший вопрос, Натсуи. Думаю единственный подвох это то, что поездка будет во время каникул. – бодро ответила учительница. – Выезжаем 31-го марта в 6:00. Да-да, знаю, что рано! – крикнула она, услышав недовольные возгласы. – Поедем на автобусе, там и выспитесь! Организаторы обещали занять нам места, для любования сакурой. Вернемся 3-го часов в восемь вечера. У вас есть неделя на раздумья. Перед тестами я пущу по классу список и вы запишитесь. Все, все свободны. Если есть какие-нибудь вопросы, то подходите.

Прозвенел звонок. Ученики начали вставать со своих мест, болтать и вытаскивать из сумок свои обеды.

- Эй, Ичиго! Ты идешь наверх? - спросил Кейго. За месяц наблюдений, Куросаки не заметил никакого проявления симпатии к Асано, со стороны Орихиме. Только обычные приветствия, вежливый смех над его шутками. И, как ни странно, это его радовало.

- Иду. – буркнул рыжик, поднимаясь с места. *_Повод, нужно придумать повод…_*

- Эй, Куросаки, не забудь, что у тебя сегодня собрание баскетбольного клуба! – окликнула его Рио, отвлекаясь от своей книжки.

- Вот черт! Спасибо, Куниеда. – поблагодарил её Ичиго и вышел из класса. *_Совсем забыл об этом! Похоже, обломался я со своим планом… Нафига я вообще в этот клуб записался?_*

* * *

_«Эй, сынок, ты чего такой кислый?»_

_«Ничего.»_

_«Да ладно тебе, расскажи папочке!»_

_«Все нормально!»_

_«Слушай, у тебя ведь теперь куча свободного времени, верно?»_

_«Ну и что? Что ты задумал?»_

_«Да так… Просто устрою тебе парочку "свиданий вслепую" и…»_

_«ЧТО? Да я ни за какие деньги на них не пойду!»_

_«Я ладно, я просто пошутил! Ишь как переполошился… О БОЖЕ! Это потому, что тебе нравится какая-то девушка? Поэтому ты не хочешь, чтобы я свел тебя с другими?»_

_«Н-нет, не в этом дело. Так что ты хотел?» _

_«Ах да, раз у тебя куча времени, почему бы тебе не записаться в секцию какую-нибудь? Или помогать мне в клинике?»_

_«А что если я откажусь?»_

_«Я от тебя не отстану и вправду начну устраивать свидания.»_

* * *

*_Ну да, как же я мог забыть…_*

* * *

**Каракура. Старшая школа Каракуры. 14 марта. 16:45**

Ичиго медленно шел по коридору. И тут перед его взором предстала такая картина: Орихиме стояла в окружении четырех парней, в руках у которых были небольшие коробочки, нервно чесала затылок и посмеивалась.

*_Что за фигня?_* - подумал Куросаки. За прошедший год он ясно уяснил, что «нервно-чешущая-затылок-и-посмеивающаяся» Иноуэ – это явный знак SOS.

- Эй, Иноуэ, какие-то проблемы? – хмуро спросил рыжик, подходя к компании.

- Куросаки-кун! – лучезарно улыбнулась рыжеволосая девушка.

- Валим! Это Куросаки! – с этими словами парни сунули ей в руки коробочки и скрылись за углом.

- Все в порядке? – спросил Ичиго.

- А, конечно! Все отлично! – замахала ладонями Орихиме и тут же выронила подарки. – Ой-ой! – воскликнула она. Куросаки быстро нагнулся, собрал коробочки и отдал их девушке.

*_У меня дежавю…_* - подумал он.

- Похоже, у тебя от поклонников нет отбоя? – язвительно заметил парень с очередным уколом в сердце.

- Ч-что? – опешила Иноуэ и покраснела. – Я-я… Ну…

- Да пошутил я! – Ичиго засунул руки в карманы.

- А-а-а! – улыбнулась девушка и нервно захихикала.

Возникла неловкая пауза.

- О! У тебя сегодня собрание баскетбольного клуба? И как дела идут? – спросила Орихиме, направляясь к классу.

- Неплохо. У нас соревнования в следующем месяце. – ответил парень, последовав за ней.

- Вот это да! Здорово! А можно мне прийти посмотреть?

- Ну если хочешь… Да и кто я такой, чтобы тебе запрещать… А как твой кружок? Исида не шибко достает?

- Ох, нет! Конечно нет! Сегодня у нас тоже собрание. Директор попросил заштопать школьные шторы и несколько скатертей… и вроде подшить кое-какие костюмы театрального кружка… - задумчиво говорила Иноуэ.

- Попахивает эксплуатацией… - покачал головой Ичиго.

- Ты так думаешь? – спросила девушка, сложив подаренные коробочки в один из большущих пакетов, рядом со своей партой. Рыжик удивленно вытаращил глаза.

*_Это ей за сегодня столько надарили?_* - ошарашено подумал Куросаки.

- Ты собираешься тащить это в одиночку? – он указал на пакеты.

- Ну… Да… У Тацки-тян сегодня нет практики, поэтому я иду домой одна.

- Давай я помогу их донести? – спросил парень. *_Вот и нашелся повод._*

- Ой, да что ты, Куросаки-кун! Не нужно утруждать себя! Я справлюсь!

- Да ладно тебе, все равно мы тут допоздна, так что…

- Но Юзу-тян расстроится, если ты опоздаешь на ужин!

*_Она это помнит?_* - удивленно подумал рыжик.

- Забей, ничего страшного.

- Но-но-но…

- Никаких но! Я зайду за тобой в семь. – сказал он, махнул рукой и вышел.

Орихиме стояла рядом с партой. Её щеки пылали, а сердце отбивало бешеный ритм. *_Сегодня Куросаки-кун проводит меня до дома… Куросаки-кун… до дома…_*

- Орихиме-тян, ты идешь? – окликнула её Мичиру.

- Конечно! – отозвалась девушка.

* * *

**Каракура. Старшая школа Каракуры. 14 марта. 19:10**

Ичиго открыл дверь и заглянул в кабинет. Отыскав глазами Орихиме, он вошел и направился к ней. Девушка сидела за дальним столом и быстро делала стежки, тихо мурлыча какую-то мелодию себе под нос. Все бы ничего, если бы не несколько булавок, торчащих у нее изо рта. Время от времени она доставала одну, скрепляла ей ткань и продолжала работу. Парень вздохнул и прибавил шагу, гонимый мыслью поскорее вытащить их из её рта.

- Это же Куросаки-семпай! Что он здесь делает? – послышался шепот со всех сторон. Девчонки отвлеклись от шитья и удивленно смотрели на него.

Тем временем рыжик подошел к девушке и, протянув руку, отобрал у нее иголки.

- Прости, Иноуэ, я немного опоздал. – сказал он.

- Что? О! Куросаки-кун! Ничего страшного! Я немного увлеклась, наверное… Совсем за временем не слежу… Если бы не ты, я бы ушла домой только завтра! – засмеялась она.

- Готова идти?

- Ну… Ты можешь подождать чуть-чуть? Мне немного осталось.

- Конечно. – кивнул Ичиго и сел за стол, напротив нее.

- Как прошла тренировка?

- Нормально. Думаю после соревнований я уйду из команды.

- Что? ОЙ! – внезапно воскликнула девушка, и рыжик моментально соскочил со стула.

- В чем дело? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

- Просто уколола палец. Ничего страшного, Куросаки-кун. – она быстро наклонилась и достала из сумки небольшую аптечку. Через несколько секунд на её пальце красовался пластырь, усыпанный клубничками. Рыжик отметил, что это не первый пластырь на её пальцах.

- Ты носишь с собой аптечку? – удивленно спросил Ичиго, садясь обратно.

- Взяла пример с Исиды-куна. – улыбнулась девушка. – Если бы не его аптечка, когда мы были в Обществе душ, я бы с тобой сейчас не говорила…

- Кстати, а где Исида? – спросил парень, оборачиваясь. Стоило ему повернуться, как все опять принялись за работу и перестали пялиться на них.

- Ну… Позвонил Урахара-сан и…

- Понятно, можешь не продолжать. – скривившись сказал Куросаки.

Орихиме бросила на него быстрый взгляд.

- Э-э-э… Так о чем это я? Почему ты уйдешь из команды? – попыталась перевести тему она.

- А! Ну, срок моей аренды истекает и если какой-нибудь клуб предложит больше, то я уйду. – пожал плечами он.

- Ооо… Вот как…

- Да нет, ты не подумай! Просто мой отец не из тех, кто будет давать мне деньги на все, что я захочу… Поэтому я решил накопить немного наличных перед университетом. Да и к тому же у меня теперь много свободного времени, поэтому я, наверное, подыщу себе работу…

- Ох, Куросаки-кун, это так на тебя похоже. – улыбнулась Орихиме. – Всегда хочешь делать все сам и ни от кого не зависеть! Это так круто!

На щеках парня появился легкий румянец.

- Я закончила! – пропела девушка и поднялась. Она аккуратно свернула ткань, спрятала аптечку обратно в сумку и застегнула её. Ичиго тоже встал, закинул свою сумку на плечо и взял в руку её пакеты.

- Куросаки-кун, давай я возьму второй пакет!

- Нет. У тебя все руки исколоты! Я понесу.

- Но…

Ичиго бросил на нее многозначительный взгляд.

- Ладно-ладно! – замахала она руками. –«Никаких но», я помню! – засмеялась Орихиме.

- Идем. – ухмыльнулся в ответ рыжик и легонько щелкнул девушку по её вздернутому носику.

- Куросаки-кун! – воскликнула она и, смущенно опустив голову, направилась к выходу. Её щеки постепенно приобретали ярко красный цвет.

Стоило ребятам выйти за дверь, как в кабинете начался хаос.

- Вы это видели? Куросаки-семпай зашел за Иноуэ-семпай и понес её сумки с шоколадом! Это невероятно! Неужели они и вправду встречаются?

- Нет! Орихиме-тян, конечно, всегда тепло о нем отзывается, но... – подала голос Мичиру, собирая свои вещи.

- Может они встречаются тайно? Куросаки-семпай не принял ни одной коробочки с шоколадом на День святого Валентина!

- Но ведь мы только что видели, сколько шоколада ей надарили!

- Мию-тян рассказала мне, что видела, как Куросаки-семпай подарил Иноуэ-семпай целых четыре коробочки сегодня!

- Точно?

- Я говорю то, что сказали мне!

- Но тогда получается….

-…

- Вот стерва! Как она может так поступать с Куросаки-семпаем? Он ведь такой крутой! И так здорово играет за нашу баскетбольную команду! Да что там говорить, она держится только на нем и на капитане!

- Нет-нет, что вы! Орихиме-тян не такая! – попыталась вступиться за Орихиме Мичиру.

- Не пытайтесь выгородить её, Огава-сан! Мало того, что в ежемесячном рейтинге популярности, который составляют парни в школьной газете, она заняла первое место, так еще и ранит сердце Куросаки-семпая! Это непростительно!

* * *

**Каракура. 14 марта. 19:30**

Тем временем Орихиме и Ичиго шли домой. Между ними минут десять висела неловкая пауза, и каждый пытался придумать тему для разговора.

- Куросаки-кун?

- Да?

- Ты уже думал о будущей профессии?

- Пока нет… Честно говоря я надеюсь на тесты. – усмехнулся он. – А ты?

- Ну… Есть много всего, что я хотела бы делать… - девушка резко осеклась.

- В чем дело? – удивленно спросил Ичиго.

- Да нет, ни в чем… Все в порядке… - нервно захихикала она.

*_Что-то часто она сегодня нервно хихикает…_*

- Вот мы и пришли. – бодро воскликнула девушка.

*_Блин, надеюсь, она так радуется не потому, что избавится от меня…_*

- Ага…

- Эээ… Куросаки-кун? Я тут подумала, ты ведь шоколад любишь? Если хочешь, можешь взять несколько. – улыбнулась Орихиме. – Мне все равно столько не съесть!

- Даже не знаю… А вдруг кто-нибудь из этих парней подмешал туда какого-нибудь любовного зелья?

Иноуэ закрыла рот ладонями, издав громкое «Ох!».

- Прости, Куросаки-кун! Я совсем об этом не подумала!

- Да ладно. – отмахнулся парень и достал из пакета коробочку. – Если завтра, придя в школу, я полезу к какому-нибудь парню с объятиями или поцелуями, ты будешь знать причину. – улыбнулся он и посмотрел ей в глаза.

Фатальная ошибка… Ичиго почувствовал, что тонет… Тонет в её глубоких, цвета дождливого неба, глазах.

*_Черт возьми…_* - пробормотало его внутреннее «я». *_Интересно, её кожа такая же мягкая, как кажется?_*

И тут он полностью потерял контроль над своим телом. Рука сама по себе потянулась к её лицу. Куросаки медленно прикоснулся к её щеке кончиками пальцев, а потом и всей ладонью.

- Ку-куросаки-кун? – пролепетала Орихиме, но парень прервал девушку, проведя большим пальцем по её нижней губе.

*_Да что же я делаю! Отпусти её, придурок! ОТПУСТИ!_*

*_Что он делает? Он ведь не собирается… Ой-ой-ой!_*

Куросаки убрал руку с её лица. *_Отлично!_* - подумал он, но внезапно начал медленно наклоняться. *_Нет-нет-нет! Что же я делаю! А-а-а-а! Перестань наклоняться! ПЕРЕСТАНЬ!_* - и чем ниже он наклонялся, тем громче кричало её подсознание.

Его лицо было всего в нескольких сантиметрах от её лица. Орихиме медленно закрыла глаза, но тут к Ичиго, наконец-то, вернулся контроль над телом.

*_Беги! Беги, придурок! БЕГИ!_* - кричал он сам себе. Парень быстро и беззвучно отступил назад и кинулся прочь так быстро, как только мог.

* * *

**Ха-ха-ха, Куросаки... Epic Fail XDD...**

**Что же он предпримет, чтобы объясниться? Или, может, это не понадобится?**

**Ответ ищите в следующей главе ^_^**

**Мне вот всегда было интересно, как Ичи будет смотреться в баскетбольной форме?**

**В футбольной мы его выдели и это было просто...*nosebleed* ну для меня, по крайней мере...**

**А что думаете Вы? Comments & Reviews ^_^**


	12. Глава 12 Дистанция

**Эх, вот, наконец, я выкладываю следующую главу.**

**_AnnetteSuzette_, _DashkoOoo_ и _Crystal Amethyst_, спасибо за теплые отзывы ^_^ Надеюсь глава вам понравится :3  
**

* * *

**Глава 12. Дистанция**

_И день проходит без тебя._  
_Так сердце бьется у меня._  
_И рана в нем кровоточит,_  
_Душа не может, не молчит._  
_Все не сдается, всю кричит._  
_Я вечно буду ждать,_  
_Когда твой зов спасет мне сердце._  
_И остановит эту боль,_  
_Но ожиданье словно бич,_  
_На век останется со мной._

_Слова__из__песни__: Simple plan – I can wait forever_

* * *

**Каракура. 14 марта. 19:40**

Никогда в жизни он не бежал так быстро, как сейчас… Ну может за исключением шунпо, но это, в данной ситуации, не считается. За пару минут преодолев половину расстояния до своего дома, парень свернул в переулок, оперся спиной на стену и медленно сполз по ней на землю. Он медленно поднял руку и сжал рубашку у себя на груди. Легкие пылали, а сердце неслось неимоверным галопом. Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох. Восстановить дыхание не удавалось, но он не терял надежды и крепче сжимал ладонь. Тут, что-то привлекло его внимание. Он посмотрел на свою вторую руку и обнаружил в ней коробочку, которую взял из пакета девушки. Она была раздавлена и шоколад, который в ней лежал, превратился в липкую массу. Парень отбросил коробку подальше от себя и запустил руку в волосы. Дыхание, наконец, вернулось в норму, но сердце продолжало бешено колотиться в груди.

*_Что это, черт возьми, было?_* - спросил он себя, но вразумительного ответа найти не смог. *_Я-я чуть было не поцеловал её… Блин…Я… Я не должен этого делать… нет… Она моя подруга… Ничего больше…Ведь так?_* - он убрал руку от груди и посмотрел на свою ладонь. *_Её кожа такая же мягкая, как я и думал… А её губы… НЕТ! Заткнись! ЗАТКНИСЬ!_* - парень снова сжал ладонь. *_Я не должен так о ней думать, не должен! Нужно успокоиться… Думать о чем-нибудь неприятном… об Исиде, например…_* - он начал глубоко дышать. *_И как мне ей в глаза теперь смотреть? Мало того, что попытался поцеловать, так еще и сбежал, как последний трус… Я и вправду жалкий…_* - рыжик глубоко вздохнул и, запустив вторую руку в волосы, облокотился на колени. *_Что мне теперь делать? Держу пари, она теперь ко мне и на километр не подойдет… Блин… Какой я дурак…_* - парень поднялся на ноги, поднял с земли сумку, закинул её на плечо и медленно пошел домой.

*_Единственное, что я могу – это держаться от нее подальше. Общение со мной никогда не шло ей на пользу…Но… черт возьми, это так больно…_* - Ичиго показал головой и продолжил свой путь.

* * *

**Каракура. Квартира Иноуэ. 14 марта. 19:40**

Орихиме медленно открыла глаза и осмотрелась. На улице было пусто… Ни Ичиго, ни других прохожих… Никого.

*_Никого? А где же Куросаки-кун?_* - удивилась она. *_О нет! Боже, неужели я опять замечталась? А Куросаки-кун, наверное, устал ждать и ушел… Какая же я дурочка! Он предложил проводить меня до дома, а я такое отчебучила!_* - девушка хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу. *_Хотя он, всего лишь, предложил помочь мне донести сумки…_* - она вздохнула и посмотрела на пакеты, стоящие у ног. *_Ох, что же мне делать?_* - думала Орихиме, поднимаясь к своей квартире. *Что _ж, решено. Буду вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало… Хотя так хотелось бы, чтобы это произошло на самом деле…_* - дверь захлопнулась.

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 14 марта. 20:00**

- Ты опять опоздал!

- Отваливай, старик! У меня собрание клуба было!

- Знаю, но оно закончилось в семь, а уже восемь! От школы до дома тридцать две минуты простым шагом и двадцать пять быстрым! Где ты шлялся? И почему ты такой убитый?

- Ты что с секундомером замерял что ли?

- А вот не скажу! Можешь пытать меня, я все равно ничего не скажу.

- А мне и не интересно!

- Ты провожал Орихиме-тян, да?

- ЧТО?

- Вокруг тебя её реацу… Вы что, поссорились?

- Отстань, не хочу говорить об этом! Тем более с тобой!

- Но почему? Я ведь твой любимый папочка!

- Я буду в комнате…

- ИЧИГО! Поговори со мной! МАСАКИ-И-И, наш сын поссорился с девушкой и не хочет поговорить об этом со мной! Я плохой отец!

- Замолкни, бородач. Он сам разберется со своими проблемами… Ты же знаешь, он мистер самостоятельность…

- Ох, милая… А когда у тебя появится парень, ты поговоришь со мной?

- Черта с два… Делать мне больше нечего…

- О-о-о-о Кари-и-и-ин!

- Хватит реветь, это раздражает…

* * *

**Каракура. Старшая школа Каракуры. 15 марта. 08:40**

Ичиго пришел в школу раньше, чем обычно. Может потому, что не спал всю ночь и хотел поскорее выбраться из дома, а может… да кто его знает, пришел и пришел. Он сидел за своей партой, изредка посматривая на часы. Внешне он был, как обычно, отстраненным, но внутри него бушевал настоящий ураган из переживаний. И тут он почувствовал, как кто-то зашел в класс.

*_Только не она… Только не она…_* - думал рыжик, поворачиваясь.

- Доброе утро, Куросаки-кун! – как обычно весело, поздоровалась Орихиме и широко улыбнулась.

*_Что за хрень!_* - удивился Ичиго. *_Ведет себя, как ни в чем не бывало?_*

- Доброе, Иноуэ. - выдавил он из себя и повернулся к своей тетради.

Девушка кивнула и села за свою парту. Повисло молчание.

*_Блин… Как неловко-то… Я даже находиться с ней наедине не могу…_* - и парень, вскочив, вылетел из класса.

Иноуэ удивленно захлопала ресницами, провожая его взглядом.

* * *

**Каракура. Старшая школа Каракуры. 31 марта. 06:00**

- Так, все в сборе? – бодро спросила Очи-сенсей, в ответ послышалось сонное бурчание её учеников. – ПЕРЕКЛИЧКА! – гаркнула она в рупор и все, включая водителя, подскочили.

Началась перекличка. Ичиго, сидевший в самом конце битком набитого автобуса, ждал, когда назовут его фамилию. Он облокотился на подлокотник сидения.

- Иноуэ! – крикнула Очи-сенсей. В ответ – тишина. – Иноуэ здесь или нет?

*_Что, её нет?_* - удивился рыжик и кинул вопросительный взгляд на Урю, который сидел вместе с Чадом через проход. Парни пожали плечами.

- Куросаки!

- Здесь!

*_Не похоже на нее, обычно она приходит вовремя… Хотя… Раз Тацки на соревнованиях, может и Иноуэ решила не ездить? Но тогда Исида или Чад знали бы… Странно…_*

После «Белого дня», а точнее после 15-го марта, рыжик старательно избегал Орихиме. И на то было несколько причин, и в части из них он сам боялся себе признаться. Его очень удивило её поведение, ведь она вела себя, как ни в чем не бывало, а он даже в глаза ей смотреть не мог. Ичиго думал, что вздохнет с облегчением, но не тут-то было…

- Простите, я опоздала! – извинилась перед учителем Орихиме.

- Ничего, положи сумку к багажу и попробуй найти свободное место.

- Хорошо. – девушка выскочила из автобуса, положила сумку и залезла обратно. Она шла по проходу, пытаясь найти свободное место. Как на зло такового не наблюдалось и, почти дойдя до конца, Орихиме начала отчаиваться. Как вдруг увидела единственное свободное место рядом с… Сердце сделало сальто.

- Куросаки-кун? Э-э-э… Ты не против, если я сяду с тобой?

- А у меня есть выбор? – сухо спросил он.

*_Наверное не выспался._* - подумала Иноуэ.

- Думаю нет… Это единственное свободное место… - нервно хихикнула она.

- Тогда зачем было спрашивать? – раздраженно спросил рыжик. *_Не показывай ей что волнуешься… Будь холодным! Черт, как сердце стучит…_*

- П-прости… - опустила голову девушка, но быстро вскинула её, когда парень встал и вышел в проход.

- Садись уже. – вздохнул он, но его тон заметно смягчился.

- Спасибо. – поблагодарила Орихиме, на её лице появилась небольшая улыбка, а на щеках – легкий румянец. Девушка села у окна.

Ичиго сел рядом с ней, сжав одну руку в кулак.

*_Черт! Почему нет других свободных мест? Не могли автобус побольше найти?_* - парень бросил на Иноуэ быстрый взгляд. Она смотрела в окно. *_Ладно, просто буду молчать и думать о чем-нибудь отвлеченном… Только не о ней…_* - он снова облокотился на подлокотник и положил щеку на ладонь.

- Все, все в сборе! Отправляемся! У вас есть целых 7 часов, чтобы поспать.

*_Ну шикарно, семь часов на одном месте…_*

Три часа спустя

Ичиго, как и Орихиме, не мог сомкнуть глаз. Уже третий час он пытался слушать музыку и не смотреть на девушку, сидящую рядом. И у него неплохо получалось, пока... Тонкая рука, прикоснулась к его плечу. Куросаки вздрогнул и вытащил наушник из уха.

- Да?

- Куросаки-кун, я чем-то обидела тебя?

- Что? С чего ты…

- Последний месяц ты избегаешь меня. – прошептала она, повернувшись к окну. *_И… Мне от этого так больно._* – мысленно добавила она.

- Что? Я не…

- Это все из-за «Белого дня»? – Орихиме повернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. Ичиго, встретив её взгляд, начал беззвучно открывать рот, как рыба. – Прости меня, пожалуйста. – девушка опустила голову.

- За что? Это ведь я… - начал было Куросаки, но девушка перебила его.

- Прости за то, что так сильно задумалась и забыла, что разговаривала с тобой! – на одном дыхании выпалила она.

- Э-э-э-э? – опешил рыжик.

- Мы говорили, потом я задумалась, а когда открыла глаза, тебя уже не было! Прости меня за такое поведение! Я-я… - заикнулась она. – Мне очень жаль…

*_Вот черт! Она думала, что это происходит в её голове? Она… Она хотела, чтобы я её поцеловал? Или она думала о чем-то другом, в то время как я… Блин, у меня даже язык не повернется спросить её об этом… О чем мы говорили-то? Боже, надеюсь она не представляла никаких ситуаций, в которых я обнимаю или целую парня! Зная доверчивость Иноуэ, и наших одноклассниц-яойщиц, такое можно предположить… Что же сказать? Что?_*

- Давай просто забудем об этом? А? – мягко сказал он. – И… Ты тоже прости меня… За то, что избегал тебя… Просто у меня были проблемы… о которых я не мог говорить. *_Блин, зачем я сказал это? Теперь она будет волноваться!_* - мысленно отругал он себя. – Но теперь все нормально. – улыбнулся Ичиго. – Поэтому просто забудем, ладно?

- Хорошо. – широко улыбнулась в ответ Орихиме.

*_Блин, как же я скучал по её улыбке…_*

- Куросаки-кун?

- Да?

- В следующий раз… Если тебя будет что-то беспокоить, ну… вещи, о которых ты не сможешь поговорить с нами… Позволишь дать тебе совет?

- Конечно.

- Пиши.

- Что?

- Записывай свои переживания.

- Ты предлагаешь мне завести дневник? Это как-то…

- По девчачьи, да? – опять улыбнулась девушка и рыжик кивнул. – Но не обязательно заводить его! Можешь просто писать на бумаге, а потом, если не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, рвать, сжигать или просто выбрасывать. Мне это всегда помогало… До тех пор, пока я не встретила Тацки-тян. Если поделишься с кем-нибудь, всегда становится легче.

- Что ж. Я приму это к сведению. – снова улыбнулся Куросаки.

* * *

Примерно за час до прибытия, Очи-сенсей начала раздавать карты и планы экскурсий.

- Так, малолетние хулиганы, несколько организационных моментов! По одному не шляться! В разборки и драки не влезать, слышал меня, Куросаки?

- Почему сразу я? – недовольно крикнул Ичиго, скрестив руки на груди. Иноуэ хихикнула в ладонь и отвернулась, покраснев. Рыжик покосился на нее и улыбнулся краем рта.

- Не ругаться с местными! Не тратить кучу денег на сувениры, они все равно везде одинаковые! Отбой в одиннадцать! Возвращаться в отель до девяти вечера! Жить будете по 4-5 человек, список у меня есть! Мальчики, не бегаем в номера девочек! – услышав эти слова, Кейго схватился за голову и беззвучно закричал. - Девочки, не бегаем в номера к мальчикам! – теперь вздохнула Орихиме и Ичиго удивленно посмотрел на нее.

- Иноуэ, уж кто кто, а ты… - озадаченно покачал головой он.

- Да что ты! Просто как тогда ты, я, Исида-кун и Садо-кун сможем общаться?

- Если уж невтерпеж, то общайтесь в холле! – продолжила Очи-сенсей и рот девушки приобрел очертания маленькой буквы «о». – Итак, кто скажет мне, что я сказала в самом начале?

- По одному не шляться! – выкрикнула Орихиме.

- Именно, Иноуэ! Особенно тебе и особенно вечером! – ответила учительница и рыжик закивал головой в знак согласия. – Поэтому будешь ходить с Куросаки! – после этих слов Ичиго бешено вылупил глаза, а девушка ярко покраснела. – Пока он будет с тобой, не будет влезать в неприятности! Ну и одновременно будет отпугивать от тебя незнакомцев! Так что сделайте милость… И для всех остальных, постарайтесь разбиться на группы по два-три человека…

*_Ну отлично… Два дня не отходить от Иноуэ… В принципе я не против, вот согласится она или нет…_* - подумал Куросаки и покосился на Орихиме.

- Смотри, Куросаки-кун, свободное время с пяти вечера… И куда пойдем?

*_Видимо она не против…_* - немного улыбнулся парень.

- Не знаю, найдем что-нибудь…

- Хорошо! – улыбнулась она и продолжила читать свою книгу.

* * *

- Итак, через пару минут мы подъедем к отелю. Сейчас я зачитаю список расселения, внимательно слушайте и запоминайте комнату. Начнем с девочек! Огава, Хоншо, Иноуэ, Натсуи и Куниеда – комната 235.

- Ох не нравится мне это… - покачал головой рыжик.

- Почему?

- Ты и Чизуру в одной комнате, когда Тацки нет рядом? Пф… Пообещай мне одно, что ты не позволишь ей тебя лапать.

- Хорошо, я постараюсь! – рассмеялась девушка. *_Вау, он сейчас говорил как ревнивый бойфренд…_* - подумала она и покраснела.

- Асано, Коджима, Куросаки, Исида и Ясутора – 240.

- Ичиго, братан! Мы будем жить в одной комнате! – заорал Кейго.

Куросаки закатил глаза, хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и покачал головой. Орихиме, посмотрев на него, прыснула в кулак.

- Похоже, тебе тоже придется несладко, Куросаки-кун.

- Возможно даже хуже, чем тебе…

Тем временем автобус остановился рядом с отелем и все начали выходить на улицу. Иноуэ тоже поднялась, но Ичиго удержал её за руку.

- Сиди пока. Мы в самом конце… Все равно придется ждать, пока все выйдут.

Девушка кивнула и села обратно.

Выбравшись из автобуса, ребята пошли забирать сумки. Так как выходили они последними, то только их багаж остался в отсеке. Парни разобрали свою поклажу, а рыжик захватил и сумку девушки.

- Ох, Куросаки-кун, я сама могу донести свои вещи!

- Бла-бла-бла… Какой у тебя номер?

- 235.

- Тогда идем.

Друзья зашли в холл. Их одноклассники стояли кучкой, рядом с учителем.

- Так, сейчас 13:30. У вас есть 30 минут, чтобы устроиться. В 14:00 встречаемся на этом месте. Не опаздывать!

- Да, Очи-сенсей! – хором ответили все и отправились искать свои номера.

- Исида-кун, Садо-кун, после экскурсий вы погуляете вместе с нами?

- Думаю да, Иноуэ-сан…

- Здорово!

- Идем, Иноуэ, найдем твою комнату.

- Конечно, Куросаки-кун!

- Так, 231…233… *_Интересно, а далеко отсюда моя комната?_*…235… Вроде пришли. – пробормотал Ичиго, открывая дверь.

- Спасибо большое, Куросаки-кун! – улыбнулась девушка, заходя в комнату.

- Химе-тян! Я так соскучилась! Ты всю дорогу сидела с Куросаки! Как же так? – закричала Чизуру, вылетая из-за угла. – О! Куросаки! Легок на помине!

- Хоншо, предупреждаю, не смей её трогать! Я девчонок не бью, но Тацки бьет!

- Да кто ты такой, чтобы мне указывать, что делать с моей прелестной Химе! Её отец? Её парень? Нет? Вот и проваливай! – завизжала Чизуру, и рыжик злобно сжал кулаки, подаваясь вперед. Орихиме быстро встала между ними и положила руку парню на грудь, пытаясь его успокоить.

- Куросаки-кун, все будет хорошо. Я не дам себя в обиду!

- Но…

- Бла-бла-бла… - спародировала его она и Ичиго невольно улыбнулся.

- Ладно… Увидимся позже… - кинул он через плечо, выходя из комнаты.

*_Та-а-ак… Мне нужна 240-я комната. Ну и в какую сто… О!_* - удивился рыжик, обнаружив нужную дверь прямо перед своим носом. *_Значит наши комнаты напротив друг друга… Неплохо…_*

* * *

Ровно в 14:00, как и договаривались, класс встретился в холле.

- Итак, сегодня, преимущественно, будем посещать храмы. Начнем с Рёан-дзи, Кинкаку-дзи и Кёмизудера. Потом у вас будет свободное время. Все помнят, что к 21:00 нужно быть в отеле? Отлично. Тогда вперед! – бодро скомандовала Очи-сенсей и направилась к автобусу. Класс потянулся за ней.

- Иноуэ, ты не против, если я опять сяду с тобой?

- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Мало ли, вдруг я достал тебя за те 7 часов, что мы ехали вместе… Да и к тому же, никто больше не захочет сидеть со мной.

- Ну что ты, Куросаки-кун! Ты можешь сидеть со мной, сколько хочешь! – выпалила она и моментально покраснела.

- Правда?

- Д-да…

- Хорошо. – улыбнулся парень.

* * *

Ичиго медленно плелся за группой, откровенно скучая. Единственными, кому была интересна экскурсия, были Иноуэ и Исида. Квинси внимательно слушал экскурсовода, время от времени поправляя очки и задавая какие-то вопросы, а Орихиме просто с интересом осматривала окрестности, бегая, как маленький ребенок туда-сюда. Все бы хорошо, но девушка была известна своей неуклюжестью. За время пребывания в первом храме, она успела упасть несколько раз и чуть не свалилась в пруд, споткнувшись об камень, но Ичиго успел вовремя поймать её, обхватив руками поперек живота. Когда она начала извиняться, цвету её лица мог позавидовать элитный спелый помидор.

И вот, два храма спустя, рыжик продолжал наблюдать за девушкой.

*_Откуда у нее столько энергии?_* - недоумевал он, потирая шею. *_Честное слово, будто за маленьким ребенком наблюдаю!_*

- ОГО! – услышал он её удивленный возглас, когда экскурсовод сказал, что веранда выступает на 12 метров над краем скалы и держится на опорах, построенных без единого гвоздя. – ВОТ ЭТО ДА! – снова услышал он её голос и, повернув голову, ужаснулся.

Девушка перекинулась через перила и смотрела вниз на обрыв. Парень моментально подскочил к ней и оттащил от края.

- Ох, Иноуэ, сделай одолжение, будь осторожнее! А если бы ты упала? Если бы я был шинигами, то я, конечно, вылез бы из тела и поймал тебя, но… Сейчас я не могу этого сделать… - Ичиго опустил голову.

- Прости меня, Куросаки-кун… Тебе не нужно было волноваться… Если бы я упала, то сама поймала бы себя своим щитом. – сказала она и тут же прикусила свой язык. *_Ой-ой… Не нужно было этого говорить… Куросаки-кун и так переживает, что у него пропали силы, и я ещё говорю не подумав… Глупая я!_*

- Ты права. Не нужно было… Прости, я просто забыл… *_Вот дурак! Теперь она подумает, что я считаю её слабой… Боже, ну что я за дебил?_*

- Эй, голубки, чего вы там застряли? – услышали они голос учительницы.

- Голубки? Что за…

- Идем быстрее, Куросаки-кун! Они уйдут без нас! – воскликнула Орихиме и потянула рыжика за рукав. – Подождите нас, Очи-сенсей! – прокричала она.

* * *

Автобус медленно ехал по улицам города. Экскурсовод рассказывал о зданиях и магазинах сувениров, но Ичиго не слушал. Он наблюдал за девушкой, которая сидела рядом с ним. Она чуть приоткрыла рот и невидящим взглядом смотрела вверх.

*Замечталась.* - сразу понял рыжик и повернул голову.

_«Если бы я был шинигами, то я, конечно, вылез бы из тела и поймал тебя…»_

*_Неужели он и вправду так сделал бы? Но что бы сказали все люди на веранде, когда увидели бы меня в воздухе?_* - думала Орихиме.

* * *

Она падает за ограждение и Ичиго, прикоснувшись значком к своей груди, выходит из тела и на шумпо мчится к ней и подхватывает её на руки.

- Ты в порядке, Иноуэ? – заботливо спросил он.

- Да, Куросаки-кун, спасибо… - застенчиво пробормотала она.

- Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. – прошептал он ей на ухо тихим и удивительно низким голосом, от которого по спине побежали мурашки.

И тут из пещеры под верандой вылез огромный робот…

* * *

- Ох нет! Куросаки-кун, ему нужны гвозди! Но тут нет гвоздей! – воскликнула девушка и резко села, махая руками.

Ичиго удивленно уставился на нее и Иноуэ, придя в себя, ярко покраснела.

*_Ой-ой-ой! Почему я всегда выставляю себя на посмешище рядом с ним?_*

- Вернулась в реальность? – усмехнулся парень.

- Д-да… - пробормотала она и отвернулась к окну, пытаясь скрыть румянец.

* * *

Автобус подъехал к отелю. Народ начал выходить, обсуждая куда пойти.

- Ты решила, куда пойдем?

- Ох, я совсем забыла!

- Ничего страшного. Можем просто поболтаться по городу. Только карту нужно взять.

- У меня есть с собой карта! – воскликнула девушка, доставая из своей сумочки карту.

- Ну и отлично. Сразу пойдем или сначала отдохнем?

- Может сразу? Исида-кун, Садо-кун! Вы идете с нами?

- Да, через 10 минут встретимся в холле.

- Хорошо!

* * *

- Иноуэ-сан, может пойдем обратно? Ты еле на ногах стоишь! К тому же у нас есть еще два дня, чтобы осмотреться. И уже восемь часов…

- Наверное ты прав, Исида-кун… *_зевок_* Нам лучше вернуться… Я и вправду немного устала…

- Конечно устала! Ты весь день носилась как угорелая! – Ичиго покачал головой. – Идемте!

И друзья отправились обратно в отель. За эти несколько часов они успели добраться чуть ли не до другого конца города. С каждой минутой они шли все медленней и медленней, потому что пытались идти в одном темпе с девушкой.

- Вот черт! Такими темпами мы придем только к завтрашнему утру! – Куросаки повернулся к Орихиме. – Залезай ко мне на спину.

- Что? – сонно пробормотала она.

- Что-что… Залезай давай! – он повернулся к ней спиной и немного присел.

- Куросаки, у тебя есть хоть капля уважения?

- Давай, Иноуэ, или мне закинуть тебя на плечо, как тогда? – спросил рыжик, и девушка тут же покраснела.

- Это как понимать, Куросаки?

- Заткнись, Исида. Это долгая история. Иноуэ, мое терпенье не резиновое.

- Хорошо-хорошо. – Орихиме подошла к нему, обвила руками его шею, и парень, подхватив её под колени, выпрямился. Девушка сильнее обхватила его шею, чтобы не упасть. *_Хорошо, что я джинсы одела._* - с облегчением подумала она. – Прости, Куросаки-кун, я тяжелая…

- Кто тебе это сказал? – поинтересовался Ичиго, чуть подкинув её, чтобы поудобнее перехватить руки.

Ребята продолжили свой путь. Они прошли половину пути, как, внезапно, Исиде на глаза попался швейный магазин.

- Я оставлю вас на минутку… Идите без меня, я догоню…

- Ты в курсе, что у нас осталось всего 30 минут?

- Я прослежу, чтобы он не задержался. – сказал Чад и, вместе с Исидой, зашел в магазин.

- Ладно. – буркнул рыжик и пошел дальше. – Эй, Иноуэ, ты спишь?

- Н-нет. – пробормотала она ему на ухо и у парня побежали мурашки по коже. – Знаешь… - прошептала она. – … когда я была маленькой и сильно уставала, гуляя с братом, он тоже относил меня домой на спине. – её голос становился все тише и тише.

Ичиго понял, что девушка засыпает и ускорил шаг, желая поскорее донести Орихиме до её комнаты, чтобы она могла нормально поспать.

- Я так люблю тебя… - услышал он её тихий голос и встал, как вкопанный.

* * *

**Да, она сделала это! XD**

**Что же будет делать ягода-головый? Мне самой интересно, если честно! XD**

**Храмы Рёан-дзи, Кинкаку-дзи и Кёмизудера - реально существующие достопримечательности Киото.**

**В храме ****Кёмизудера ** (или храме чистой воды) действительно есть веранда, построенная без гвоздей ^_^

**Так что я старалась выдать все "по реалу", как говорится XD**

**Итак, очередной учебный год в универе подходит к концу, так что я, возможно, не буду обновлять фик более месяца.**

**Сразу приношу свои извинения.**


	13. Глава 13 Неожиданные встречи

**Ох... Как же долго я писала эту главу... Почем-то появилось куча вещей, из-за которых я откладывала её написание... Может потому-что она 13-я? XD Тем не менее она готова и я отдаю вам её на растерзание...**

* * *

**Глава 13. Неожиданные встречи.**

- Я так люблю тебя… - услышал он её тихий голос и встал, как вкопанный.

*_ЧТО? Нет, у меня определенно глюки… Просто я переутомился за день вот и все… К тому же это просто невозможно…а может…_*

-… братик… - выдохнула она, покрепче сжала объятия и легко потерлась виском об его щеку, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

*_Черт! Ну что я за идиот? Наивный идиот…_* - Ичиго продолжил свой путь. *_Разумеется она о брате говорила, а не обо мне…Черт! С чего я вообще об этом подумал? Я не могу ей нравиться… то есть, как друг-то, наверно, нравлюсь, но не больше… Черт!_ _Ох, Иноуэ…если бы ты знала…_*

- Куросаки! – услышал он Исиду.

- Что-то ты слишком быстро… - пробурчал рыжик.

- А ты что-то слишком медленно. Что, без шунпо ты ничто?

- Заткнись, без тебя забот хватает…

- Хватит! Вы Иноуэ разбудите. – предостерег их Чад и парни замолкли. – Идемте быстрее, а то Очи-сенсей нам всем выговор сделает…

И друзья поспешили в отель.

* * *

**Киото. Холл отеля. 20:55**

Ичиго быстро зашел в отель и огляделся.

*_Отлично. Учителя не видно…_* - подумал он и двинулся в сторону комнат, как вдруг на него налетела Очи-сенсей.

- Куросаки! Исида! Ясутора!

*_Черт! Мы же не опоздали!_*

- Сегодня вам повезло! Но в следующий раз… А что это с Иноуэ? Куросаки! Я же предупреждала!

- Она просто спит! И не нужно орать!

- А… Ну ладно… Все по комнатам, живо!

Ичиго закатил глаза и пошел к комнате девушек. Исида и Чад зашли в их комнату и оставили его одного в коридоре.

*_Могли бы хоть в дверь постучать…блин…_* - он начал стучать ногой. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как дверь открылась и на пороге показалась обеспокоенная Натсуи.

- Куросаки, слава богу она с тобой! Заходи. – выдохнула она, пропуская его.

- Где её кровать?

- Вот тут, у окна.

- Куросаки! А ну руки прочь от моей Химе! – заорала Чизуру, бросаясь ему навстречу. – Что ты сделал с ней, ублюдок?

- Тише ты! – шикнула на нее Махана, зажимая девушке рот рукой. – Не видишь она спит! – добавила она, наблюдая за тем, как Ичиго осторожно опускает девушку на кровать. – Как же вы её так умотали?

- Да никак, разве ты не видела, как она носилась сегодня? Я вообще не понимаю, как ей удалось продержаться так долго… - ответил рыжик. – Иноуэ? – позвал он. – Мы пришли, можешь отпустить меня.

- М-ммм-мм… - промычала в ответ девушка.

- Давай, Иноуэ… Тебе нужно лечь на кровать, там спать удобнее.

- Мне и так удобно… - пробормотала Орихиме. Ичиго вздохнул.

*_Блин… Ладно… Придется все делать самому… Главное не смущаться и не краснеть…_* - решил он, отпустил ноги девушки и чуть присел, чтобы они достали до пола. Затем, воспользовавшись тем, что Орихиме чуть-чуть ослабила свою хватку, рыжик развернулся и едва не столкнулся с ней носом. Куросаки показалось, что в комнате стало раза в два теплее. К его лицу начала притекать кровь и его щеки окрасил легкий румянец.

*_Черт! Надо побыстрее с этим покончить._* - подумал парень и, подхватив все еще обнимающую его за шею девушку под колени, осторожно положил её на кровать.

*_Теперь самое сложное…_* - Ичиго вспомнил, как в прошлый раз схлопотал по уху и решил не испытывать судьбу еще раз. Он нежно взял Орихиме за запястья, чуть приподнял её руки и просунул между ними свою голову, в самом конце оказавшись в пугающей близости от её груди. Куросаки покраснел сильнее и, высвободившись из объятий Орихиме, выпрямился.

– Спокойной ночи всем. – попрощался он и вышел, как можно быстрее.

Девушки молча проводили его взглядом и, как только закрылась дверь, повернулись к Орихиме.

- Это было так мило с его стороны, принести её на спине… - прошептала Мичиру, прижимая руки к груди.

- Вы тоже заметили, что он сильно изменился? Как вспомню его в первом классе старшей школы, так мурашки по коже бегут… - поежилась Махана.

- Каким придурком был, таким и остался! – покачала головой Чизуру. – Как он мог так бесцеремонно вести себя с моей принцессой? – возмутилась она.

- А с чего ты взяла, что он не спросил у нее разрешения? – спросила Куниеда, отвлекаясь от книги. – К тому же, Натсуи права, Куросаки сильно изменился за эти два года. И это я как староста класса говорю. Да вообще вся их компания изменилась…

- Интересно, а что их всех свело вместе? – задумалась Махана. – Посудите сами: ботаник, хулиган, верзила и красотка… Они все совершенно разные… И еще с ними была эта Кучики… или как там её…

- Я слышала, что Куросаки и Кучики встречались… - пропищала Мичиру.

- Это все слухи, их лучше не брать в голову. Я тоже об этом слышала. – сказала Куниеда.

- Господи, встречаться с Куросаки… Разве может быть что-нибудь хуже? – поморщилась Хоншо. – Хотя, может, Исида хуже… Даже не знаю…

- Не говори так. Все знают, что Исида серьезный парень. Он, кстати, один из кандидатов в президенты студенческого совета. А Куросаки… Хоть у него и репутация отпетого хулигана нашей школы, но его оценки на высоте и он один из лучших учеников школы. К тому же, только благодаря нему наша баскетбольная команда прорвалась на региональные соревнования. – Рио окончательно отложила книгу.

- Да и что уж там говорить, они довольно хороши собой. Насколько я знаю, у Куросаки даже есть свой фан-клуб… - задумчиво произнесла Махана. – Вроде в нем около сотни человек…

- Сотня человек? – воскликнула Хоншо. – Да что в нем такого нашли? Грубый, хмурый, волосы странного цвета… Фу! И вообще, я думала, что только у Химе-чан есть фан-клуб…

- Значит ты ошибалась. Помню я как-то раз заходила посмотреть на игру нашей баскетбольной команды… Так вот там была стайка девочек с плакатами в поддержку Куросаки. Они так отчаянно краснели, стоило ему повернуться…

- И некоторые девочки из нашего кружка рукоделия тоже о нем говорят. – подала голос Мичиру.

- Вот я чему поражаюсь, так это его выдержке. Куросаки ведь будто не замечает всего этого…

- Да просто он тупой, вот и все… Нечему удивляться и поражаться… - пробурчала Чизуру.

- Ох Хоншо-тян, я уверенна, что ты ведешь себя так, потому что Куросаки дружит с Иноуэ-тян. – Мичиру спряталась за Махану, чтобы красноволосая её не стукнула.

- Нет! Он не достоин даже считаться её другом! И ему никогда не добиться такой девушки, как Химе-тян! Никогда!

* * *

**Киото. Автобус. 3 апреля.**

Три дня пролетели как один час. Экскурсии и свободное время компания старалась держаться вместе. Куросаки продолжал приглядывать за Иноуэ все эти оставшиеся дни. Храмы, парки, любование сакурой… Всегда он был рядом с ней. И вот, возвращаясь домой, Ичиго снова сидел рядом с Орихиме и смотрел в окно. На этот раз она настояла на том, чтобы он сидел у окна. Сама девушка увлеченно читала мангу, которую одолжила у Чада. Исида и здоровяк сидели справа от нее, на соседних сидениях и о чем-то болтали. Иногда в их разговор вмешивался Кейго, который сидел вместе с Мизуиро перед ними, из-за чего квинси закатывал глаза и раздраженно поправлял очки.

- ОХ НЕТ! – воскликнула Орихиме, и Ичиго подскочил, а все сидящие рядом удивленно повернулись к ним.

- В чем дело? – обеспокоенно спросил рыжик.

- Наруто! Он не должен ходить туда! Там опасно! – воскликнула девушка, показывая ему страницу манги.

- Иноуэ, это просто книга. Не нужно так кричать. – покачал головой Куросаки, но про себя усмехнулся.

- Но…

- Просто переверни страницу. – кивнул парень.

- Хорошо. – покраснела девушка и продолжила чтение.

Пару часов спустя Ичиго понял, что начинает засыпать. Орихиме уже полчаса как спала, опустив голову на его плечо. Когда она заснула, он укрыл её своей толстовкой. Первые двадцать минут парень отчаянно боролся с румянцем, а последние десять со сном. И он проиграл. Его щека медленно опустилась на её макушку и рыжик задремал.

- Интересно… - протянул Мизуиро. – Очень интересно…

- Что интересно? – спросил Кейго.

- Ничего, Асано.

- Асано? Почему опять Асано? Мы же друзья!

- Тише ты, всех перебудишь! – шикнул на него Коджима и, достав фотоаппарат, направил его на спящую парочку.

- Что ты там фотографируешь? – поинтересовался Кейго, высовываясь из-за своего соседа. – Ичиго! – воскликнул он, но две сильные руки прижали его к сидению и зажали рот.

- Спасибо, Садо-сан. – кинул через плечо Мизуиро и сделал пару снимков, в то время как Кейго бешено вырывался из захвата здоровяка.

- Коджима-сан, не могли бы вы потом скинуть мне все фотографии? – поинтересовался Исида, поправляя очки.

- Конечно, Исида-сан. – кивнул Мизуиро, убирая фотоаппарат в чехол.

* * *

**Каракура. Старшая школа Каракуры. 3 апреля. 19:50**

Автобус остановился и Ичиго, чуть дернувшись, проснулся и заморгал, привыкая к свету в салоне. Он оглянулся по сторонам и увидел, что все собирают свои вещи и покидают автобус.

- Иноуэ? Иноуэ, нам пора на выход. – позвал он девушку, легонько потрепав её по плечу.

- Ммм… - промычала девушка и открыла глаза. Осознав, в каком положении оказалась, она покраснела как помидор и вскочила на ноги. Толстовка, которой её укрыл Ичиго, полетела на пол, но девушка вовремя подхватила её и прижала к себе.

- Прости, Куросаки-кун! – воскликнула она, отдавая ему толстовку.

- За что? – удивленно спросил он.

- За то что… опять уснула на тебе… - пробормотала Орихиме. – Прости, просто я… - она немного замялась. - …я… Просто рядом с тобой я всегда чувствую себя в безопасности и…

- Эй голубки! Пора выходить! – окликнула покрасневших подростков Очи-сенсей и Иноуэ как пробка вылетела из автобуса. Ичиго вышел следом.

*_Что я наговорила?_* - думала девушка, доставая вещи из багажника. *_Боже, как стыдно…_*

- Иноуэ!

*_Ай-ай-ай… Что сказать? Что сказать?_*

- Иноуэ. Давай сумку, я провожу тебя.

- Что? – пропищала она.

- Я провожу тебя, давай сумку.

- Х-хорошо… - пробормотала Орихиме, отдавая ему свою сумку.

- Тогда вперед.

- До завтра Исида-кун, Садо-кун! – помахала рукой девушка.

- До завтра, Иноуэ-сан, Куросаки. – попрощался Исида, а Чад просто кивнул. Ичиго махнул рукой, закинул на плечо свой рюкзак, взял в руку сумку Орихиме и двинулся в сторону её дома.

- Ох, надеюсь, Куросаки не упустит свой шанс. – покачал головой Урю.

Ребята шли в полной тишине. Никто из них не знал, что сказать, поэтому они просто шли рядом и молчали.

*_Боже, как неловко-то…_* - думала Иноуэ, тихонько шагая чуть позади парня. *_Мы уже минут тридцать идем… Скоро будет мой дом… Ох, даже в такой ситуации рядом с ним так спокойно… Боже, Куросаки-кун… Если бы ты только знал…_* - Орихиме подняла на него глаза.

- Что такое?

- Н-нигего! Совершенно ничего! О! Смотри-ка! Мы пришли! – воскликнула она и начала подниматься по лестнице к своей квартире. Ичиго молча поплелся следом.

*_Вот дурак, даже слова не смог сказать…_* - ругал он себя.

Они поднялись на нужный этаж и остановились у двери. Иноуэ повернулась и изо всех сил старалась говорить бодрым голосом.

- Спасибо, что проводил, Куросаки-кун! И спасибо, что приглядывал за мной. – улыбнулась она.

- Да не за что. Увидимся… - но парень не успел договорить. Прямо перед ним приземлилась до боли знакомая блондинка.

- Хиори?

- Здарова, тупица! Девчонка, ты идешь со мной. – ухмыльнулась она и, схватив девушку за шкирку, подпрыгнула.

- Ай-ай, Хиори-тян, можно ведь было и позвони-и-и-ить. – услышал Ичиго удаляющиеся протесты Иноуэ.

* * *

**Каракура. 3 апреля. 20:35**

Ичиго стоял с открытым ртом и смотрел в след удалившимся девушкам.

- Что за… - пробормотал он. *_Неужели что-то произошло?_* - он посмотрел на сумку в своей руке. *_И что мне с этим делать? Похоже придется завтра выйти пораньше и занести ёё…_* - он вздохнул и поплелся домой. Сказать, что он был обеспокоен, не сказать ничего. Он был чертовски обеспокоен. *_Приду домой и позвоню Иноуэ._* - решил он.

Минут через десять он подошел к своему дому и открыл дверь.

- Братик! Братик! Наконец-то ты дома! У нас гости! Давай быстрее! Мы тебя уже давно ждем!

- Что? Гости? *_Кого там принесло?_* - Ичиго скинул вещи на пол, прошел в гостиную и нахмурился еще сильнее, чем обычно.

- Давно не виделись, Куросаки… - на лице гостя появилась дьявольская ухмылка. На нем была кожаная куртка и дранные джинсы. У него были ярко-голубые глаза и такого же цвета волосы.

- Какого черта ты тут делаешь, Гриммджо? – процедил сквозь зубы парень.

- Да так, чаек пью… Очень вкусный, кстати. – ухмылка на лице Джагерджакка стала шире.

- Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – повторил свой вопрос Ичиго.

- Да ничего! Думаешь я хотел сюда идти? Это она меня притащила… - прорычал кошак, делая глоток чая, чтобы успокоиться.

- Она? – не понял парень и тут же получил удар в крестец. – Черт подери!

- ИЦУ-У-У-ГО! – услышал он знакомый голосок.

- Нэлл? – пробормотал он, поворачиваясь.

- Ицуго-о-о-о! Нэлл так скуцяла, так скуцяла! – захныкала девочка, крепко обнимая его.

- Ох, Нэлл, вы хоть предупредили бы… - покачал головой рыжик, обнимая её в ответ.

- Вот, я принесла еще бутербродов! – широко улыбнулась, вошедшая с подносом, Юзу. – Джагерждакк-сан, вы уверенны, что хотите бутерброды с консервами?

- Ага… Давай сюда! – прорычал Гриммджо, потянувшись к подносу. Куросаки бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд. – Пожалуйста, спасибо. – буркнув, добавил кошак и стал лопать бутерброды.

Ичиго снова покачал головой.

- Надеюсь он не слишком грубил, пока меня не было? – спросил он у сестры.

- Ох нет, совсем нет! Я, в основном, была с Нэлл-тян, а с Джагерджакк-саном была Карин. Ну ты же знаешь Карин… - улыбнулась младшая Куросаки и парень тоже усмехнулся. – Ладно, я пойду. Думаю у вас есть о чем поговорить. – и блондинка пошла наверх.

- Ну и как вы там? – спросил рыжик, присаживаясь в кресло, напротив Гриммджо.

- Та намао. – с набитым ртом попытался ответить арранкар.

- Теперь Нэлл живет с Гримми! Песэ и Дондонцакка тоше с нами! И Бавабава! – прошепелявила девочка, взобравшись к Ичиго на колени.

- Что, жизнь не сахар? А, Гримми? – ухмыльнулся Куросаки.

- Заткнись! Это просто АД! «Поиграй со мной, Гримми», «погуляй со мной, Гримми»… Р-р-р-р-р… Еще эти её братцы. Боже… Знал бы что так будет, попросил бы прикончить меня еще тогда! – Гриммджо стукнул по стоящему рядом столику кулаком.

- Хэй! Мебель не ломай! Раз Юзу вас видит, значит вы в гигаях? Да?

- А, ну да. Не очень-то в них удобно… Но мужик в шляпе сказал, что нужно к ним просто привыкнуть.

- Да уж, непривычно видеть тебя без твоей челюсти и дыры в животе.

- А я о чем! Я так привык к ветерку, который продувал меня насквозь…

- Жуть какая… - поморщился Ичиго.

- Заткнись! Тебе не понять! – гаркнул арранкар и Нэлл, которая успела перебраться на диван, успокаивающе погладила его по ноге. Джагерджакк глубоко вздохнул пару раз и успокоился. – Как там твоя девка?

- Кто?

- Ну эта баба, за которой ты приходил.

- Не называй её бабой! Её зовут Орихиме Иноуэ, и она не моя! Ясно?

- Странно… Я думал ты ходил за ней потому что у вас шуры-муры и все такое… Ходил, орал «Иноуэ! Иноуэ! Я пришел спасти Иноуэ!»… Аж противно было…

- Заткнись! Она… - Куросаки запнулся. – Мы просто друзья, ясно?

- Ну да, ну да… - саркастично закивала головой Нэлл. – Тоэшть ты прошто так протянул ей руку и жакинул на плецё? Я тумала ты хожоший, Ицуго… А я помню как она волновалашь, когда фы трались… Мне она нравитса! Пошвони ей, я хоцу поговорить!

- Не думаю что сейчас самое подходящее время… - начал он, но его перебил Гриммджо.

- Лучше позвони, ты ведь знаешь, что малявка не отстанет…

- Ладно… - пробурчал рыжик и достал мобильный телефон. Он нажал на быстрый набор и в трубке послышались гудки.

-_ Алло, Куросаки-кун?_

- _Да… ээ… Все нормально?_

- _Да! Все отлично! _– послышался веселый голос девушки и дикий шум. – _Я завтра все расскажу…_

- _Хорошо… Это… Тут, в общем, кое-кто с тобой поговорить хочет…_

- _Да? Кто же?_

- _Сейчас… _- и парень отдал трубку девочке.

- Нажмешь вот сюда, когда закончишь, хорошо? – он показал ей как завершить вызов. Нэлл выхватила у него телефон и начала орать в трубку. Парни закатили глаза.

- Ну и надолго вы тут? – спросил Куросаки у арранкара.

- На сегодня. Если бы ни эта малявка, ноги бы моей тут не было. Кстати, не могу не спросить, какого это чувствовать себя таким никчемным? Без сил и, похоже, без своих дружков-шинигами…

- Спасибо, что напомнил об этом. – буркнул Ичиго.

- Раз уж я не могу скрестить с тобой занпакто, так уж дай хоть поиздеваться. Я то думал, приду, сразимся еще разок, разомнемся, а тут…

- Ну уж прости, что пришлось отдать все силы, чтобы защитить всех, кто мне дорог.

- Ладно… Эй, малявка, закругляйся! Пора возвращаться! Нам еще эти штуки нужно вернуть мужику в шляпе. – гаркнул он, поднимаясь. Ичиго поднялся следом.

Нэлл подбежала к рыжику, вернула ему телефон и крепко обняла где-то в районе коленей.

- Я была так рада тепя фидеть, Ицуго. Я пуду скуцять!

Куросаки присел на корточки и легонько погладил её по голове.

- Я тоже буду. Береги себя, Нэлл. – чуть улыбнулся он. Маленькая арранкар улыбнулась в ответ и одним молниеносным движением оказалась у Гриммджо на спине.

- Поехали, кифа! – воскликнула она, и Джагерджакк скривился как от зубной боли.

- Надеюсь ты скоро вернешь свою силу… И как только это произойдет, мы увидимся снова… - кинул он на прощание и парочка удалилась.

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 4 апреля. 08:00**

Зная, что Орихиме рано приходит в школу, Ичиго вышел из дома раньше обычного. Быстро шагая по улице, он обдумывал свои действия и слова.

*_«Привет, Иноуэ. Что вчера произошло?»… Нет не так… «Привет. Прости, что так рано. Вот твои вещи. Чего Хиори хотела?»… Лучше, но все равно не то…_*

Ноги сами донесли его до квартиры девушки. Куросаки быстро поднялся по ступеням и коротко постучал в нужную дверь. В ответ – тишина. Рыжик нахмурился.

*_Уже ушла? Странно… Вроде даже для нее рановато…_* – подумал он и постучал еще. На этот раз громче и дольше.

- Иду, иду… - послышался тихий голос с другой стороны, пару секунд спустя дверь открылась и из-за нее показалась сонная девушка. На ней все еще была её пижама, с узором из грибов. – Куросаки-кун? – спросила она, пытаясь разлепить веки. – Что ты тут делаешь?

- Эээ… Я вещи твои принес. И… ну в общем… в общем я думал, что по дороге в школу ты расскажешь мне о вчерашнем инциденте с Хиори…

- Вещи? Школа? А который час?

- Эм… 08:15…

- 08:15! О БОЖЕ! Я проспала! Заходи, заходи… Я сейчас соберусь! – воскликнула Орихиме. Её сон как рукой сняло, и она начала носиться по квартире, собирая нужные вещи.

Ичиго закрыл за собой дверь, разулся и прошел в гостиную. В голове всплыли воспоминания о его последнем визите в это место. *_Если подумать, я никогда не был у нее в гостях, как нормальный человек… Даже не был на её последнем дне рождения…_*. Куросаки тихо опустился на диван и стал разглядывать все, что попадется на глаза.

На журнальном столике обнаружилась пара томиков манги, которую она у него брала, и несколько журналов. Книжная полка, неподалеку, была заставлена всевозможными книгами, от сказок до… Парень прищурился. *_Ядерная физика? Господи боже…_*. Он перевел взгляд на стену. На ней висел календарь, на котором был расписан каждый день, почти по минутам. Сегодняшний день был обведен красным маркером и помечен грустным смайликом. Рядом с календарем висели фотографии в рамках. Орихиме с Тацки на фестивале, одетые в кимоно, Орихиме с Чадом, девушка едва достает ему до груди. Ичиго невольно улыбнулся. Орихиме и Исида что-то шьют, сидя рядом. Орихиме с Рио, Мичиру, Маханой и Чизуру на школьном дворе во время обеда. Улыбка на лице парня погасла. *_Нет ни одной фотографии со мной…_* – грустно подумал он и повернулся в другую сторону.

У противоположной стены, на комоде, стояла фотография её брата. Рядом с ней сидел плюшевый медведь и сумка-заяц, в котором раньше была душа+ – Клод. Ичиго отвернулся и оттуда тоже. В интерьере комнаты, казалось, нет ничего лишнего. Ни разбросанных учебников, ни грязной одежды или нижнего белья, как обычно показывают в фильмах. Ни горы плюшевых игрушек, кукол и прочей девчачьей атрибутики.

*_Здесь уютно… И тепло…_* – заключил про себя он.

Тем временем, девушка вылетела из ванной, причесанная, одетая, но с паническим выражением на лице.

- Опаздываем, опаздываем… - бормотала она, как ураган проносясь по комнате.

- Расслабься, Иноуэ. Ничего не будет, если мы опоздаем на пару минут. Тем более тебе…

- Я не хочу, чтобы Куросаки-куну сделали выговор! Нужно торопиться!

- Да говорю же тебе, расслабься. У нас еще около 30 минут. Да, кстати… - парень немного покраснел. – … ты забыла бант.

- Бант? – переспросила Орихиме, опуская глаза. Бант, который обычно держал края её воротника вместе, отсутствовал, и две последние пуговицы блузки были расстегнуты. Лицо девушки моментально вспыхнуло и она застегнула пуговицы. – Б-бант… Где же бант? – начала опять паниковать Иноуэ.

Через пару минут поисков бант так и не был обнаружен.

- Что ж, придется идти без него. – вздохнула Орихиме. – И теперь мы точно опоздаем… Прости меня, Куросаки-кун… Я так поздно вернулась домой и проспала… Мне так жаль… Из-за меня у тебя будут неприятности! – со слезами в голосе сказала девушка.

- Иноуэ… Это ведь не конец света… Все нормально, идем. – мягко сказал он, поднимая с пола свою сумку. Орихиме кивнула и подростки, покинув квартиру, двинулись в сторону школы.

- Так что за пожар вчера был? – спросил Куросаки, чуть притормозив, чтобы девушка поравнялась с ним.

- Пожар? А! В общем… Вайзарды завтра покидают город, поэтому сегодня моя последняя тренировка… И… ну… Я хотела спросить… М-может ты захочешь пойти со мной? Повидать всех и все такое… - смущенно начала Орихиме.

- Ладно… Почему бы и нет… Во сколько?

- Я… Я зайду за тобой в восемь, если ты не против… - краснея, пробормотала Иноуэ.

- Ммм… Хорошо… - кивнул Ичиго, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается теплая волна. – Давай немного поторопимся.

- Конечно! – откликнулась девушка и прибавила шагу.

Как Куросаки и предполагал, они добрались до школы в рекордное время – за десять минут до начала линейки. У школы их встретила куча учеников, которые толпились у информационного табло.

- Вот видишь, мы не опоздали. – выдохнул рыжик.

- Ага… - попыталась отдышаться Орихиме. – Мне, кажется, что-то попало в ботинок… - она попыталась избавиться от мешающего предмета, тряся ногой.

- Просто сними его и вытряхни. – хохотнул Ичиго. – Давай я сумку подержу.

- Да нет, не стоит… Правда… - начала отмахиваться девушка. – Все в порядке! Зайду в класс и все будет нормально.

- Иноуэ… Ну зачем мучиться? Давай, я помогу. – сказал Куросаки и забрал у нее сумку.

- С-спасибо… - пробормотала Орихиме и занялась ботинком.

- ИЧИГО-О-О-О-О! – донесся до них истерический крик.

- Кейго… - сквозь зубы процедил Куросаки, увидев вылетающего их толпы друга. Асано летел, как угорелый, размахивая руками, словно мельница.

- ИЧИГО! ТЫ ЕЩЕ НЕ ВИДЕЛ? НЕ ВИДЕЛ? – орал Кейго. Его голос был полон паники.

- Чего я не видел? – спросил Куросаки, нахмурившись.

- О… Вот так-то лучше. – выдохнула Орихиме. Она отпустила локоть рыжика, за который держалась, и выпрямилась. – Доброе утро, Асано-кун. – приветливо поздоровалась она.

- Орихиме-тян! – воскликнул парень, тут же забыв про рыжика. Он осмотрел её с головы до ног. – Ты как всегда божественна! – пропел он, приложив ладони к лицу. – Почему ты с ним? Почему у него твоя сумка? Почему ты держала его за руку? Я что-то пропустил? Вы что, встречаетесь? – начал орать он, Ичиго закатил глаза, а Иноуэ тут же начала краснеть.

- Нет, захлопнись… - раздраженно произнес Куросаки.

- Но дружище! Как же так? Ты что-то от меня скрываешь! – начал истерить Асано. Он подскочил к другу и начал трясти его за плечи. – Расскажи мне, РАССКАЖИ!

- Тише, Асано-кун, успокойся, пожалуйста. – Орихиме попыталась оторвать его от Ичиго, увидев, что тот еле сдерживается. – Ты так кричал, что-то случилось?

- Точно! – спохватился парень. – Вывесили списки классов! Мы с тобой в разных классах! В РАЗНЫХ! Представляешь? – захныкал он.

*_Аллилуя!_* - в своей голове Ичиго выплясывал, как сумасшедший.

- Я так расстроился! Но потом посмотрел список дальше и увидел, что я в одном классе с Орихиме-тян! И теперь я так счастлив! – Асано чуть ли не рыдал от счастья и кинулся обнимать девушку, но моментально отправился в нокдаун.

- Здарова всем. – послышался веселый голос.

- Тацки-тян! Доброе утро! – воскликнула Иноуэ и кинулась обнимать подругу. – Как твои соревнования?

- Еще одна золотая медаль для моей коллекции. – широко улыбнулась Арисава, встав в стойку победителя. – Эй, Ичиго, ты куда? – окликнула она друга.

Рыжик лихорадочно соображал. *_Мы в разных классах? Разных классах?_* Он быстро добрался до стенда, но около него было чересчур много народа.

- Ну-ка, посмотрели и отошли! Других уважайте! – гаркнул он во всю силу легких. – толпу унесло, как целлофановый пакетик ветром. Куросаки подошел поближе.

Класс 3-1: Асано Кейго, Иноуэ Орихиме, Исида Урю, Хоншо Чизуру.

Класс 3-2: Натсуи Махана, Огава Мичиру, Садо Ясутора.

Класс 3-3: Арисава Тацки, Коджима Мизуиро, Куросаки Ичиго, Рио Куниеда.

- Ты чего разорался? Нервы шалят? – пихнула его в плечо Тацки. – Ну что там? Мы все опять в одном классе? – каратистка пробежалась взглядом по списку. – Ооо… Орихиме, мы в разных классах… Жалко…

- Ничего страшного! Мы ведь будем видеться на переменах, и обеде, и… Можем вместе ходить домой…

- Ладно, ладно… Пошли, отбеленная башка, пора идти. – вздохнула Тацки и потянула парня за рукав.

- Куросаки-кун, моя сумка! – воскликнула Иноуэ.

- Да, держи. – кивнул рыжик и отдал ей сумку.

Друзья вместе зашли в школу и пошли по коридору. Оказавшись в спортзале, троица разделилась. Орихиме пошла к своему классу, а Ичиго с каратисткой отправились к своему.

* * *

- Давай рассказывай. Все. С начала до конца. – Арисава нетерпеливо подпрыгивала, сидя рядом с подругой под деревом во время обеда.

- Что рассказать? – удивленно переспросила Орихиме, открывая свой бенто.

- Как прошла экскурсия, глупенькая! Что же еще?

- Ну… - протянула рыженькая и рассказала подруге о поездке и о всем, что произошло потом..

- Да, не густо, скажу я тебе… - подвела итог Тацки, сминая пакет из-под сока. – Вот, значит, почему ты сегодня без банта? А я-то думала, что ты решила перейти в наступление…

- На самом деле… Я… Пришло время перемен… - тихо произнесла она и кинула взгляд на крышу, где была заметна знакомая рыжая макушка.

- Время перемен? В каком это смысле? – насторожилась каратистка.

- Я сдаюсь, Тацки-тян… Буду двигаться дальше…

- ЧТО?

* * *

- Эй, что это там Арисава творит? – поинтересовался Кейго.

Ичиго повернул голову и посмотрел вниз на школьный двор. Он нашел взглядом девушек, и одна его бровь вздернулась вверх. Тацки отчаянно трясла Орихиме за плечи, что-то крича.

- Понятия не имею… - протянул рыжик, повернувшись обратно.

* * *

- ТЫ СОШЛА С УМА?А? ОТВЕЧАЙ! – орала каратистка, тряся подругу.

- Та-та-тацки-тян, пе-пе-ре-рестань м-меня т-тря-тря-сти…

- Быстро отвечай мне! – настаивала Арисава, отпуская её плечи.

- Нет, я не сошла с ума… - пролепетала Иноуэ.

- Тогда в чем дело?

- Я бесполезна… Сколько не стараюсь, ничего не получается… Ты ведь видела Куросаки-куна сегодня…Сколько бы я не пыталась, я не могу вытащить его из этого уныния и напряжения…

- И это повод бросит все? Ты нелогична!

- Но Тацки-тян…

- Никаких «но»! Я больше чем уверена, что ты заблуждаешься! Подумай сама, по сравнению с тем, что было больше года назад – это прогресс!

- Но…

- А ну-ка цыц! Мне все надоело! Я больше не намеренна такое терпеть! С этого момента ты переходишь в наступление, понятно? Сегодня после школы мы с тобой кое-куда сходим…

- Тацки-тян, я не могу сегодня…

- Почему? Что за планы?

- Ну… Сегодня вайзарды покидают город… Будет моя последняя тренировка и… - девушка закрыла покрасневшие щеки ладонями.

- И…? – подталкивала её к ответу каратистка.

- Я предложила Куросаки-куну пойти со мной… - пропищала Орихиме.

- ООО! Ты пригласила его? – воскликнула Тацки и подруга кивнула в ответ. – И после такого ты говоришь мне что сдаешься? Как бы не так! Во сколько вы идете?

- В восемь…

- В восемь? Еще лучше! Во сколько у тебя заканчиваются занятия?

- Около четырех…

- Отлично! У меня тоже! Значит прямо после школы ты пойдешь со мной!

- Но Тацки-тян…! – начала Иноуэ, но строгий взгляд подруги остановил её. – Хорошо, хорошо… Я пойду с тобой… - вздохнула она, смиренно опустив голову.

- Хорошо, обсудим с тобой все возможные ситуации… Зная Ичиго, я уверенна, что он проводит тебя домой… Он ведь не такой дурак, чтобы отпустить тебя одну так поздно… А там можешь притвориться, что смертельно устала и прислониться к нему, пока вы будете идти, или… - начала Арисава.

Орихиме улыбнулась, увидев её энтузиазм. *_Спасибо тебе, Тацки-тян…_*

- И кстати, я спросила Коджиму о том, о чем ты меня просила… Он не против. – вспомнила каратистка.

- Правда? Это замечательно! Тогда нужно начинать готовиться! – воскликнула Иноуэ.

- Уже? Но у нас в запасе несколько месяцев! – сказала Тацки, но подруга её уже не слушала, мысленно составляя список всего необходимого.

*_Надеюсь у нас все получится…_* - обеспокоенно подумала Арисава.

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 19:55.**

Орихиме медленно подошла к входной двери. Её рука на секунду задержалась, перед тем как постучать. С другой стороны послышался топот и через мгновение дверь распахнулась. На пороге появился удивленный Иссин.

- Орихиме-тян, что-то случилось?

- Нет, вовсе нет! Я просто…

- Здарова, Иноуэ… Идем… – из-за спины отца появился Ичиго.

- Д-да, конечно…

- ЧТО? Куда это ты собрался на ночь глядя? А, негодный сын? На свидание? – старший Куросаки сложил ладони и подвинулся поближе к уху сына. – Надеюсь ты вернешься утром… - начал он, но рыжик моментально заткнул его, отправив на пол ударом руки.

- Заткнись… Я ушел! – крикнул он сестрам и парочка вышла из дома.


	14. Глава 14 Прощальная тренировка

**Глава 14. Прощальная тренировка.**

Ичиго и Орихиме бодро шли по вечернему городу.

- Ты изменила прическу? – решил начать разговор Куросаки. Вместо привычной челки, зачесанной набок, лицо девушки обрамляли короткие пряди.

- Ах, да! Тацки-тян настояла. – улыбнулась Иноуэ, смущенно почесав нос.

- Тебе идет… - выдавил из себя парень и почувствовал, как краснеют его уши.

Ичиго понял, что не может придумать тему для разговора, поэтому он просто шел и мысленно ругал себя за это.

*_Куросаки-кун снова такой напряженный… Это, наверно, была не самая удачная идея. А вдруг он еще больше расстроится, когда увидит их… Что же делать?_* - обеспокоенно думала девушка.

- Нам еще долго идти? – внезапно спросил Ичиго, вырывая её из раздумий.

- А ты разве не помнишь, где тренировочная площадка?

- Разве они ее не перенесли?

- Нет, она там же.

- Ясно…

И снова между ними повисла тишина. Друзья продолжали идти дальше. Наконец жилые дома начали редеть и на пути показались склады и ангары.

- Почти пришли. – улыбнулась Орихиме.

- Разве здесь было так много строений?

- Ну… Ты ведь давно тут был, многое изменилось… Вот мы и на месте!

Ичиго посмотрел прямо перед собой. Пустырь и больше ничего.

- Иноуэ, ты уверенна, что это здесь? Я ничего не вижу… - он повернулся к девушке и остолбенел. Орихиме и след простыл. – Иноуэ? – обеспокоенно позвал он её, поворачиваясь в другую сторону, но она не отзывалась. Парень повернулся еще раз. – ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ!

Девушка, как ни в чем не бывало, стояла рядом и удивленно смотрела на него.

- Что за…

- Прости, Куросаки-кун, я совсем забыла про барьер! Наверное, Хачи-сан забыл его снять на время… - пробормотала она.

- И что делать? – спросил рыжик, пытаясь успокоить собственное сердцебиение, Орихиме напугала его до чертиков.

- У нас два варианта. Первый – я пойду и попрошу Хачи-сана снять барьер. – задумчиво произнесла девушка и замолчала.

- Это разве не единственный вариант?

- Ну… На счет второго я не уверенна на сто процентов. – тихо произнесла Орихиме. – Но, раз я могу через него пройти, то, думаю, смогу и тебя провести.

- Тогда давай попробуем. – решительно заявил Ичиго. – Что нужно делать?

- Эм… Только если ты не против… Возьми меня за руку… - пропищала Иноуэ, отчаянно краснея, и через секунду почувствовала его теплую ладонь в своей руке. Сердце забилось быстрее.

- Идем? – спросил у нее парень, легонько сжимая её пальцы, чтобы привлечь внимание.

- Ах да! Конечно… - воскликнула Орихиме и мысленно отругала себя за глупость.

Куросаки зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как девушка исчезает, проходя через невидимый барьер, а когда очередь дошла до его руки, парень тяжело сглотнул, приготовившись к худшему. Но все оказалось намного проще, чем он думал. Ичиго не почувствовал никакой разницы, за рукой начало исчезать тело и, как только голова прошла через барьер, он увидел до боли знакомый сарай.

- Это оказалось проще, чем я думала. – сказала Иноуэ, отпуская его руку. – Готов встретиться с ними? – спросила она.

- Разве к такому можно приготовиться? – усмехнулся рыжик. – Идем.

И друзья направились к входу в строение.

- Кстати, забыл спросить, долго у тебя тренировка продолжается?

- Около двух часов. Но ты можешь уйти когда захочешь! Только попроси Хачи-сана барьер снять и все.

- Вот уж нет уж. – покачал головой Ичиго. – Вместе пришли, вместе и уйдем. Если ты, конечно, не против.

- Нет, вовсе нет!

Они и не заметили, как спустились на просторную площадку. Куросаки отметил, что место его тренировок совсем не изменилось. То же искусственное небо и огромные валуны, разбросанные по территории.

- Орихиме-тян! – услышали они знакомый голос, и на девушку налетел светловолосый парень, чуть не повалив её на землю.

- Добрый вечер, Шинджи-кун. – улыбнулась Орихиме.

- Ох, сколько лет, сколько зим! Я так скучал!

- Кончай нести чушь! Она тут вчера была. – огрызнулся Ичиго, оттаскивая вайзарда от подруги.

- И тебе привет, Ичиго. Полтора года прошло, а ты все такой же зануда.

- Эй, идиотина! Хватит ля-ля, пора тренироваться! – гаркнула Хиори, подскочив к Шинджи и треснув его шлепанцем по голове.

- Какого черта ты меня-то бьешь?

- А кого мне еще бить? Этому слабаку тресну – он помрет! – ответила девочка, тыкнув пальцем на рыжика. – А ей еще на тренировке достанется! – добавила она, указав на Орихиме.

- Если так посудить, у меня вся жизнь сплошная тренировка! – начал орать на нее Хирако.

- Пойду-ка я переодеваться… - пробормотала Иноуэ.

- Я с тобой! – кивнул Ичиго и Орихиме моментально покраснела. – Прослежу, чтобы никто не подглядывал… - ответил он на немой вопрос девушки.

*_Вот дурак, что я несу…_* - мысленно треснул себя по голове он.

- Эй, а где рыжие? – очнулась Хиори.

- Не знаю, отпусти меня! Задыхаюсь! – прохрипел посиневший вайзард.

* * *

**Каракура. Тренировочная база вайзардов. 20:30.**

- Ну и как ты? – спросил Шинджи, присаживаясь на камень, рядом с Ичиго.

- Нормально. – коротко ответил рыжик, наблюдая за тем, как Хиори что-то говорит Орихиме.

- Нормально? И только? Не прыгаешь от восторга, что не нужно вскакивать по ночам, чтобы гонять пустых?

- Вроде нет… - задумался Куросаки.

- Скучаешь, да? – покачал головой Хирако. – По этому? – он кивнул на Иноуэ, которая начала разминаться вместе в Саругаки. – По ним?

- Не знаю… И да и нет…

- Блин… Из тебя как всегда сложно хоть слово вытащить… Нам тут все равно минут двадцать просто так сидеть, так что можешь поплакаться…

- Почему?

- Ну на разминку смотреть не очень интересно… Вот если бы мы сидели поближе, то можно бы было увидеть как подпрыгивают её… - закончить ему было не суждено, потому что Ичиго засветил вайзарду в челюсть кулаком.

- Еще одно высказывание подобного плана и тебе несдобровать. – прорычал Куросаки.

- Ой, как страшно! Да ладно тебе! Ты ведь должен меня понимать!

- Нет, я тебя не понимаю.

- Что, до сих пор такой же невинный? – послышался насмешливый голос. Позади них стояла Лиза, пролистывая очередной журнал. – Одолжить? Для просвещения, так сказать… - спросила она, сунув разворот рыжику прямо в лицо.

- С ума сошла, черт подери? – взорвался Ичиго, вскакивая на ноги.

- Ну точно… Совсем не изменился. А пора бы уже… - покачала головой Ядомару, удаляясь.

- Бесят эти её шуточки. – прорычал рыжик, опускаясь на место.

- Да ладно тебе… Из нее этого не выбьешь… К тому же некоторые их журнальчиков очень даже занятные… - пробормотал Шинджи.

- Даже слушать об этом не хочу. – категорично буркнул Куросаки и повернулся в сторону Иноуэ.

- Слушай, ты вообще зачем сюда пришел? С нами поболтать или на нее попялиться?

Парень задумался. А ведь и правда, зачем? Не сказать, что он очень соскучился по вайзардам. Зачем он здесь? Потому что не смог ей отказать, когда она спросила? Потому что хочет убедиться, что эти тренировки безопасны?

- Не знаю.

- И это все что ты можешь сказать? – разочарованно протянул вайзард. – Послушай, можешь за нее не волноваться. – тихо сказал он.

- Что? – переспросил парень.

- Что слышал. Она не так безнадежна, как ты думаешь. И, честно признаюсь, мне было бы очень обидно, если бы меня постоянно считали слабым.

- Я не считаю её слабой! Ясно? Я просто…

- Да знаю я, знаю. Ты просто считаешь, что она не создана для боя, верно?

- Да, именно так.

- Ты ошибаешься. – сказал Хирако и рыжик удивленно посмотрел на него. –Сам увидишь. – улыбнулся он увидев лицо бывшего шинигами. – О! Как раз самое время. Приготовься увидеть представление.

Ичиго посмотрел на площадку. Орихиме как раз перематывала руки.

- Что она собирается делать? – спросил он.

- А что ты вообще знаешь о её тренировках?

- Если честно, ничего.

- Значит сегодня тебя ждет много чего интересного. – ухмыльнулся Шинджи. – Когда она пришла к нам мы думали, что её боевые навыки равны нулю… Но мы ошибались. Ты знал, что её навыки в карате на уровне первого дана черного пояса? Похоже, не знал… - подвел итог Шинджи. – Что же ты за друг такой, если даже этого не знаешь… - покачал головой он и парень почувствовал укол совести. – Ладно, о чем это я… Ах да! Так вот, ошибались… В первый день она чуть было не надрала задницу Кенсею… Вот-вот, мы тоже удивились. Он сразу отказался в ней драться, потому что не может девчонок лупить, но мне кажется он просто испугался.

Как только Шинджи закончил предложение, ему в голову врезался камень, размером с кулак.

- Ненавижу, когда за спиной меня называют трусом! - Кенсей размял руку.

- Это же шутка! Блин. – крикнул в ответ Хирако, вытирая кровь со лба. – Так вот, так как он отказался, пришлось искать выход из ситуации, а так как Хиори без разницы кого дубасить, она стала отвечать за её физическую подготовку. – закончил он свою мысль, поворачиваясь к полю.

Куросаки повернулся следом за ним и не поверил своим глазам. Иноуэ ловко блокировала и уклонялась от ударов вайзарда, но своих собственных пока не наносила. Удары Хиори становились все быстрее и быстрее, парню даже наблюдать за ними было сложно. И вот, минуту спустя девочке все-таки удалось достать её. Орихиме пропустила удар и отлетела к ближайшему камню. Ичиго подскочил на ноги.

- Сиди спокойно и смотри дальше. – дернул его вниз Шинджи. – С ней все в порядке.

Рыжик послушался, но почувствовал, как в груди поднимаются волны беспокойства.

Девушка поднялась на ноги и вытерла кровь с губы тыльной стороной ладони.

- Какого черта, девчонка? – рявкнула на нее Хиори. – Где твоя концентрация? Не смей отвлекаться на этого рыжего дебила, слышишь?

- О! Кажись они не на шутку разошлись. – протянул вайзард, козырьком прикладывая к глазам ладонь.

Теперь Орихиме не просто уклонялась, а наносила свои удары, но Саругаки продолжала теснить её к камням.

*_Черт!_* - подумал Куросаки, сжав зубы. *_Иноуэ, разве ты не видишь, что она гонит тебя в ловушку… Беги в другую сторону, черт подери!_*

И, будто услышав его мысли, девушка побежала, но не от камней, а к ним. Вайзард кинулась за ней.

- С каких пор ты убегаешь, а? – заорала она и кинула в оппонентку шлепанцем, но Орихиме ловко от него увернулась и продолжила бежать вперед, прямо на камень.

Ичиго взглянул на Шинджи и увидел, что тот тоже не понимает что происходит. *_Какого лешего она делает? Неужели хочет разбиться об камень? Не успеет ведь свернуть!_* - подумал он, но внезапно его глаза расширились от удивления.

Девушка на полной скорости неслась на камень и, когда расстояние было минимальным, сделала шаг и пробежала несколько шагов прямо по отвесной поверхности. Хиори, не ожидавшая такого, резко затормозила перед камнем, и Иноуэ, сделав сальто, приземлилась прямо за её спиной и размахнулась. Вайзард от удивления зажмурилась, но удара так и не последовало, девочка удивленно открыла глаза. Иноуэ остановила руку в нескольких миллиметрах от её щеки.

- 1:1. – отдышавшись сказала она и улыбнулась.

- Ты застала меня врасплох, неплохо. – похвалила её Саругаки.– Почему ты раньше так не делала?

- Ну… я… эм… Вчера по телевизору это увидела и… - начала оправдываться девушка.

* * *

- Это было круто, да, Ичиго? – воскликнул Шинджи, поворачиваясь к парню.

Рыжик сидел, уставившись на тренировочную площадку.

- Удивлен, да? Я же сказал, что тебя сегодня ждет много сюрпризов. Она еще и не такое отчебучивала. – расплылся в улыбке вайзард. Похоже на сегодня с Хиори тренировка окончена. – добавил он, наблюдая за тем, как Саругаки трет девушке макушку костяшками пальцев.

И что теперь? – прохрипел Куросаки.

- Как обычно, будет тренироваться с Хачи и Маширо. Кстати, ты знаешь что Орихиме-тян может использовать щит их четырех элементов?

- Да, знаю. Снимает боль, верно?

- На самом деле не просто снимает боль. Отключает ощущения полностью! Удивительно, не правда ли? Плюс ко всему щит меняется в зависимости от того, кого из своих помощников она вызывает. Подожди, сейчас сам все увидишь. – сказал Шинджи и кивнул на площадку, на которой появился Кенсей.

- Ты же сказал что он отказался.

- От рукопашной да, но не от этого… - пожал плечами вайзард.

- От чего «от этого»? – обеспокоенно спросил Ичиго.

- Чего такой нетерпеливый? Сейчас увидишь сам.

* * *

- Ну что, отдышалась? – спросил у девушки Мугурума.

- Конечно, Кенсей-сан, я готова.

- Готова говоришь… Тогда начали.

- Шитен Коусюн. – тихо произнесла Орихиме.

* * *

Куросаки напряженно наблюдал за тем как девушка вызывает щит. На некотором отдалении от нее стоял Кенсей. Секунду спустя, вайзард уже был в маске.

- Успокойся ты, ничего с ней не случится. – пихнул парня в плечо Хирако. Она просто будет отбивать кидо. К тому же это Кенсей… Он не самый сильный по части кидо… Вот если бы тут был Тессай, было бы интересно.

Его слова ни на грамм не успокоили Ичиго. Все-таки кидо в сочетании с маской – гремучая смесь. И вот в девушку полетел первый заряд. Парень заметил только завихрения пыли. Куросаки не был силен в кидо и не знал, который из них это был, но даже с такого расстояния было видно, что залп был мощным.

- А теперь смотри внимательно. – предупредил, сидящий рядом, вайзард.

Как только кидо коснулось щита прогремел взрыв и все заволокло дымом. Через несколько секунд взрыв повторился и рыжик вскочил на ноги. Когда пыль немного улеглась он с облегчением заметил, что с Орихиме все в порядке, а вот на месте, где стоял Кенсей, осталась огромная воронка.

- Круто, а? Этот щит превращает направленную на него атаку во взрыв и возвращает его обратно. Хм… Интересно, с каких это пор от тридцатки такая воронка?

- Что это значит?

- Кенсей, как обычно, запустил в нее хадо №31… Но обычно отдача была поменьше… - почесал затылок Шинджи. – На лицо прогресс. Знаешь, когда мы в последний раз измеряли силу отдачи, она была равна трем. То есть сила возвращалась в троекратном размере. Но сейчас это, наверное, все пять… - задумчиво произнес он.

Ичиго ничего не ответил и стал наблюдать за тренировкой, пообещав себе больше не удивляться. Он смотрел, как девушка тренируется с Хачи и Маширо делать щит больше, не теряя при этом его силу. При этом Маширо как сумасшедшая наносила по щиту удары ногами, проверяя его прочность.

- Между прочим, в участии Маширо твоя заслуга. – сказал Хирако, лениво потягиваясь. – Они с Орихиме-тян не очень ладят… - продолжил он и Куросаки удивленно посмотрел в его сторону.

- Впервые слышу, чтобы Иноуэ с кем-то не могла подружиться…

- Ты вообще слушал о чем я тебе говорил? Наша пчелка немного ревнует, вот и вымещает всю свою злость этими ударами.

- Слышь, кончай тут сплетни распускать! – тявкнула Хиори, в который раз засветив напарнику шлепанцем по голове.

- Да почему сплетни-то? Это же правда! – крикнул в ответ Шинджи, уклоняясь от ударов.

Куросаки отвернулся от них. *_Все равно ни черта не понял…_* - подумал он. Парень почувствовал, как на него накатывают волны депрессии. *_Значит вот как для нее прошли эти полгода… и тот месяц пока я…_*

- ЕДА ГОТОВА! – послышался крик Лизы, вырвавший Куросаки из его мыслей, и всех вайзардов как ветром сдуло. Ичиго поднялся на ноги и поплелся к ним.

* * *

- Эй, Ичиго! Ты последний, значит будешь мыть посуду! – заржал Шинджи.

- Ага, щас. – огрызнулся в ответ рыжик. - А где Иноуэ? – удивленно спросил он, не найдя её среди рисутствующих.

- В душ пошла. Что, собираешься пойти подсматривать? – поинтересовалась Лиза, поправляя очки. – Если что, я пойду с тобой.

- ЧТО? Конечно нет!

- Но почему мне нельзя с тобой?

- Да не собирался я никуда идти! Долбанная извращенка!

- Но почему? Неужели тебе не интересно? – продолжала допытывать его Ядомару.

- Отвали уже от меня, блин! – взорвался Куросаки.

- В чем дело? – удивленно спросила Орихиме.

- Да ни в чем! – рявкнул в ответ рыжик, не поворачиваясь. - Она пытается заставить меня пойти подсматривать за… *_ВОТ ЧЕРТ!_*… Иноуэ! Откуда ты тут взялась?

- Только что подошла. – растерялась девушка.

- Ну что ж, раз с этим ничего не вышло, может ты все-таки возьмешь несколько этих интересных журналов? – как ни в чем не бывало спросила Лиза.

- А что за журналы? – поинтересовалась Иноуэ, но в следующую секунду кто-то закрыл ей глаза.

- Совсем из ума выжила? Не смей показывать ей такое! – заорал рыжик, крепко прижимая Орихиме к себе.

- Да ладно тебе, в прошлый раз ведь не отказывался… - обиженно протянула вайзард, убирая журналы.

- Хватит врать! Не было такого! – продолжал орать Куросаки.

- Ладно-ладно, как скажешь… Думаю тебе лучше отпустить её…

- Что? Ах да! Извини, Иноуэ. – извинился парень, отпуская её.

- Н-ничего страшного… - пробормотала красная как рак девушка.

- Ну раз все перестали ругаться, принимайтесь за еду! – рявкнула Хиори.

- Мы… Мы, наверное, пойдем… - тихо сказала Орихиме, покосившись на Ичиго, который продолжал кипеть от злости. – Уже поздно, а нам завтра в школу… Спасибо, что помогали мне тренироваться… Хиори-тян, Шинджи-кун, Кенсей-сан, Маширо-тян…

- Маширо-сан. – буркнула в ответ вайзард.

-… и Хачи-сан, огромное вам спасибо! Надеюсь, вы когда-нибудь вернетесь в город и мы снова увидимся. – всхлипнула она.

- Ох, Орихиме-тян, не плачь! Разумеется мы увидимся! – воскликнул Хирако и кинулся её обнимать. Рыжик стиснул зубы, но вмешиваться не стал.

- Береги себя, девчонка. – кивнула Хиори и Иноуэ обняла её на прощание. – И за этим болваном присмотри. – кивнула она на Куросаки.

- Удачи вам, Орихиме-сан. Надеюсь вы продвинетесь еще дальше в усвоении своих сил. – улыбнулся Хачиген, осторожно, чтобы не раздавить, обнимая свою ученицу.

- Пока-пока, Ягодка-тян! – помахала Ичиго рукой Маширо.

- А вот не пойти ли тебе… - начал было рыжик, но Иноуэ начала подталкивать его к выходу и он не стал возражать.

Парень быстро поднялся по лестнице, гонимый не отступающим раздражением. Он открыл дверь сарая, сделал несколько шагов и со всего размаху врезался лбом в барьер.

- Твою ж мать! – выругался он и посмотрел назад. Орихиме отстала от него всего на несколько шагов и, похоже, была в своих мыслях, поэтому, не долго думая, Ичиго схватил её за руку и потащил к барьеру. На этот раз его лоб не повстречал никаких препятствий и подростки вышли на улицу.

Куросаки посмотрел на часы. 23:30 сообщил ему циферблат.

*_Уже так поздно… Время так быстро пролетело, будто я во временную яму попал. Я, конечно, рад был их повидать, но выходки некоторых просто бесят! А Иноуэ такая наивная, держу пари эта извращенка Лиза за ней постоянно подглядывала… С Шинджи на пару. Кстати об Иноуэ…_* - он обернулся и с ужасом заметил, что все еще держит её за руку. Хуже того, похоже, все это время он тащил её за собой, потому что девушка запыхалась.

- Ой, прости, Иноуэ! Я совсем забыл… то есть…э… Почему ты мне ничего не сказала? – спросил он, выпуская её руку.

- Ты был таким задумчивым и я не стала тебя отвлекать. – пролепетала она. – Ты все еще злишься?

- Я? Что? Нет, вовсе нет!

- Не злись на Лизу-тян, она ведь не со зла. К тому же её журналы правда интересные!

- ЧТО? Ты что их смотрела что ли? – ужаснулся Ичиго.

- Да, она мне их показывала. Мы купальники смотрели, они там довольно милые…

*_Боже, она ведь даже не понимает зачем эта извращенка пыталась мне их всучить…_* - Куросаки покачал головой.

- Ладно, проехали. Вижу ты там со всеми подружилась…

- О да! Сначала было сложно, ведь никого кроме Щинджи-куна, Хиори-тян и Хачи-сана я не знала… Но потом все как-то само получилось… Только вот с Маширо-тян все сложнее…

- А что с ней?

- Я ей с самого начала не нравилась… И это вряд ли изменилось… - проболтала она. – Меня это немного расстраивает…

*_В этом вся Иноуэ…_* - смягчившись подумал рыжик.

- Не расстраивайся. Эта малявка не стоит того…

- Не говори так, Куросаки-кун. – надула губки девушка. – Маширо-тян очень хорошая, просто… Видимо я что-то делала не так…

- Слушай, прекрати! – не выдержал Ичиго. – Постоянно думаешь, что в тебе что-то не так, хотя на самом деле это другие идиоты. Если эта малявка не видит, какой ты замечательный человек, то это её проблемы! И ты уж точно не обязана из кожи вон лезть, чтобы понравиться ей… Прости… Я не хотел кричать… просто…

- Ничего страшного. – смущенно улыбнулась девушка. – Спасибо тебе, Куросаки-кун. – добавила она. – Думаю нам нужно поторопиться, твоя семья будет волноваться…

- Ты права, идем… - кивнул рыжик и друзья быстро зашагали домой.

* * *

С прошедшим Рождеством и наступающим Новым Годом всех! Желаю вам счастья и успехов ^_^

Давненько я не обновляла этот фик, нэ? Надеюсь его еще кто-то читает... Я была такой ленивой задницей... Но, надеюсь вам понравится.


	15. Глава 15 День памяти

**Глава 15. День памяти.**

_Не надо говорить, о чем ты думаешь_

_Потому что я знаю что произошло_

_Оставь все это позади_

_И позволь мне начать_

_Подойди сюда_

_Позволь показать, как все должно быть_

_Я все исправлю_

_Позволь мне это прояснить_

_Ты можешь мне довериться_

_Да, я буду рядом_

_Когда тебе кто-нибудь нужен_

_Просто обернись_

_И я буду рядом_

_Когда ты грустишь_

_Малыш, дай мне знать_

_И я буду рядом_

_Лишь позови_

_Я буду здесь для тебя_

_Сейчас и навсегда_

_Дай мне еще один шанс_

_Показать тебе мою заботу_

_Я буду рядом_

_Слова из песни: Britney Spears - I Will Be There_

* * *

**Каракура. Старшая школа Каракуры. 20 апреля.**

- Куросаки-семпай, вы готовы?

- Да, да… Готов. Идемте быстрее покончим с этим делом.

Ичиго поправил свою форму и, вслед за капитаном, отправился на баскетбольную площадку. В спортивном зале было полно народу. На табло горели буквы: Старшая школа Каракуры – старшая школа Кирин 0:0. Команда Кирин уже ждала на своей стороне площадки. Как только рыжик, вместе с командой, вышел на поле, зал воодушевленно загудел.

- Вперед, Куросаки-семпай! – услышал он истошные крики. Парень удивленно обернулся и увидел стайку девчонок с оранжевыми помпонами и футболками с цифрой 15 на груди. Они скакали, трясли помпонами и постоянно выкрикивали его имя.

*_Только этого мне не хватало…_* - раздраженно подумал он, отворачиваясь. Ичиго нахмурился сильнее и подошел на место разыгрывающего защитника в центре поля. *_Эти идиотки только отвлекают…_*

- Удачи, Куросаки-кун! – рыжик мотнул головой в другую сторону, услышав знакомый голос. Орихиме сидела рядом с Тацки и энергично махала ему рукой. Её широкая улыбка, казалось, освещала весь зал. Ичиго махнул рукой в ответ и отвернулся.

- Добро пожаловать на полуфинал отборочных соревнований между старшими школами округа. Сегодня в ожесточенном бою сойдутся школа Каракуры и школа Кирин. Школа Каракуры возлагает огромные надежды на своего разыгрывающего – Куросаки Ичиго, номер пятнадцать. – начал комментатор, и группка фанаток заверещала. Рыжик закатил глаза.

*_Долбанный комментатор… Теперь противоположная команда будет меня прессовать… Черт… А я уж надеялся на легкую игру…_*

И он оказался прав. Игроки противоположной команды изо всех сил пытались вывести его из игры, и это дико раздражало. Он старался держать себя в руках, но во время третьего тайма взорвался.

- Какого черта ты творишь? – гаркнул он на центрового противоположной команды, который толкнул его в спину. Из-за этого толчка, парень подвернул ногу, и теперь она жутка болела.

Орихиме обеспокоенно наблюдала за тем, как Ичиго орет на другого игрока и ругается с судьей.

- Тацки-тян… - пробормотала она. – Что происходит?

- Думаю они обсуждают эти постоянные фолы, которые длятся уже на протяжении сорока минут. – ответила каратистка, скрещивая руки на груди. – Они его всю игру прессуют…

Следующие несколько минут до конца тайма Куросаки бегал сжав зубы, сдерживая крик. Лодыжка жутко болела, не давая ему покоя. Но просвистел свисток, оповещая начало перерыва.

*_Всего две сраные минуты_* - подумал он, плюхнувшись на лавку.

- Куросаки-семпай, может вам не играть последний тайм? Ваша нога… - начал было их атакующий.

- Все нормально. – прошипел рыжик.

- Куросаки-кун! – услышал он обеспокоенный голос, и через секунду Орихиме опустилась рядом с ним на колени. – Твоя нога, я могу помочь. – прошептала она.

- Что вы здесь делаете? Зрителям нельзя подходить. – сказал тренер, уперев руки в бока.

- Я сегодня помогаю медсестре и заметила, что Куросаки-кун хромает… - ответила девушка и снова повернулась к парню. – Позволь мне помочь, Куросаки-кун.

- Не нужно, Иноуэ. – замотал головой он. – Если используешь щит, они увидят! – зашептал он, опустив голову пониже к её уху. Девушка мгновенно залилась краской.

- Они не увидят, я обещаю! – запротестовала она.

- Хватит ломаться. Заткнись и дай ей свою ногу! – не выдержала Тацки.

Ичиго тяжело вздохнул. Он вытянул ногу и позволил Орихиме её осмотреть.

- О боже, как же ты вообще смог бегать? Она так опухла. – ужаснулась Иноуэ, осторожно осматривая его лодыжку. Девушка обхватила её ладонями, сосредоточилась, и парень с удивлением почувствовал, что боль отступает.

- Когда ты этому научилась? – пробормотал он.

- Несколько недель назад. – беззаботно отозвалась Иноуэ. – Все готово. – улыбнулась она.

- С-спасибо. – пробурчал рыжик чувствуя, как краснеют уши. Просвистел свисток.

– Удачи, Куросаки-кун. Я уверенна, что вы победите! – подбодрила его девушка и пошла обратно к трибунам вместе с подругой. – Куросаки-куну так идет эта форма… - прошептала она, присаживаясь на лавку.

- Ты серьезно? Я, конечно, спорить с тобой не буду… Это бесполезно… Ставлю тысячу йен на то, что ты сейчас думаешь о его открытых мускулистых руках, длинных ногах или о его заднице. – начала дразнить её подруга.

- Тацки-тян! Не говори так! – пропищала Иноуэ, закрывая горящее лицо руками.

- Похоже я угадала… С тебя тысяча йен. – рассмеялась каратистка.

- Но я ведь даже не спорила!

- А я просто пошутила. – пихнула её в плечо подруга и девушка снова повернулись к площадке. Тацки покосилась на Орихиме. – А вот сейчас ты точно пялишься на его задницу.

- Нет!

- Еще как пялишься.

- НЕТ! – крикнула Иноуэ и Ичиго удивленно обернулся. Девушка смущенно закрыла рот ладонями.

- Ну ладно, ладно… Я припасу этот разговор на потом… - опять рассмеялась Арисава.

* * *

*_Опять эта дурацкая жара… Каждый год одно и то же, и почему-то именно в этот день…_* - раздраженно думал Куросаки, поднимаясь на холм следом за своей семьей.

- Ичи-нии, поторопись, а то мы уйдем без тебя! – услышал он голос Карин, которая уже добралась до вершины.

- Правильно дочурка, нам нужно постоянно подгонять его! Эй, Ичиго, ты сегодня какой-то странный. О чем задумался, сынок? Надеюсь о чем-нибудь подходящем твоему возрасту! Сейчас лето, ты должен думать о том, как проведешь каникулы! Пляж, девушки в бикини и… - Иссин не успел закончить предложение, потому что кубарем покатился вниз. Ичиго опустил ногу на землю.

- Глупый старик… - тихо побормотал рыжик и снова двинулся вверх.

Новый год, опять семнадцатое июня, опять жара, опять вся семья идет навестить человека, который покинул их семь лет назад. Снова эта дорога к кладбищу, снова эта серая могила, на которой выгравировано её имя – Масаки Куросаки. Ичиго медленно опустился перед ней на колени.

- Привет… Надеюсь у тебя все хорошо. - начал он и замолчал. Слова не хотели выходить наружу. Рыжик попытался собраться с мыслями, но ничего не получалось. - Мне так паршиво... – наконец выдавил из себя бывший шинигами. - Есть вещь, о которой я ни с кем не могу поговорить... И это убивает меня... – Ичиго опустил голову. - Есть девушка... Самая потрясающая девушка на свете... – на его лице появилась едва заметная улыбка. – Я… Она мне очень сильно нравится... В смысле, как девушка… Никогда не думал, что смогу сказать это вслух… Я не могу поговорить с ней об этом. Хотя она всегда говорит, что я могу поговорить с ней, если меня будет что-то беспокоить… Знаешь, в мире мало вещей, которых я боюсь, но сейчас... Я просто в ужасе... Боюсь, что признавшись, разрушу те отношения, которые между нами есть сейчас... - он запустил руку в волосы. - И вот я здесь, жалуюсь тебе... – парень горько усмехнулся. – Мам, мне так тебя не хватает… - тихо сказал он. – Каким бы сильным я не казался, я слаб… У меня нет сил, чтобы защищать свою семью и друзей… Защищать этот город и его жителей… Нет сил, чтобы защищать её… Но, похоже, теперь ей и не нужна моя защита… Я должен радоваться тому, что она может постоять за себя, но… теперь мне кажется, будто Я ей больше не нужен… Чувствую себя таким ублюдком. Я такой жалкий… - Куросаки сжал кулаки, глаза предательски защипало. Внезапно на него легла тень, Ичиго повернулся и вскинул голову. Из-за солнца ему пришлось прикрыть лицо ладонью. – И-Иноуэ?

- Приветик, Куросаки-кун. – слегка улыбнувшись, поздоровалась девушка. Она стояла рядом с ним, её желтое платье весело развивалось на ветру.

- Что ты тут делаешь? – быстро вытерев глаза, спросил рыжик.

- Ну… Я… - Орихиме покраснела и нервно почесала затылок. Парень терпеливо ждал ответ. – В общем я подумала, что может быть… Как бы… Ну… Может быть сегодня тебе нужна поддержка. – застенчиво выдавила из себя она.

- О! Спасибо. – кивнул Ичиго и замолчал.

- М-можно? – Иноуэ указала головой на землю рядом с ним.

- Да, конечно. – рыжик немного подвинулся. – Давно ты здесь? – осторожно спросил он. *_Черт! Надеюсь, она ничего не слышала!_*

- Около получаса. – ответила девушка и лицо парня перекосилось. – Я ходила к могиле брата, а потом решила навестить тебя… - продолжила она и Куросаки расслабился. Орихиме повернулась к нему. – Как ты?

- Нормально. Лучше быть не может… - ответил Ичиго, избегая её взгляда. Иноуэ печально опустила плечи и повернулась к надгробию.

- Здравствуйте, Куросаки-сан. – уверенно начала девушка и бывший шинигами удивленно посмотрел на неё. – Мы с вами, к сожалению, не знакомы… Меня зовут Орихиме Иноуэ, я одноклассница вашего сына. Я просто хочу вам сказать, что ваш сын – самый замечательный человек на свете. Думаю, вы очень гордитесь им… и правильно делаете! Если бы мой сын столько сделал для города, общества душ, друзей, я бы очень сильно гордилась им. А если бы он еще и галактику от нашествия пришельцев спас, то я бы могла умереть от гордости! Но… Речь ведь сейчас не обо мне, верно? – Орихиме ненадолго замолчала. – Спасибо вам, что дали жизнь такому потрясающему человеку, как Куросаки-кун… Если бы не он, меня бы сейчас здесь не было. Надеюсь, у вас там все хорошо и вы счастливы… - она сложила ладони вместе и склонила голову. Через несколько секунд она выпрямилась и, улыбнувшись, повернулась к рыжику. – Что такое, Куросаки-ку… - но она не успела договорить, потому что Ичиго крепко обнял её за плечи.

Орихиме застыла, не зная что делать. Её сознание кричало ей обнять его в ответ, но тело предательски не слушалось. Когда оцепенение частично отступило, она попыталась поднять свои трясущиеся руки. Медленно, девушка сомкнула свои объятия на его спине, крепко сжав в ладонях футболку парня. Она опустила подбородок на его плечо и попыталась расслабиться. Не прошло и минуты, как её плеча коснулось что-то влажное.

*_Куросаки-кун плачет!_* - догадалась она и почувствовала, как защемило сердце. *_Не плачь, Куросаки-кун, пожалуйста, не плачь…_* - Девушка обняла его крепче и начала поглаживать по спине. От одной только мысли о его слезах, её живот и голова начали болеть и на глаза навернулись слезы.

- Куросаки-кун… - выдохнула она со слезами в голосе. Ичиго поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Стоило ему увидеть в них слезы, как он тут же отпустил девушку и немного отодвинулся назад.

Орихиме же наоборот, подвинулась к нему поближе и легким движением руки смахнула с его щек, уже начавшие высыхать, слезинки. Парень почувствовал, как кровь начала приливать к его лицу, окрашивая его щеки румянцем. Наверное никогда в своей жизни он не чувствовал себя так, как чувствовал сейчас. Чувство стыда начало прокрадываться в его душу, заполняя её до краев.

- Иноуэ, я… - начал он, но девушка приложила палец к его губам.

- Не нужно. – тихо сказала она. – Я обещаю, что никому не расскажу об этом.

- Спасибо. – прошептал он и поднял руку к её лицу. – Почему ты плачешь? – спросил Ичиго, ловя большим пальцем слезу, которая скатилась по её щеке.

- Я не знаю… Потому что Куросаки-кун плакал… - пробормотала она, и новая порция слез полилась из её глаз. – Прости меня… - прошептала она, трясущимися губами и закрыла лицо ладонями.

*_Зашибись, разревелся сам и её до слез довел… Так держать, Куросаки Ичиго_.* - саркастично подумал он, прижимая всхлипывающую девушку к своей груди.

- Ну и за что ты извиняешься? – спросил Куросаки, прислонившись щекой к её виску. – Это я должен извиняться, разве нет? – он легонько погладил её по волосам. – Не плачь, Иноуэ… Не могу смотреть на твои слезы… Сердце болеть начинает… - признался он и почувствовал, как она застыла в его руках. Девушка убрала ладони от лица и посмотрела на него. Ичиго показалось, будто время остановилось. Она была невероятно красива, казалось, будто слезы делают её глаза еще ярче.

- Мне тоже больно, когда Куросаки-кун плачет. – сказала она и сердце парня замерло, а потом забилось с двойной силой.

*_Скажи ей, скажи ей, скажи ей!_* - стучало оно, но его язык не слушался и все, что он смог из себя выдавить было похоже на неразборчивое бормотание.

И тут, что-то капнуло на его нос. Парень удивленно вскинул голову и, наконец, заметил, что на улице потемнело и небо затянуло темными тучами. Он тихо выругался и поднялся на ноги, подняв с собой девушку, словно тряпичную куклу. Ичиго убедился, что она может стоять на ногах, быстро поднял её сумку и потянул Орихиме за собой.

- Куросаки-кун, куда мы идем? – поинтересовалась она, еле поспевая за его широкими шагами.

- Сейчас пойдет дождь, не хочу, чтобы мы промокли. – быстро ответил он.

- Но у меня есть зонтик, мы можем так не торопиться.

- У тебя есть зонт? Где? – удивился Ичиго, останавливаясь.

- Ну вот же! – девушка повернулась к нему спиной и продемонстрировала зонт, который был прикреплен к её платью.

*_Черт подери, как я мог его не заметить?_* - ошарашено подумал он.

– Я немного усовершенствовала свое платье сегодня… Пришила к нему чехол от зонта и вуаля… - с этими словами она закинула руку за голову и достала зонт за рукоятку. – Та-дам! – улыбнулась девушка. – Это ты подал мне идею, Куросаки-кун.

- Я-я?

- Ага, я просто вспомнила, как ты носил свой меч, вот и все… Очень удобно! Вот только обратно я его сама убрать не смогу… Нужно будет это додумать… - она задумчиво почесала затылок.

- Эм… Иноуэ… Может ты додумаешь это, когда мы окажемся под крышей? Давай, идем, пока не ливануло. – поторопил её парень. – Тут недалеко есть храм, думаю, моя семья сейчас там… - сказал он, снова ускоряясь.

- Куросаки-кун, может мне лучше пойти домой? Я не хочу мешаться…

- Никому ты не будешь мешаться. Давай быстрее, прикройся зонтом. – кинул через плечо Ичиго.

- Постой, Куросаки-кун… э-э-э… Мы… Мы ведь можем… Я хочу сказать, что…

- Что такое? – нетерпеливо спросил парень, опять останавливаясь.

- Я… хочу сказать, что… - Орихиме снова подавилась словами. – тутидлятебяместахватит! – на одном дыхании проговорила она, отчаянно краснея, но рыжик не услышал её слов из-за раскатов грома.

- Что? Я ничего не разобрал… Можешь повторить? – переспросил он.

- Тут и для тебя места хватит. – на этот раз медленно повторила она. – Я имею в виду под зонтом…

- Э… Ты уверенна, что не против того, чтобы я шел с тобой под зонтом? – пробормотал бывший шинигами, краснея.

- Почему бы и нет? В смысле… так мы не промокнем, верно? – смущенно улыбнулась она, открывая зонт. – Идет?

- Хорошо… - кивнул Ичиго, вставая под зонт. – Тогда давай я понесу? – предложил он, чтобы девушке не пришлось высоко поднимать руку из-за его роста.

Иссин выглянул на улицу и огляделся по сторонам. *_Где носит этого мальчишку? Дождь ведь хлещет!_* - взволновано подумал он. *_Надеюсь он не ведет себя так же как в прошлом году… Стоит и корит себя за её смерть… Опять…_* - Куросаки-старший сел на ступеньку и потер переносицу. Мужчина вздохнул, вспоминая эту картину. *_Масаки, что мне с ним делать?_* - мысленно спросил он. Внезапно Иссин почувствовал знакомую реацу неподалеку и повернулся в нужную сторону. *_Орихиме-тян?_*

Мужчина вскочил и стал всматриваться в аллею слева от него. Через несколько секунд из тени появилось желтое пятно зонта. Куросаки прищурился, пытаясь убедиться, и его взору открылась такая картина: Ичиго, державший зонт, и Орихиме неторопливо шли, прижавшись плечами друг к другу. Причем его сын специально клонил зонт в сторону девушки, чтобы она не промокла, хотя его собственное плечо не было закрыто. Иссин протер глаза. Нет, это был определенно его сын, а не кто-либо дугой. Пока его не заметили, папаша спрятался за колонной и стал дожидаться парочку там. Как только рядом послышались шаги, он выскочил из своего укрытия.

- Где ты шлялся, глупый сын? – заорал он. Ичиго быстро сунул зонт девушке и, заблокировав удар, вылетел под дождь.

- Совсем сбрендил? На улице льет как из ведра! Заканчивай! – рявкнул в ответ рыжик, отбиваясь от ударов. Его волосы и одежда теперь полностью промокли, и это дико бесило парня.

- Это были мои слова! Как ты мог заставить милую Орихиме-тян поделиться с тобой зонтом? Я тебя не так воспитывал!

- Ты? Воспитывал? Не пори чушь! Когда это ты меня воспитывал?

- Что у вас тут происходит? – послышался недовольный голос и из-за двери в храм выглянула раздраженная Карин. – Бородач, веди себя приличней, мы же на кладбище! – тут её взгляд упал на девушку. – О! Орихиме-тян! Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивленно спросила она, но не дождалась ответа.

- Ой, Орихиме-тян! – из-за спины сестры показалась Юзу. – Заходите все скорее внутрь, а то простудитесь! – запричитала она.

- Почему ты вечно себя так ведешь, черт подери! Постоянно ставишь меня в неловкое положение перед друзьями! – прошипел отцу Ичиго, наконец-то оказавшись под крышей.

- Если я скажу, что это доставляет мне удовольствие, ты будешь доволен? – ухмыльнулся в ответ Иссин. – Просто не мог удержаться, ты был таким жалким… Если бы пораскинул мозгами и обнял её, сэкономил бы место и не пришлось бы мокнуть!

- Заткнись, старик! Не твоего ума дело! – начал злиться рыжик.

- Боже, в кого же ты такой глупый пошел? Я вот в твоем возрасте уже во всю… - начал было Куросаки-старший, но кулак сына прервал его.

- Даже слушать об этом не хочу! Сделай одолжение и заткнись! – рявкнул младший и повернулся проверить как там Орихиме. Она стояла рядом с его сестрами и рассказывала Юзу о приспособлении для ношения зонта. Блондинка увлеченно слушала и кивала головой.

- Ну так что, когда мне ожидать внуков? Я надеюсь минимум на двоих… - снова попытался сказать Иссин, но через секунду его лицо впечаталось в ближайшую стену.

* * *

Омо, омо... Затянула я с продолжением... Но, тем не менее, воть продолжение XD

Огромное спасибо Crystal Amethyst, Alex и Rina Suzume за ревьюшки ^_^


	16. Глава 16 Неожиданное признание

**Глава 16. ****Неожиданное признание**.

Я нервно стучал карандашом по столу и непрерывно бросал взгляды на часы, висящие над доской. Контрольная работа, которую мы писали, подходила к концу и я, наугад ответив на последние вопросы, мечтал поскорее смыться отсюда. Время так медленно текло, что мне захотелось завыть. Мой взгляд упал на парня, который сидел за Её партой. Честно признаться, я понятия не имею как его зовут, да что уж скрывать, я понятия не имею как зовут большую часть моего нового класса! Да мне и плевать на это.

Я пытался не думать ни о чем, но все мои попытки увенчались крахом. То и дело в них прокрадывалась Она. Мне было интересно, что она сейчас делает, все еще пишет работу или скучает также как и я, хотя второй вариант крайне маловероятен. Скорее всего, все написала и мечтает о чем-нибудь необычном, смотрит в окно и улыбается, как обычно.

В следующую секунду в мою голову врезался кусочек мела.

- Куросаки, сколько мне еще тебя звать? Будь добр, задержись на пару минут. – строго сказала Очи-сенсей, отряхивая руки.

- Хорошо, сейсей. – буркнул в отве удивлением заметил, что все уже собираются. Нужно поменьше витать в своих фантазиях…

Я собрал вещи и пошел следом за сенсеем в учительскую. Ненавижу это место. Слишком часто меня суда вызывали, кабинет директора-то в двух шагах.

- Послушай, Куросаки, что с тобой в последнее время происходит? – начала она, сев за свой стол.

_«Ну что на этот раз?»_ - мысленно скривился я.

- Я, конечно, очень рада, что ты перестал прогуливать, но куда делась твоя сосредоточенность? Твоя успеваемость снизилась, причем очень сильно. Ты в курсе, что последний тест ты написал на 20 процентов. И что самое интересное, что много ответов правильные, но ты ошибся в столбике на одну клетку. Был бы внимательнее, получил бы 90 процентов. Что у тебя на уме? Все не можешь забыть того парня?

- Что? Какого парня? – я благополучно прослушал конец её тирады и теперь не мог понять о чем она говорит.

- Да ладно тебе, - прошептала сенсей. – твой отец мне все рассказал.

- Что он вам наговорил?

- Не делай вид, что не знаешь. Он рассказал мне, почему ты исчез из школы на три с лишним месяца. – удивленно округлила глаза учительница.

Я выжидающе смотрел на нее в ответ. Что же мой папаша придумал? Я и спросить-то его забыл, просто пришел в школу и все.

- Разве ты не провалялся в коме из-за того, что поднимаясь по лестнице засмотрелся на проходящего мимо парня и, чуть не свернув шею, свалился вниз и ушиб голову?

- ЧТО? – гаркнул я. – Сенсей, как вы могли поверить такой ерунде? Это не правда!

- Нет? Хочешь сказать, что это не правда? Тогда в чем причина твоего отсутствия?

- Это… Сложно объяснить…

- Ах вот как…

«Я всего-навсего спасал наш город от одержимого властью маньяка…» - раздраженно подумал я, скрестив руки на груди.

- Это все, что вы хотели мне сказать, Очи-сенсей?

- Нет, еще одна вещь, - покачала головой она, – сегодня ты остаешься дежурить.

- ЧТО? – снова повысил голос я. – Почему? Сегодня не моя очередь!

- А это тебе наказание, за неуспеваемость и повышение голоса.

Я лишь зло сжал зубы. Дежурство? Отлично! Не было печали.

- Кстати, ты, наверное, не знаешь, что кран в мужском туалете не работает, так что тебе придется сходить за водой на улицу.

- Отлично. – протянул я. – Теперь я могу идти?

- Разумеется. – закивала головой Очи-сенсей. – Не забудь прийти отметиться, когда закончишь.

- Хорошо. – прошипел я, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку.

Вот попал так попал, нечего сказать. Не забыть бы стукнуть отца, за все сказки, которые он наплел учительнице. Свалился с лестницы, засмотревшись на парня? Серьезно? Почему, блин, на парня? Ненавижу эти его шуточки…

Внезапно, на меня легла тень. Я поднял голову и грустно улыбнулся. Дорогу мне преградил Чад.

- Прости, Чад, я сегодня задержусь. Очи-сенсей заставила меня дежурить. Вы с Мизуиро можете идти без меня.

Как обычно, от великана слова лишнего не вытянешь. Он кивнул и направился к выходу. Мне осталось только продолжить свой путь к классу. Добравшись до него, я закатал рукава своей рубашки, взял ведро, стаявшее в углу кабинета, и направился к кранам возле спортивной площадки.

Солнце нещадно палило и мне пришлось заслонить лицо рукой. Жара не спадала уже больше недели, и находиться на улице больше десяти минут было невыносимо. Поэтому я решил поскорее набрать воды и вернуться в тень, ведь краны находились на самом солнцепеке. Я поставил ведро и прикоснулся к вентелю.

- Твою ж мать! – воскликнул я, одергивая руку. Я совсем не подумал о том, что он может так нагреться.

- Куросаки-кун? – послышался удивленный голос сверху.

Я вскинул голову и увидел Её. Девушку, сияющую в моих глазах ярче солнца – Орихиме Иноуэ. Она заинтересованно смотрела на меня из окна своего класса на третьем этаже.

- Что ты делаешь, Куросаки-кун? – поинтересовалась она, сильнее высунувшись из окна, и мое сердце защемило. Я молился, чтобы она не выпала из него.

- А… Э… Я сегодня дежурный, вот, за водой вышел… - сбивчиво пробормотал я, почесав затылок. Вот блин, когда она рядом у меня всегда язык заплетается… Нужно быть крутым, нужно быть крутым…

- Что ты сказал? Я ничего не услышала! Подожди, я сейчас… - услышал я в ответ и в следующую секунду она перекинула ногу через подоконник и ухватилась за трубу.

- Что ты делаешь, Иноуэ! Стой! Разобьешься! – в панике закричал я, но она уже скользила по трубе вниз. Я кинулся к зданию, чтобы подстраховать её, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть куда не следует, но мои уши ярко вспыхнули.

Она легко спрыгнула на землю, бесшумно, словно кошка, и улыбнулась.

- Зачем ты это сделала? – строго начал отчитывать её я. – А что если бы ты упала? Что если бы поранилась?

- О чем ты говоришь, Куросаки-кун? Этого не случилось бы, ты ведь рядом. – продолжила улыбаться она и её щеки тронул очаровательный румянец.

- Я… я… - из моего рта отказывались выходить слова. Она всегда так верит в меня, всегда наблюдает за мной, даже сейчас, когда я бессилен, она доверяет мне свою жизнь. – Не переводи тему. Почему ты не воспользовалась лестницей?

- Это бы заняло больше времени. – пожала плечами девушка. Так чем ты занимаешься, Куросаки-кун? – поинтересовалась Иноуэ, убрав руки за спину.

- Я дежурю сегодня, а кран в мужском туалете не работает, пришлось идти сюда.

- Но ведь этот кран, наверное, сильно нагрелся! Ты не обжег руку? – заботливо спросила она.

- Нет, все нормально. Но кран действительно нагрелся. – кивнул я.

- У меня идея! – воскликнула она так громко, что я подскочил. – Идем, наберем воду в женском туалете!

- Иноуэ, я не думаю что это…

- Идем-идем! – и она уже тащила меня к школе, не забыв прихватить ведро.

Я позволил ей вести меня к входу, но через секунду опомнился и слегка притормозил, чтобы забрать у ведро.

- Кстати, почему ты еще в школе?

- Не поверишь, я тоже сегодня дежурная! – радостно воскликнула она, хлопнув в ладоши. – Невероятное совпадение, не правда ли?

- Да уж… Невероятное… - пробормотал я. – Потом вместе с Тацки домой?

- Ммм, нет. – покачала головой Иноуэ. – Тацки-тян сегодня на тренировке допоздна, да и мне на работу сегодня нужно, поэтому после школы я сразу туда.

_«Давай, предложи её проводить!»_ - мысленно подначивал я себя.

- Хочешь, я помогу тебе с дежурством? – внезапно спросила девушка, и я удивленно покосился на нее.

- Разве тебе не нужно на работу?

- У меня еще около полутора часов в запасе, а со своим классом я уже разобралась. – улыбнулась она и мое сердце, в который раз, ускорило свой ход.

- Я не хочу тебя напрягать, - покачал головой я, - поэтому откажусь.

- Ты вовсе меня не напряжешь! К тому же я все равно искала чем заняться.

- Тогда давай так – ты пойдешь со мной, но убираться не будешь, а просто составишь компанию.-

- Хорошо, - улыбнулась она, - по рукам.

- Вот и все. – улыбнулась Орихиме, вынося ведро с водой из женской уборной.

- Спасибо. – поблагодарил я.

Мы молча шли к кабинету, и я совершенно не имел понятия о чем говорить. Все, о чем я мог думать – её улыбка. Я ведь боролся за спокойную жизнь, за веселые выходные с друзьями и за нее, за эту улыбку, которая освещает мои серые будни и бодрит, когда нет сил. Мой взгляд снова упал на девушку, идущую рядом со мной. Она весело махала руками в такт с мелодией, которую напевала. Как она может быть такой веселой после всего, во что я её втянул? Не могу врать самому себе, я думал, что она отдалится, но, все эти месяцы она была рядом и поддерживала меня. Что уж тут говорить, Исида и Чад тоже всегда были рядом. Они, наверное, думают, что я не замечал, как они присматривают за мной, словно я бомба замедленного действия.

- Сегодня чудесный день, не правда ли? – вырвал меня из раздумий её голос. Я и не заметил, как мы зашли в класс.

- Ну, наверное… - протянул я, бросив взгляд в окно.

- Я так счастлива, что скоро каникулы. Ты уже думал, чем займешься?

- Нет. Рано еще об этом думать, экзамены ведь не сданы.

- Во всем ты находишь плохое, Куросаки-кун. – Иноуэ покачала головой и села на парту. – Нужно мыслить позитевнее.

- Ну прости, какой есть. – я отвернулся к доске. Странно, но выдержать её взгляд сложнее, чем кажется.

- Я скучаю по своей старой парте. – послышался расстроенный голос Орихиме. – Моя нынешняя далеко от окна… А кто сейчас тут сидит?

Я отвлекся от протирания доски и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть.

- Ммм… Я не знаю, какой-то парень.

- Куросаки-кун, ты совсем не изменился… Тебе нужно быть чуточку дружелюбнее. Хотя бы познакомься с новыми одноклассниками…

- Если ты решила остаться, чтобы учить меня жизни, то я и сам справлюсь, так что не задерживаю. – неожиданно грубо отозвался я и тут же прикусил язык. Что на меня нашло?

- Прости, я… – прошептала в ответ она, с нескрываемой грустью в голосе. – Мне, наверное, лучше оставить тебя одного. – Иноуэ поднялась и пошла к двери.

- Нет, стой! Послушай, это ты меня прости. Я не хотел грубить, понимаешь? Просто… - я не знал, как объяснить свое поведение. Честно. – Останься.

Я что, умолял её сейчас? Куросаки не умоляет, это не в моих правилах! Но, черт подери… Как у нее это получается?

Несмотря на мою просьбу, Орихиме все равно пошла к двери.

- Иноуэ! – окликнул её я.

- Я просто схожу за своими вещами. – отозвалась она и вышла из кабинета.

Я остался в одиночестве. Черт. Почему я так редко думаю, перед тем как сказать? Когда она вернется, извинюсь еще раз.

Когда Иноуэ вернулась, я уже закончил протирать доску и подмел половину кабинета. Я изо всех сил старался не показывать свое любопытство, но вопрос все равно слетел с языка:

- Почему так долго? – немного грубо спросил я и снова мысленно пнул себя.

- О! Встретила в коридоре несколько знакомых и заболталась. А ты далеко продвинулся, Куросаки-кун! – воскликнула она, без тени расстройства в голосе.

Я облегченно выдохнул. Похоже, она не обиделась.

- Не могу сидеть без дела. – продолжила она, - Пойду воду вылью.

- Иноуэ, не нужно. Ведро тяжелое. – предупредил я, но она не слушала.

Мне осталось лишь покачать головой и продолжить свое скучное занятие. Внезапно раздалось удивленное «Ой!» и треск рвущейся ткани. Я быстро вскинул голову.

- Иноуэ? Все в порядке?

- Я зацепилась за крючок парты чулком и порвала его. – расстроено отозвалась она. – Но ничего страшного! – тут же воспряла духом девушка. – У меня же есть запасные!

Я усмехнулся краем рта. Она напомнила мне о том, как Исида таскал с собой запасные плащи. Ну и по-идиотски же он тогда выглядел… Я продолжил подметать, искоса поглядывая на подругу. Она открыла сумку, быстро нашла упаковку с новыми чулками, села на ближайший стул и стала снимать с себя порвавшийся. Мои щеки покраснели, и я опустил глаза.

- Кстати, я давно хотела у тебя кое-что спросить, Куросаки-кун. Где ты сейчас работаешь? – послышался звонкий голос, и я осмелился вновь поднять глаза.

- А… У Унагии.

- Это магазин с угрями? – поинтересовалась Орихиме, подперев ладонями лицо.

- Нет, и босс постоянно бесится, когда ей звонят и заказывают угрей. – усмехнулся я.

- Чем тогда она занимается?

- Владеет _«Универсальным магазином»_… У нее даже слоган есть –_ «Дешево! Быстро! Безопасно! Любой каприз за ваши деньги!»_

- Лю… Любой каприз за ваши деньги? – переспросила Иноуэ. – Куросаки-кун, неужели ты устроился на работу в хост-клуб? – она смущенно опустила глаза и густо покраснела.

- Что? Нет! Не говори ерунду! Это «Универсальный магазин», а не хост-клуб! Звонят клиенты и предлагают разнообразную работу, а я её выполняю и все. Например, на прошлой неделе я убирал в чьем-то саду, ловил сбежавшего кролика и клеить обои какой-то старушенции. – я гневно сжал метлу. – Черт, иногда такая грязная работенка попадается, прям злости не хватает.

- А звучит очень интересно. – засмеялась девушка.

- Поверь, это только звучит интересно. – пробурчал я, но не смог удержаться от улыбки, услышав её смех. – Слушай, я почти закончил. Хочешь, я провожу тебя до работы?

- Нет! В этом нет совершенно никакой необходимости! – замахала руками Иноуэ. – А тебе, наверное, лучше сразу пойти домой. Юзу-тян недавно жаловалась мне, что ты поздно возвращаешься.

Я слегка опешил. Она что, общается с моей сестрой? Хотя чего я удивляюсь? Они хорошо поладили уже давно.

- Я пойду домой, после того как провожу тебя, идет?

- Ну… - Орихиме закусила губу.

Я видел, что она хочет согласиться, но что-то мешало ей сказать «да».

- Хо…

_«ВСЕ БУДЕТ ХОРОШО! ВСЕ БУДЕТ ХОРОШООООООООООО!»_

От звонка её телефона мы вздрогнули, а Иноуэ еще и коленом об парту стукнулась, от неожиданности. Она потерла ушибленное место, бросила на меня один застенчивый взгляд и взяла трубку.

- О! Исида-кун, привет! – весело крикнула она в трубку. – Прости, мой звонок всегда пугает меня, поэтому я кричу. – оправдываясь засмеялась она, почесав затылок. – Что? – Орихиме быстро бросила взгляд на часы, висящие в кабинете. – О БОЖЕ! Прости, прости меня, Исида-кун! Я совсем забыла! Ты уже на месте? Я прибегу через пять минут, хорошо? Скоро увидимся. – быстро попрощалась она и в панике заметалась.

- В чем дело? – поинтересовался я.

- Я совсем забыла, что должна была встретиться и Исидой-куном… Пятнадцать минут назад! Прости, Куросаки-кун, я тебя оставлю.

- Погоди, что- то случилось? – взволнованно спросил я.

- Случилось? Нет, конечно нет! Почему ты так решил?

- Не знаю, а зачем тогда вы встречаетесь?

- Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Исида-кун просто сказал, что хочет рассказать мне кое-что очень важное и будет ждать меня в кафе, недалеко от места, где я работаю.

Я непроизвольно сжал челюсть. В кафе? Что, не мог в школе сказать? Что может быть таким важным, что рассказать об этом нужно именно в кафе? Мое сердце екнуло – свидание!

- Куросаки-кун, увидимся завтра! – попрощалась она.

- Не ходи…

- Что? Почему?

- Просто не ходи…

- Но Куросаки-кун, это будет очень не вежливо с моей стороны! Я и так очень сильно опоздала. Друзья так не поступают. – Орихиме покачала головой, глядя на меня.

- А что если… Что если у него не «дружеские» намерения?

- Не дружеские? Не понимаю о чем ты, Куросаки-кун… Это ведь просто Исида-кун.

- Я не это имел в виду! Разве ты не понимаешь, что он пригласил тебя на свидание? – я сам не заметил как отбросил метлу и оказался рядом с Орихиме.

- Ну что ты, не может быть. – замотала головой она. – Он просто по-дружески пригласил меня в кафе, вот и все.

- Да? Чтобы сообщить что-то крайне важное? В кафе? Даже мне ясно, что он собирается признаться тебе в любви или еще чего… - рявкнул я и мой голос сорвался.

- Нет… - продолжала мотать головой Иноуэ. – Хотя… Когда ты сказал об этом, какую возможность исключать нельзя… - задумчиво пробормотала девушка. – Ну, я об этом не узнаю, пока не схожу, верно? Пожелай мне удачи… - махнула рукой она и уже собиралась уйти, но я схватил её за плечи и развернул обратно.

- Иноуэ, прошу… Не ходи… - буквально взмолился я, склонив голову.

В моей голове носился ураган, а сердце разрывалось от ревности, причем явно не обоснованной. Плевать, я уже признался себе, что думаю о ней чаще, чем обычно и мысли мои явно более «дружеские», чем должны быть. А этот четырехглазый явно что-то затевает. Я должен любой ценой удержать ее.

- Куросаки-кун… Почему ты так настаиваешь на том, чтобы я не ходила? Даже если ты и прав, и Исида-кун действительно хочет сказать мне что-то подобное… то… - она замолчала и, внезапно, её щеки ярко вспыхнули. – Если это так то…

- Ты согласишься, да? Встречаться с ним. - удрученно пробормотал я, отпуская её плечи.

Я отошел на пару шагов и сел на стул. Зачем я это делаю? Зачем удерживаю её? Неужели я настолько эгоистичен?

- Скажи, Куросаки-кун, есть ли в твоем сердце особенный человек?

- Да, есть. – ответил я, не поднимая голову.

- Правда? – в ее голосе было столько удивления, что я посмотрел на нее.

- Да. – повторил я, краснея.

- Надо же… - пробормотала она. – А я ее знаю?

- А это важно? Ты пытаешься мне сказать, что Исида – твой особенный человек?

- Если Исида-кун правда позвал меня по той причине, на которой настаиваешь ты, Куросаки-кун, то я извинюсь перед ним и скажу, что мое сердце уже занято. – тихо сказала Орихиме, краснея еще гуще.

Я вскинул голову. Что? Уже занято? Значит, ей не нравится Исида? Отлично! Но почему-то мне стало еще хуже. Повезло же тому ублюдку, которому она отдала свое сердце…

- Кто он?

- А зачем ты хочешь это узнать?

- Хочу знать, кому морду набить, если он тебя обидит… - пробурчал я.

- Не волнуйся, не обидит. Он не знает, и я не собираюсь ему говорить… - горько усмехнулась девушка.

- Почему? Я уверен, он тебе не откажет.

- К сожалению, его сердце занято другой девушкой. Но, я очень рада за него.

- Как ты можешь так говорить? Разве тебе не больно? Разве не горько знать, что ему нравится другая?

- Больно… и очень горько… - тихо ответила она, присаживаясь на стул напротив меня. – Но его счастье намного важнее, чем мой эгоизм. – Иноуэ выдавила из себя улыбку.

Что за непонятное создание! Я ее совершенно не понимаю!

- А что на счет тебя, Куросаки-кун? Ты уже признался в своих чувствах? – внезапно спросила Орихиме.

- Нет, я тоже не буду говорить. – покачал головой я.

- Почему?

- Ее сердце тоже занято кем-то другим…

- Не может быть! Похоже мы с тобой столкнулись с одной и той же проблемой… А я надеялась, что ты на мои грабли не наступишь… Как ее зовут? Может я смогу помочь? Если она из нашей школы, то я скорее всего ее знаю, я со многими болтаю. – она заговорчески наклонилась ко мне, но ее взгляд остался грустным, несмотря на то, что голос приободрился.

Я молчал. Мне просто нечего было сказать. Я не хотел врать, но и признаваться не хотел. Что будет, если я скажу, что это она? А вот что – мы перестанем быть друзьями… Она не сможет забыть того парня и я останусь один.

- Ну же, Куросаки-кун, я обещаю, что никому не скажу и помогу тебе. – продолжала выспрашивать она и я не выдержал.

- Это ты. – как можно спокойнее сказал я, посмотрев ей прямо в глаза.

- Ч-что? – пропищала Иноуэ, отодвинувшись подальше. – Не смешные шутки у тебя, Куросаки-кун…

- Это ты. – по слогам повторил я, встал со стула и повернулся к девушке спиной. – Поэтому я и не хотел отпускать тебя… Ревность немного помутнила мой разум. Только пожалуйста, не нужно жалости… От этого только хуже. Если хочешь, можешь просто забыть о том, что я сказал, и притворимся, что этого разговора никогда не было. Ты пойдешь на встречу с Исидой, а я закончу уборку и пойду домой. Все будет так, как должно было быть, а завтра, если хочешь, можем избегать друг друга… Или просто можешь делать вид, что не знаешь меня… Серьезно, я пойму…

Что, блин, я несу? Кто-нибудь, заткните меня уже! Все что мне оставалось это посильнее скрестить руки на груди и ждать ее ответа. Ждать… и ждать… и ждать… Боже, Иноуэ, скажи хоть слово уже!

Я не вытерпел и повернулся. Судя по всему, девушка была в глубоком шоке. Она смотрела на меня своими огромными от удивления глазами, слегка приоткрыв рот.

- Я… Я… - начала бормотать Орихиме. – Я нравлюсь Куросаки-куну?

- Эээ… Ну да. – кивнул я.

- Правда? – я отступил, когда она резко соскочила со стула.

- Д-д-да… - начал заикаться я, а она продолжала смотреть в мои глаза.

И тут произошло то, чего я совсем не ожидал – она крепко обняла меня за пояс и уткнулась лбом в плечо.

- Мне тоже очень нравится Куросаки-кун… Очень-очень… - я почувствовал что-то мокрое на своем плече.

- Стоп! Почему ты плачешь? А как же тот парень, о котором ты говорила? Не нужно говорить, что я тебе нравлюсь, если это на самом деле не так! – я осторожно отодвинул её от себя и слегка встряхнул.

- Но Куросаки-кун, - всхлипнула Иноуэ, - я ведь о тебе говорила!

- Так почему ты мне сразу все начистую не сказала? Я запутался!

- Прости меня~ - снова всхлипнула Орихиме и слезы из ее глаз полились с удвоенной силой.

- Ладно тебе, не плачь. – сказал я как можно мягче и снова прижал девушку к себе.

_«ВСЕ БУДЕТ ХОРОШО! ВСЕ БУДЕТ ХОРОШООООООООООО!_»

От неожиданности мы вздрогнули и сильнее прижались друг к другу.

- Наверное, это Исида-кун! – спохватилась Иноуэ, пытаясь вырваться из объятий, но я ей этого не позволил. Я забрал у нее телефон и нажал на кнопку «принять».

_«Иноуэ-сан?»_

- Она тут немного занята, так что сходите в кафе потом, а лучше никогда. Пока. – и я нажал на «сброс», не дождавшись ответа.

- Куросаки-кун, это было грубо! – успокоившаяся Орихиме потыкала меня пальцем в грудь, но я лишь усмехнулся и вернул ей телефон.

- И что теперь? – тихо спросила она.

- А что теперь? – откликнулся я, не до конца понимая о чем она говорит.

- Я имею в виду нас… Мы теперь… вместе? – пролепетала она, краснея.

- Ну да. Если ты, конечно, не против.

- Нет, вовсе нет! – Иноуэ энергично замахала руками. – Куросаки-кун…

- Да?

- Ничего, забудь! – покраснела она, пряча покрасневшее лицо.

- Да ладно тебе, спрашивай что хотела.

- Ну… Раз мы теперь вместе, то я могу рассчитывать на… - Орихиме замялась и покраснела сильнее.

Мне не удавалось поймать ее взгляд, поэтому я терпеливо ждал.

- На… на… - продолжала мяться она.

- Иноуэ…

Я заметил, как она тяжело сглотнула, перед тем как заговорить вновь.

- Могу я рассчитывать на один поцелуй? – окончательно смутившись, пропищала она.

Я застыл. Поцелуй? Разве не нужно сначала сходить куда-нибудь вместе? Или я просто в конец старомодный? Хотя… Мы одни и поблизости никого нет…

- Конечно можешь. – ответил я, слегка улыбнувшись.

- Правда? Прямо сейчас? – я готов быть поклясться, что ее глаза засверкали в два раза ярче.

- Когда захочешь. – заверил её я, слегка погладив по волосам.

- Сейчас… - прошептала она. – Давай сейчас?

Я начал лихорадочно вспоминать все, что знал о поцелуях. Как там? Медленно приблизиться и прикоснуться губами, да? А что с руками делать? Обнять ее? Или лучше вообще не трогать? Вот черт… Ладно, просто положусь на свои инстинкты.

Стоило взглянуть в ее глаза, и я сразу понял, что нужно делать. Мои ладони сами обхватили ее лицо, которое все еще было покрасневшим после ее смелого вопроса. Я улыбнулся и медленно приблизился, а Иноуэ наблюдала за мной из-под полуопущенных ресниц. И вот, когда между нашими губами было всего несколько миллиметров, я услышал:_ «ИЧИГОООООООООООО!»_

Я быстро отстранился и замотал головой. Отец? Надеюсь, мне это просто послышалось, хотя, зная моего старика, он мог выкинуть что угодно.

- В чем дело, Куросаки-кун? – взволновано спросила Орихиме.

- Мне показалось, что я слышал своего отца… Ты ничего не слышала?

- Нет, ничего. – пожала плечами девушка, обеспокоенно глядя на меня.

- Прости, я немного отвлекся… - пробормотал я, погладив ее по волосам. – Могу я использовать еще одну попытку?

- Конечно можешь! – она улыбнулась, когда я снова наклонился к ее лицу.

_«ИЧИГОООООООООООО!»_

- Да что за…? Ты сейчас тоже ничего не слышала? – я опять отстранился и, подскочив к окну, начал внимательно осматривать окрестности.

- Куросаки-кун… - я повернулся, услышав крайне расстроенный голос своей девушки. – Если ты не хотел меня целовать, мог сразу так и сказать, потому что быть отвергнутой дважды намного больнее. – я заметил, что ее губы мелко подрагивают, словно она вот-вот заплачет.

- Нет-нет, ты неправильно поняла! – запаниковал я, моментально оказавшись рядом с Орихиме. – Не плачь, пожалуйста. Я правда хочу тебя поцеловать. Правда-правда. – шептал ей я, прижимая девушку к себе. – Ты мне веришь? – спросил я, отстраняясь, но продолжая держать ее за плечи.

- С ума сошел? – неожиданно грубо ответила Орихиме.

Я удивленно уставился на нее. Тацки говорила, что Иноуэ ни с того ни с сего начала учится гримасничать и пародировать людей… Но как, черт возьми, она смогла так изменить голос?

- Как ты говоришь голосом моего отца? – ошарашено спросил я.

- Ты дурак? Я и есть твой отец!

- Что? – я был настолько ошеломлен, что не увернулся от смачной пощечины, которой меня наградила девушка.

Я зажмурил глаза из-за саднящей боли и почувствовал, что упал на пол. А у нее неслабый хук правой… Когда же я, наконец, разлепил глаза, понял, что нахожусь явно не в классе, а в своей комнате. И Орихиме не била меня, ее здесь вообще не было… Только мой ухмыляющийся отец, который, по всей видимости, мне и вломил, да так, что я свалился на пол вместе со стулом.

- Ну что, пришел в себя? – заржал он. – Какого черта ты дрыхнешь днем?

- Что?

- Что, что? Вот, смотри, стол весь слюнями залил! Что там тебе такое снилось? Я тебя долго разбудить не мог, даже крики не помогали… Кстати, ты даже отвечал мне во сне. Никогда за тобой такого не замечал раньше.

- Какого черта тебе надо? – раздраженно буркнул я, поднимаясь на ноги.

- Мы с девочками собираемся пойти в магазин, вернемся через пару часов, так что не взорви дом, пока нас не будет. – снова ухмыльнулся мой старик, открывая дверь. – Боже, ты такой отвратительный со всеми этими слюнями на лице… - заржал он и ушел.

Я провел ладонью по губам. И правда напускал слюней. Странно… Я никогда не пускаю слюни во сне. Я посмотрел на одежду. До сих пор в школьной форме. Похоже, я пришел домой после школы и отрубился за столом. Это тоже странно, я никогда не ложусь спать сразу после школы. Наверное, это из-за стресса. Ну и самое важное, из того что я понял – все это было лишь сном.


	17. Глава 17 Булочку?

**Глава 17. Булочку?**

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 14 июля 19:35**

Куросаки раздраженно почесал затылок. Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему вдруг заснул после школы, да еще и сопроводил это такими снами. Часы в комнате показывали 19:35, похоже, ужин пропущен и Юзу злится. Парень стянул школьный пиджак и завалился на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он облегченно вздохнул, вспомнив, что завтра выходные и можно немного расслабится, забыть о школе, хоть экзамены были не за горами. Решив, что ему нужно больше свежего воздуха, Ичиго открыл окно и плюхнулся обратно, но на этот раз устроился на спине и закинул руки за голову. Парень собирался вздремнуть еще разок, пока никого нет дома, поэтому постарался выбросить все мысли из головы, но это оказалось непосильной задачей. То и дело в голове всплывала классная комната, Иноуэ, улыбающаяся в его объятиях…

- Аааа, - вслух раздраженно взвыл он. – Хватит! Хватит думать об этом! Это просто сон! Иноуэ, конечно, мне нравится, но у меня к ней только дружеские чувства! Мы друзья! Мы накама! Я не могу влюбиться в накаму… Не могу… Не должен… - начал шептать он, словно сумасшедший, говоря с самим собой.

Куросаки запустил пальцы в волосы и раздосадовано взъерошил их, переворачиваясь на бок. Он не знал, как долго пролежал в таком положении, но единственное, до чего он додумался было и так ясно, словно божий день – Ичиго не знал, что значит любить кого-то. Разумеется, он любил свою семью, друзей, но понятия не имел, что значит любить девушку. Даже не смог бы разобраться в симпатии. Что он должен чувствовать? То, о чем обычно говорят в фильмах? Рисуют в манге? Пишут в книгах? Разве все люди одинаковые, чтобы чувствовать одно и то же? Бред!

- Мне нельзя любить… - пробормотал Ичиго. – Это не принесет ничего хорошего, лишь боль, - парень снова перевернулся на спину и его мысли снова вернулись к Орихиме.

Сердце слегка ускорило свой ход, но Куросаки сразу списал это на то, что сон немного запутал его мысли. Ее удивленное лицо, когда он сказал ей о симпатии, было таким реальным, а эмоции такими правдоподобными… Интересно, как бы она себя повела, если бы он действительно сказал ей «Ты мне нравишься»? Скорее всего, она бы не так расслышала и перевела все в шутку. Ичиго усмехнулся. Ему всегда казалось, что в голове его одноклассницы существует совершенно нереальный мир, а ее фантазия просто безгранична. Хотя постойте, почему это вообще всплыло в его голове? Признаться ей, чтобы посмотреть реакцию? Да каким же ублюдком нужно быть, чтобы так поступить? Иноуэ такой милый и добрый человек, обидеть которого подобно смертному греху. Постойте… Он ведь никогда не употребляет слово «милое». Ичиго снова перевернулся. В его голове зазвучало такое знакомое «Куросаки-кун~» и парень мягко улыбнулся, но через секунду удивленно выпучил глаза.

- *_Черт подери, почему я не могу думать о чем-нибудь другом? Господи, пожалуйста, о чем-нибудь другом!_*, - молил он, крепко зажмуривая глаза.

- Куросаки-сан~!

- *_Хватит, не хочу думать об этом сне. Хватит!_*, - продолжал бормотать парень.

- Э-эй, Куросаки-сан~!

- *_Стоп. В этот раз звучит уж очень реально…_* - Ичиго сел и выглянул в окно.

И там была она – Орихиме Иноуэ, собственной персоной. Она стояла на тротуаре, напротив его окна, и ослепительно улыбалась. В руках девушка держала большой поднос с различными булочками. К подносу, для удобства, был прикреплен длинный ремень, который сейчас висел у Орихиме на шее.

- Держу пари, ты захочешь отведать немного хлеба~! По дешевке отдам! – весело прокричала она, одарив парня еще одной ослепительной улыбкой.

Куросаки махнул головой в сторону входной двери, давая девушке понять, что сейчас спустится. Иноуэ кивнула в ответ и веселой пружинящей походкой пошла к двери. Ичиго же, стоило ему отвернуться от окна, заметался.

- *_Так, главное не подавать виду, ведь все нормально,_* - мысленно заверил себя он, выбежал из комнаты, заскочил в ванную, проверить, не осталось ли на лице никаких слюней, и ужаснулся. - *_Я что, с таким кошмаром на голове из окна высунулся?_* - парень попытался пригладить волосы, но его старания не увенчались особым успехом.

Куросаки раздосадовано поморщился, быстро спускаясь на первый этаж. Он в последний раз провел рукой по волосам и открыл дверь. Увидев его, Орихиме тут же засияла.

- О! Куросаки-кун, ты пытался пригладить волосы?

- Эм… гх… Не хочешь зайти на минутку? – предложил Ичиго, после того, как девушка передала ему поднос.

- К-конечно… - сразу замялась Иноуэ.

- Тогда поднимайся в мою комнату, я сейчас чай принесу, - Куросаки отправился на кухню, не заметив, что девушка покраснела как помидор и нетвердым шагом отправилась наверх.

- *_Дурак! Даже не помню, прибрано в комнате или нет! Хотя… С какого перепугу я так волнуюсь? Это ведь всего лишь Иноуэ. Я ведь вроде разобрался, что это сон меня немного запутал,_* - парень окончательно успокоился, осторожно поставил кружки на поднос, переложил булочки в тарелку и отправился в свою комнату.

Тем временем наверху Орихиме не знала куда сесть. На кровать? Нет, слишком интимно. Девушка мгновенно покраснела. На стул? Но он только один, вдруг Куросаки тоже захочет на него сесть. Румянец с ее щек стал распространяться и на шею, когда в воображении девушки всплыла картина, на которой они вместе с Ичиго сидят на одном стуле. Он нежно обнимает ее за талию и шепчет на ухо: «Не хочешь пересесть на мои колени?». Иноуэ тихонько пискнула и осела на пол, пытаясь отдышаться.

- *_Плохая_ _Орихиме, плохая! Не нужно думать о таких вещах!_* - она замотала головой, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. Девушка начала обмахивать свое лицо ладошкой, чтобы хоть немного сбить краску, но безрезультатно. Сам факт того, что она находилась в комнате парня, заставлял ее краснеть. Орихиме сняла пиджак и пересела на другое место – спиной к кровати. Стоило ей немного прийти в себя, как дверь отворилась.

- Мы не сможем все это съесть, Иноуэ. Здесь живут всего четыре человека. Эй, ты чего это на полу сидишь? Могла на кровать или стул приземлиться, – нарочито спокойно и, как он сам это назвал, «по-крутому» сказал Ичиго, закрывая ногой дверь.

- Я подумала, что так лучше всего, - пропищала Иноуэ, заерзав на месте. - *_Он закрыл дверь! Он закрыл дверь, хотя дома никого нет! О Боже… Дома никого нет!_* - она в очередной раз покраснела, и начала нервно теребить волосы.

- Вот, держи дзабутон, - парень достал из шкафа пару подушек и протянул одну ей. – Почему ты так нервничаешь?

- Ну… Понимаешь ли… Я не думала, что ты пригласишь меня в свою комнату… - запинаясь пролепетала в ответ Орихиме.

- Говоришь так, будто в первый раз здесь оказалась. Ты ведь часто тут бывала, разве нет?

- Да, конечно… Ты прав, Куросаки-кун, - кивнула головой девушка. - *_Только вот обстоятельства были совершенно другими,_* - мысленно добавила она.

- Возвращаясь к предыдущей теме… Ты принесла слишком много хлеба. Я, конечно, возьму его, но, пожалуйста, выбери какой тебе нравится и забери с собой. Твой босс был так добр, что отдал испорченный хлеб? – поинтересовался Ичиго, разглядывая булочки, лежащие перед ним.

- Он не испорченный! Его просто не продали! – обижено надула губки Иноуэ, откусывая кусочек от выбранной булочки.

- Это то же самое, - пожал плечами парень.

- А вот и нет! Ощущение же другое…

На минуту в комнате стало тихо.

- Эм… Куросаки-кун? – позвала Орихиме, нарушив тишину. Она подождала, пока Ичиго поднимет голову, и продолжила: - С тобой все в порядке? Ты напряжен и о чем-то задумался… Ничего не случилось? – заботливо спросила она.

Куросаки чуть сильнее сжал в руке кружку, удивляясь проницательности девушки. Он сделал глоток и спокойно ответил: - Нет, все в порядке. Почему ты спросила?

- А? Может интуиция?

- Интуиция?

- Я не знаю, как это объяснить… Ты не замечал, что за тобой кто-нибудь следит, преследует или что-нибудь такое? – спросила она, на что Ичиго лишь насмешливо приподнял бровь.

- Следят или преследуют? Знаешь, ты больше похожа на человека, которого будут преследовать сталкеры, - улыбнулся он, продолжая есть булочку.

- Н-нет, неправда, - замялась Орихиме.

– Тем не менее, почему ты решила, что меня преследуют?

- Просто… Каждый раз, когда мы сталкиваемся в школе, я чувствую на себе чей-то взгляд, - девушка поежилась от воспоминания.

- Вот видишь, это скорее за тобой следят, чем за мной.

- Нет, Куросаки-кун, так бывает только рядом с тобой! Даже сегодня, когда я была перед твоим окном… Клянусь, кто-то был неподалеку, - Орихиме даже слегка наклонилась вперед от волнения. – Попробовала определить по реацу, но ничего не почувствовала… Возможно это простой человек…

- Да ладно тебе, Иноуэ. Хочешь сказать, что в кустах под моим окном кто-то сидит? – насмешливо спросил парень. Он не понимал, почему ему так нравится подтрунивать ее, но девушка, вопреки его надеждам, не стала спорить.

– Знаешь, забудь. Похоже я ошиблась… Прости, что моя дурацкая интуиция потревожила тебя, - вздохнула одноклассница.

- И что с того? Это твоя хорошая черта, Иноуэ, - бывший шинигами поставил пустую чашку на пол.

Внезапно Орихиме вздрогнула и округлила глаза.

- Что такое? – обеспокоенно спросил Ичиго.

- Я забыла купить Джамп! – воскликнула она.

- Вспомнила об этом только сейчас? Ведь уже пятница, - Куросаки чуть было не засмеялся в голос.

- Я всю неделю напоминала себе об этом, но так и не купила… Голова дырявая… - Иноуэ расстроено постучала по своей голове.

- Если хочешь, возьми мой. Я прочитал все, что хотел. И как раз отдам тебе мангу, которую одалживал. Джамп на полке рядом со столом.

Пока Ичиго искал ее мангу на другом конце комнаты, Орихиме подошла к столу и начала искать заветный корешок. Взгляд скользнул по книгам и одна, а точнее несколько стоящих рядом, привлекла ее внимание.

- Куросаки-кун, тебе нравится Шекспир? – удивленно спросила она.

Бывший шинигами застыл, быстро просчитывая в голове варианты развития событий. Первый: он признается, что любит Шекспира и окончательно рушит свой образ «плохого парня». Второй: до последнего отрицает это и говорит, что на книжной полке в гостиной не хватило места, поэтому книги стоят здесь. Второй вариант был прекрасен, но подразумевал собой вранье, тем не менее, если подумать, Иноуэ никогда не считала его «плохим парнем»…

- Да, нравится, - смело сказал он правду, ожидая любой насмешки в свой адрес.

- Правда? В это немного сложно поверить, - мягко засмеялась девушка. – А у тебя есть любимые строки? – спросила она с искренним любопытством.

- Любимые строки? Ну… - задумался Куросаки. Как на зло в голове было пусто и он выпалил первое, что вспомнил: - «Спасая близких, действуй без опаски: Таить…» - он внезапно замолчал.

- Таить…? – повторила Иноуэ, желая услышать продолжение. – Куросаки-кун, ты забыл, что идет дальше?

- Нет, не забыл. «Таить любовь опаснее огласки», – тихо закончил он, покраснев. - *_Какого черта я вспомнил именно эти слова? Блин, стыдно-то как…_* - парень терпеливо ждал хоть какую-нибудь реакцию.

- Какие чудесные слова, Куросаки-кун! Откуда это?

Орихиме подошла к нему практически вплотную и с восхищением посмотрела в глаза.

- А… Э… Г-гамлет, второй акт, первая сцена. Это слова Полония, - пробормотал Куросаки в ответ, искренне удивленный ее реакцией. Он сам от себя не ожидал, что начнет краснеть, но вот уже не только щеки, но и уши полыхали ярким пламенем.

- Сыно~ок, мы ДОМА! – с диким криком в комнату ввалился Иссин. Он замолк, увидев перед собой такую картину: Ичиго, красный как рак, стоит практически вплотную к Орихиме так, что их разделяют только пара томиков манги в его руке. – О! Орихиме-тян! Я не вовремя? Ах мой любимый озабоченный сынок, ты, наконец, пригласил девушку к себе, пока меня не было дома? Хоть предупредил бы, мы бы с девочками подольше погуляли, но продолжайте-продолжайте, похоже, тут самое интересное начинается, - старший Куросаки пошленько улыбнулся, поиграв бровями, и повернулся к двери.

Удивленная и смущенная Орихиме перевела взгляд на одноклассника и ужаснулась. Его лицо было насыщенного пунцового цвета и парень был зол как черт.

- Подержи-ка, - процедил он сквозь зубы, сунув ей в руки мангу. – А ну-ка стой, старый извращенец! – внезапно гаркнул парень и бросился следом за отцом, который уже успел выскочить за дверь.

Из коридора донеслись звуки борьбы и грохот, будто кто-то свалился с лестницы. Орихиме в ужасе бросилась за дерущимися. Она оказалась на первом этаже в тот самый момент, когда Ичиго со всей силы ударил отца кулаком в лицо. Послышался страшный треск и Иссин сполз по ближайшей стене на пол.

- Куросаки-сан! – в ужасе воскликнула девушка, бросаясь на помощь. – Куросаки-кун, зачем ты так?

Ичиго сразу почувствовал, что остыл, и виновато посмотрел на нее. Иноуэ уже опустилась рядом с его отцом и пыталась привести его в чувства. Рыжик был уверен на сто процентов, что она использует своих «фей», чтобы помочь, так как струйка крови, которая до этого вытекла с уголка его рта, уже исчезла.

- Слушай, оставь его, сам очухается. Это ведь гигай, ничего страшного не случилось.

- О, кажется, я попал в рай… Милая, ты ведь ангел? – пролепетал очнувшийся Иссин.

- Куросаки-сан, вы в порядке?

- Пожалуйста, называй меня папочкой, - мечтательно ответил он.

- Заткнись, старик, а то еще разок схлопочешь! – снова начал сердиться Ичиго.

- Что тут за шум? Бородач, ты опять что-то натворил? – послышался раздраженный голос и в комнату вошла Карин. – Она удивленно уставилась на рыжих подростков и перевела взгляд на пол, где в благоговении валялся ее отец. – Орихиме-тян, неожиданная встреча, - поздоровалась она, кивнув головой.

- Что здесь… Орихиме-тян! – стоило Юзу зайти в комнату, как она тут же бросилась к Орихиме с объятьями. – Орихиме-тян, почему ты не предупредила, что придешь? Я бы приготовила побольше еды!

- О, нет, Юзу-тян, я не голодна. К тому же я сама пришла не с пустыми руками. Помнишь, я рассказывала об очень вкусных булочках, которые пекут у нас в пекарне? Я принесла очень много! – улыбнулась Иноуэ.

- Значит, ты останешься подольше? – с надеждой спросила блондинка.

- Прости, Юзу-тян, я и так сильно задержалась. Мне пора домой.

- Я принесу вещи, - сказал Ичиго, все еще сжигаемый непонятным чувством вины. Он быстро сбегал наверх, нашел нужный номер Джампа, мангу, которую Орихиме положила на стол, и спустился вниз.

- Спасибо, Куросаки-кун, - улыбнулась девушка, протягивая руку за вещами. Она даже не подозревала, какое облегчение принесла ее улыбка. – Я занесу журнал завтра.

- Ммм, можешь не торопиться, завтра утром мы с парнями поедем в загородный дом Мизуиро. Так сказать, отдохнуть перед экзаменами и все такое…

- Звучит здорово! Я надеюсь, вы отлично проведете время, - она забрала из его рук мангу.

- Не тяжело? Я могу проводить, - предложил Куросаки.

- Нет, не стоит. Юзу-тян, Карин-тян, Куросаки-сан, доброго вечера, - Орихиме помахала его семье рукой и удалилась.

Стоило двери за ней закрыться, Ичиго бросил злой взгляд на отца. Тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами. Младший Куросаки оскалился и отправился обратно в свою комнату. Он поставил посуду на стол и потянулся за дзабутонами, лежащими на полу. Ичиго убрал подушки в шкаф, сел на кровать и потер переносицу.

- *_Теперь она меня ненавидит? Может, не нужно было так дубасить отца? Я, наверное, испугал ее. Нужно что-то делать со вспыльчивостью… Блин, все ведь было так хорошо, пока этот чертов извращенец не пришел… Стоп… О чем я… Что было хорошо? Это была просто дружеская посиделка! Ничего более!_*

Но тут до парня начало медленно доходить, что раньше он ни с кем из друзей так в комнате не сидел… В смысле наедине, тихо, как на свидании… Свидании… Свидании… Снова, не зависимо от него, уши и щеки вспыхнули. Кто-то словно открыл в его душе вентиль с горячей водой. Сердце, которое до этого ровно билось, пустилось в пляс, с бешеной скоростью прогнав кровь по венам и артериям.

- Может ли быть так, что мне нравится Иноуэ? – вслух спросил он сам себя.

От одного лишь ее упоминания сердце, которое, казалось, и так билось предельно быстро, забилось так, что не слышен был стук, только гул. Куросаки положил руку на грудь, пытаясь хоть как-нибудь унять его, но попытки были тщетны. В его голове начали всплывать различные воспоминания о ней, о том, как он едва не поцеловал Иноуэ на «белый день», о том как нес ее на спине в поездке, о том, как бросился за ней в воду. Все эти мысли собрались в огромную стрелу, которая смачно врезалась в его лоб, и на ее оперении развернулся сверточек с надписью «ИДИОТ». Куросаки запустил руку в волосы, повалился на кровать и прошептал: - Похоже, мне действительно нравится Орихиме Иноуэ…


	18. Глава 18 Мужская компания

**Глава 18. Мужская компания.**

По крайней мере, у меня есть мои друзья,

Которые делят со мной плащ на ветру.

Они будут поддерживать меня до конца,

Как луч света в темноте,

Они спасают меня от акул,

Слова из песни: Aura Dione feat. Rock Mafia – Friends

* * *

**Каракура. Клиника Куросаки. 15 Июля 7:30**

Ичиго осторожно спустился по лестнице, стараясь создавать как можно меньше шума. У него было всего полчаса, чтобы добраться до вокзала и сесть на поезд. Он рассчитывал на то, что подремлет в поездке, так как не мог уснуть всю прошлую ночь, изо всех сил стараясь прогнать из головы мысли об одной девушке, с медными волосами. Поездка же, по его мнению, была отличным поводом выбраться из города и провести время в чисто мужской компании, постараться отвлечься. Куросаки мысленно поблагодарил ветреного одноклассника. Когда он несколько дней назад предложил съездить на выходные в загородный дом его семьи вблизи деревушки Митаке, что в префектуре Гифу. Коджима рассказывал, что неподалеку есть водоем, в котором можно поплавать или устроить рыбалку. И вот, рыжик спешил встретиться со своими друзьями на станции. Парень практически миновал кухню, как вдруг:

- Уходишь не попрощавшись, негодный сын?

Ичиго вздрогнул и приготовился к атаке, но Иссин спокойно сидел за кухонным столом и пил кофе. Парень удивленно посмотрел на него, ошарашенный тем, что отец не кинулся его пинать.

- Что ты здесь делаешь в такую рань?

- Разве не видно, кофе пью, - невозмутимо ответил старший Куросаки.

Рыжик закатил глаза и, уже не опасаясь, направился к входной двери.

- Постой, Ичиго, - послышался голос его отца. Иссин поднялся со стула и, подойдя к сыну, вытянул вперед руку, сжатую в кулак.

- И что это?

- Просто закрой глаза и протяни ладонь.

- Опять пытаешься впихнуть мне презервативы? Я же говорил, что там будет чисто мужская компания, - устало протянул бывший шинигами, закатывая глаза.

Иссин покачал головой.

- Нет, это не то. К тому же я уже положил упаковку в карман твоего рюкзака… Так, на всякий случай… - хохотнул отец, явно довольный собой. – Поверь мне, сынок, лучше уж пусть он есть и не нужен, чем нужен, а его нет! Но не в этом суть, - поспешно добавил он, когда младший начал рыться в рюкзаке. – Протяни руку.

Ичиго вздохнул и протянул руку.

- Глаза закрой, - скомандовал отец и он повиновался. На ладонь легло что-то небольшое, бархатистое и довольно тяжелое. Куросаки отрыл глаза.

- Какого черта, старик? – протянул он, рассматривая коробочку для кольца на своей руке.

- Это кольцо твоей матери, тупая ты голова, - раздраженно ответил его отец. – Я подумал, что пришло время отдать его. Тебе уже восемнадцать и это твой последний год в школе. Поэтому… Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь оно окажется на пальце девушки, которую ты будешь очень сильно любить.

- Старик… Я… Забери его, - Ичиго попытался отдать кольцо обратно. – Я не могу его взять, мне ТОЛЬКО восемнадцать! Я не думаю, что в ближайшее время соберусь жениться. Забери его, вдруг потеряю…

- Нет. Ты старший, ты должен его взять, а потом передать по наследству своим детям! Твоя мама мечтала об этом, черт подери!

- Пап, пожалуйста… - Иссин удивился, когда услышал в голосе сына панические нотки, к тому же он уже довольно давно не называл его «папой». – Ты выбрал не самое лучшее время.

- А мне все равно, - покачал головой старший. – Я положу его в ящик твоего стола. Теперь ты его хозяин, распоряжайся как хочешь.

Ичиго вздохнул и направился к двери.

- Вернусь через пару дней, - кинул он через плечо и вышел из дома.

На улице стояла прекрасная погода. Несмотря на ранний час, солнце припекало, но легкий ветерок освежал, не давая изжариться. Куросаки взглянул на часы и ускорил шаг. Если бы не его дотошный папаша, не пришлось бы бежать. Парень быстро заскочил в автобус и сел на свободное место. Как ни крути, до поезда осталось двадцать минут, и рыжик похвалил себя за то, что купил билет заранее. Добравшись до нужной остановки, Ичиго снова ускорил шаг.

- Куросаки, сюда! – крикнул Исида, махнув ему рукой. – Ты практически опоздал, поезд подъедет через несколько минут.

- Спасибо, что осведомил меня, четырехглазый. Без тебя бы никогда не догадался, - буркнул в ответ рыжик.

- Ичиго, приятель! Я уж думал ты не придешь и бросишь меня тут одного с этим занудой! – послышались крики Кейго, который, похоже, отлучался за газировкой, потому что сейчас несся к ним, размахивая бутылкой.

- Ага, и тебе привет, - кивнул парень, увернувшись от объятий. – Чад пришел?

- Нет, он приедет позже, работает, - покачал головой Урю.

Подъехал поезд, и друзья заняли свои места. Как обычно, много народа, шумно, душно, не спасали даже открытые окна. Куросаки вспомнил весь путь, который им предстояло пройти и вздохнул – три пересадки на различные линии, да еще пешком до домика. Итого примерно три с половиной часа пути. Ичиго устроился поудобнее, намереваясь подремать часика полтора, до следующей пересадки, как вдруг:

- Блииин, так жарко… Я просто умираю от жажды! – простонал Асано, сползая с сидения. Он потянулся к бутылке с газировкой и резко открыл крышку.

*ПШШШШШШШШШШШШШШШШШ*

- Кейго, твою мать! – гаркнул Куросаки, когда его с ног до головы обдало газировкой.

Исида был более сдержан, ему повезло больше, потому что он сидел в кресле напротив, поэтому он протер забрызганные очки сухим краем рубашки и раздраженно посмотрел на Асано.

- Уупс… - протянул парень, вытирая напиток с лица. – Я не специально, вы ведь понимаете?

- Да уж, понимаем, - прошипел в ответ Ичиго, ругая себя за то, что не захватил с собой никаких салфеток. ***Эх, если бы Иноуэ была здесь… Уверен, у нее бы нашлась пара салфеток… Стоп… Я же обещал себе не думать о ней… Повезло, что с собой есть сменная одежда, вот только переодеться негде.***

- Да ладно вам, на улице жарко, все быстро высохнет, - попытался разрядить обстановку Кейго.

- Чувствую, эта поездка будет веселой… - покачал головой Исида.

* * *

**Префектура Гифу. Деревня Митаке. 11:15**

Три подростка выбрались из поезда и огляделись. После всех пересадок Ичиго чувствовал себя дико уставшим, и футболка, которая высохла, но стала липкой, явно не добавляла положительных эмоций. Из-за того, что маршрут был продуман и рассчитан Исидой по минутам, времени на переодевания не было, поэтому Куросаки всей душой надеялся поскорее добраться до домика и искупаться.

- Эй, Исида, ты ведь знаешь, куда идти дальше?

- Понятия не имею, Куросаки, - раздраженно отозвался он. Кейго сидел с ним большую часть пути и успел надоесть молодому квинси до чертиков, поэтому уровень напряжения в компании подскочил до невероятных высот.

- Что значит не знаешь? Разве не твоей задачей было продумать маршрут?

- То и значит – не знаю! Я должен был привезти нас сюда! Коджима-сан сказал, что встретит на остановке. И, смею предположить, его нет здесь, потому что он в пути, значит нужно немного подождать.

- Как скажешь, книжный червь! – весело пропел неунывающий Асано. – Чур, я сижу рядом с холодильником с мороженным! – и парень помчался к лавочке.

- Клянусь, не будь он человеком, а пустым, я бы нашпиговал его стрелами, словно ежа, - прошипел Урю и рыжик удивленно покосился на него.

- Знаешь, я от тебя таких слов не ожидал… Но, подписываюсь под каждым, - усмехнулся он и пошел следом за Кейго.

~~ 15 минут спустя ~~

- Ну и где его черти носят? – Ичиго раздраженно стучал ногой по асфальту.

- Откуда мне знать? Я похож на экстрасенса? – так же раздраженно ответил Исида.

Кейго, тем временем, достал телефон и нажал на кнопку быстрого набора.

- Мизуиро~ Где ты? Приходи быстрее… Мне кажется эти двое хотят меня убить!

Его попутчики сразу же повернулись к нему. Куросаки протянул руку и забрал у одноклассника телефон.

- Йо, Мизуиро, ты где?

_- «О… Ичиго, прости, я забыл, что должен был вас встретить. Подождете еще немного?»_

- Слушай, может ты просто скажешь куда идти и мы сами придем?

- _«Можно и так. Ты запомнишь?»_

- Не уверен, но Исида запомнит, – рыжик сунул телефон в руки черноволосого и стал терпеливо ждать, пока Мизуиро объяснит тому дорогу.

- Хорошо, если что-нибудь забуду, мы перезвоним, - кивнул Урю, после разговора с Коджимой.

~~ еще 15 минут спустя ~~

- Клянусь, мы проходим мимо этого дома уже в третий раз! – Ичиго указал на дом слева. – Исида, мы что, заблудились?

- Нет, не заблудились, просто здесь есть одинаковые строения, - квинси поправил очки и, как ни в чем не бывало, пошел дальше.

- Ага, блин, одинаковые, - хмыкнул Куросаки. – Кейго, ты чего там застрял? Давай быстрее.

- Я больше не могу, сейчас сдохну… - прохрипел в ответ Асано.

- Сам виноват, что выхлебал всю воду, пока мы сидели в тени, - бросил через плечо рыжик. – Слушай, Исида, давай еще раз позвоним Мизуиро.

- Я же сказал, что не заблудился! За этим поворотом должна быть тропинка. Вот, я же говорил! – парень указал на тропу, ведущую к лесу. – Коджима-сан сказал, что дом в конце этой дороги.

Тогда нужно поднажать, пока я кого-нибудь не прикончил, - процедил сквозь зубы рыжик, покосившись на Кейго, который еле-еле плелся за ними.

После небольшой прогулки по лесу, которая показалась Асано адом, так как дорога шла в горку, друзья подошли к довольно высокому забору.

- Ну нифига себе, - удивленно выдохнул Кейго, сразу забыв об усталости. – Я думал, что мы в деревню поедем, а тут такое…

Они подошли к воротам и позвонили в домофон.

- Заходите-заходите! – на экране появилось улыбающиеся лицо Мизуиро и ворота начали медленно открываться.

- Ого! ОГО! – начал шуметь Асано. – Здорово, вот это громадина!

Ичиго не мог с ним не согласиться. Дом действительно выглядел большим, не смотря на то, что был одноэтажным. Довольно большое огражденное крыльцо с одной стороны было закрыто навесом. Небольшой двор перед домом был засажен газоном, а в одном из уголков было место для костра с длинными бревнами, на которых можно сидеть.

На крыльце показался Мизуиро.

- Привет всем, - приветливо улыбнулся он. – Заходите скорее, в доме прохладнее, - позвал он и Ичиго с парнями поспешили в дом.

- Мизуиро, в ванной есть горячая вода? – спросил Куросаки, разуваясь и стягивая с плеч рюкзак. – Я просто мечтаю о душе, а то…

- СЮРПРИЗ! – воскликнули несколько голосов, сопровождаемых грохотом хлопушек и дуделок.

Ичиго встал как вкопанный и вылупился на собравшуюся компанию. Тацки и Чад держали в руках хлопушки, Мизуиро улыбался с дуделкой в зубах, а еще там была она… Иноуэ, ослепительно улыбающаяся ему с плакатом в руках. Рюкзак медленно выскользнул из рук.

- Какого… - успел пробормотать он, когда за спиной появились Исида и Кейго.

- Поздравляю, Куросаки, - кинул через плечо квинси и присоединился к остальным.

- Ого! Вечеринка-сюрприз? Это для меня? – воскликнул Асано, но, увидев на плакате и растяжке надпись «С днем рождения Ичиго!», удивленно уставился на рыжика. – Ичиго, у тебя что сегодня день рождения? Братан, прости, я не знал… - он картинно рухнул на колени, обхватил ногу друга и зарыдал. – Почему вы мне не сказали? – начал причитать Кейго.

- Все очень просто, Асано-сан, вы бы не смогли держать все в тайне и обязательно проболтались бы, - с той же улыбкой ответил Коджима, вынув свистульку изо рта. Парень достал телефон и углубился в смс.

- Ичиго, ты чего отключился? – раздраженно поинтересовалась Тацки. – Хоть слово-то можешь сказать?

- Я..я… - Куросаки лишь открывал рот как рыба. – Просто я правда не ожидал, что все здесь будут и… Вообще не стоило ничего устраивать… Спасибо вам… Я… Я правда признателен.

- Скажи спасибо Иноуэ-сан, это была ее идея, - отозвался Урю, поправляя очки.

- Спасибо, Иноуэ, - поблагодарил девушку Ичиго, чувствуя, что уши начали пылать.

- Не за что, Куросаки-кун, это было не сложно, - ослепительно улыбнулась в ответ Орихиме, тоже краснея.

Тацки закатила глаза. По ее мнению неловкометр в этой комнате просто зашкаливал.

- Я отойду на минутку… Эм, Мизуиро, где ванная? – поспешно перевел тему рыжик.

- По коридору и направо, - отозвался темноволосый, отвлекаясь от телефона. – Не думаю, что там есть горячая вода, мы всю утром использовали. Буду признателен, если включить нагреватель.

- Ладно, переживу, - кивнул бывший шинигами и ретировался по направлению к ванной.

- Что не так с этим придурком? – раздраженно поинтересовалась Арисава. – Вчера он был в полном порядке. В дороге что-то случилось?

- Я нечаянно облил его газировкой, - почесал затылок Кейго. – Думаете, он все еще злится?

- Какой сюрприз, ты еще жив, значит, он не сердится, - отмахнулась от него каратистка. Девушка бросила взгляд на подругу. – Орихиме, ты чего это притихла?

- Ничего, просто задумалась, - замахала руками рыженькая. – Пойду проверю, все ли мы на стол положили, - добавила она и ушла на кухню.

- Я помогу, - вызвался Мизуиро.

- И я, и я! Моя богиня нуждается в помощи, и я просто обязан откликнуться на этот зов! – заголосил Асано.

Тацки в очередной раз закатила глаза. Она повернулась к Чаду и Исиде:

- Точно ничего больше не произошло?

- Вообще ничего, - покачал головой Урю. – Он вообще ни слова не сказал за всю поездку, только когда на эту станцию приехали. Я водил его по деревушке кругами, а он это только через пятнадцать минут заметил.

- Думаете что-нибудь случилось? – спросил Чад.

- Да у него всю жизнь сплошные происшествия, - Арисава взъерошила себе волосы. – Спрошу у Орихиме, может она что-нибудь знает.

Тем временем на кухне упомянутая ранее девушка резала фрукты. Иноуэ была обеспокоенна. Ее все еще беспокоила та небольшая размолвка, которая произошла между рыжими подростками вчера. Орихиме чувствовала вину за то, что немного вспылила и нагрубила Ичиго, хотя на него и так много чего свалилось.

- Иноуэ-сан? – голос Мизуиро вырвал ее из раздумий, и девушка от неожиданности порезала палец.

- Ой! – пискнула она, поднеся раненный палец к губам. – Что такое, Коджима-кун?

- Прости, я не хотел напугать, рана глубокая? Я просто хотел спросить, нужна ли какая помощь. Аптечка в ванной, принести?

- Нет, не надо, я сама, - покачала головой девушка. – Коджима-кун, не мог бы ты порезать эти фрукты?

- Разумеется.

* * *

Ичиго прикрыл дверь, кинул рюкзак на пол и посмотрел в зеркало, оперевшись руками о раковину. Уши все еще горели, и жар потихоньку распространялся на лицо. Парень быстро умылся холодной водой несколько раз и постарался спокойно дышать. Ее не должно было здесь быть! Ни ее, ни дурочки Тацки… Никаких девчонок не должно было быть! Но, тем не менее, они здесь, да еще и вечеринку-сюрприз устроили. Куросаки стянул с себя грязную футболку и начал рыться в рюкзаке в поисках новой. Парень выпрямился и прикоснулся к коже на груди и животе.

- Черт, все липкое… - пробормотал он, открывая кран. – Кейго, черт тебя побери, - Ичиго наспех побрызгал на себя водой и насухо вытерся полотенцем, которое предварительно вытащил из рюкзака. Куросаки надел чистую футболку и вздохнул.

- ***Нужно отдать Иноуэ должное, сюрприз удался на славу, думаю, мое лицо было действительно удивленным… Просто буду делать вид, что мне очень весело и поменьше контактировать с ней… Только вот, почему я чувствую себя виноватым? Из-за вчерашнего? Извиниться перед ней или…*** - размышлял парень, подставив грязную футболку под струю воды.

Дверь открылась и на пороге оказалась удивленная Орихиме.

- Ох, прости, Куросаки-кун, я совсем забыла, что ты сюда пошел! Я зайду позже, - пролепетала она, разворачиваясь.

- Стой, Иноуэ, я почти закончил. Если тебе очень нужна ванная, я освобожу… Постой-ка, что у тебя с рукой? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

- Просто порезалась, ничего особенного, - девушка замахала руками, показывая, что все в порядке. – Коджима-кун сказал, что здесь аптечка. Мне просто нужен пластырь.

- Заходи, тут достаточно места для двоих, - Ичиго подвинулся, чтобы впустить ее и тут же мысленно стукнул себя по голове. ***Идиот! Сам же хотел меньше контактировать и вот что делаешь. Какой же идиот…***

Орихиме зашла в ванную и открыла зеркальную дверцу настенного шкафчика над раковиной. Она быстро нашла аптечку и достала пластырь.

- Давай помогу, - предложил рыжик.

- Нет, не нужно, я сама… - начала было Иноуэ, но он уже вытер руки и забрал у нее пластырь. Повисла давящая тишина.

- Прости меня.

- Прости.

Подростки подняли друг на друга взгляд, но ни один не осмеливался продолжать. Куросаки закончил приклеивать пластырь и убрал аптечку обратно в шкаф.

- Слушай, Иноуэ, прости меня за вчерашнее… - начал он, но Орихиме прервала его извинение.

- Нет, это ты меня прости, Куросаки-кун. Я знаю, что ты часто дерешься с отцом и что для вас это как семейная традиция или что-то такое… Не знаю почему я начала ругать тебя… Может потому, что была немного на нервах из-за нашей вечеринки? – девушка задумчиво приложила палец к губам.

- Ничего страшного, Иноуэ, и ты меня прости, - ответил Ичиго.

И тут он понял, почему она рассердилась в тот раз. Понимание двинуло его с такой силой, что парню захотелось застонать вслух. ***Иноуэ давно живет одна. Разумеется ей сложно понять, как я могу с такой легкостью пинать собственного отца! Вот я кретин…***

- Ну что, без обид? – как можно спокойнее и непринужденнее спросил рыжик, игриво толкнув ее плечом.

- Без обид, - Орихиме застенчиво улыбнулась и, слегка покраснев, толкнула его в ответ. – А что ты делал, Куросаки-кун?

- Кейго облил меня газировкой, вот, пытаюсь хм… постирать футболку? – парень неуверенно почесал затылок. Дома он, обычно, бросал одежду в корзину для грязного белья, а Юзу делала все остальное.

- Ох, Куросаки-кун, просто поласкать в воде – не стирать, - усмехнулась Иноуэ. Она обошла парня, вытащила из-под ванны небольшой тазик и протянула его парню. – Вот, положе ее сюда, - подсказала девушка, указывая взглядом на футболку.

Ичиго положил в него одежду, поставил таз в ванну и набрал в него воды. Орихиме тем временем успела найти порошок, высыпала немного на футболку и немного поплескала ее в воде, чтобы равномерно распределить порошок.

- Вот так, а вечером немного пошоркаем и прополоскаем, - приветливо сказала Орихиме, моя руки. – Идем, Куросаки-кун, мы много чего вкусного приготовили!

Ичиго улыбнулся краем рта. Возможно, ему и не придется имитировать веселье.


	19. Глава 19 Сыграем в Короля ?

**Глава 19. Сыграем в «Короля»?**

Так тяжело притворяться,

Что ты всего лишь хороший друг,

Ведь нам с тобою суждено

Гулять, держась за руки.

Я не думал, что полюблю тебя,

Но ничего не могу поделать.

Я не знал, что буду хотеть тебя.

Но я не могу сопротивляться.

Я не должен показывать тебе,

Свои чувства, скрытые в каждом намёке.

Но я не могу лгать:

Ты всегда в моих мыслях.

Я не могу этого отрицать:

Ты всегда в моих мыслях.

Слова из песни: Sandra - Always on my mind

* * *

**Префектура Гифу. Деревня Митаке. 12:15**

- Давно вы приехали? – поинтересовался Ичиго, усаживаясь на диван. После разговора с Орихиме на душе у него немного полегчало.

- Вчера, - кинула через плечо Тацки, на что Куросаки удивленно округлил глаза. – Чего вылупился? Нам нужно было добраться сюда пораньше, чтобы все подготовить. Ясутора помог нам все донести, а Мизуиро открыл дверь, думаю это и так понятно.

- То есть вы ночевали здесь? – влез в разговор Кейго. – Все вместе? В одной комнате? НА ОДНОМ ФУТОНЕ? – возопил он, тряся Мизуиро за плечи.

- Ну что вы, Асано-сан, - покачал головой брюнет, - разумеется мы спали в разных комнатах, - парень вывернулся из хватки друга и, плюхнувшись на диван рядом с Ичиго, занялся своим телефоном.

- Да! Тут есть две комнаты, в которых можно спать, - в комнату вошла Орихиме с большой корзиной в руках. Девушка отдала ношу Чаду, который кивнул, принимая ее. – Но места там хватит только на четверых, а нас теперь семеро. Поэтому мы решили, что ты, Куросаки-кун, будешь спать в гостиной на диване, а мы с Тацки-тян будем спать в палатке на улице! Правда здорово! – с улыбкой объявила она.

Куросаки передернуло. Он скрестил руки на груди и закачал головой, но не успел произнести и слова.

- Иноуэ-сан, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - подал голос Исида. – Неужели вы думали, что мы позволим вам спать на улице?

Ичиго согласно закивал.

- Если уж на то пошло – я буду спать в палатке, а ты можешь занять место на диване, - уверенно заявил он тоном, не предусматривающим отказов.

- Я там с тобой спать не буду, - заявила каратистка.

- Но я хочу спать в палатке! Куросаки-кун, мы все уже решили, - замахала руками Иноуэ. – Когда еще может выпасть такая возможность?

- Тогда пусть на диване спит кто-нибудь другой, - насупился Ичиго. Черта с два он будет на нем спать, зная, что Орихиме спит в палатке.

- Я буду спать на диване! – заявил Кейго, топнув ногой. – Вы всегда притесняли меня, обделяли, и я буду отстаивать свое право даже кулаками! – парень встал в стойку и начал угрожающе махать руками.

- Да пожалуйста, - одновременно покачали головой Ичиго, Исида и Мизуиро. Чад вздохнул. При всем желании он бы не смог на нем уместиться.

- Кстати, Ичиго, - тихо позвал друга Коджима, - мы сейчас пойдем на озеро, так что захвати с собой полотенце. Куросаки кивнул, поднимаясь.

- Что? Я не ослышался? Мы идем на озеро? – снова вклинился в разговор Кейго. – Сегодня определенно мой день! Я качался целый год, чтобы хвастать на пляже крутым прессом, - парень тряс кулаком, - и сегодня первыми, кто его увидит, будут Иноуэ-сан и Арисава!

- Зря стараешься, - отмахнулась от него Тацки, - мы с Орихиме останемся здесь, – она вытянула шею, дабы убедиться, что подруга все еще на кухне.

- Нееееет! – Кейго свалился на пол, обхватив голову руками. – Я так надеялся увидеть Иноуэ-сан в красивом купальнике, ведь школьный не может показать всех достоинств ее прекрасного тела! – запричитал он, тут же получив пинок от вернувшегося в комнату Ичиго.

- Асано-сан, вы ведь понимаете, что даже если вы целый год качались у вас нет никаких шансов рядом с Ичиго? – Мизуиро на секунду отвлекся от телефона.

- Мизуиро, но ты же мой друг! Разве ты не должен был поддержать меня? – захныкал Кейго.

- Может быть, когда-нибудь…

- Что это значит, Мизуироооо?

Тем временем Орихиме вновь показалась из кухни, держа в руках бутылки с водой. Она гордо отдала их Ичиго.

- Вот, вроде все. В корзине есть бутерброды, на случай если вы проголодаетесь. Надеюсь, этой воды вам хватит.

- Вы не идете? – удивленно спросил Куросаки, пропустивший часть разговора.

- Нет, торт еще не готов, так что мы с Тацки-тян остаемся.

- На самом деле я остаюсь, чтобы присматривать за ней, - тихо добавила Арисава.

- Идемте, а то дорога до озера неблизкая, – позвал всех Мизуиро.

Мужская часть компании быстро собралась и отправилась в путь.

* * *

**Префектура Гифу. Деревня Митаке. 16:45**

Орихиме обеспокоенно поглядела на часы. Последние полчаса она не находила себе места, так как компания должна была вернуться в четыре.

- Орихиме, да все с ними нормально, - успокаивала подругу Тацки. – Что с ними могло случиться? Просто решили поразвлекаться подольше, вот и все. Иди сюда, начинается твое любимое шоу.

- Иду-иду! – внимание девушки тут же переключилось, но не успела она присесть, как на крыльце послышалась возня, и в дом вошли припозднившиеся парни в скверном расположении духа.

- Вы чего такие кислые? – поинтересовалась Тацки.

- Спроси у Кейго, - буркнул Ичиго, плюхаясь на диван. – Черт, как я устал…

- Так что произошло? – снова спросила Арисава, на этот раз обращаясь к Кейго.

- Почему всегда я виноват? – насупился парень. – Я всего лишь помахал рукой тем красоткам.

- Ага, и махал так увлеченно, что перевернул нашу лодку, - прорычал Куросаки. – Знал ведь, плохая это была идея - плыть через озеро именно с тобой…

- Но я ведь уже извинялся миллион раз! Ичиго! Я ведь не нарочно! Но эти девчонки были такими красивыми!

- Как ты вообще мог их разглядеть? Они же были на другом берегу, - Куросаки раздраженно потер переносицу.

- Они не могли не быть красивыми! Ты видел, какие у них были буфе…

Не суждено ему было договорить – Тацки метко швырнула в парня пультом, попав прямо промеж глаз. Ичиго, закрыв глаза, опустил голову на спинку дивана. Волосы еще не высохли, а тело гудело от напряжения. Разумеется, ему ведь пришлось довольно долго плыть, да еще и Кейго за собой тащить. К тому же они получили нагоняй от мужчины, который дал им лодку. Теперь он расслабился и только апокалипсис мог согнать его с этого удобного места.

- Вы, наверное, проголодались? Стол накрыт, - послышался бодрый голос Орихиме.

Это, конечно, не апокалипсис, но Куросаки тут же поднялся на ноги. Его желудок бурчал уже довольно долго. Тех бутербродов, что положила в дорогу Орихиме, хватило всего на пару часов. Ичиго подошел к столу и стал думать, куда сесть, но Иноуэ, появившаяся из неоткуда, живо усадила его во главе стола и исчезла так же быстро как появилась.

Остальные тоже подтянулись к столу. Чад тихо сел справа от Ичиго, рядом с молчуном сели Тацки и Кейго. Асано специально старался держаться подальше. Слева от рыжика сели Мизуиро и Исида. В душе у Кейго запели птички – место, которое выбрала Орихиме, было прямо напротив. Девушка суетилась, бегая из кухни и обратно, каждый раз принося съестное.

Чего только не было на столе: мисо-суп, рис, онигири, разнообразные роллы, пельмени и даже омлет. Кроме традиционных японских блюд на столе красовались различные салаты, бутерброды и канапе. Посередине стояла большая тарелка с нарезанными фруктами. У Ичиго тут же потекли слюнки.

- Офигеть… - пробормотал парень, берясь за палочки.

- Эм… А это точно можно есть? – шепотом спросил Исида у Тацки, зная о вкусе Орихиме.

- Можно, я за ней присматривала, - кивнула каратистка. – Итадакимас! – громко сказала она.

- Итадакимас! – вторили остальные и принялись за еду.

Тацки была права, еда была нормальной и, казалось, вообще не заканчивалась, сколько бы они не ели. Ичиго приступил ко второй порции мисо-супа, когда Кейго поднялся со стула и торжественно заявил: - Клянусь, это лучшие пельмени, которые я когда-либо ел! Иноуэ, если в тридцать ты все еще будешь одинока, я женюсь на тебе!

Куросаки поперхнулся супом, заплевав тарелку. Он почувствовал, как горят уши и огляделся, чтобы посмотреть много ли внимания привлек. Но, похоже, заявление Асано вызвало бурную реакцию не только у него: Мизуиро стучал по спине поперхнувшегося Исиды – тот кашлял так, что слетели очки, Чад держал Тацки за плечи, не давая девушке дотянуться до Кейго, который со страху пересел на единственное свободное место – прямо напротив Ичиго. Покрасневшая Орихиме смущенно хихикнула, совершенно не приняв всерьез эти слова.

- Асано-сан, я не думаю, что Иноуэ-сан будет одинока в тридцать, - покачал головой Мизуиро, когда Исида, наконец, выплюнул застрявший в горле кусочек онигири. - И почему вы вообще выбрали именно тридцать? Почему не прямо сейчас?

Кейго почувствовал провокацию. Он прищурился, стараясь быстрее придумать нормальный ответ.

- Потому что… Потому что… - мысль все никак не шла к нему в голову. Плюнув на все, парень вскочил: - Да потому что я знаю, что она не скажет «да» такому убожеству как я!

Все удивленно уставились на него.

- К чему все эти взгляды? Я ведь знаю как все ко мне относятся! Клоун Асано, тупень Асано, ни на что не годный Асано. Знаю я, какая судьба мне уготована – буду холостяком всю свою жизнь!

- Да ладно тебе, Кейго, не наговаривай, - подняла бровь каратистка. – Найдешь ты себе кого-нибудь, не переживай.

- Эм… Асано-кун, - Орихиме осторожно коснулась его руки, - я не хотела тебе говорить, но…

Ичиго напрягся. Она ведь не собирается пообещать ему свадьбу или что-нибудь в этом духе? Иноуэ порой бывает слишком добра.

- В общем, я не понаслышке знаю, что есть девушка, на пару-тройку лет младше нас, которой ты очень-очень нравишься, - Орихиме приложила руки к груди, - Ох, я даже не знаю, должна ли была рассказывать тебе об этом…

- Правда? Правда есть? – Кейго тут же оживился. – Кто она? Из нашей школы?

- Эээ… нет, - смущенно ответила Иноуэ.

- Значит из другой старшей школы? А из какой именно? – начал допытываться Асано. Орихиме с каждым вопросом все сильнее вжималась в стул, жалея, что вообще открыла рот.

- Асано-кун, пожалуйста, я не могу сказать! Это ведь не мой секрет!

- Но ты ведь сказала «А», так скажи и «Б». Иноуэ, возможно, это вопрос всей моей холостятской жизни!

- Хорошо, но я не могу сказать тебе ее имени, скажу только, что она не из старшей школы.

- Не из старшей школы? – опешил парень. – Она настолько младше… да у нее ведь ничего еще, поди, не выросло… - тихо бормотал он.

Все присутствующие закатили глаза.

- Иноуэ, откуда ты вообще знаешь кого-то из средней школы? – усмехнулся Куросаки. – Постойте-ка… Это ведь не одна из моих сестер!? – ужаснулся он. После его слов Кейго стал белее снега.

- Нет, конечно нет! – Орихиме замахала руками.

- Знаешь, Ичиго, о личной жизни своих сестер тебе лучше ничего не знать, пока тебе двадцатник не стукнет, – хохотнула Арисава.

- Чего? Это почему?

- Может хоть к тому возрасту ты наберешься опыта в отношениях, прежде чем начнешь рушить жизнь собственных сестер своей неконтролируемой ревностью, - ответил за каратистку Исида.

Ичиго уже начал было набирать в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы во всех красках расписать как он относится ко всему сказанному ранее, но Чад, как обычно сидевший молчком, положил ладонь на его плечо и перевел тему разговора.

- Иноуэ, в этих тарелках еда не кончается, - пробасил он.

- О! Садо-кун, ты заметил? Я одолжила эту чудесную посуду у Урахары-сана. У нее такие интересные свойства! Количество всего, что в нее положили, восполняется через три минуты.

- А как ее тогда мыть? – с любопытством поинтересовался Урю.

- Все очень просто, нужно только выложить из нее все и сполоснуть специальным моющим средством, которое я тоже прихватила!

- Тогда, думаю, пора выкладывать пельмени и омлет, - заметила Тацки. – Не думаю, что в кого-нибудь еще влезет.

- Да, пожалуй ты права, - согласилась ее подруга, - но омлет я оставлю на утро.

Вскоре вся «тяжелая» еда со стола пропала, остались лишь фрукты, бутерброды и канапе. Компания переместилась в гостиную, расположившись на диване и креслах перед телевизором, чтобы немного отдохнуть после еды.

- Иноуэ-сан, спасибо, все было очень вкусно, - поблагодарил Кейго, поглаживая живот, который заметно округлился. – Интересно, что же будет на ужин…

- На ужин? Мы же только что поели, а ты уже об ужине думаешь, - усмехнулась Арисава.

- А ужин мы будем готовить на улице, - улыбнулась Орихиме. – Садо-кун говорил, что неплохо готовит стейк.

Все тут же посмотрели на Чада. Тот поерзал на месте и кивнул, подтверждая слова девушки.

- Думаю лучше всего начать готовить, когда немного стемнеет и мы сможем посидеть у костра… И у нас еще будет торт… - девушка мечтательно закатила глаза.

- Темнеть начнет в семь тридцать, - подал голос Мизуиро. – Что? Я только что в интернете посмотрел, - пожал плечами парень, повертев телефоном в руке.

- Тогда чем мы займемся? Еще целый вагон времени, - протянул Ичиго.

- А давайте сыграем в «короля»? – воодушевленно предложил Асано. – Правила простые: ведущий – король, каждый из участвующих получает номер, о котором королю не известно. Ведущий начинает со слов «Король хочет, чтобы…» и называет два номера и совместное действие для них. Например: Король хочет, чтобы номер один пожал руку номеру два, и тому подобное. Ну как? Давайте!

Остальные переглянулись. Кто-то кивнул, кто-то пожал плечами. Иноуэ воодушевилась не меньше Кейго.

- Вот здорово! Отличная идея, Асано-кун! А загадывать можно все что угодно?

- О да… все что угодно… - потер руки Кейго, - все, что душе угодно.

- Эй! Давайте придерживаться рамок приличия, хорошо? – поправил очки Исида.

- Фу, Исида, какой ты скучный… Это идеальная игра для маленькой в меру раскрепощенной компании!

- Тогда позволь держать себя в руках. Предлагаю ввести правило 3-х вето. Если кто-то ни за что на свете не может выполнить задание, то может просто сказать «вето» и пропустить его, - предложила каратистка.

- Но так совсем не интересно! – законючил Кейго, подпрыгивая от обиды.

- Я согласен на «вето», - пожал плечами Ичиго. – Но вот какой вопрос: если, загадывая задания, сначала «король» не будет знать кто под каким номером, то когда останутся двое – все будет понятно…

- Тогда пусть «король» загадывает задания сразу для всех, а выполнять будем по очереди, - внесла свое предложение Орихиме.

- Ладно, значит решено. Кто будет первым «королем»? – поинтересовался Куросаки.

- Как на счет тебя, Ичиго? – спросил Мизуиро. – Ты у нас именинник, думаю никто не будет против.

- Ну ладно, - согласился Куросаки. Парень встал, подошел к телевизору и отвернулся.

Остальные тем временем начали вытягивать свои номера из бокала, в котором лежали свернутые бумажки. Когда дело было сделано, все расселись по местам.

- Давай, Куросаки, что ты там придумал? – буркнул Исида.

- Эм… Король хочет, чтобы номер один и номер пять спели национальный гимн, номер три и четыре - три раза сыграли в «камень-ножницы-бумагу» на щелбаны, а номер два и шесть пусть… эээ… подскоками пройдутся вокруг гостиной, держась за руки, – выдал Ичиго и повернулся. – Ну и кто один и пять?

Поднялись Мизуиро и Орихиме. Они переглянулись и затянули гимн. Когда дуэт закончил, поднялись Тацки с Кейго, и каратистка, выиграв все три раза, с удовольствием наставила парню щелбанов. Третья пара выглядела комичнее всех: Исида, красный как рак, поправив очки, взял за руку Чада, который сохранял слоновье спокойствие.

- Я тебе еще это припомню, Куросаки, - прошипел он, подскоками обходя комнату.

- Эй, я же не знал, что это будешь ты, - хохотал со всеми Ичиго, свалившись на диван.

Следующие раунды прошли относительно спокойно. Орихиме заставила Ичиго и Исиду сплясать «карамельный танец», Тацки захотела серенаду, которую пришлось исполнять Кейго для Чада, по велению Исиды Тацки с Орихиме съели все бутерброды с тарелки.

- Ну все, детишки, легкие игры кончились, - провозгласил Кейго, вставая. Игра заканчивала пятый круг, и снова наступила его очередь. – Все предыдущие задания были слишком легкими.

Все насторожились. Ичиго, который успел проштрафится на два «вето» заерзал. Тацки тоже чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке – на ее счету было три «вето».

- Король хочет, чтобы номер два и шесть поменялись одеждой, номер один и три смотрели друг другу в глаза две минуты, а номер четыре и пять поцелуются, – он резко повернулся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на друзей. Он сразу приметил, что некоторые явно сидят, словно громом пораженные. – Кто два и шесть? – подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения, спросил он.

Поднялись Тацки и Чад. Орихиме, красная как помидор, сидела, прикрыв ладонями рот.

- Что-то мне подсказывает, что моя одежда на него не налезет, - попыталась пошутить Тацки, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

- Ты свои три «вето» использовала, Арисава, - гаденько улыбнулся Асано. – Давай, или тебе слабо?

- Не слабо! Идем, Садо, что-нибудь придумаем, - буркнула она, направляясь к комнатам, где лежали вещи.

- Ну, давайте, признавайтесь, кому достался поцелуй? – Кейго снова заулыбался.

Подняли руку Ичиго и - к его ужасу - Исида.

- ВЕТО! – гаркнули они одновременно. Ичиго с облегчением подумал о том, что неплохой идеей было припасти последнее «вето».

- Ну блин, о таком я что-то не подумал, - разочарованно почесал затылок Асано.

Тем временем вернулись Чад и Тацки. Каратистка была в оранжевой цветастой рубашке парня, которая была ей очень велика и доходила до колен, а великан выглядел без изменений.

- Эй, так не честно! – воскликнул Кейго.

- Все честно, - буркнула Арисава, - на нем мои носки.

Все перевели взгляд вниз. И правда, на ногах Чада красовались носки с узором из котят, правда они были ему очень малы и с трудом закрывали ступни.

После двухминутной игры в гляделки с Орихиме, настала очередь Мизуиро быть «королем». Он захлопнул крышку телефона, поднялся и отвернулся. Остальные вытянули номера. Кейго посмотрел на свою бумажку и пригорюнился.

- Да что такое, мне уже четвертый раз выпадает цифра четыре! Это не к добру, - тихонько захныкал он.

Куросаки закатил глаза, вырвал у друга номер и сунул ему свой, мол, успокойся и молчи.

- Тааак, - протянул Коджима, - думаю, этот раунд будет последним… Поэтому продолжу-ка я дело, начатое уважаемым Асано-саном. Король хочет, чтобы номер три поднял на руки номер пять, номер четыре будет пять минут обнимать номер один, а номер шесть исполнит любое желание номера два, - парень повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на то, что сотворил. – Кто счастливчик под номером пять?

Исида, боязливо оглядываясь, поднялся на ноги. Как только он это сделал, Кейго свалился на пол, трясясь от рыданий.

- Я так думаю, Асано-сан, у вас номер три? – беззаботно спросил Мизуиро.

- Вееетоооо, - проревел в ответ Кейго.

- Вето, - кивнул Урю.

- Ну что ж, кто же у нас номера четыре и один? – Коджима обвел взглядом оставшихся.

Ичиго смело поднялся на ноги. К его счастью наиболее раздражающие личности отсеялись, ну а Чада с Тацки можно вытерпеть. Что же касается Иноуэ, то, зная его везение, шанс был намного меньше, чем обещанные 33%. Но вся смелость моментально испарилась, как только Орихиме поднялась на ноги следом за ним. Куросаки захотелось орать в голос, но вот от чего именно он и сам не знал. От страха? Или все же от радости?


	20. Глава 20 Никому не говори

**Глава 20. Никому не говори…**

Когда я чувствую, как ты дышишь,

Когда ты в моих объятиях.

Когда я ощущаю твоё дыхание,

Когда крепко тебя обнимаю.

Я спокоен,

Потому что нам предначертано быть вместе

Слова из песни: The Wanted - In the Middle

* * *

Ладони вспотели. Колени начали подрагивать, но, к его удивлению, щеки не покраснели, а побледнели. Куросаки тяжело сглотнул. Орихиме, стоявшая рядом с ним, похоже, краснела за двоих.

- Ну и? – подала голос Тацки, после продолжительной паузы.

Ичиго скривился. Он хотел, чтобы Иноуэ сказала «вето» и избавила их обоих от этой, смущающей до чертиков, ситуации, но это желание все дальше и дальше уползало в самую глубину его души. Парень повернул голову в сторону подруги, одним взглядом спрашивая: «Можно?»

Орихиме едва заметно кивнула и отвела глаза. Она сама не понимала почему молчит. Всего одно маленькое слово может избавить Куросаки-куна от неловкости, но ее самая маленькая и эгоистичная частичка колотила девушку по голове своими ручонками, вопя: «С ума сошла? Не упускай такой шанс!» К тому же парень мог принять ее отказ за оскорбление, верно?

Куросаки едва заметно сглотнул и обнял ее одной рукой за плечи, засунув другую в карман и изо всех сил стараясь показать, что все нормально, но аудиторию это, по-видимому, не впечатлило.

- Пффффф, - издал пердящий звук Кейго.

- Халтура, - покачала головой каратистка.

- Халтура? – прорычал, оскалившись, рыжик. – Разве ты не помнишь задание? «Номер четыре обнимает номер один», а детали не обговаривались! Что я делаю? Обнимаю. Вот я и обнимаю…

- Да разве это объятия? – воскликнул Асано, возведя руки к потолку. – Ичиго, ты ведь обнимаешь девушку, а не дерево! Неужели Иноуэ-сан недостаточно прелестна, чтобы вести себя с ней как с девушкой?

- Я этого не говорил, - рявкнул в ответ Куросаки.

- Ну так обними ее нормально! – брызжа слюной, гаркнул в ответ Кейго. – Или клянусь, что буду доставать тебя всю жизнь! Буду следовать за тобой по пятам, мешать всему, за что бы ты не взялся и…

- Эй! Между прочим, я уважаю ее личное пространство и не хочу причинять неудобства, ты, идиота кусок, - прошипел Ичиго, чувствуя, что выходит из себя, но внезапно на его плечо легла рука и на секунду парень забыл, что вообще с кем-то спорил.

- Все в порядке, Куросаки-кун, - добродушно улыбнулась Иноуэ, легонько похлопав парня по плечу.

Ичиго еле-еле подавил желание отступить на шаг назад: Орихиме развернулась под его рукой и теперь их тела были гораздо ближе друг к другу. Дрожь в коленях, исчезнувшая во время перебранки, снова вернулась и мешала твердо стоять на ногах.

- Т-ты уверенна? – на всякий случай переспросил он.

- Конечно! Это ведь ничего особенного, да? – снова улыбнулась девушка, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть свое волнение.

- Ну давай же, Ичиго, - простонал Кейго, - нам же нужно увидеть сегодня хоть что-нибудь интересное! Блин… зачем я с тобой вообще поменялся, - начал рыдать он.

Рыжик в последний раз бросил быстрый взгляд на Орихиме и обнял ее за плечи второй рукой. Иноуэ стояла столбом, боясь пошевелиться. Все, о чем она могла думать это то, что его сердце билось так же сильно как ее.

Тацки тихонько усмехнулась. Да уж, картина перед ними была до ужаса уморительной: застывшая Иноуэ, не знающая куда деть руки, и Ичиго, который явно выбрал не самую удачную позу для объятий. Его руки закрывали от друзей лицо девушки, но каратистка готова была поклясться, что щеки подруги пылают как никогда.

- Иноуэ, слушай, давай как-нибудь по-другому встанем, а? Я… мне так очень неудобно и… в общем… - начал бормотать Ичиго.

- Конечно-конечно! Как скажешь, Куросаки-кун. Это ведь твое задание… - закивала головой девушка, не зная куда себя деть от смущения.

- Ты не подумай, это не из-за тебя! Просто я… ну это…

- Все нормально, Куросаки-кун, - на этот раз тверже ответила Орихиме. – Какие идеи?

- Может мне встать сзади? – предложил он и девушка с радостью поддержала эту инициативу. По крайней мере так не нужно будет смотреть друг на друга…

- Чего вы там шушукаетесь? – поинтересовался Кейго.

- Ничего, - буркнул в ответ рыжик, разжимая руки.

- Пять минут еще не прошло, - сказал Мизуиро.

- Знаем, - отмахнулся Куросаки. Орихиме развернулась и он снова обнял ее за плечи. – Если устанешь – можешь опереться на меня, - тихо сказал он. Девушка легонько кивнула, давая понять, что его слова услышаны.

Минуты тянулись словно часы. Бывший шинигами полагал, что вся неловкость и нервозность пройдут через пару минут, но не тут-то было. В голову постоянно лезли разные мысли, типа: «Не сильно ли я сжимаю руки?» или «Может стоит отодвинуться подальше?» Все это не давало успокоиться. Куросаки вздрогнул, когда Орихиме коснулась его руки и слегка погладила ее.

- Иноуэ, что ты делаешь? – прошептал он, внезапно охрипшим голосом. Каждое ее прикосновение словно электрический импульс пронизывало каждую клеточку его тела.

- Я-я… Просто чувствую как бьется твое сердце, Куросаки-кун, я думала это тебя немного успокоит, - смущенно ответила девушка.

- Ааа… - протянул рыжик, расслабляясь.

Одной из рук он обнял ее покрепче, чтобы иметь возможность дотянуться до плеча девушки, и тоже начал легонько поглаживать его. Орихиме отреагировала точно так же.

– Куросаки-кун?

– Между прочим я тоже чувствую как бьется твое сердце, - усмехнулся парень. – Вот и посмотрим, кому быстрее полегчает. *_Какого черта я говорю?! И какого черта я ТВОРЮ?!_* - мысленно проорал он.

К его удивлению Иноуэ хихикнула и стена неловкости, которая с самого начала возникла между ними, рухнула как по волшебству. Девушка заметно расслабилась, да и бывшему шинигами стало намного легче дышать.

- Куросаки-кун, чуть не забыла! Ты не мог бы передать Юзу-тян, что я не смогу приносить булочки с работы почти весь август, - Орихиме повернула голову, чтобы Ичиго лучше слышал, так как остальная компания начала шуметь.

- Я уже не раз говорил, что ты не обязана их приносить, - устало выдохнул парень.

- Но мне совсем не сложно! К тому же мне по пути: сначала забегаю к Тацки-тян, затем к вам, а потом к Садо-куну, - девушка мысленно прокладывала маршрут, загибая пальцы на руке. – С Исидой-куном все сложнее… Но он частенько заходит сам.

Куросаки оскалился. Заходит сам, значит? Интересно, интересно… Хотя, если подумать, он сам ни разу не заходил к ней на работу. Нужно будет это исправить.

- Ох, надо и его предупредить, что я уезжаю… - спохватилась Иноуэ.

- Ты уезжаешь? – удивленно спросил Ичиго.

- А? Да! Тетя пригласила меня погостить на несколько недель. Я так волнуюсь! Она живет в префектуре Хиросима. Никогда раньше не уезжала так далеко от дома.. Ну, разумеется, не считая всех наших приключений. Интересно, Общество душ далеко по человеческим меркам?

Такого ответа рыжик явно не ожидал. Он думал, что ее босс просто перестанет давать непроданный хлеб, но тут все оказалось иначе. Мысль о том, что она будет за тридевять земель, вдали от его присмотра и защиты… Хотя кого обманывать, он не смог бы защитить ее и от самого слабого пустого. Куросаки так углубился в свои мысли, что не заметил как Орихиме теребит его за руку.

- Куросаки-кун? Э-эй, Куросаки-кун?

- Что? Э, прости, Иноуэ… Задумался просто. В чем дело?

- Пять минут прошли, - смущенно пробормотала она и Ичиго тут же опустил руки. Его словно обдало холодом, когда она отошла в сторону Исиды, вероятно, чтобы рассказать о поездке. Хотелось плюнуть на то, что в комнате они не одни, подойти и снова обнять ее, вернуть на прежнее место, снова почувствовать то тепло… Куросаки тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли.

Компания снова зашумела. Все весело собирали вещи, чтобы расположиться на улице. Пока Ичиго и Орихиме выполняли свое задание, Чад, которому досталось желание, пожелал обратно поменяться с Тацки одеждой, за что она была очень благодарна. Парни вынесли небольшой столик, который тут же оказался уставлен закусками и зефиром, который можно было бы плавить на огне. И на последок Орихиме вынесла блюдо с мясом, на которое, хоть и еще не жаренное, уже пускал слюни Кейго.

- Ребят, у нас кончились дрова, - объявил Мизуиро, обследовав поленницу.

Оставив остальных собирать гриль, Куросаки двинулся вокруг дома.

- Мизуиро, не поможешь мне? – крикнул он.

- Конечно, - согласился парень. Коджима быстро догнал друга и сел на лавку. – И чем, собственно, я могу помочь? – поинтересовался он, не отрываясь от телефона. – Сразу предупреждаю, я ничего не знаю о рубке дров и обращении с топором.

Бывший шинигами боязливо огляделся, прежде чем начать говорить.

- Я хочу попросить у тебя совета, - пробормотал рыжик, продолжая оглядываться.

- Совета? По поводу чего?

- Ну, в общем… Ну… На счет девушек…

Удивленный Мизуиро оторвал взгляд от телефона и тут же захлопнул крышку.

- А вот это уже интересно, - улыбнулся он. – Что именно ты хочешь узнать?

- Я… В общем… Как понять, что девушка тебе действительно нравится? Что это не просто подростковый бунт гормонов и все такое… - ответил ему Куросаки, берясь за топор, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.

- Ну… Думаю, с этим я могу тебе помочь, - кивнул Коджима. – Можешь сейчас представить себе эту девушку?

Ичиго задумался. Представить Орихиме? Да запросто! Вот она, улыбается и машет рукой, приветствуя его утром в школе…

- Представил? А теперь скажи мне, ты представил ее в пристойном или непристойном виде?

- Конечно в пристойном! – возмутился Куросаки.

- Вот тебе и ответ на твой вопрос, - рассмеялся Мизуиро. – Поздравляю, ты не превратился в озабоченного подростка.

- Вот так просто? Ты уверен? – усомнился бывший шинигами, с одного удара разрубая полено пополам.

- Ага, - кивнул его друг. – Но на твоем месте я бы не расслаблялся, - добавил он, снова утыкаясь в телефон.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? Почему?

- Ладушки, похоже этот разговор будет дольше, чем ты думаешь.

Брюнет снова отложил телефон и устроился поудобнее.

- Ичиго, вот представь себе: тебе нравится девушка, но ты молчишь и ничего ей не говоришь. Время идет и, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить свою тоску по ней, ты думаешь об этой девушке днями и ночами, представляешь что было бы, если бы ты по-другому ответил на ее слова, сделал что-то иначе или признался бы ей раньше. Вот так шаг за шагом твои мысли будут приобретать отнюдь не невинный оттенок. И когда ты, наконец, решишься признаться ей в своих чувствах, то не сможешь думать ни о чем, кроме… ну понимаешь…

Рыжик разрубил еще одно полено. Слова друга эхом отдавались в мозгу, закладывая там страх. Его слова звучали очень убедительно.

- Ты намекаешь на то, что мне нужно признаться?

- Нет, я просто озвучиваю возможность. Пунктик с признанием тоже весьма непрост.

- Разве? По мне так все очень просто: да или нет.

- Ты ошибаешься, Ичиго. Тут вариантов много. Например: тебе нравится девушка, с которой ты никогда не общался, поэтому будет два варианта развития: первый – она примет твои чувства и все у вас в шоколаде, второй – она откажет, и вы расходитесь в разные стороны.

- Я же говорил, что есть всего два варианта, - раздраженно ответил бывший шинигами, ставя на пенек очередное полено.

- Ты меня не дослушал. Я говорил тебе о вариантах, когда девушка тебе не знакома. Просто увидел ее где-нибудь, ни разу не говорил, максимум знаешь, как ее зовут и все. А теперь представь, что эта «девушка Х» - твоя знакомая. Или еще круче – твоя подруга. Чувствуешь разницу? Теперь у тебя не два варианта развития событий, а больше. Она может принять твои чувства, так и в первом случае, и все хорошо, а может и отвергнуть, - вот тут и кроется проблема, посерьезнее, чем в первом случае.

Куросаки перестал рубить дрова, чтобы внимательнее послушать его.

- Представь, что она отказывает тебе. Как думаешь, что за этим последует?

- Мы перестаем быть друзьями?

- Это один из вариантов, - кивнул Мизуиро. – Но она может сделать вид, что ничего не было, и вы продолжите быть друзьями, правда прежней дружбой это сложно будет назвать…

- То есть, так или иначе, я все равно теряю ее, да?

- И да и нет, - пожал плечами Коджима. – А это ведет нас к еще одному варианту, когда девушка, например, такая же, как Иноуэ-сан.

Ичиго резко вскинул голову.

- При чем тут Иноуэ?

- Ну сам подумай, ты ведь знаешь, как она добра ко всем, верно?

- И что из этого?

- А то, что вот тебе альтернативный вариант: она отвечает тебе взаимностью, но не из-за того, что чувствует то же самое, что и ты, а потому что боится обидеть. Понимаешь о чем я? – Мизуиро посмотрел на друга, который стоял к нему спиной. – Но и в таком случае возможен счастливый конец, - добавил он, наблюдая, как плечи Ичиго в надежде расправились.

- Возможен? И какой же? – спросил Куросаки, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.

- Она может полюбить тебя. Знаешь поговорку «Стерпится – слюбится»?

- Ха, и что же в этом варианте счастливого? Это принуждение и ничего более… Насильно мил не будешь.

- Да, ты прав. Но ведь все не обязательно случится именно так. Это всего лишь вариант развития событий. Прости, если запутал тебя еще больше.

- Нет, ты не запутал. Спасибо, что помог мне.

- Я НАДЕЮСЬ, что помог, - улыбнулся Коджима. – Слушай, а почему ты решил поговорить именно со мной? Не легче было в интернете поискать?

- Легче, но хотелось послушать реальный совет, а не виртуальный. А ты единственный, у кого есть опыт, - пожал плечами Куросаки.

- Что ж, приму это за комплимент.

- И еще кое-что. Пожалуйста, не говори никому об этом и тем более не распускай глупые слухи, хорошо?

- Слухи? Какие слухи? Ничего не знаю ни о каких слухах, - забормотал брюнет, уткнув взгляд в экран телефона.

- Да ладно тебе, я знаю что это ты распускал те слухи о нас с Рукией, - закатил глаза рыжик.

- Мне об этом ничего не известно.

Ичиго покачал головой. Уж в чем-чем, а в упрямстве Мизуиро явно не занимать.

- Так мы договорились?

- Договорились.

- Ну уж нет, не так просто. Скажи все вслух и пожми мне руку, - нахмурился бывший шинигами, протягивая ладонь.

- Хорошо, даю слово, что никому не скажу о нашем разговоре и не буду распускать глупых слухов, - кивнул Кождима, протягивая свою руку.

- Не буду распускать глупых слухов на услышанную тему, - поправил его Куросаки, сжимая руку друга.

- Не буду распускать глупых слухов на услышанную тему, - нехотя повторил Мизуиро, сжимая ладонь в ответ. – Послушай, - добавил он, сжимая ладонь чуть крепче, - скажи ей. Скажи и перестань терзать себя, ведь всегда лучше знать наверняка.

- Эй, парни, вы чего так долго, а? Мы уже все разложили, осталось только… - вылетел из-за угла Кейго и вытаращил глаза, - дровишки принести, - закончил он предложение. – Ааааа, что это? Что вы тут вытворяете? – завопил парень, хватаясь руками за голову.

- Ничего особенного, Асано-сан, - отозвался Коджима. Он ловко забросил все дрова в руки к Кейго и зашагал обратно к друзьям. Ичиго последовал за ним.

- Эй, ребят, вы чего? Я же пошутил! Ребят!

7


End file.
